imprint's fate
by elsac2
Summary: Hybrid King Niklaus finds his soulmate in the Bennett witch with viridian eyes. everything is unsure. she is the daughter of his mortal enemy and their future is unsure. however, his wolf has imprinted on her, claimed her as his and has no intention of losing her. give it a try story is better than the summary.
1. impossible longing

_**Disclaiming I don't own the vampire diaries. And review matters when the reader wants quick update**_

 _ **It is unbeta sorry for potential mistake but English is not my mother or even second tongue. You have been warned**_

* * *

 _ **prologue:**_ _ **Impossible longing**_

* * *

The chambers were being prepared, dozens of servants relentlessly cleaned around the castle. Tonight was a big night. A night on which the entire kingdom's fate reposed. After multiple years of war and conflicts between the most powerful magical creatures to exist, peace appeared finally to be an option.

Moment of history, the witches on one side and the vampires with their hybrid king on the other. They had fought for years. They fought for so long that the reason behind the war became unknown to them. Memories of peace eluded their minds. No one remembered the sound of laughing children or the joyous cry of a new mother. War had brought with it, wrecking pain and misery on both side. Although they couldn't clearly remember how they ended up in the opposite side of a bloodshed, witches and vampires continued to fight.

It started with king Mikael and the original witch Ester. King Mikael, the man in every legend. The hero who subdued the werewolves and the vampires. He successfully created an impossible alliance and forced the vampire and werewolves to work as one. The first king and only king Inner-kingdom had ever known. He had subdued everyone but the witches.

On his path to unify every magical creature, Mikael overlooked the witches. With the abomination he had sired, he offended nature itself and insulted the witches by upsetting the balance. The young king fathered a hybrid, Niklaus Mikealson whilst attempting to create peace with the wolves. Mikael went through extreme length to secure the wolves allegiance and he married one, which would been an insignificant act if he wasn't already married to the original witch Ester.

From his union with the northern werewolf princess, Lady Brianna, a prince and an incentive to war came. Everyone knew about the premise of war but the rest had become a mystery.

…..

…..

…..

…..

Prince Niklaus' birth sealed the kingdom fate. It was enough to offend the witches. A scorn woman led the first attack, the original witch Ester marched to Inner-Kingdom with her sisters. The war lasted century and partially ended with Mikael slaying Ester. The vampires quickly tamed the remaining witches at the exception of few bastions of rebels led by the Bennett coven.

Now a thousand years later, witches still paid the price of their rebellion, most witches were servant or if lucky enough, they became possible spouses for vampires and wolves. They were no need for warlocks, so with time vampires hunted and purged the warlock's population. There were no males left in any family of witches.

Following the war, only few high families of witches retained and kept their status. The Bennett, the Martin, the Petrova, and the Claire were few in the privileged circle. Those families were on top of the witches' hierarchy. Vampires, werewolves, and humanly indiscriminately feared or respected them.

Tonight in the Bennett household, a new life was born. It was a big deal because there was very few of them left. As a final act of respect and peace, the new king was coming to pay his respects to the newborn. A Bennett hadn't been born since the great purge ten years ago. This little baby was a miracle.

…..

…..

…

…

The servant adamantly cleaned the dust away. Cotton curtains were removed and silk ones replaced them. The floor was polished, since the last royal visit in the Bennett's household, twenty years had passed. The witches never wished for the king's attention. During the war, they were the first one to join ester side. Although the war has ended, they still stood by their positions. Vampires, wolves, and hybrids were abominations. Despite all their belief, tonight, their castle was being polished to receive the king. Not the first and original king, Mikael, but his hybrid bastard who was crowned recently king.

The Bennett witches detested the vampires and possessed a deep-rooted hatred for anything, which disturbed the balance of the nature. The hybrid was the ultimate offense to the nature they swore to protect, though right now, they had no choice but to welcome him. During the war, the entire coven had been decimated, now only few of the women were left. Those Bennett women whom yielded for the sake of peace. All the males were killed. The proud Bennett house had been broken and only rusty foundations were left behind. Nevertheless, never a Bennett has bowed as low as marrying or serving a vampire and that was their greatest difference with other families of witches.

* * *

Powerful cries echoed in the entire castle and everyone stopped what they were doing. A woman with long brown tresses ran through the working servants and went to the upstairs floor. She threw a concern look at the baby she birthed a week ago. The little girl was staring back at her beautiful mom but still crying.

Somehow, the cries were less piercing and more composed. Perhaps, she had taken notice of her mother presence. Abby Bennett took her little girl into her arms and started swaying back and forth. The motion always calmed her daughter, but this time it didn't change anything. Young Bonnie was restless. Abby worried she might be hungry, but nothing soothed her daughter's crankiness.

"Mother?" Abby at her turn cried.

Not knowing what to do next after she tried everything to calm her daughter and yet nothing worked. The newborn continued to cry her lungs out. The white of the little baby's eyes had turned crimson red. Her cries sounded hoarse and carried an unknown longing. Abby couldn't handle a minute more of these heavy pain, which was woven in every cry of her daughter let escape.

"What's wrong darling?" The matriarch of the Bennett household, Sheila Bennett said as she walked toward her daughter and her grandchild.

"I don't know mother. She has been restless the entire night and hasn't stopped crying." Abby continued to rock her newborn and yet the cry didn't cease.

"Is there anything wrong with her? Do you think she is sick?" the young woman asked with desperation.

Looking at her own mother through shining eyes, which were filling themselves with tears of worry, Abby felt helpless. Sheila perused her granddaughter. From all she could see, everything appeared to be normal. However, the woman noticed the yearning aura around the little creature. Sheila tried to use her magic to read the child's mind but she had to stop due to the sudden exhaustion that overtook her body.

"Mother, enough!" Abby shouted even more panic when she understood what her mother was attempting to do.

"you know we can't do it" Abby scolded her mother and she took back her child.

The Bennett witch couldn't use magic without limitation. After the war, Mikael doubted their loyalty and their willingness to keep the peace. Charms, which limited their access to magic, surrounded the castle. The Bennett had never yielded or at least not like the Petrova and the Martin who had joined forces with the Mikaelson later on during the war. The Claire had only yielded in the last day when all hopes were lost. However, the Bennett had simply decided the blood shed was too much.

…..

…..

….

…

"Not tonight mother, just don't use your magic" Abby glanced at her mother with concern marrying her features.

Lady Sheila rolled her eyes and went to look for anything that could help her granddaughter. She was one of those witches who had a hard time with the new order. Abby also had trouble with it before. Now, she had important things to consider, she was a mother and it meant renouncing some dangerous ideologies. She didn't want to take inconsiderable risks and end up endangering her daughter. In addition, she needed to be there for her daughter and teach her how to navigate this horrible world for witches.

Sheila eventually came back inside the room holding a little shinning jewel. The older Bennett woman placed it inside Bonnie's hand, miraculously the crying stopped. The newborn looked at the gems with fascination.

"What have you done?" Abby eyed her mother suspiciously.

She was happy that her little angel stopped crying, but she was afraid of the mean her mother used. Abby put Bonnie back into her cradle. She breathed deeply and released the stress of the entire day. She was over the edges; the king's arrival was imminent. With Sheila who wouldn't stop the use of magic, no one was safe.

"Nothing." Sheila sounded defensive.

"I just gave her a stone that show her what can content her heart" She continued her explanation whilst she took a seat in the room.

The Bennett matriarch felt as tired as her daughter did, but the reasons were different. With everything happening soon, her heart could not be at ease. Her castle would be sully by these abominations. To make matter worse, she had a strong intuition that a storm was brewing and her household would be the first touched. In the powerless state where Mikael reduced them, they could do nothing against it.

"Mother I told you about the use of magic." Abby started frustrated by the prospective of having this conversation one more time.

"why won't you understand?" she sighed and took the seat near her mother.

She laid her head on Sheila's laps and soft hand covered her temples. The older woman kept her fear to herself. She didn't need to put more weight on her daughter's exhausted shoulder.

"I do understand." Sheila answered as her hand continued to brush her daughter's hair. Her voice was solemn and carried the heaviness of knowledge. She understood but it wasn't enough to stop her.

"But who are we without magic darling?" she continued speaking softly and started massaging Abby's headache because she knew her world would cause her daughter's headache. She sighed and considered keeping her opinion to herself. However, she wouldn't be Sheila Bennett, if she bit her tongue. Therefore, she confidently pursued.

"It has been twenty years since we yielded. Haven't we pay enough for those leeches to leave us alone? I'm just tired of living like this." She looked at the hands, which now could hardly summon any form of magic when twenty years ago they mastered it.

"Look at us! We're nothing and today we have to entertain them. What will they have us do tomorrow? What happens if they start using us the same way they use the others? She is a …." Sheila controlled her voice and avoided to shout because Bonnie had gone to sleep.

The older witches let the last word of her sentence hang. She did not want to consider the worst, a Bennett serving a leech as a mate or a werewolf imprinting on her. In the past, it would have never been a thought crossing her mind, but now their fate was so precarious. Powerful yet unable to use their god given strength.

"I know, I know mother." She whispered afraid anyone could hear her.

Abby felt the same inability to protect her family. She also had her power begging to be unleashed but nothing good could come out of it. she was resigned to her present fate.

"I wished more than anything Bonnie could use magic. Yet it will get us killed and calling them leeches will have the same result." She started her usual tirade even if she knew Sheila was barely listening.

"You need to stop for everyone sake. We were lucky to survive the war. We didn't end up dead like grandmother Ayanna or aunt Qetsiyah or worse like the Martins. Bonnie, Lucy, you and me are what are left. We all escaped that farce of a war only by luck. We can't afford to lose anyone, so please stop for everyone sake not just yours. Stop living in past glorious days." Abby said with a trembling voice. The tears were following suit and she quickly wiped them.

Sheila nodded and placed a tender comforting kiss on her daughter forehead. They both left the newborn's room and went back to their previous tedious task, decorating the house to receive the new king. However, the idea of her daughter in the hand of one of those creatures now started to haunt Abigail.

* * *

"Why do you feel the need of honoring the Bennett? If there is a family of witches to honor with your first visit, then shouldn't it be mine my king?" Gloria Martins said as she continued enjoying the softness of his silk bedsheet.

The young woman was the Martin's household heir after the tragic loss of her sister Greta during war. Now she was hoping to become the rightful queen and Niklaus' wife. If anything, the last five years spent in Niklaus' bed could only lead to that. Therefore, it was in her right to see her family honored by the king before he decided to do the same with low cast traitors like the Bennett.

"It is tradition to honor the most powerful family of witches. Now with a new member being born, I have no other choice than extend my respect. The long reign of my father thought me one thing above anything else. Take care of the Bennett to avoid trouble. There is no need to give them much because they won't take it. Yet never disrespect them." Niklaus said as he started dressing up and readying himself for his first official visit.

Klaus wasn't a man for protocol and always was a man for war. However, he knew when to wear his clothes for diplomacy. He made his name by winning battle and he gained his throne and the favor of his father over his elder brothers Finn and Elijah, the same way. If Elijah had made peace with the idea of him succeeding to their father, a Petrova a mate for gift had also helped the process. Nothing had seemed enough to convince his elder brother Finn, who had parted from the family.

Finn had never forgiven Mikael's betrayal of his mother and when he chose Klaus over him, the elder Mikealson chose exile. However, Finn never understood the value of diplomacy but Klaus did. He knew he was not the fruit of a deep love. Mikael never intended to betray Ester but a treaty with the wolves was necessary.

The wolves only trusted their blood or their mates. Mikael became the mate and incidentally insulted the witch by his act. The rest was history and every child had heard it a hundred times.

Klaus wasn't thrilled to meet the Bennett but there was a necessity. He had met some of those Bennett women on the battleground and they were ferocious creatures. They were violent in the use of their magic but all of them were extremely beautiful women. He had thought it was a pity to destroy such beauty and yet he had killed his fair share of Bennett witches.

…

…

….

….

Klaus was buttoning his shirt when he suddenly felt sick. The need of throwing up rose and he felt the strength of his leg weaken. The gasped and sat on the closest chair. Perhaps visiting those witches weren't an excellent idea if it affected him in such drastic way. He was never sick yet he was now sweating profusely. He almost felt the death grip on his heart and hallucinated the cry of an infant.

The hybrid king had been restless for the past week. It all started when the news of the birth of Bennett witch made its way to his court. Since then he had known no peace. His emotions through the day were out of control and varying from excitement to complete apathy. He felt so restless and it didn't go unnoticed. Few members of his personal court, whom he considered his brother in arms started to suggest stupidly ludicrous things. The last one being the fact that he was on a verge to imprint.

How comical! Klaus had laughed all his teeth out. He was as old as the war between the witches and the rest of the magical creatures. It put him around a thousand years' old. In his long life, he could narrow the number of werewolves who imprinted on other creatures than witches to ultimately zero.

Imprinting was an old tale, there was no werewolf left to believe in it. Therefore, they forced their ways onto the witches to continue surviving. The perfect mate was definitely a myth but the perfect witch could be found. In his ridiculously long life, he could count the number of time he had come close to love and well sadly, it was close to none.

Maybe his vampire nature stopped him from imprinting as any other werewolf was meant to do. The other wolves of his pack all had found the right witch or they settled with a vampire. Klaus wasn't willing to mate with a witch, he hated most of those arrogant creatures, and settling with a vampire wasn't a tempting alternative.

He breathed in and out whilst Gloria looked at him worried. He brushed her off and continued trying to regain his calm. His head was throbbing as if he had cried the entire day or something similar. He was a vampire and a werewolf and both creatures never felt sick. He must had been feeling the extreme stress from the event to come tonight. He looked at Gloria and suggested she dressed up. Her scent was now nauseating and hard to stand. He stood straight and walked to the bathroom to pour some water on his face in hope to alleviate his symptoms.

A knock at his door followed by the voice of his trusted advisors, Marcel and Stefan traversed the close door. He had no time to dwell on this bizarre sentiment and sudden sickness. He was expected to arrive on time to Bennett castle; those witches could take offense on any trivial thing. He rose on his feet and left the bathroom. Visiting the Bennett will be a dreadful experience but he had no other choice. He was far more unwilling to go through another war.

* * *

Abby's heartbeat exponentially rose as the sound of the wheels rolling on the tarmac became louder. She glanced around the room for a last time. Nothing more could be done on so short notice. She slightly lifted the end of dress as she tried to steady her walking pace. Worriedly, she eyed the staircase. Unfortunately, her mother came back empty handed.

 _She can be doing that tonight_. She thought and threw a concern look toward her mother. Where was her daughter?

"She has a high fever!" Sheila answered the silent inquiry and pursued with a question of her own. "What good will it do to have her participating to this farce? We're not pleased to receive the king." Sheila stated unbothered by her daughter's expression.

Bonnie's health status was not accommodating whatever plan was supposed to take place tonight. Sheila smiled tightly at her daughter and then put a blank expression while she started descending the stairs elegantly. She will be doomed if her granddaughter would be disturbed for the entertainment of leeches and wolves.

…

….

…

…..

families of the high court started to fill the Bennett's ballroom. The Claire had just stepped in and Abby politely nodded in their direction whilst Sheila kept a tight smile placated on lips to greet everyone. Abigail looked at her mother with certain rightful concern. All the families filling the room were sworn enemy to them yet tonight pretense was ultimately needed.

Sheila came closer to her daughter and whispered "I heard they gave their youngest daughter to a leech close to the king or if I'm not mistaking, his adoptive son." The words all perfectly conveyed the immense disdain Sheila felt.

Another great family of witches bending the knee. Abby stayed silent. She did not want to entertain her mother nor indulged into this type of subject now. Tonight, simply wasn't the night to distribute judgement. There was too many thing in the balance and Sheila refused to understand it.

The Martin followed suit behind the Claire. There reception was a cold one. There was too many ill feeling between both families. The Bennett witches turned their eyes away from their unwelcome guest and chose to ignore them. They would never show respect to a family of traitor.

The Martins were one of the few families of witches, which still had living warlocks. A privilege won because from the beginning of the war, they sided with Mikael. It earned a total hatred from the other witches. However, why would they care about the hatred of people who later on lost the war? Now the Martin family paraded proudly around the Bennett's ballroom. They entered the room as if they owned it and inside her heart, Sheila felt a silent rage burn.

Abby held her mother's hand and bent to whisper some calming words. "It will only last a night and this circus will go away."

Sheila nodded trying to calm her nerve. All efforts were in vain, when vampires and wolves started to fill her home, she couldn't control her facial expression depicting complete disgust. She rolled her eyes at every guest and blessed the ancestors for making sure Bonnie was sick upstairs. Her granddaughter wouldn't have to mix with such crowd. Abby forced a polite smile but she felt as bad as her mother did. She had lost brothers and sisters because of these creatures, now she had to be polite to them.

The closest circle to the king started to arrive and Abby's heart pressure sky rocked to summit never reach before. They needed to do it for the younger ones, for Lucy and Bonnie's sake. Talking about Lucy, Abigail looked around the room and her little niece was nowhere to be found. The twelve years' old girl was a known troublemaker and tonight due to circumstance, her behaviors needed to be closely monitored.

"Where is Lucy, mother?" Abby mouthed because she knew whispering would be useless in the present crowd.

She waited for Sheila's answer but the older Lady joined the search for the younger Bennett. Abigail felt her heart constrict. It could not happen in this crowd, not in the middle of those monsters, and definitely not her sweet little niece. She looked around and still she couldn't see her niece over abundant curls. Abby hesitated to abandon her position. They were few minutes away from the king's arrival. She sighed and looked at her mother. In her eyes, there was a silent plea to Sheila so she could behave. Abigail started walking away when Lucy finally appeared in the crowd.

* * *

Abby looked straight ahead and there was Lucy, who was animatedly conversing with a chestnut haired man. Whoever he was, Abby knew he wasn't a warlock. She felt chills ran through her. Sheila previous words resurfaced in her agitated mind. They used to take them that young now a day. If Davina Claire could be picked. The young witch was four years younger than Lucy was. What could possibly stop this man to take their Lucy as a mate?

Abby walked fast toward the pair, which was conversing joyfully. She carefully pocked Lucy's shoulder. she was trying to avoid any sort of commotion.

"Here you are princess. I was worried." She said whilst she hugged the little girl a bit tighter than necessarily. The gesture resulted into a giggle from the little girl. Her bouncy curls moved in every direction and tickled her aunt.

"Aunt Abby I can't breathe; I was just talking to the new friend I made." She said still giggling whilst Abby released her.

Lucy pointed toward a young man, who didn't look older than twenty-four years old. From his aura, Abby deducted he was definitely a Vampire. She eyed him suspiciously and she failed to hide her anxiety. Lucy's friend had a solemn air. His green eyes never left the little girl even as Abby spoke. From the way he was dressed, she could recognize his societal rank. He was one of those considered close to the king. She slightly pulled Lucy behind her as she tried to protect her niece. The way the leech had been eyeing the younger Bennett witch, there was nothing friendly. He was assessing her worth.

"Your friend?" Abby didn't hide the implication of the question for the vampire.

However, Lucy just grinned and turned to face the vampire, who offered her a cold and calculating smile in exchange of her warm and innocent one. Abby knew where this situation was moving and there was no chance she would like it.

"Stefan Salvatore." The vampire said after letting a little smirk fall on his lips. He extended his hand toward Abby but he still focused his attention on Lucy. Abby couldn't take more of the awkwardness of the situation.

"Abby Bennett, Lucy's aunt." she said still trying to hide her niece behind her. "Nice to meet you but Lucy and me need to go." She said and started walking away with her niece. Lucy wave at Stefan, who kept his smile on and wave back.

* * *

"A Bennett, I appreciate the ambition." Marcel, his best friend's adoptive son commented. He also recently has acquired a mate, the youngest Claire. They both looked at Lucy, who was hardly following her aunt. The little girl went to stand near her grandmother and she looked around with excitement.

"Didn't know she was one" Stefan said as he grabbed a glass of wine and turned to face fully the other vampire.

"Won't change anything will it? But a Bennett, forget about it will never happen" Marcel smiled through his words. He knew Stefan was a man who loved challenges, and even more when his ripper side was in control, which was the case tonight.

No vampire had any of those graceful women. The rumor was it they preferred death to diluting their blood with any creature that they judged impure. His friend was definitely losing this little witch though Stefan wasn't one to be into witches. Stefan answered nothing.

* * *

Eventually the room became quiet. King Niklaus arrival was imminent. Gloria Martins entered the room first and from that moment, there was no doubt the king would follow. The way to the throne, which Abby installed in the room was cleared. There were a slight tension and a dramatic silence. The Bennett women had expected that much his court feared him. Niklaus' presence alone sufficed to steer calm and countenance.

Sheila greeted her teeth and she stared at the staircase leading to the nursery. Her blood froze and she wanted to throw everyone out, but thinking of young Bonnie stopped her from doing anything inconsiderate. Her daughter looked at her for support. Sheila squeezed Abigail's hand. She offered an encouraging smile.

Suddenly they felt it, it hit them in wave and they understood why the hybrid king was so feared. He walked into the room and it was as if time had reverse back to the time of war. He smelled like war, violence, and blood. His aura was pressuring for any witch around, it was almost threatening.

Abby hesitated to look at his. his presence seemed to have created tension in her entire Body. She hesitantly raised her head toward him, forgetting her courteous manner until she saw the entire room bow as one. She awkwardly bowed while Sheila fought the need to stand. He smiled at her with a menacing undertone. That simple gesture scared Abby more than anything did in her life. He was the one who had slayed Qetsiyah, a witch more powerful than her mother and herself were.

….

…..

….

…

"Lady Bennett, thank you for honoring us and please no need for this." Niklaus said with a very calm tone.

After his polite words, everyone rose and Abby tried to relax. His lips dropped on Sheila hand and he kissed it with the uttermost care. He didn't remember the last time he had seen a Bennett. The matriarch conserved her stature and offered him a courteous nod.

"So where is the newborn, the precious creature?" Klaus asked not willing to lose more time than needed in this place.

"Unfortunately, the little lady has been sick and we don't want to cause scene of discomfort for your majesty." Sheila said and she appeared contrite.

Her words tasted bitter on her tongue, her daughter had seemed to lose herself under pressure. Abby looked lost and a bit scared.

"It will be a waste of time to come all the way and not to see who we came here for." Niklaus said a bit irritated but already he was walking toward his designated seat.

As in queue powerful cries from upstairs resonated in the ballroom when he sat. Despair embraced Abby Bennett's features. She looked at her mother with accusing eyes. She looked around not knowing if she needed to excuse herself.

"Sorry your highness, I have to attend my maternal duty," she politely said as she walked toward her staircase.

However, a little growl from Niklaus stopped her and she turned to face him.

"My king is there any need of you, which I can attend before leaving to attend my daughter." She softly said.

Sheila snorted after those words left her daughter's mouth. It was a bit too much groveling and she couldn't hold it. A Bennett shattering in front an abomination, she felt like the world was turning on the wrong orbit. Abby glanced at her mother pleadingly. Her daughter and niece were in this house, if the hybrid felt antagonized what could happen to them.

"Yes bring the little one down." He said matter of factly.

The young mother frowned and she wasn't quick enough to wipe it away. Therefore, Klaus cocked an eyebrow but nothing left Abby's mouth. Gloria laughed, enjoying the lack of power of this family, which for so long looked down on hers. She wasn't the only one to rejoice the night, multiple vampires and werewolves despised the Bennett family. They looked and enjoyed the little farce. They wished Niklaus could be crueler and maybe take the old witch head. However, few in the room knew even a single Bennett was to fear. They somehow maintained the balance between supernatural forces and legion of witches were ready to die for them. Niklaus knew that much.

"My king, the poor thing might be cranky in such crowd and she has barely slept the entire day…" Abby couldn't finish her polite rebuttal. Gloria jumped in and she tried to poison the situation.

"Our king came here so you could waste his time. Did you intend to show us how you Bennett witches can disrespect him in such crowd?" She continued trying to ignite something and Klaus' temper would do the rest.

The crowd supported her claim. Bonnie cried louder and louder. Her cries turned into heartbreaking sound for her family. There was no point in arguing. Abby rushed upstairs and carefully took her daughter out of the cradle.

"Mommy is really sorry." She whispered

* * *

Defeated and walking as slow as she could, Abigail brought her daughter down. Curious eyes tried to catch Bonnie's face. Abby furiously tried to hide her from their voracious eyes. The cries grew stronger when she stood in the center of the room and with her cries, Niklaus heart grew wild. He felt it from his inner core, the call, the impulse, the tug. He needed to follow it.

He looked around the room and the color became too vivid. The violence inside him roared before drowning into a comforting calm. He looked around shocked by the sudden development. No, not him, not the almighty hybrid and not to a witch. It wasn't happening to him, the cries turned into a lullaby and her scent imploded into the room swallowing everything.

He abruptly stood from his throne and walked fast with the pace of a man in trance. Gloria looked at him baffled with his behavior. As he stepped closer, her cries tuned down. Her longing and yearning call, the little howl directed at him, he had heard it. Bonnie stopped crying and Abby gazed at her daughter a bit surprised.

She looked at the little angelic face with bright green eyes cautiously; nothing had changed in the past minute. When Anny raised her eyes, Klaus was breathing in her personal space. The hybrid king was looking at the baby blanket in an awe. She felt the urge to move away from him, but he already had his paws wrapped around her daughter.

She turned to look at her mother and the look Sheila gave her said it all. She started panicking but did a good job keeping it together because her baby was in the vampire hand while he unraveled her carefully.

Klaus giggled and the little girl did the same. He looked at her with exhausted eyes, his marvelous magical and amazing being. He breathed even though he didn't need it. He looked at her brilliant viridian eyes twinkling and he knew the feeling. he hadn't look for it but this little baby was home, she was half of the soul, which he didn't remember possessing. He said nothing much but carried her back with him and sat on the thrown playing with the baby in front of a baffled crowd. The first murmurs rose from the older werewolves and spread through the room before ending in Abby and Sheila's ears.

"We are certain the king has imprinted." The Bennett witches looked at each other and it was evident.

Klaus the big bad wolf was sitting on his throne forgetting about the crowd. All his attention and adoration was on Bonnie. The possessiveness that his gesture displayed. He was passing a message to the entire room, Bonnie Bennett would be forever his.

Abby looked at her mother, tears were forming in her eyes. Everything in Sheila's eyes made it clear. There was no way on earth a Bennett witch would have her blood tainted, even if it meant dying before it happened. Abby tensed and felt her heart sinking. Bonnie was her daughter. She looked at the pair formed by her baby and the hybrid. She had no choice but to go through the next stage. Never such abomination or his blood would taint their family.

please review

* * *

 _ **okay I didn't want to start a new one but it has been in my head for the past month and I wrote some of it down so If some find interest in this well I will post them but do review, follow and fav so I know you want this. Kisses**_


	2. the long run

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries but I have the need to fix what the own did wrong**_

 _ **Unbeta sorry**_

 _ **Please review**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The long run**_

* * *

"Ouch!" young Lucy's voice resonated in the penumbra after she hit a fallen branch with her foot.

Worried the sound might be enough betray to betray their location, the pre-adolescent held a cry. She swallowed her tears and looked around the forest surrounding her aunt and her. She was breathless, exhausted, and unable to move forward. The darkness made it hard to see and her small frail legs could no longer carry her.

"I think this is far enough aunty." She pleaded through an exhausted voice.

Lucy didn't understand why they were running away from their home so late at night. She simply knew people were coming to harm Bonnie and her. She heard her aunt panic. Not every word made sense but as soon as the king left, Abigail became erratic.

"Don't stop running darling, we can't rest they are just behind us I can feel it." She grabbed Lucy's hand and she dragged the girl.

The urgency in her aunt's voice convinced the child to run. She pushed even when her bones were threatening to fall apart and her feet started to have blisters. Despite her efforts, Lucy could hardly follow and the pain grew too strong. Abigail looked back and the kid had stopped running. The older Bennett tightened her hold around the infant in her arms. She stepped back and one more time took Lucy's hand.

"They are coming for her and you. Please Luce just run." Abby whispered between her saccade breathings.

She nested her sleeping daughter in her arm, and with all her strength, she dragged Lucy forward. Abby looked back to the burning castle, her childhood home, and a tear rolled on the side of her cheek. She looked a last time and whispered

"Mother."

Sheila had chosen to stay behind to hold their assailant. The hybrid was coming after her and the vampire, who had kept his eyes on Lucy the entire night, was also part of the hunting party.

" _Run the further away possible and if they catch up with you…._ " Sheila had posed hesitating for a second and weighting the impact of her next word.

The matriarch Bennett had chosen to ignore the constricting feeling squeezing her heart. She had said the words and put her family's pride above any personal sentimentalism. _"Don't hesitate to do what must be done"_ Sheila had finished with a whisper _._

Her mother's words continued to echo in Abby's pounding head. The Bennett witch knew her duty to her family came first, so she couldn't stop. Stopping meant she had to do the inconceivable. She had to end her daughter. Abigail tightened her grip on her baby and pushed her tiring legs to their limits. The overbearing darkness hurt her eyes and was an advantage for the people, who were on her trail. So much had changed in a second; the gods had played an awful trick on her family.

A step echoed on the higher leafs and sharp noises announced their proximity. She didn't look back and she couldn't look back or all hopes would be lost. What to do next was a hard choice. Abby held her daughter tightly, and she never stopped running. The border wasn't far and escape was still an option. There, they would be free. There, they could hide from Klaus and his army. Those abject creatures would not touch her little girls or take them away. She needed to take Bonnie and Lucy to safety.

* * *

From his insides torn by pain, a howl filled with rage erupted. The sound awakened the forest, and beast fled from the forest's darkness. Klaus barked order to his guards. He was going insane. It couldn't happen to him, not so early. How could they dare? His heart, which had ceased to beat years ago, was crawling deep inside his chest from fear.

 _A Bennett will die rather than ending with a low creature._ The words echoed in his mind and threatening to tear his mind apart.

Sheila had said those words when she attempted to take her last breath. However, he had forced his blood down her throat. She needed to be alive to see it happening. The moment when a Bennett became his. His Bennett would not die and she couldn't leave him behind. The wolf in him would never be able to support it. The thoughts of another millennium without her were enough to make him beg for a painful death, as it would still be mild misery in comparison.

Anger rose so violently in his heart that it burned other living sentiments. Tears threatened to spill and he withheld another anguished howl.

"She is mine, she needs me." He whispered and tried to silence his growing fears.

Despite the conviction in their destinies, his fears were too deep rooted. Klaus put his bloody sword into his scabbard after quickly wiped it up. He had been slicing into few witches just to get to her and he was not ready to stop now. The Bennett witches had decided war would be the way if he wanted one of them. He had obliged and he would enjoy every second of it. He looked at the burning castle behind him. He was incapable of containing his rage and he shouted his fury in the air. Stefan came near him and pulled him aside.

"You need to calm down Niklaus." He started tentatively but stern silence met his proposition.

"You need to consider what you are doing." Stefan glanced at his frantic friend and what damage was already done. There were no real points on telling Niklaus to calm down.

A glance a Niklaus, Stefan knew there was no way of reasoning with the hybrid but he needed to try. The king's rage would lead to another war. It wasn't questionable and there were no other outcome. The Bennett wouldn't give up and Klaus was willing to kill every Bennett standing in his way. The Salvatore vampire could read in his best friend's eyes, if anything happened to his imprint then hell would be to pay for the entire kingdom. He would mourn her and blood of innocents would be used as his tears.

….

….

….

….

Niklaus' look was blank and every words said by Stefan was ignored. How could anyone ask him to calm down? At this right moment, he was in a middle deserted forest chasing after a witch, who took away the most important person to him. He had only held her four hours and they were the most joyful hours in a thousand years long life.

Yet now she would be forever lost to him if he didn't stop her mother. He was about to lose his little Bonnie and all he could think about was the event, which happened earlier. Only hours ago, he had known happiness. Now, they were people attempting to take it away from his hands. How was it possible from him to calm down? He was barely able to make sensible decision.

"Are you going do something else than staring at me? Is there something you wish for that it's more important than what is happening now?" Klaus shouted in the direction of the Martin witch and he surprised everyone.

The young woman gasped due to surprise and horror. Never had he use such tone whilst addressing her. Gloria had been doing something. She was trying to mask the Bennett witches scents. She made it harder for Niklaus to find his imprint though her efforts appeared to be useless. Pure instinct guided Klaus but she was trying her best. She wasn't losing him to a newborn.

"If anything happened to her, I will tear your entire coven and family apart right after I'm through the Bennett." Every words sounded guttural. The words were oozing rage and malice. He was sensible enough to notice the martin witch end game.

The thirst of blood behind his fiery blue irises scared her enough to get her attention. She dropped her spell and her attempt to sabotage his efforts. Klaus turned to Stefan, and then like a sandcastle, he crumbled.

"I need her, she needs me. You can't and will never understand, it is burning, and it is excruciating Stefan." He said fighting through the pain to get the words out, he couldn't and wouldn't lose her.

He was on earth solemnly for her, to be her everything, her friend when she needed one, a lover in time and above all a soulmate. They were never meant to be apart. He looked again at the burning Bennett's castle and a little smirk creeped on his face. The burning castle was a little consolation and a sign of what would happen to this entire kingdom if they dared to cross him. He was getting his Bonnie back.

* * *

 _You really thought we would let it happen, us proud and strong Bennett witches._ The matriarch Bennett had chuckled whilst she spat those words.

Then succession of Latin words escaped her mouth, men of his personal guard fell to the ground like flies. In the middle of her exhausting spell, she made a mockery of Klaus' hopes and wishes. The hybrid had run into the burning house with no care to what Sheila could be talking about at that moment. Klaus had felt Bonnie in that house going up in flames and yet he had found no trace of her, she was gone. His heart had ached and he had cried before he could think. He had run downstairs _to find_ a dying Sheila Bennett, who exhaustion had claimed.

"You…" his forefinger was angrily pointing at the old woman. "Witches are cruel and pathetic." He had said and each words had emphasized his disgust with the magical creatures.

A thousand years of war, because they couldn't accept a wolf was preferred to one of them. They could tried to hide it behind honor but they were just fighting on behalf of a scorn woman. Klaus was tired of the hypocrisy.

"You hide behind the balance and nature. Then Bonnie and I that is nature wish, but now it is unacceptable." His voice had grown louder and louder under the influence of anger. Sheila had looked at him with composure and she had maintained her dignity. Blood was leaking from the side of her mouth, death threatened her, and yet she kept the dignity, which characterized the Bennett witches.

"She is pure, perfect and you are the lowest of them all. Vampire, werewolves don't belong here. She is a Bennett; if she were meant to make a choice, she would rather die than to have your paws around her. You hear me she would rather die and we will rather have her dying too." Sheila had spat after telling those words. On the floor, there was a mix of blood and deep disdain.

She started chanting louder as the charms surrounding the house tried to bind her magic. Despite all the forces against her, she fought through the pain and completed the last word of the spell. A little laugh escaped her lips and she collapsed. It was done, she was dying, but he fed her his blood. Not yet, he wasn't letting Sheila Bennett win.

"I love her, ain't that enough to you? You won just give her back to me. I am tired of playing mere game of ego like you love to do." He had said sounding pathetic. The almighty hybrid, second king ruling above every creature was pleading with a dying witch, but he didn't care. All he cared about at that instant was to assure his Bonnie's safety. He just wanted her back and he would see her smile whist her green eyes stopped on him and looked at him as if he held the world into his words.

…

…

….

….

He went back to the previous hours when he confidently left her. He didn't foresee this new development. He had dreaded the separation but he had planned to come back. Bonnie had cried as soon as he had returned her to her mother's loving arms. Her cries had filled the room with melancholy. His heart had yearned and He had growled in response. He couldn't abandon her, so he had taken her one more time away from her mother. As quick as magical spell, contact was enough to soothe Bonnie. The cries had ceased and she had started sucking on his shirt.

The laugh, which escaped his lips, was of pure joy. It didn't matter than his shirt had been socked in saliva. He had smoothed her hair with his hand. Silently, he had sat back on the throne. He rocked her back and forth.

"You like it here, don't you little bossy Miss Bennett." He had said whilst she started moving a bit to accommodate on his chest.

The newborn had relaxed after listening to the beat of his heart. The same heart, which only beat in her presence. The noise in the room had started to disturbed her. She had jolted awake and he had annoyed Klaus. The event had resulted in a slight tantrum.

"Everybody out!" He had hissed.

With a low growl, he dismissed the entire room and even the Bennett weren't an exception. They were escorted out of their house and it had been enough to vex the witches. Although, Abby had been extremely worried for her daughter. Leaving her alone with such a monster asked for a herculean mental strength. Sheila had been plotting at head and trying to put an end to the situation before it could evolve in a mess.

After he had succeeded putting her in bed, Klaus had looked at her sleep for two hours. He had been forced to stop when Stefan had come and pulled him out of the Bennett's home. He would have never left the room if it had not been for Stefan. He felt it instantaneously, the anguish and the fear. His protective side triggered by strong instinct. It had roared from deep within him and he had needed to return to Bonnie. The hybrid king had rushed back to Bennett castle. He had found the witches reciting spell and Abigail Bennett started her escape. A visceral growl had resonated. His heart had bled and the pain felt unsurmountable. He called for her like with a succession of plaintive cries. Despite his yearning call, he hadn't reached her.

* * *

Under each steps, leaves cracked. Now growls resonated through the silence forest and howls started sounding closer. They hurt Abby's ears. Those yearning cries were clear warning. Yet it didn't matter, the borders were close. Freedom was awaiting them but also him, Bonnie's father. Abigail knew they couldn't make it together. Their scents as a group gave them away and made them easy to track. She looked behind desperately. Now the sound weren't whispers anymore. they were loud sounds and the announcement of a certain doom.

"Darling, look at me." She whispered to her niece.

Lucy stopped on her fast track and looked at her erratic aunt. The child put a hand to her heart and tried to calm it. She tried to slow her breathing, so the sound wouldn't alert anyone of her actual location.

"Now you run and don't look back. Use your magic please run till you can't" Abby said and she hugged the girl tightly.

"Aunty, please come with me." A panicked Lucy begged.

Everything in this forest scared the girl. She had heard about the creatures, who were behind her from her grandmother's lips and her aunt's mouth. The vampires and werewolves were cruel and violence. Desacralized anything natural and magical. Lucy had heard about the evil creatures, who preyed on the weak and spilled blood.

The child held a sob because they were near. Abby gave her a push in the back to get her going. Lucy hesitated for a second but Abby's eyes begged, so the young Bennett started running. Her eyes were blurry due to the tears spilling from her eyes. She didn't know if she would ever see her family again but it didn't matter now. She has to make it to the border. Lucy Bennett had to run until there and so she ran praying no one catches her.

Abby felt what she had of strength leaving. She heard Klaus' voice loud and clear. The witch knew he would be there in a fraction of second. She needed to do it. She looked ahead, only few more miles to cover. She almost made it to freedom. Abigail knew she needed to do this though painful might that be. The first tears came and she tried to wipe them. Then the sobs followed and became uncontrollable.

The witch sat and laid Bonnie carefully on the ground. She caressed her daughter's cheek with a shaking thumb and then she whispered a spell to put the baby to sleep. Abby cried and her hand locked on the stone on the ground. She took the gems, which was keeping Bonnie from crying and then Abby undid her daughter's blanket. Heavy sobs stopped the witch from breathing correctly.

"Mommy loves you darling." She kissed her daughter's forehead and tightly held the blanket and she decided to proceed. "Which is why I have to do this." Abby closed her eyes and the deed was done.

She heard their voices becoming louder and louder. There was no point continuing, so she stood and walked out of her hiding place. Abigail braced herself for the painful end. She was magically and physically exhausted. The witch wobbled and fell on the ground when she appeared in front of the mob, who had pursued her. She sat straight and then the sob became a gruesome sounding haunting anything inhabiting the forest.

* * *

"Where is she?" A growling whisper, an exigent question but fear was palpable in Klaus' voice.

She said nothing, nothing except the sound of her increasing tears. Abby cried to the content of her heart and her entire body was shaking due to the strength of her pain.

"Where is my Bonnie?" Niklaus asked in despair.

The king's eyes fell on the green blanket clutched in Abby's hand. His mind went blank and he stared at the little piece of textile. It was nothing fancy, simple wool blanket as green as her eyes, but now it was a terrifying artefact. Klaus' knees buckled under his weight. They couldn't support the weight of the world falling suddenly on his shoulder. The hybrid fell on his knees and he quickly grabbed the Bennett woman chin so she could face him.

"Please, please…Where? Where?" He was growling and pleading, far from the almighty king he was.

Klaus could barely say proper words. Fury was overwhelming his brain. He could think of anything else than to harm the witch who sat in front of him. His eyes started to shift to their clear amber color. Dark black veins appeared under his skin and the sight of his monstrous-self triggered Abby. She slapped his hand away. She viciously crawled as she started trying to stand. Then she came so close to his face and her nose was almost touching his. She fearlessly looked into the abomination's eyes.

"You did this!" she shouted in like a mad woman traversing a manic frantic episode.

"You, monstrous abomination. You had to touch her with your disgusting paws and creep on her." she tried to shove Klaus but nothing happened, so her anger grew tenfold.

"You forced all of this on us. No Bennett would ever be destroyed by your disgusting blood." She hissed like an angry cat and spat on the ground.

"You will never have her. You caused this" she finished her angry monologue by throwing the blanket at him.

He avidly grabbed it and nourished himself in her scent. Her little precious scent hit him violently. A smell, which he had known his entire life. He had fed on it for so long, blood. It smelled so sweet like a nectar and it told him what he needed to know. Bonnie's blood sang for Klaus. He said nothing and sniffed it repeatedly. He stayed there purposeless and staring at the sudden emptiness feeding on his world. He started contemplating the course of action. He saw an entire lifetime by her side eluded from his grasp.

He pictured her future smiles and then his morbid imagination turned them to dust. Her smiles blemished like leaves after the arrival of a violent winter. He heard all the laughs, chuckles, and giggles, which she would have. He saw her a baby, who he would have protected. He picture her as an obnoxious girl to whom he would have thought the world. He dreamed of her as a teenager, who would have gotten her first kiss from him. Eventually, He thought of a woman, which he would have deflowered. He saw her a mother to his children, their children.

He saw forever dying and his eyes drifted to the blood tainting a blanket, which he was holding so close to his heart. His grip was so tightly that his knuckled had turned as white as snow. A sob was his ultimate reaction. A sob, like a fragile child and a howl to free the pain. Flow of tears and that all he could do.

"Bonnie…Bonnie, my Bonnie". He felt reason leave his mind.

His legs moved to stand and he walked away. He stopped once he was far enough and sat miles away from the real monster. Klaus looked at her and he refused to accept the truth.

"Where is she? Please tell me?" he begged Abby but he already knew the truth.

The king needed what was left of Bonnie and yet the devilish witch said nothing. He sped toward aggressively and grabbed her hands to pressure her. In her nails, there was dirt, dust, and little leaves.

* * *

"Cruel, monstrous. Even that you had to take away." He cried those words and he heard people around screaming.

"We got the girl! we got her your majesty the Bennett girl." His head turned and his heart came back to life.

When his eyes fell on the girl, he died all over again. Klaus really understood the meaning behind the word death. A pre-teenager was standing in front of him crying, Lucy. He growled and snapped the neck of the fool who rose his hopes. Hysterical laughs erupted around him. He turned to regard the only monster he knew, Abigail Bennett.

Abby had a smirk nested on her lips trying to hide her despaired look. Despite her theatrics, Klaus could recognize the worry in the witch's eyes. He viciously turned to glance at Lucy. He rushed toward her but Stefan put himself between the two of them. The hybrid easily pushed the vampire aside.

"Niklaus, no, she wouldn't have want that. Think about her." Stefan begged and tried to protect the Bennett in whom he found kindred interest.

Klaus simply growled. Thinking about her was all he was doing. Thinking about Bonnie was the only thing he wanted and was able to do. He stopped dead on his steps and he was lost. He felt so much pain. Had he ever known pain before this?

"That is all I am doing, feeling, thinking. I need it to stop." He whispered and his eyes displayed his desperation.

Niklaus needed everything to stop. He needed to shut it down and to let the vampire take over. The wolf was dying and hurting. The wolf couldn't live with the admittance that his mate, his soul mate was gone. He would shut his humanity off and silence the wolf forever. Although before he would enjoy revenge.

"Bring the older Bennett." He shouted as he regained a lethal calm.

Klaus stared at the others two Bennett in front of him. They brought a tired but alive Sheila. The king walked toward the old woman and he stopped only inches away from her face. He smirked and everything in his smirk gave away vicious intentions. They thought they could stand against him. They really believe there would be no hell to pay once they took away his love. This night would haunt history. He would break the Bennett household and spit on the honor, which they murder children for. Mikael had been too soft with them and he wasn't Mikael.

"What is that you said old witch?" his voice whistled and froze the blood in Sheila's artery.

"A Bennett would rather die than being tainted by the like of someone like me." He continued whilst he eyed Abby and talking to Sheila.

"What do you think that daughter of yours will do now?" He said and bit into his wrist.

He sped toward Abby, he grabbed her mouth, and he forced blood down her throat. Once she had enough, he viciously snapped her neck. Sheila shouted and her cry died in the cold sky. Niklaus show no reaction, no joy, and no pain. Tonight he would hit the Bennett hard and destroy what they cherished. The only way he knew, the way that could really hurt them. He would turn them in what they despite the most. Those witches had no fear of death but they were so proud. One down another one to go.

"Your name, young one." He calmly pointed at Lucy who cried out her name. He eyed each of his men and his eyes fell on Stefan. "Here is the only act of generosity, which I will do in respect of her memory. Stefan young Lucy is all yours. You know how it goes here is your mate. Two Bennett down one to go." He settled on his knee to face Sheila.

"One real Bennett left, you! As long as you live and you will live long. I will make sure of it. You will see your family being tarnished by people like me. A vampire's bed wench as a granddaughter and a vampire for a daughter. So much for the Bennett family. Death is compassion, which I am not willing to offer to any of you. My Bonnie' death will be known as the reason of your undoing." He finished and he asked that they released Sheila.

He offered her a new castle. Finn received Abby as a peace offering from his younger brother and Lucy left with Stefan. Klaus felt it go, he felt himself died. He died with the love of his life. He closed his eyes and everything died, the wolf was bound under his switched off humanity. He only had the vague and distant memory of a Bonnie but he took the green blanket with him. The weight lifted and he felt it go, the link to her.

* * *

Deep in the forest crossing the border, a man was carrying his Baby girl and running away from the monster, who he only heard about. Ruby Hopkins was taking Bonnie Bennett, a daughter who he barely knew away from a king. The hybrid one, the man of legend, and the monster who savagely killed people. He, mere human had that complicated mission. He looked at the stone, which she was holding so tightly. The most precious thing in her so short life and there was a little cut on her hand. He needed to take care of her but what he had just seen was still haunting his mind.

The hybrid king was after his daughter and Abby had just died to protect her. He tried to wrap his mind around everything. Rudy was a simple human and barely understood the magical world. Despite those short coming, he knew he needed to keep his daughter life a secret. Abby had stressed it long enough when she ended him there child.

She didn't want him to be part of her world. Now he understood why, his wife was a Bennett. He had read everything about the Great War. Bennett and Mikaelson, two families, which tore the entire kingdom apart because of their hatred for each other. So having the hybrid king trying to kill his daughter as Abby told him made sense.

He ran further out of the kingdom; he was feeling his heart beating faster. He was glad Abby did the protection spell. During the entire scene, as king Niklaus appeared his daughter started crying uncontrollably. She pushed her hand forward and she was trying to grab the so-called king. Rudy worried they might catch them. Therefore, he had left before the end of everything.

He had felt like running but he had been petrified, the entire scene he had considered coming out and handing Bonnie for everyone sake. However Abby had told him this was the best course of action. His wife had stressed that the other option was Bonnie's death. He rolled her deeper inside the blanket, which he brought as they came close of his cottage.

Now she was calmer still looking at that stone with fascination. Abby had told him that it was a magical one and she could see what would content her heart. He looked at her and a deep sigh left his mouth. He was not ready to raise a young girl by himself even more an endangered Bennett witch though he had no choice into the matter. He had no idea how to do so also he barely had enough money to live on his own, and yet now he had two mouth to feed.

With all his worries, he entered the house and he put her stone on a thread. He tied it around her neck. It silenced her cries. As soon as the stone was taken away, cries would follow. She slept right away and he went to bed too. Baby Bonnie looked into the face of the man with the curly hair and blue eyes. For her first night away from the world she belonged too, she slept tightening her grip around the stone, which projected the image of Niklaus. Days passed and the necklace was her comfort. Months passed and her magic started manifesting. Her gift grew as strong as her languishment for an unknown world grew.

….

…

…

…

Years passed and she forgot what was that had contented her heart when she used to look at the necklace. The face has faded and now nothing was left to show the imprint link. The wolf was silenced and the witch was thought dead. Both unbeknown to the existence of their better half, they continued existing incomplete. One hiding from memory of a night, which crushed his spirit and the other having no memory to hold on as comfort.

More years passed and childhood left behind a trace on memory and an incommensurable amount of magic. She had blossomed into a full witch but with her power had come responsibility. Bonnie had protected people from Vampires, werewolves and even other witches bringing trouble to her and her human father. Ruby had quickly lost his patience. He became tired of trying to limit her use of magic. He better than anyone knew she wasn't safe. He didn't need her to attract more attention and yet she had the need to endanger herself. Often it felt as if adrenaline could feel a void.

He had asked her one time why she had to be so reckless and she replied that sometime she felt the weight of his world and his pain. Therefore, she needed to know she was alive. She was so young at the time but life seemed not to care of her age. She ceased speaking about him after few years. It must have been her imaginary friend phase. He wasn't use to witches and he had tried his best. As her father, Rudy needed her to stay out of radar and now more than ever, the hybrid king was less kind to witches.

He had never told her about anything, her mother, her family, or that night. The only thing he did was to create a hatred for vampire and wolves in her heart. He didn't need to do much, in the past years the climate between witches, vampires, and wolves was awful, which explained her profession. Bonnie Bennett was a hunter.

Something had changed in the kingdom, the hybrid king had changed, and some said he was dead inside. The only thing he felt was hatred for witches. Knowing his daughter wouldn't stop for his sake and her life, Rudy no longer knew how to protect her. Worry had almost killed him and he was glad they didn't live in the inner kingdom. No one really cared about the border.

Rudy had grown tired of her recklessness and left two years ago when she was sixteen. She had joined the Brotherhood and learned all she knew as a hunter and a witch. She was a hunter because she needed to provide for herself also she hated vampire. Now the little town across the border was too small and she had nothing to expect from it. She felt the pull from Inner kingdom. She heard a call from there. A cry, which was incomprehensible but she couldn't continue to ignore it as she had down her entire life. It had grown stronger with her maturity as a woman. For Bonnie Bennett, eighteen years' old powerful witch, it was time to go to the kingdom.

 _ **Please review.**_


	3. the new world

_**Thank you for the review and follow, fav hope it will continue. Here it is a new chapter a bit stress about it because well I have to deal with character that are far from their best and are in pain but hopefully I didn't do an awful job and it will please you. if yes please review, follow, fav let me know.**_

 _ **I disclaim everything**_

 _ **Sorry unbeta chapter**_

* * *

 _ **The new world**_

* * *

"this is no place for a lady" the voice of the bartender interrupted her thoughts, she raised her head and kindly smile at him. She took a sip of the beer she was drinking while keeping eye contact and defiantly waiting for him to pursue. Was he talking about the city or the bar because really both weren't places for a lady?

"I am no lady" she answered and finished her beer in one gulp as she was trying to prove her point and she was right, she was the further someone could be from a lady and mostly the lady of inner kingdom. Her very feminine figure could give away the impression of fragility but she was more rough that she looked.

She moved the abundant curl covering her face and dropped her emerald eyes on the man that simple gesture disarmed him and he looked at her in a little awe. He looked young and smelled nothing like a magical creature, she assessed and tried to understand his presence in the room. If there was one person who was in the wrong place it was him. She smiled at him and raised her hand to indicate that she wanted another one but he frowned and tilted his head. She held a snort and her annoyance. She hated to be patronized or underestimate.

"if you are no lady then it is really no place for you, maybe you didn't notice but the place is crawling with vampire, I might be wrong but you don't look like them or seems like a wolf or a hybrid. So they won't really hesitate to attack you" he said a bit concern and Bonnie looked at him before looking around the room. He wasn't here yet, she offered a tight smile and ignored the advice. She picked the beer and moved to other side conversing would only bring more attention on her.

"don't be sorry later" he shouted at her, she shrugged and continued walking to the secluded area she had spotted when she had done her scout out; her curl still hiding half of her face she moved furtively. Her attention focused on masking her scent, this was her first time hunting on the inner kingdom and it was harder than she expected. The town was crawling with leeches and she needed to be on her guard the entire night. She pulled the chaise and sat facing the entrance. She pulled her hoody up, she didn't need the attention her feature often brought, at least she didn't need it now.

She had been one week in town and she couldn't stand it. there were vampires, werewolf's and hybrids everywhere. She sucked the air and blew it back out. She was a bit tired a week wasn't enough to get use to the town. She dropped her beer's bottle on the table and waited. She stared at the room making sure to remember her surrounding, this wasn't the borders where killing vampire or werewolf flew under the radar. This was king's territory and here killing a vampire was like being suicidal but she wasn't suicidal she needed money. It was reason enough to send her out on a job.

the land belonged to them and that was why she hated so much this part of the kingdom. But she had no choice here was the only place she could be, her instinct screamed it, she belonged there. She felt it from the first second she stood on the ground, her heart had galloped and it had never ceased to beat faster after that, she felt different here and she couldn't put a finger on it. It was physical and mental even if it wasn't completely in the open the unsettling change was happening. She looked around in the room and discomfort grew strong, she hated being surrounded and those creatures seemed to have no fear or scruple. Some of the conversation going on were conveniently ending in her ear and they were making her blood cold.

here vampire, wolf and hybrid felt untouchable and they were! king Niklaus had made sure of it. King Niklaus she had overheard the name few time in the room and her instant reaction and recognition to the name had almost thrown her away but she had managed to link it to common knowledge. first time a man had said _king Niklaus is having an episode, you all know what it means._ No she didn't know what it meant but she had felt a little nibbling on her heart, a little tightness. It had been slight worry. She had put it on instinct dread from the future action of a mad king since the leeches were pretty happy about it and it seemed like the reason they were all out. She finished her second bottle. She checked the inside of her boots before pulling them up, she needed this to end fast.

She had to find a room in a motel or a boarding house, she had arrived a week ago in the city and couldn't find a house that could fit her range of price, she was relatively in a bad financial situation and should have waited to move but fighting the pull had become impossible. Therefore, now she needed cash quickly. And this was the fastest way she knew how to get it, she found the job accidentally and it was the first time she was hired as a hit-man.

As she arrived in the town she discovered that witches were prized wife, they rather ended up as mate to vampire or wolf because fate being cruel they were the only one to be capable to be impregnated by vampire or imprinted on by wolf. That was another of King Niklaus special treatment for witches. So often witches would find themselves hiring hunters to stop a future partnership or just end an existing one.

 _King Niklaus always him_ she thought. Since she had arrived in this pit hell few names were always mentioned king Klaus, lady Gloria, the Salvatore, the martin and the Bennett. Before inner kingdom she had no idea of whom was who and she still had no idea but the fact was never cross any of them if like Bonnie you were no one. Or simply known as Bonnie Hopkins.

* * *

She saw her target entered and she removed her hoody. She grabbed her bottle and drank the last sip, there was no point on wasting money. She examined him and it was a vampire from his smell she could tell he was a young one maybe ten years only into vampirism. Bonnie was an experimented hunter she could tell the age, the diet and the last time he had killed just by his smell. And judging by this one smell it wouldn't take time to get done with him. She wasn't being cocky; she just was sure of her talent.

She stopped her inner chanting and started letting her scent slip away. She focused on him and his eyes shot like arrow toward her. A sleek smile formed on her lips it never failed her, her scent seemed to just resonated weirdly with other magical creature. The witches hated it, the wolf seemed to follow it with admiration and well the vampire lost their self-control often around her. One time a vampire told her she had two scents and if not careful people would mistake the first scent as her. It was weird and she hadn't understood also she was busy trying to kill him.

She stood and swagged her way out. Her hips were swinging in a very swift motion and her walk was control, her eyes lock on her target, the others in the room only disappears. She had a very feline walk with every of her step, heads made sharp turn to catch the vision she was. Bonnie was a mesmerizing beauty, she had dark flowing curls framing her ethereal face and touching her lower back, her viridian eyes stood out whilst she a classic beauty with very define features, she had pink cupid bow lips but her uniqueness was her obvious asymmetric jaws, never failed to catch unwarranted attention. Her body was sculpted like a Madonna with curves in all the right places and a waist so thin that she was framed like an hour glass.

She passed the target and made eye contact to assure his attention was focus on her. She enhanced her scent and for a young vampire it was extremely tempting to attack her on the spot. She looked around at that wasn't a risk she was willing to take, the vampire lips were curling and his fangs were slightly protruded. His eyes started to turned reddish _no self-control pitiful creature_ she noticed.

The room was full of royal guard and crawling in jail wasn't an option and dying even less, so making a scene here was out of question. She passed him and walked fast. The kiss of the cold air stopped her and she looked around. She felt a bit of adrenaline rush. She hadn't felt it in years. She climbs for the highest point and waited after lowering her breathing, she needed to camouflage in the night and heartbeat, breathing sound were what gave anyone away with a vampire.

She was sure he would follow her in less than five minute and more even might come after him. It was a hold trick of her, the promise of an easy pretty prey, vampires were vicious they never resisted such sadistic possibility when a defenseless creature could be victim of their way. They were monster and she had never seen them differently, she was more lenient with wolf, she hated them less.

It needed to be quick and as on a queue he walked out, she jumped and landed gracefully behind him and before he had the time to turn to look at her, his head was rolling of his shoulder. From a swift and sharp motion, she had sliced his neck without having a droplet of blood touching other thing that her enchanted hot knife. She cleaned her elongated knife after dispelling it, she wasn't will to burn because of her own spell and pulled it inside her boots. She grabbed the head and threw it inside the bag. she made her way fast out of the spot. She started running, she had to meet the client and lay low after this.

It had been easier than she thought, she had been prepared for a little fight even though she had been feeling a bit off recently. The town was making her a bit sick but it was also making her more thoughtful that she liked to be. She was zoning out, thinking about her childhood and felt that foreign pull grew stronger. Now it was closed of a craving, she was in quest of something in this city but she couldn't tell what she was looking for.

* * *

She dropped the bag in front of a fellow witch and she stood against the wall while the young woman took a look at the bag. she looked as young as her not an age when you get a vampire kill. She was too young to be tangled in such mess. Bonnie looked at her and noticed she had an expression of dying innocence.

"what it is?" the young witch asked and Bonnie raised her head to meet her worried eyes. She felt a bit uncomfortable talking murder with a fifteen years old girl but well she was almost young as her. In this world as a witch you had to grow up fast well they were perfect examples.

"proof" she said in a low growl which surprised the other witch. Sometimes Bonnie had those very animalistic moments and in inner kingdom thing had gotten worse, way worse. "don't open it if you can't take." She said feeling how scared the other girl was and wanting to protect her fragile innocence. The girl nodded and pulled a pile of cash from her bag.

it was almost her entire saving from a job she had in an antiquarian shop, she had kept just a bit to be capable of leaving for the border. Bonnie picked the money and she was pretty sure with that she could survive a month or more; it would help while she was laying low. She started walking away from the girl whilst her fragile voice stopped her.

"you know; I have never done this before. But I wasn't willing to mate with him I would rather die than being one of those." She said her voice heavy with disgust. Bonnie turned and looked at the girl and she was no different from her maybe less powerful and strong. One of those she was talking about the mate, Bonnie hadn't seen any yet but had heard about those witches that shared their bed with vampire. She had hard time understanding but was unwilling to judge, she somehow understood that part and it was weird when she was a hardcore anti vampire thanks to her dad.

"I don't need to know your reason. If you can sleep with it then it is fine." Bonnie replied. Some witches fought to get a vampire to notice them while other would rather die than to go through with it. This city and the practice were full on mystery for her.

"you are a witch, aren't you? then you need to know because it won't take long before they notice you. you are from far one of the prettiest girl I have seen around town and I do see a lot of pretty woman. and you won't kill all of them one might just be the one to corner you…. What if king Klaus or one of his second notice you." the girl blurted out taking a concern look to the other girl that was obviously not from this part of the kingdom if she had dare killed a vampire. Before Bonnie she had tried her luck but everyone had said no. She had grown desperate and willing to go to the Bennett castle. This was as much as a witch could expect to be in a safe place but the lack of freedom had stopped her. She didn't want to end in a place close to a coven.

The Bennett castle was known as the saddest and the most disregard high court house. If they couldn't protect their daughters, who could they protect an old witch, a vampire mated to a Mikaelson and another to the Salvatore. The only reason that place still was standing was King Klaus need to torment the family and it was a mausoleum to her, his imprint.

But still no one messed with the Bennett because one they were Bennett witches even bound they were powerful woman, two they were tied to the most powerful vampires of the society and it was her name, the imprint name. so when a witch needed to hide the Bennett house was opened for them. Sheila Bennett had turned her golden prison into a witch refuge; it was another way to despite vampires. Plenty had lost mate over that little fact that Bennett castle was off limit except for king Klaus.

"hmm king Klaus hates witches and other than that we don't hang out in the same circle, I am no milady as you can see. I can manage to avoid that little predicament for a life time "Bonnie laughed more than needed. She pulled her hoody back as she was ready to leave but was waiting for the girl because she was afraid she might get in trouble in the night.

"he can't hate them that much, if he sleeps with one and hate would me he can feel something. you are really new to this town. If you are not settle than you might want to leave because rumor has it the king is having another episode." She said as she stood and started walking toward Bonnie.

"I can't, I have something waiting for me here." Bonnie said still feeling the tug inside her and thinking about the witch that was king Niklaus mate, she didn't like the idea at all which was weird to her. She had come because every fiber of her being were guided in this town. The need to come in inner kingdom had come with her eighteenth birthday, she had tried to resist it but she had grown sleepless, stopped feeding. She had lost weight and her mind was incapable of focusing. But as soon as she had decided to obey to her instinct she had felt better and since in the town, she was a bit back to her old self but she had grown melancholic and often thought about her early childhood for no apparent reason.

"then if you are staying you might have more client like me if he does happen to have an episode, maybe it is a good thing if someone like you is in town" the girl sighed, thinking about the previous time it happened.

"I would probably try to lay low because well they would be looking for me after this" Bonnie pointed at the bag and smiled unconsciously. That would be a problem she needed to fix how would she survive. And what was an episode. They all have been talking about it like the event of the century.

"oh, I might be able to help you. I am leaving for the border and I guess you are good at potion and herbs, spell and charms if you can hide smelling like you smell or you have been hanging to much with mutt because your scent is wolfish. Anyway my job is free and it pays pretty well, could be my way to thank you for saving me." The girl said and Bonnie nodded. Another witch found her scent disturbing nothing new out there so it didn't catch her attention, it was the first time someone pointed that it was wolfish before it was a faint scent hiding between hers but she was still focused on the episode reference.

"what is an episode? if you don't mind me asking." she felt stupid to ask because everyone in town seemed to understand every implication below the word. She didn't want to be the one surprised by the storm

"it is the time when he remembers her. You know his imprints and for us it means the time when he lashes out against witches for revenge. He had few of those but with those come the worse law and vampire get bold. You don't want to be here when it happens." She finished and Bonnie looked at her surprised. She didn't know or had heard anything about an imprint to the king.

She walked away thinking about getting that job just for the time and also thinking about the mad king they had and wanted to learn more about the imprint's legend, she just felt an extreme fascination with King Niklaus character and it didn't made sense. She freaking hated vampire and there were plenty of reason why.

* * *

"Bonnie…Bonnie please" the baritone voice of Klaus had wake her up. She opened her eyes wide and she shook from fear, not right now, not again. Bonnie that was a name Gloria martin had heard only in moment that preceded chaos. It had been going on for a week, it had started simply with him staring at the blanket for hours, her blanket an old rag with dry blood on it. It had been eighteen years why could he get over it. She had stayed eighteen years with an emotionless vicious creature in hope he could bring himself to be fully with her but the only time he did show emotion Bonnie name were on his lips.

She sighed and though about waking him up but she knew better, and tonight the way he was calling her name sounded different almost hopeful. She pulled the bed sheets up and walked away. He didn't like having her in his bed in the morning, few women would have given up but not Gloria. She wasn't ready to go back to being the girl before she became a symbolic queen, she was ready to simply be a martin even in time like this her family name meant still less than the Bennett. She was lady Gloria feared by everyone vampire, hybrid, witches but it was all appearance for him she was a witch in an ocean of others bed wench witches.

Him the vampire, the cold being. She had heard about vampire without their humanity, she had heard about their volatile nature. Niklaus was already volatile so she had thought she could handle what was to come. But who came after the switch as Niklaus became Klaus was cold, calculator nothing volatile in his character. She had dread and chills running through her spine thinking about how desensitize he was to everything. He would binge drink in an entire village with a smirk never leaving his face and would come lay next to her in silence.

Silence, he appreciated silence. Tolerated few people and few could have survived his vicious violence. Stefan and Marcel were the only privy to some kind of affection like a remnant of the old himself. Her well she never had much to start with but right now she was nothing more than a woman he used to keep his bed warm. Klaus was Niklaus without the motivation behind or the heavy past, the regret well Klaus was a shell, that thrived in violence, praised silence because your voice might annoy him to the point were killing you became distracting.

Klaus looked through people he seemed to never really see them. And only when he looked at that blanket he would push through and see something. Niklaus, Klaus at the final they all cherished that evil Bennett brat right in front of her eyes. The only differences were the lack of emotion in so, the vampire would look at the blanket from hour and feel nothing but never he had stopped looking at it. He was drawn to it but had no memories of who it belonged to other that the foggy memory left by the wolf. So even dead she held a grip on him, even soulless he found a way to be fascinated by her.

She had known the Klaus that had feeling but it all ended because of a Bennett brat. Always the Bennett, to proud, she hated the Bennett always had but after what had happen eighteen years ago she delighted in their misery. She was glad that little kid died even if it almost took her family in the process but luckily he had switch his humanity before he put his eyes back on her. She had been jealous of a dead being for eighteen years.

* * *

Klaus awakened and his head was pounding. He swallowed hard and felt it heavy. He couldn't hold it longer, he was scratching his inside pouring idea into his mind, memories were getting clearer that wasn't something new but now they were fantasy. He was done begging to come outside. He wanted out the wolf wanted out. He knew why he had dreamed about her, he had been dreaming about her the entire week. The Bennett girl and he couldn't remember but now he was trying to build her around, he had a fantasy. he had emerged with the shade of her eyes in the back of his mind and his stoic expression had twisted in a smile. His cheeks had been painful from the exhaustion to being pulled but it had faded when realization came.

He needed it to stop, he wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping and when he did he was thinking about her. It was like imprinting all over again. Since the vampire had fully take over it had happened at least three times losing control to the wolf. He needed it fixed before he slid out of range. Everyone feared the vampire but the worse of his action he did it while the wolf overtook because the wolf was hurting. He wanted them to pay all of them mostly the witches. it was never enough how much he made them pay nothing stopped the hurt except when he didn't care and right now he started caring.

He grabbed her blanket and hugged it tight with time it had stopped smelling like her; now it smelled like dust and nothing, nothing at all just her absence but it was hers, it was the closest he got from her presence. A presence he knew nothing about, the other knew but him only had foggy memory. He growled and he helped him to wake up from his trance, he quickly threw the blanket before rushing to pick it up. It was going faster than he thought. He had stared at that blanket for years and never dared to touch it but from a second he had thought he could offer comfort. He had to get it fixed. Binge drinking wouldn't solve this one he needed magic.

Niklaus needed the two of the most powerful witches he knew; they had fixed it before they could fix it now. He barged into the Salvatore castle and he knew dealing with a Bennett would not help the matter. Seeing Lucy would only trigger him quicker but he had no choice with the Claire girl they were the most powerful witch aside from Sheila Bennett but in his current state seeing Sheila Bennett would just lead to her death. He wasn't that merciful. The old witch wasn't done suffering.

"your witch" he said as he met Stefan. The vampire stopped on his track and looked at him trying to understand what was his purpose with his mate. Klaus snorted he had given the witch to Stefan has a punishment for her not for him but every day he regretted his act. it has turned out quite the opposite Bennett women were definitely impossible, he should have killed one for good measure because well Lucy was far from suffering but just the idea of Sheila thinking about her granddaughter were comical. He had settled for it. Klaus looked at Stefan, _what a pitiful sight._ His cold blue eyes roamed around the room and he stoically sat facing his friend.

* * *

Stefan was so defensive of his mate that it was embarrassing to be associated to such vampire as a friend by Klaus standard, if the man had from habit to rip his victim apart from Klaus biggest distraction, he might have killed him from being such a wimp in front of a woman. Stefan was at the mercy of the Bennett witch, in front of her the ripper disappeared to leave behind love sick puppy. It was intriguing to see the change happening but she was the only one to be able to do so and to think they never been intimate often disgusted Klaus.

He growled and Stefan rose an eyebrow noticing his friend was doing something he only did when his wolf was awakened. He was growling and being impatient. Klaus was everything but impatient, it came with the meticulous character of his soulless persona and when he felt like there were no reasons to be patient he ripped it apart.

Stefan hesitated not willing to have to seat through between Klaus in that state and a Bennett. He wasn't sure Lucy would be safe and he had valuable reason to be worried. during the last time it happened that Klaus got triggered he had stabbed Lucy, almost burned Abby and a lot of witch had perished between. And second point Lucy would blame everything on him, like she always did. Stefan was his mate punching ball, she literally hated him well she started hating him when she reached maturity must have been a Bennett thing. She hated vampire and Stefan more than anything.

He had tried his best with her because well that how he felt around her like a best version of himself. younger she was afraid of him and he did his best to control his ripper side around her, he had raised her the best a vampire could raise a witch and by that time she used to care for him, she had befriended him but it all changed at once. He must have gone wrong somewhere? How was he supposed to raise a future mate so she didn't grow up hating him?

It was pathetic that he languished for her and was reduce to share bed of other woman to clear his mind from her so he didn't end up being his usual self-ripper and took her without hesitation. He graved her, almost worshiped the ground she walked on side effect of mating but she only answered him when she deemed worth it, and would barely give him the time of the day.

Lucy Bennett was the plague of Stefan Salvatore life but she was still his mate and he needed to protect her even from his king and best friend. So he stood in attack position in response from the growling sound.

"I promise this time I won't hurt her. There is no use for such right now but if you want to insist on silly behavior I might hurt you and make sure to get to her next.' Klaus said sensing where the problem was. He didn't really care that much about this Bennett but he hated the other. He crossed his and looked at Stefan he was losing his patience and well that meant carnage. He was giving him a limited amount of time before pulling his heart out and grabbing the witch by the neck so she could do the spell faster. He would miss Stefan but really he didn't care he needed this fixed.

A look at Klaus and Stefan knew that his friend was about to follow his volatile temper. Humanity less Niklaus was all issue a threat once not different from the original Klaus except all concern from other living being was removed. He didn't care about anyone but himself and now that he was in self-preservation mode even him could end up as collateral damage. He took a deep breath and readied himself for future battle.

He called for a butler and asked him to get lady Salvatore because for another of her proof of disinterest Stefan wasn't allow in her corner, she didn't tolerate vampire scent. He swore she was getting worse with time and he was letting her slide just because the mating pattern made it hard to hurt her in any form but it seemed to be the opposite on her side.

* * *

Lucy entered the room her head held high. She made a point to always keep her head up in front of Niklaus. She threw and glanced at Stefan and felt the need of making one of her stupid statement on were they stood. But she was quickly invaded by his scent, for witches, vampire's scent was repugnant. All except the one of your mate, that one was intoxicating. The way it made her feel, the pull. She grumbled feeling angry she could even have a decency to maintain her Bennett grace. And when she felt like she was disrespecting her heritage by leering on a vampire she would lash out on him.

She had been doing that the first time she noticed she was stepping out of her Bennett way, Bennett never looked at vampire like attractive creature. She was what was left of the Bennett house, she had to keep the appearance for the family sake even if she hated what was left of her family. She had never made peace with the death of her cousin. She hated her aunt as much as she hated the vampire at the exception of Stefan who wasn't supposed to get to her mind like he did. So she avoided the interaction at maximum because it was painful to fight natural instinct.

"young Lucy!" Klaus exclaimed still calling her like she was still a kid crying in the forest, Lucy bit her tongue to keep herself composed. She looked at him and wondered what was the purpose of his visit. she always did her best to avoid court because meeting Niklaus was heavy on her, she somehow had pity from the man, she felt privy in the feeling of cherishing the enemy, she through a quick glance to Stefan and he was standing extremely close to her, Hovering like a shield. She knew what was losing your mate, she made that choice voluntary every day, pushing him away and they had both lose her cousin. But still in her family name she also hated him but a certain courtesy existed between those two.

"your majesty, what can I do for you?" she asked the most politely she could and waited for one of those random requests. He felt like Klaus had been getting a sick and twisted pleasure on having witch building his instrument of torture against witch but normally it was martin task. They came up with all the dirty one, the cruel one but the Bennett came up with the most powerful one, the one that really hurt the witch community, they came up with cure for vampire sterility and the martin added the loophole that only witches could bare vampire children.

"fix me for everyone sake." He chuckled finding it funny that the safest and least lethal version of him was the humanity less one. He looked at her and she had the concerned expression everyone had around him when the idea of another episode was evoked. She looked at him and she had another expression pity. She was one of the few to look at him with that expression well the expression disgusted him. "do you have a solution witch" he pressed.

She hesitated but she knew that maybe it was time. It had been eighteen years; how long could he carry before it broke. She had been indifferent to her feeling for Stefan for only few years and she felt herself dying away from the effort of suppression when him he literally died with his imprints. In moment like this she questioned the rightfulness of her family. Bonnie was just a child they should have let her choose. She had been put in front of the same choice and had acted right by her family. They should have believed in her cousin.

"what don't you forget, why don't you wiped her from your memory. That the only thing that can actually fix you" She asked hesitantly and she saw the wrong of her audacity but the truth was Bonnie memory had destroyed the kingdom once again Bennett had plunged the entire kingdom in the dark because of their ego. She had grown far enough from her family to see the result of Bennett pride; she was everyday victim of her own Bennett pride.

He hissed and the blue flicked to golden velvet and Stefan pushed her behind him Bonnie in any formed was it meant to be mentioned even less by a Bennett, Klaus personally took it as an affront. He was the only one to say her name because he gave it a reverence, he was the only one from whom her brief existence still held weight on his current existence. She was his Bonnie, even eluding to her could set him of rails.

Klaus just sat straight retracting his fangs and the thought crossed him, why did he not forget, why didn't never let go of her. He didn't know what that baby look like because the wolf left with her memory but sometime he can perceive blurry viridian eyes, sometime brief moment when he is not fully dead he can feel a bit of the happiness. _Why doesn't he let go, why don't wipe her from his mind?_ Finished the vicious circle, tore the blanket and just take away that little compel away the memory, magically seal it, Be fully himself.

When he actually thought of it, humanity off was a survivor plot. It thought he would be healed from the pain right now but every time he old self show himself. He remembered the pain and felt it like the first day, Like the first hour, like the first minute, like the first second. And like in queue the wolf in him howl his disapproval, his cry and he knew why never he wiped the little piece of unclear memory.

"you Bennett won't clear you way out of this, I need to remember so I make sure all in this world you cherish is tarnished. So for generation witches erase you from history "he gave her a cold smile as he lied to his teeth because the truth was _even as dead I am inside I can remember nothing as beautiful as loving her._

He abruptly stood and looked at Lucy with the coldest eyes that she had ever met, never in years he had thrown her such look and his voice held a gravitas never present before maybe it was from the previous mention of Bonnie "make sure you can fix me before it unleashed this time it is different and if you can't find a witch that can"

* * *

 _ **I know still no klonnie interaction but it is right around the corner. Well Bennett women are thought poor Stefan. I hope you all have an idea of how inner kingdom is a mess. And every episodes of Klaus are linked to something important in Bonnie life, there are so important that they trigger the wolf. Now obviously I hope you like the chapter and you still want more of this little fic, let me know. Kisses until the next chapter and if it come less quick that the first one well I might be struggling with my final but hey keep the muse happy.**_


	4. odd meeting

_**Thanks to everyone who followed, fav, review. Sorry this chapter came later than planned but I had a sinus infection and also I was in the middle of final. Now I am back and hopefully not too late. Please review, follow, and fav or do the combo. Tip the writer.**_

 _ **I disclaim everything**_

 _ **Unbeta chapter, did my best but missed some mistake. So thank you if you managed.**_

* * *

 _ **Odd Meeting**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

The cold was slapping her skin but nothing could stop her, not the whirling long curls blinding her view nor the uncomfortable clothes she had on. The wind caressed her heated skin and goosebumps arose on it. She was running toward whoever it was and nothing would stop her. It was dangerous and she knew it, nothing good could arise from it. However, her heart had a mind of its own. It was a wild heart, with his own aspirations and reason had no say in it. It was driving her every day, nibbling her brain, forcing her to break loose from the inertia of her life.

Her dress was caught in a door as she brusquely turned to the left; she was running toward the unknown, following her instinct. "Crack" she heard and it was irremediably torn. The soft material of her gown flew with the wind; she followed with her eyes the piece of clothing left behind. She brought her eyes back at the layer of clothes she was wearing; she looked regretful. She had thrown that dress without any thought of convenience on her nightclothes. She was in the rush because she needed to go find him. Few times the dress caught her feet; few times she almost fell.

She was looking like a mad woman, she was running at what seemed to be two o'clock but she had too. Her curls were flying, blocking her view but also hiding her features. She felt as if she was in trance and she had to go where the call was erupting. It was a transcendent feeling. She looked at her tiring feet and noticed that she had failed to put shoes on. Her curls blinded her and she could barely see at head of the road but no discomfort was meant to stop her.

A hand grabbed her, it was pulling her in the opposite direction; she violently escaped the grip and growled at the stranger. To her own surprise, she released an animalistic growl, which violently echoed in the small road. She put her hand on top her mouth trying to silence herself and the stranger, a young woman turned in disgust.

"Oh, you are one of them." She said fully taking in Bonnie's scent. Obviously, if she was running toward the main castle. She quickly let go of Bonnie and ran further away from her. The Hopkins witch didn't care, she had a goal and she could feel the tug getting stronger. Her feet were rhythmically hitting the paved road of inner kingdom and it was silencing the voice in her head. Eventually, her vision blurred and her eyelid became heavy, she opened her mouth to breath, to take a bit of fresh air and to smooth the burn in her dry lung.

She felt a drop of water hit her hand and she raised her head. She looked at the sky; it was darkened by the discomposed penumbra of early morning or was it late night? she didn't know what time it was. She was disoriented; she didn't know why she was even in the middle of this road. However, few minutes ago sharp pain delicately chewing her heart had awaken her from her empty sleep. She had looked at the small window of her rented room. She had looked as if she could see it coming; she had looked as if she could find him because now she could hear him. She even had pulled the curtains aside but nothing had appeared whilst everything had echoed with one howl.

* * *

A first howl had broken the veil of the calm sky, her core had shaken but she had held herself together. She had fought the tugging, the call. She had taken her blanket and rolled her entire body in it, as if it would suffice to protect her, as if it would stop her. A second howl had torn the entire city and she was on her feet, putting her gown on, it was the first thing she had found as she was rushing out. She couldn't take the pain; she couldn't be hurting him like that.

She knew it was she; it was her fault, the pain was her doing. A third howl violently arose in her world and enough was enough, she was out and started running in an unknown direction. Her feet were bare and the cold embraced her as soon as she crossed the door. She didn't care, she barely felt it, she barely felt anything, and she was excessively engulfed in her own mind. She was running as if she was in a magical daze, it was a trance; it was the only logical explaining. She was running toward whoever was calling, another hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her trance.

She was now standing in the middle of a crowded road; it was too crowded for this hour of the day. It was abnormal. She looked around and she was in the middle of a fleeing mass. Crowd of young women were running opposite to the direction in which she was heading. She felt herself going against the wave; the mass of people was overwhelming. Her shoulders were bumping into other shoulders, another hand grabbed Bonnie and she felt that growling creature come rampant at the surface. However, the fear on the girl's features whilst facing her, it stopped her from further action. _From what or from whom were they fleeing?_ She questioned herself.

"Are you dumb, what are you doing? Don't you know what is happening?" the young girl said pulling Bonnie toward the flight direction. In her trance, Bonnie offered a fierce resistance and the other witch let go of her hand. "It's your problem, if you want to be butchered by those monsters. Can't you hear the king's howl? He has been doing that the entire night. They are coming after witches."

"A howl, the king is howling; he is in pain." Bonnie repeated after the girl, the words were taking another twist in her mind. She needed to answer the howling. As an echo to her thoughts, another howl broke in the city and new drops of water fell on her hand. She looked one more time toward the sky, which had never appeared as blurry as that night and the strong of saline in the air distracted her _. Where was it coming from_? The girl let her go; she looked at Bonnie, convinced the young witch was mad.

The howl became longer and deeper; the message became clearer to Bonnie's ears. It sounded like plea. It was a supplication directed to Bonnie. It echoed incessantly in her head, court circuiting every thoughts she could have. All she could think about was running, she couldn't tell where she was running to but she knew, she was running where she was needed

Another howl and she lost it, another drop, a new drop and overwhelming rain but the sky was dry. She felt herself wheezing, she started panting, and she was tired of avoiding the other running bodies. She started bumping into every living or dead obstacles on her path. As if physical pain could numb what she felt, she felt too much, it was overwhelming. She didn't even know what it was that she felt, it complicated even more the functioning of her brain. She wiped the first wave of tears; she looked at her wet hands in awe _why was she crying?_

She screamed in pain and frustration. As a magical trick, one more howl echoed in the sky in answer. It sounded like a harmony to her scream; they were synchronized, resonating on the same beat. She started sobbing, feeling useless. Something was wrong with her, something was deeply wrong and through her swollen eyes, her burning tears, her short breaths, she was still running toward him. She had to answer the call; it was the only thing in her mind, the call. She carelessly crossed another road and she saw it, blurry brown thing. She had no time to think about anything, she had no available neurons left and she was too deep in her trance.

Nevertheless, there it was, she was about to die under the wheel of a coach. It was unstoppable and quickly coming toward her, a humongous wooden car ready to collide with her small frame. She couldn't fathom herself alive enough to panic; she couldn't get out of her stupor. She was in a blinding fog and all she wanted was to go to him. She just wanted to answer the call.

* * *

The wooden coach stopped right in front of her, her curls flew due to the whoosh before carelessly recovering her face. That was the only reaction emanating from her. She barely reacted due to shock mixed with that dazzled state she was moving in. The door quickly opened on an old Lady. She looked at Bonnie and her face deformed in a frown. She couldn't say which was worse with this young girl.

Her haggard eyes, her scent who was a complicated mix between wolves, witch and a hint of something else, but the witchy scent was dominating. She was a witch who probably had a difficult encounter with a hybrid to be in such state. Her clothing, the way it was discarded, it corroborated her idea. She left the coach and went to help the little witch; she couldn't be left to herself in such state. She was pitiful and it would be cruel to abandon her.

The Lady surrounded the young witch with her arms and tried to pull her into the car; but the witch was ready to fight viciously. She had a place to be, until she got there, she had no reason to stop. The Lady took a deep breath; she needed to be done with this quickly. She had matter of grand importance to attend, if she had luck by her side; she would be joining her ancestors and granddaughter by the end of this night. However right now, she needed to help this young witch after all, Bennett were protector of witches and the nature.

"Chile, you need to snap out of whatever magical trance you are in." Sheila said looking into her green eyes that looked awfully familiar. She sucked the air deep in, well she was far enough from her castle. She could use her magic without the exhaustion or the heavy weight of invisible shackles. She whispered "purgare mentis (purge the mind)" and she hoped for a change in the young girl's state.

However, a violent resistance immediately met her; she felt her magic bounce in the air and being redirected, molded into something else. This young girl had a shield around her mind. She looked at the young witch and she seemed to do no effort to maintain her out of her brain. She was a powerful little thing. A small smile fell on Sheila's lips. She had forgotten how magic could easily come to some.

"I don't like when people come around my mind or try to pock it." Bonnie said and stared at the Lady with a hint of warning. Her attempt at clearing her mind has had the warranted effect, pulling Bonnie out of her stupor, as she needed to defend herself. She measured the old witch in front of her, ready to fight if need rose.

Everything screamed elite and high court about her, the well-put black gown, the tight chignon of white curls. She was the most elegant Lady she had ever met. If she hadn't try to go through her mind; she would be fascinated but right now, Bonnie was on her guard. She lifted her hand in defense letting the magic in her, flow through each pore of her skin; she was making a statement just in case. Deeply she felt like this woman was everything but malicious.

Sheila held her hands up in surrender and gave a small smile. She looked around the panicked crowd and directed Bonnie toward her car. The young witch was ready to decline the offer; a little tug made her follow the Lady with reluctance. She kept eying the woman, she was in high alert but somehow this old witch didn't seem to alarm her that much. She felt odd comfort and sense of safety. However, an eye on the madness going on outside told her; safety wasn't something she was supposed to feel.

* * *

"A young woman like yourself shouldn't be running outside at time like this. It is a rough night for witches." Sheila said looking at the young witch; she felt a growing need to protect the little woman. Maybe it was the underlying guilt, she always felt protective of people whom she thought would be around her age if she had lived. This one, she awfully reminded her of what could have been.

"I'm not one for who someone should worry about; I can take care of myself Madame." Bonnie politely answered; she dearly believed her words. She couldn't care less about what was happening in this damned town but she needed to be where the call was leading her. The pain was stirring; it was strong, she felt it overtake her body. The mental pain was becoming physical, incapacitating her in her movement.

She had slight tremor at time. She looked at the drops of tear as they dried on her hand; her eyes then quickly assessed her bare feet. She felt the little shake travel through her limb and she bit her tongue to distract her from the pain. This entire adventure reminded her of a younger attempt to leave the Border, in her young years everything was a constant reminder that she needed to be in inner town, however after she forgot why she wanted to go so much, she never attempted another escape. She was less than ten at the time and Ruby had found her but not before, she hurt herself badly.

"Oh young one, times are dark. I don't doubt your strength, but those things out there are vicious. We are not safe. Just tonight, I had to shelter new girls and they were all in bad state. This mating and imprinting are getting out of hands. The king is once again going mad. This rabid dog is only getting what he deserves." She said the last part viciously; holding the actual spit, thinking about Niklaus and his atrocities made her blood boil. What he had done to her family, he had set the entire tragedy in motion when he had allowed his eyes to covet her granddaughter.

"What is going on, why are they all running? The howls, they have been going on the entire night." Bonnie said as a new howl erupted in the sky, breaking her heart one more time. She looked with anguish toward high castle, it was coming from there, and she needed to go there. Whatever was happening in that castle, it was the reason she felt the way she felt tonight. She was losing her mind with every seconds, with every distance between them.

"Episode my dear, hopefully the last one that I will live. As I am tired of this unsettling madness and of these cold days. Only certain amount of pain a witch can take. They are running away from vampires, wolves and hybrids. Pretty little things like you are in danger tonight." Sheila said offering a tired smile; she pulled her head out and shouted, "Faster, we need to get there before he finishes the last of us."

Bonnie observed her surrounding; she needed to get down. She needed to continue her quest. She needed to go save him from the howling monster. She looked at the window, she could jump and land on the tarmac. The car was now going faster but she would be fine and if she wasn't, she would heal herself. The Lady's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked at the woman a bit hesitantly; she didn't want to give her a scare with her antics. She pulled back and forgot about jumping out of the car.

* * *

"So where were you running, if I am not inquisitive?" Sheila asked feeling the need to carry a conversation with that little girl. She hadn't carried a conversation with anyone since that night, the night when horrors had happened. Conversation now bored her; she was unwilling to trade words with people who weren't family. However, her granddaughter Lucy had secluded herself; as she was supposed to do if she had enough dignity to be called a Bennett witch, living with a vampire what choice did she have?

Even if now she was known as Lady Salvatore, she was still a Bennett. She proved it every day. Her heart sank and she felt that overwhelming need to puke, her blood mated to a vampire. A Bennett mated to vampire as if it wasn't punishment enough, the thought of the daughter she wished was dead crossed her mind. That weak daughter who had gone through the transformation. She sighed and envied her granddaughter fate.

"High castle, Madame." Bonnie said without thinking about the effect of her words; but the reaction on Sheila's face put to light her mistake. She tried to move her eyes on other places that the disapproving graceful Lady's feature. She had the urge to apologize, under the heavy scrutiny of the Lady the words died on her lips. it felt so bad being under her disapproving eyes.

"Why would you be so stupid, are you that much in need of danger? By the way you smell, I would say you already had a though encounter with a wolf, maybe a vampire or worse those filthy hybrids. But you want to go to High castle, high castle where the hybrid king is losing his mind. He is ready to take the head of any walking witch." Sheila said those words to a fully apologizing Bonnie.

The young girl felt the weight of guilt. Sheila felt the need to be maternal, she hadn't felt such need in years but now it was instinctive. She grabbed the hand of the young girl and without hesitation, she carefully enunciated her words." For nothing in the world, you should get close to this place. You don't want to mess with that crowd. Trust me, I have played and I lost again those monsters." She finished, as High castle became known to them. She had forgotten, it had escape her mind that she was called by the king's side. She looked at the young girl and the castle behind her.

"I guess the advice is coming too late." Bonnie offered a smile but Sheila replied with a frown that announced a scold. Bonnie braced herself for it; she just was scared of the woman. However, not scared in the wrong sense of it, more like scared in need to be obedient and respectful. Sheila came closer to examine her. She pulled her dress back to where it was supposed to be. She started closing the button, to Bonnie biggest surprise she had ran with a half open gown. She felt her curls being moved away from her face. Losing half of the blindness her curtain of hair offered was uncomfortable, she had to be used to the light burning her red sclera.

She could finally fully see the Lady and grace was really the adequate word to describe her. She was a beautiful and comforting sight. Her wrinkled hands grabbed Bonnie's face to clean the dried tears still stuck on her face. She wiped the dirt and took twig out of the hair. She stopped at her green eyes; she hadn't properly seen Bonnie's green eyes when she had pulled her in the car. They looked so warmly familiar.

Another howl, Sheila sighed maybe it was this night, it made her missed her granddaughter, whom was sacrificed at the hotel of pride. She looked at that strange young witch; she imagined her granddaughter would have looked similar mostly because of those green eyes. She cleared the emotion from her throat when another howl came out like a whimper. Bonnie quickly turned to face the castle; her eyes fell on the reason why the witches were fleeing the scene.

Her heart broke at the scene happening inches away from their coach; a vampire was violently sinking his fangs on a witch, nothing more than a child she was. Oh, she hated vampire and she needed them exterminated. Another howl, a growl, a howl and a whimper brought their attention back to the urgency of the situation. Sheila turned to the driver. "You would take this young woman to safety, take her to Bennett castle." She said leaving the coach, not giving a look at the reminder of her granddaughter. She walked in the castle, ready for everything meant to happen.

* * *

"Lady" Bonnie called her voice almost breaking; she didn't want to go to safety. She was practically sure that she had just met a woman that filled her childhood book. She had just met Lady Sheila Bennett. She looked as the coach started moving opposite to high castle and the tug in her core came back. She didn't bothered with details; she was practically ripping the door from the coach. She was where she needed to be, the apparent calm emanating from her, the stiffness of every muscle and the absence of hesitation; she was there.

She jumped and landed on the side of her body. She hit the tarmac and rolled quickly. She lifted her gown, she must have had it somewhere and she always had it with her. She had left her rented room in such a rush that she might have left it in her room. She found her knife and pulled it out; she enchanted it as she always did. She pulled her curls in a tight ponytail, she ran where she had seen a vampire bit a child.

A scream and it was done, her knife was in and out of that monster. "Run" she shouted at the little girl, she wasted no time and she was heading for the castle. She looked at her surrounding, the place was chaos, and it would make it easy for her to access the castle. She felt her heart beat at a saccade rhythm. Her head was pounding but her feet were faster. She felt like she was flying, she was focus on reaching the gate. Everyone on her path would end up as collateral; she looked around and softly swing her knife just on time, to avoid the protruded pair of fangs. She quickly pulled it out as the body drop by her side.

She reached the wooden gate and she was prepared to cut more head but the place was empty, deserted, no guard. A howl and her heart stopped for a fraction of second, she didn't know what to do. With all her strength, she pushed the gate and a little opening appeared. She rushed in and stared at the immense palace. _Where was_ she supposed to go?

"Niklaus no please, KLAUS" she heard a frighten voice scream, "it's me Gloria, you need to calm down." She heard again. A tumult echoed and then uttermost silence. She looked around and she wasn't alone anymore; a waltz of vampires, wolves and witches was happening around her. She was in the center of a cacophony; there were screams, panic all around her. However, a wave of extreme calm seemed to envelope her. Steps were beating the ground around her; charms were being spelled all around. High pitch screams were escaping some women, low pitch growl and hissing were echoing on the majestic wall of the palace. In contradiction there was her, Bonnie Hopkins was ultimately calm, at peace, satisfied. She was where she was supposed to be.

A howl, a hymn and a lullaby, she couldn't tell. The pain gone but not the tears, them they were flowing all over her face. Content an unusual feeling, she had never felt content, her entire demeanor contrasted with the scene around her. She put her knife back to the little holder surrounding her inner thigh. She undid her ponytail and started putting order to her curls, carefully creating a pattern, swiping her cascade of curls to the left side. She looked at her gown; it was a mess, a complete utter mess. She sighed; she needed to be perfect.

A vampire sped toward the staircase followed by a witch with urgency; urgency seemed to be the state of everyone around her. Excitement that was her state. Another howl filled with pain, anguish and despair. Her emotion and moods swung toward those emotions, gone was the calm and gone was the content. She rushed toward the stair following the panicked crowd, now being part of the panicked people. She was scared for him; she needed to respond to the call.

* * *

"Niklaus, please Klaus" she pleaded again but he was unreachable. She looked at the mess around the room. The next body was thrown at her feet; after being drained only a carcass was left. She shouted, she panicked and started to back out of the room. 'where are those Bennett, where are those bitches."

At the simple mention of the Bennett name, king Niklaus stopped on his legs. He bent and another howl escaped his rib cage. The sound echoed in the room and oppressed every supernatural creature. Gloria looked around desperate. They needed the Bennett, they need a focal point to his anger and they needed powerful witches to take care of this mess. The last part pained her, her, the almighty Lady Gloria needed a Bennett.

She stared at Klaus who was still howling and he straightened, his eyes looking through her before settling on her. He hissed and she knew he was coming for her as he came for the others in the room. She looked at the body count on the floor. Vampires, wolves and witches without distinction, he had turned on all of them. She looked at the room and remembered how nothing could have announced this. The night had started peacefully or as peaceful as it could be with Klaus. She couldn't say what had triggered him but he had repeated that cursed name and all hell had broken loose.

Klaus stood in the room stern, the battle was happening in his head. The scratching, the growling, the crying and the yearning, he couldn't take it longer. He wanted out, he begged for out. The internal monologue the wolf was giving; he just couldn't maintain control. He wanted to give in the advocacy. He couldn't live without her, hell he couldn't survive without her, both sides of him couldn't. However, he couldn't die, he couldn't join her, and immortality had trapped him. What hope was left in this world for him? Eighteen years, he had tried fairly enough he had tried but she had been gone too long.

He heard the wolf cry, he heard the wolf plead with him. He demanded his pound of blood. He could make the world pay. So why was the world still happy when he suffered? _Bonnie wouldn't like that_ he had answered himself. He was on his best behavior because Bonnie wouldn't like it if he destroyed them all. The wolf had growl, if Bonnie wasn't there by his side it was their fault, no it was his fault. He failed his imprint, a whimper had followed the thought and he howled his pain.

He hadn't been that much in edge until he saw fingers reach for the blanket, the poor soul had only tried to use the piece of clothes to calm him. But in a fraction of seconds, Klaus' hand was in and out of the young vampire's chest, holding a heart as a trophy. There he saw it, the little impure blood tainted her blanket, and the blood was still dripping on her blanket _"No...No...No",_ the switch happened quickly because at that time pain reached the vampire _._ He growled and fear invaded the room. He pulled the blanket from beneath and he howled. Another howl full of malicious intention and then the sobbing, endless sobbing, he cried his heart out.

"Bonnie…..Bonnie…" said as mantra between sob and then rage, blinded rage directed toward the world. Bodies started pilling in the room. Carcass were thrown on the floor, he was making his way through witches, vampires and wolves. He was being more vicious with witches; he turned to face some of the last one. The Martins girl, he remembered he had promised her to end her if anything happened to his Bonnie. _Why was she still alive? Stupid vampire counterpart had a nostalgic heart._

* * *

He had overtaken the vampire. He howled again between his frantic cries. Tonight from all the night he had overtaken, it was the most painful. He felt the need to call upon her, he felt the need to beg her to comeback as if she could actually hear his plea, and she could have mercy on him; she would comeback. He howled his soul away, he begged, he promised and the knowledge that never she would be able to answer, fed his anger. His thoughts were consumed with hatred and anger, while in the corner of his mind he was mourning Bonnie.

Gloria felt the shift, Klaus was gone and Niklaus was awaken and angry. She looked at the body thrown at her feet; cold tears kissed her cheek. She should have burned that blanket the fatidical night that pest had died. She started praying for a Bennett to enter the room and her prayer was heard. Sheila was in and she was calm itself in human form, one would have believed. She looked at the floor in disgust, made a quick count of the fallen witches. She gracefully crossed the room and stood inch away from the beast.

The Martin girl stared at the titan in the room. She felt the premise of the titanic fight on the verge of happening and she knew why they all feared the Bennett. Sheila turned her head toward Gloria. Her eyes only contained disregard.

"Young girl, you are the martin girl right?" Sheila asked with disdain dripping in her voice. Gloria nodded and turned back her eyes on Niklaus. "Why don't you go out? I don't believe you will be of any use here." Sheila finished, she didn't need a struggling witch as a handicap and she wasn't willing to fully protect a Martins. Gloria didn't argue; she was glad to avoid death. She was on her feet and out faster than humanly possible. She crossed a girl with curly hair on her way out, the creature must have been mad if she was rushing toward danger.

"Sheila, old friend" Niklaus said, taking notice of the sound of his voice. It had been long since he had spoken "how is life been treating you, better than me I hope?" he said making small talk. He needed to calm himself; his instinct was telling him to kill the old witch. However, he wasn't a fool to grant her most desire wish.

"I see the coward came out to play tonight, tired of avoiding your pain. Or it is one of those nights when you use my granddaughter as justification for your vicious way…." She couldn't finish her sentence; he was chocking her. Forgotten the slow revenge, her mouth, her tongue had the audacity to talk about his Bonnie. The little baby they killed. He tightened his grip, it all ended tonight.

Vanilla orchid, dry hibiscus, citrus, wolf, vampire. Her scent, a tear on his cheek, it burned through the cold skin. Her scent, what was wrong with him? He looked around frenetically. "Boom, boom, and boom" an irregular melodic beat; a heartbeat louder than any sound, a lullaby to his dead soul. A known tune, synchronizing to his own, his heartbeat forced to awaken. A painfully enjoyable reminding that he had a heart. Sound so loud that everything in the room hyper resonated. Other tears, through the curtain of tears vivid color. _Was he finally dying_ , _was he finally_ _going to join her? Mercy was upon him._

"Bonnie" said as timid whisper, a hesitant whisper. The knowledge that it was a hallucination. It was the effect of his renewed acquaintance with the world. A whimper, a growl and a sad howl. "I am here" as an answer. The feeling of drifting to madness, the known apprehension for the rude awakening, the apprehension, the fear to understand that all is lost. She had never been there, wishful thinking. "Are you okay?" the following question, where were the word coming from? How would he answer that?

He had been okay one time in his life, on night and this was pretty close to that. Therefore, he was okay, scared, intrigued and definitely insane but he was okay. He was dying; if he was lucky then he was going to meet her. Calm, peace, fulfillment, he threw Sheila away and followed the tug on his heart. Four steps, three steps, two steps and darkness. Nothingness.

She was standing behind the door; he called her name. The howl begged her; it called in hope. It had a message for her. She stopped in front of the door, her breath caught in her throat. "I am here" the word came out of her before she processed them. She was here; he needed to know. Bonnie echoed from the other side of the door. _Did he hear her? Did he known she came for him?_ He could stop hurting.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried but the howling ceased, silence, comforting silence, he was okay. She heard it. Four steps, three steps, two steps and a witch passed by her whispering a spell "aquosis signavit muros atque animi natura somnum (sealed the soul behind dark wall and to the mind offer sleep)" behind the door Sheila repeated the same thing.

Long blond hair spread all over her arms, she buckled under the weight, and he fell in her arm as the door opened. She was now sitting on the floor trying to accommodate the unconscious body. Warm tickled all over her skin, she laid his head on her lap, not taking notice of everyone in the room. She started smoothing his hair "it is okay, I am here. I came and you will be fine." She whispered and dropped a soft kiss on the crown of his head.

Another witch came and pulled him out of her embrace; she growled lowly but wasn't heard because of the commotion around her. It was an organized chaos. " Stefan, take him and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone" the voice of the witch who had put him to sleep echoed around Bonnie as she saw a vampire take him away, she tried to keep a grip on his body but it was too fast. He was gone.

"What is wrong with you, young woman" she felt hand circling her and she was pulled from the floor." Do you like danger so much?" Lady Bennett continued as she was pulling Bonnie on the opposite direction from Niklaus. "Good job Lucy, make sure to keep that creature sealed." She said on her way out of high castle.

"It was too easy Grams, as if his mind was at ease." The witch who put him to sleep said before the gate closed upon her and put a barrier between her and him.

* * *

 _ **I know that doesn't count as a meeting because we have Klaus' unconscious. Bonnie was in a daze and she didn't see his face but they were near each other. I promise an actually meeting. Now please review, I need to know your impression about this chapter and if I still have your attention. Fav, follow.**_


	5. Seeing right through the illusion of you

_**Thanks you everyone who followed, added in your favorite least and reviewed. I was so happy that this little chapter came out faster and I hope you will like it as much. Please do share your opinion and review. Just tip the writer.**_

 _ **I disclaim everything**_

 _ **Unbeta, tried my best to correct my mistake so sorry if it isn't perfect**_

* * *

 _ **Seeing right through the illusion of you**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

"What is that you want? I had been clear when you accepted to transition." Sheila spat her venom at her daughter. Since that fatidical night, she had not spoken to Abby and made of her an example for feature witches that would be tempted to transition. No Bennett, no one deserving of that sacred name would have transitioned. From the moment her hungry lips dropped on that poor human neck, Abby had ceased to be her daughter.

"Mother…" an angry look and a sigh of disgust by Sheila followed the word, and Abby stopped talking. She swallowed the rest of her sentence and her upcoming tears. She corrected her mistake "Miss Bennett, I heard the king had another one of those episodes. And as much as we refuse to take responsibility, this is our doing."

Sheila barely looked at her, she weighted the worth of her words, and she tried to make sense of words coming out of that woman's mouth. That night when she found king Niklaus crying, she really thought that her daughter had what it took to be a Bennett. Often the women of this house were forced to do atrocities; they did it because it was nature's way and the witches' way. She had felt the sacrifice; the entire family had felt it and eventually paid for it. The same way Abby had accepted to lose her daughter that night, she was ready to lose hers. If honor was to be conserved in the family, then Abby could die in peace.

The Bennett matriarch had looked at the scene horrified; she had felt anger. However, her unique consolation had been the fact that she was sure Abigail would have never drank the blood and gone through the transition. However, her daughter was weak, she lacked of honor so definitely, she had lost her daughter that night but not the way she had wished. Now she was in the middle of her living room, forced to converse with the ghost of her daughter, that bitter reminder of the destruction and the disgrace that had fell upon her family.

"Has anyone seen you entering here?" Sheila asked with a displeased tone. She worried that some of the girls, whom she sheltered in the castle had seen this pathetic excuse of a Bennett. She waited for Abigail to answer; the vampire shook her head. "Well, then use the same door on your way out, I won't sit here and listen to the new opinions you developed around that vampire who is your partner or even in the court of that king who took your daughter away from you."

The mention of Bonnie changed Abby demeanor, they were multiple lies told in this family and one of them was Bonnie was lost to her because Klaus imprinted her. She knew that was untrue, it was just another consoling twist on the fact to help the almighty Sheila to sleep well. Bonnie was lost because of Bennett's honor, she was lost because the Bennett's pride had more worth that the people caring the name.

One more time, she wore the expression of the shameful child; her lie haunted her too. This was why she avoided her mother; also, she was not welcome. Her family cut her off; banned and exiled her upon the other half of inner kingdom. She had lost everything in one night; she had lost the name she fought so hard to conserve.

Leeches accepted her more than her own family did. Lucy avoided her like the plague, her niece, her other baby hated her for what she thought Abby did to her little cousin. They always met at dinners and court parties but never the young Bennett offered her aunt any sign of kindness or even a simple smile. Sometimes she thought about talking and telling the truth to Lucy, but her niece could not be trusted. If she were bound to a vampire, she would let the information slip voluntary or involuntary.

She could not talk to her mother too; the only reason why Sheila did not kill her on sight was the gratitude toward her sacrifice. If she ever found out that Bonnie was alive somewhere outside, her daughter and herself would be dead. Her mother was not a woman to leave any room for fate to act; Bonnie alive meant a possibility for Klaus and her to reunite. What she did with Bonnie was cowardice, it was a temporary fix, and her spell must have worn off. Now her daughter must have started to feel her side of the imprint bond. She needed to fix it before Bonnie came crawling in this city looking for that hybrid. That was why she was here, listening to her mother degrading her.

If she could not kill her own blood, she could not kill Bonnie that night, it was reasonable to think that she would not be able to do it right now. They could hope her daughter would fight the imprint but that was impossible, it was not as simple as mating. Imprinting was a deep connection; it was cosmic, and it did not only affected the soul. It affected them physically, the distance made them sick, affected their mental health. Bonnie would never be able to fight it, she would come back to inner kingdom. Abby knew it and it was inevitable, if Bonnie did not die then Niklaus had to.

* * *

"Mother, we need to take responsibility…" a raised hand by Sheila stopped her; the old Lady rolled her eyes. She walked to her sofa and sat. She passed her hand into her hair, she sighed _how many times did she need to do this?_

"In this house or in any other places, you are to refer to me as miss Bennett or Miss Sheila. You lost your place as daughter of mine when you died and came back as leech. You lost your right when your name changed from Bennett to Mikaelson. The shame I carry around, it is enough of a punishment. No need to remind the world of our relation as I suffer enough. Is that understand Abigail?" In a very stoic tone whilst maintaining her distant demeanor, Sheila asked unfazed by Abby distress. As a mother scolding a young child about his wrongdoing, she raised her eyes condescendingly at her daughter and she expected an apology.

"I'm sorry Miss Sheila" Abby swallowed her anger, her tears and her dignity. She was supposed to be used to this right now. Now, she was a creature that repulsed her entire family; she was a leech. As it was not enough, she was married to Finn Mikaelson, damned be Niklaus' evil revenge. She took a deep breath, she could do this, and she needed to do this. She had a plan to redeem her family name and herself.

"As it is to take responsibility, what could you propose? You are not known to be capable of hardship." Sheila stroke again, more venomous and hateful. Abby kept silent during each attack. Eighteen years, and eighteen years changed nothing, the anger, the disregard toward her never left her mother's heart.

"We are Bennett…you are a Bennett and have the responsibility to maintain the balance miss Sheila. We can let those episodes go longer. How many witches until we do something. We have been there, we need to end him, and we need to kill the king. If it is not for the entire kingdom sake, for our family sake before he destroys what is left of my daughter's sacrifice." Carefully choosing her words, Abby observed each of Sheila reaction; she crafted her words around her mother's facial expressions. She would get her mother to help, she was tired of being the pariah, and she wanted her seat in her family back maybe even more. Whatever it took, she would do it. Even if it took to doom the entire kingdom to dark premises.

"And how are you proposing we do such folly? We lost the first time we attempted to take a king down. No one would followed the ruin of this family into another war. If you think witches would rally behind an old witch and a leech then you are further gone than I thought." Sheila almost laughed at the madness, she did not need her time wasted in petty enterprise, and she never needed to entertain false hope.

"We don't need to go to war. Words are shared miss Sheila. The hybrid is destructible, and the original can be destroyed. Words are shared between a wife and a husband. My husband happen to hate his brother. All we need is someone close enough, trusted enough to do it." Abby smiled, she could see her mother becoming more and more intrigued. Sheila rose an eyebrows, her eyes became bright with interest rising.

"And who could that be, who would he trust to let close enough." Her voice raised from an octave, her disinterest and angry demeanor gone. She stared at her daughter wishing she had the answer on the tip of her tongue.

"The martin girl should be the more evident choice." Abby replied but Sheila dismissed her with her hand. Trust her daughter to lack self-awareness and brilliance at time like this. She snorted and looked at her child but this time it was something a bit warmer.

"The martin can't be trusted and they aren't powerful enough; we need someone in that court that would be as willing as we are to get rid of the vampire. The king keeps a horde of witches for concubine; keep an eye open and Lucy would do the same. Look for one willing to do so and with a perfect control of her magic. If we can find one then we will put one in there. Might just have the right girl." Sheila thought moved toward the young girl she met earlier; something told her that woman could be the perfect weapon. However, she pushed the idea away, in all the witches in high castle there would be a weak link.

"Thank you Miss Sheila" Abby smiled through her words _, Finn was right, she could get her mother to help. Niklaus would no_ longer _be on the throne._ The Bennett vampire left Bennett's castle knowing that her plan was in motion.

* * *

It was her second night of attempt, she looked around and she sighed. It was hopeless, how far could she climb those walls until someone stopped her? It was her second night, there were no weak point, and they perfectly secured all the entrances. It was far from the easy target that it had been two nights ago, the guards were on maximum alert. She knew she could not make it in but she came every night. The proximity calmed her; the knowledge that he was somewhere in calmed her.

"Hey you over there." A voice called after Bonnie, she turned on her feet and she faced a guard. "What are you doing here; witches are not allowed near high castle." The guard continued. He came near her and examined her. "You are a pretty little thing; you don't want to be here if something goes bad."

"What is happening? Just yesterday we wear allow to enter the castle, now we can't even stand around it." Bonnie asked to distract the guard, she was accessing the fortress, she wanted in and nothing would stop her. She was reading into their position, now that this guard was missing at his post; there were an opening. A small opening, but with her ability it could be enough to enter the castle. She would think about the rest later. She bent and was ready to pull her knife out when she noticed another guard once again covered the empty spot. She put the blade back and adjusted her boot. She passed her hand in her curls and blew hot air out. Ignoring the curse, which the guard used as reply to her question, she walked away angrily.

A step, a thug on her heart, she felt it burning. She pushed the curls covering her face angrily. It could not continue, tonight she would go against it. She took another step away from high castle and her heartbeats became erratic, her breathing picked up. She needed to push through; she had a day of work tomorrow, her first day at work. Another step and she felt incapable of moving, she was literally fighting her body. She was sleeping another night around high castle, she had no choice; she needed to break through this palace. All the room in the motel around this place were taken, she had an apartment and she needed to fight the tug.

She looked at the imposing castle with languishment; she stared at it for minutes. The need to be inside grew stronger; she could do nothing about it. She needed to be near this place, she needed to keep an eye out, and she needed to protect him. She knew something was wrong; she was convinced of it. The gut feeling, it had never been so strong and she had not slept for days. She had no control over her body, her decision. Her instinct dictated everything, every decision she took the last three days. Nightmares haunted her; pains, incommensurable pain burned her flesh and marked her soul.

She laid awake the first night she came back from high castle; she became victim to horrifying vision. Illusions, hallucinations, and a voice she had never heard. It could not be true; it was so old, like old photographs unfolding an entirely somber story, a story more somber than the colors that made them. She dreamed that night, she dreamed of the saddest night she ever lived but never had she even been present during it, she dreamed of a dark forest. She had dreamed losing it all; she had dreamed of losing her.

The pain, the broken heart had reason of her or had reason of him. He had left the realm of reality, to haunt her dream; he had changed her dream in his nightmare. She was relieving his memory, touching him; being so close to him had opened something in her. She had imprinted if it was possible for a witch to do so but from lack of better terminology, she cosmically awakened to him. The need of protecting him became an obsession, she laid scared for him, so that same night she returned to high castle.

For two night, she had been patrolling around this castle, thousands of guards around it but she felt the need to protect whoever was inside that house. She knew and felt something was wrong. She could not step away from this place without feeling the weight of an entire lifetime misery. She had tried stepping in this fortress but it was unassailable. She took a deep breath and gave up in her attempt to go and fight the feeling. She walked back to the spot where she stood every night; she stood there and started guarding the window.

* * *

Stefan entered the room hesitantly; he was unwilling to have another awkward moment with his own mate. She raised her eyes to meet his and for the first time in their long shared life, she offered him what seemed like a genuine comforting smile. It took his entire brain to comprehend the gesture and by the time he smiled back, it was already gone. However, it gave him the confidence to address her.

"How is he doing?" He said whilst his eyes dropped from her to Klaus. Talking about Klaus with any Bennett was never easy, but having a conversation with Lucy was something he usually dreaded Klaus or not being the subject. Her constant cold shoulder had made him hesitant but in the same time, he always pushed for it. She stood from Klaus' side and walked toward him. Her hand landed on his crossed arms, and it felt like he was burning from that little touch. She never touched him and he froze from the contact turning into a salt status. His haggard eyes moved from Klaus to her, he counted the seconds until she removed her hand but she did nothing of that.

"He is doing better than I thought, mostly the last two night. He had never been so peaceful." She looked at Klaus. She had been there by his side the entire three days, observing, judging when it would be safe to break the spell. She missed her home, she missed her vampire or she missed the simple knowledge that he was in the next room.

Spending her nights here had been harder than she thought, she could relate to Klaus' pain. She had lived Klaus' pain. The first night she put him into this magical coma had been the worse. She had assisted at all his episode but this one was different. It was violent and it was vivid. Even through the sleep, she could not completely sealed the wolf. His memories were pouring out; they were invading the vampire.

Nightmares filled the first night, Klaus cried through the entire night, Lucy had heard him retell the night that herself was afraid to revisit. He was telling the story to her, to her ghost but for Niklaus she was right there. The Bennett witch felt like she was eavesdropping into their intimate conversation. Niklaus took care of retelling the details, he insisted on his feeling. The first night, the martin girl had been there. Even for her, it had been too much to hear, after more confessions she had left. However, Lucy had to go through everything.

 _Did it hurt for you, the way it hurts for me? Bonnie I can't just take it anymore, even if you think I am weak but I can't_. I guess. I am not okay without you, even when _I can't feel. When everything is off, I can still feel the void. What would you have me do?_ He had sobbed through his illusion, he was sobbing whilst he was talking to whomever he thought was there with him in his mind. Lucy had looked around embarrass, not knowing what to do, so she listened.

 _Don't tell me what to do or how to feel. You don't understand the pain, if you had felt it, it is not a torn off heart because behind a torn off heart it left nothing, nothing to hurt._ He had become agitated, he had fought through Lucy spell, and she had lost control over his mind. She had been scared but he only had looked around lost, he had stared at the door for minutes. He had waited for it to open. _Bonnie_ he pointed the door and started sobbing. He had curled up on his bed like a scared child. He had said some incoherent words; formulate apologies to no one in the room. He had acted as if she was in the room; he had talked about her scent. He called for her until his voice went raw, until his whispers stopped echoing on the wall.

Never Lucy had seen such episode and she had seen them all, she could not control him. She needed new herbs, she needed to revisit her formula and maybe she needed the help of another witch. He stopped the cries to continue his argument with the imaginary Bonnie in the room. The reason why he had broken through her spell. However, this was not Niklaus; he was Klaus. She could feel it, the mannerism. Seemingly, something had disrupt the fragile equilibrium between his sides.

 _It is burning my flesh, slowly burning. A raging fire turning everything into ashes, memories of you, your scent. I can't even love your memories because the pain has taken them hostage_. His words hurt her more than she thought they would, Lucy always assumed to have a certain understanding of what Klaus could feel, she was the only Bennett who was not judgmental of him but to have word put on thoughts. It changed more than what she expected. What if they were wrong? What if her family was all along wrong? After few hours of sobbing, divagating, it all ceased abruptly. Klaus looked at the window and whispered _Bonnie_. He was so at ease that it became easy to take control of his mind.

* * *

Stefan definitely felt awkward keeping contact so long with his mate, but it was warm and he cherished the proximity. Proximity it was the reason why he was so silent. He forgot what had brought him in the room. He stared at her silent, her hand moved from his arm to his hand. She held it and he was ready to suspect some kind of illness. She spoke again breaking out of her thought.

"Did you know, all he had been through since Bonnie died?" She sounded so concerned; Stefan never really understood what the shared compassion between Lucy and Klaus was, but it was there.

"Trying to live without your mate is hard enough, I won't imagine losing you. Therefore, I do understand how it broke him. Klaus is a vampire and a wolf, it did not only lost his imprint, he lost his mate too. He never dealt with that, humanity off or not a mate is a mate. Killing the wolf was never a solution and he should have known it." Stefan explained fact that they all wanted to ignore.

"I can understand at some extent and I just can't imagine lo…" she swallowed the rest of her sentence, she changed the subject moving back to Klaus again "what do you mean, the vampire never mourn his mate?"

"Klaus has no idea of what he has lost because vampire don't mate with children. Eventually Bonnie would have reach maturity and the same way his wolf side felt about imprinting, his vampire would have felt about her as an adult. Once he puts those feeling together and he starts morning her, I assure you the lash out would be worse and more violent." Stefan sadly stated. He knew a day would come when his friend would understand his lost.

Lucy faced morphed into horror, she had seen it, and she had seen the change two night prior. If what Stefan was telling was true then they were in trouble. She released Stefan to his biggest regret, she was ready to tell him more about her fear but she had no time. Klaus awakened at that exact time and walked toward the window.

Seeing that frame at the window was enough, his shaped drew itself on the glass mosaic. It reflected on the ground near the spot where she was standing. Her breath was gone, her heart slowed down and she stared at the glass of that window. She took a deep breath and she sat under the shadow his frame was casting on the floor. She was waiting; she was waiting for him. She pulled her knee toward her chest.

Klaus looked outside the window; inside the penumbra, he could distinguish a frame. She sat on the ground. He could not see through the curtain of darkness but he could see her. He looked around the room absently and look through the couple inside. It had never felt the pain; it was the basic principal of his lack of humanity, but pain was the only thing he could feel now. Sorrow and pain were reanimating his heart. He came close to the window and let his hand linger on the mosaic. He was in a little daze, he felt like he was hallucinating.

A whistle blew; his hands flew to cover his ears. However, the buzzing was inside his skull. He lost his balance. Lucy tried to come help him but Stefan held her. Klaus looked around the room as if it was looking for something but he saw nothing, no one. Everything seemed blurry, colorless at the exception of the windows and its vivid mosaic of color. The droning was incessant; it would ring louder when he stood away from the window. Between the piercing sounds were echoing words, he could not put their meaning together. The more time he took to comprehend the more acute became the pain.

Lucy looked at Stefan for answers, and the mask of worry he was wearing, she was not sure she wanted the answer. Stefan's hands still held her firmly; it put her behind him. He knew this stage so well; he had been through this when Lucy had reach her eighteenth lunar cycle. He was mating, Klaus was mating but in his case, there were no end to it. Mating was a painful process, anything or any sign that proved that a vampire's mate had reach maturity could trigger it. Klaus would be in pain until he could access his mate.

"Where is Bonnie's blanket?" Stefan asked. He wished it would be enough to break the trance, being near Lucy's room had been enough for him. Her scent had been enough to end everything. Lucy had no time to reply when Klaus pulled out the window from the wall and he was jumping out of it.

* * *

Her curls moved with the wind as he landed, she calmly stood from the spot and waited. She cleared away the dust on her tight pants and pulled away her cascade of curls. She was hesitant, almost fearful; she did not knew this side of him. _What was she talking about she didn't knew him but she needed him_. She looked at him gracefully landing; she felt the fog recovering her. The anguish and the tiredness went away. She was ecstatic and self-aware of her appearance. His scent carried something special, it was not human, and it was nothing witchy or any creature she ever met. It tasted umami, velvet. It was intoxicating heavy on her lungs and bewitching her mind.

She had never been so attracted to a scent; it was potent, masculine and had pheromones like effect on her. It was similar to a courtship parade. She took a step back when he took the first step toward her. She was anxious, she had never been anxious in her life. She could only make up his frame in the dark night. She squeezed her eyes to adapt to her optical need; still all she could see was his shadowy frame. She forgot the use of her magic, her skin shivered with the kiss of cold wind that transported his stronger scent. Goosebumps arose covering her naked arms. Her heart found a way to rush as a frighten horse, the beat tuned out outside noise at the exception of the echo of his steps.

He made another step toward her and she felt the need to retreat, she felt the need the run in his arm, she was confused. She missed him, languished for him but he scared her. She finally remember her nature and through a voice made fragile by all type of emotions and a tempest of urging desire, she whispered "illuminare."

The reflection of the sudden light on his baby blue eyes dazzled the Hopkins witch, she stared at the piercing glowing blue and she lost herself, she lost her thoughts, she lost the slight anxiety. She felt the familiarity, she felt the lost trust and she felt him. She stopped moving backward; ending the intense tango, they started. She shyly moved her eyes, breaking the mind control spell. She looked at his overall appearance he almost looked like the man in her childhood dream. She could finally remember him. He had longer hair than she did remember; they were now stopping at his shoulder.

Klaus looked at the woman in the halo of light, she was a witch and that did nothing to change the way he felt. He felt something through his dead heart; he felt that he needed her. He hadn't fell anything in eighteen years and still felt nothing at the exception of this thing directed at her. He could see her part from this world. The light reflected on her dark curls, they were everywhere hiding the upper part of her face but he knew what was below the cascade of hair. Viridian eyes, the greenest eyes he has never seen. He had dreamed of them, he had missed them. He made a step toward her and this time she did not move back. She was only an extend hand away.

She moved her curls away and he smiled, his heartbeat fluttered louder. He could hear the echo in his rib cage, he zoomed and he was standing in front of her. His mouth had dried; her scent invaded his entire being. A flow of emotion threatened to submerge his dead soul, his hands from their own accord moved her curls back, so he could stared at her angelic feature. He missed her; she missed him.

She looked at him; she had not imagine him like her father told her those years ago. He was real, looking like a Scandinavian king with his long blond hair and piercing blue eyes, his pale skin. Physically he was the same. However, He was different; he was not the same that she remembered but he was he, she felt him. She felt the pain, he was broken, she felt the void, and she needed to fill the void to bring the other back. Somehow, she knew he was broken, less human almost too dead to feel. Her hands circled his face; she twisted his face in every direction. Her hands went to his hair; she tucked them behind his ears and stared back at his blue eyes. She was inquisitive; she wanted to see the god behind the dead soul. He was somewhere behind this emptiness, he was somewhere inside this broken shell.

"You will be okay." She told him, her hand not relinquishing the warmth of their contact. He looked at her with so much kindness that even this broken shell, she knew that even this broken version needed her. She could not say what was wrong with him maybe the king had broken his spirit.

"I know." he replied stoically, he had regained control. This girl had put the wolf to sleep, she was standing before him and he felt complete. He could feel nothing but the need of her. The wolf had failed her once, he was scared to face her but him he would not fail her. She needed to be protected from her family, he could not understand how she was standing here, and maybe she was just a hallucination. He did not care because for the first time, there were silence in his head, not a battle. It was empty at the exception of her. He had just mated, he looked at her green eyes and his hand cupped her face. His eyes slid from her eyes to her lips.

* * *

He stared at her, she had grown beautifully, and he was mesmerized, if this was an illusion then she fitted his fantasies. His Bonnie was beautiful, she was goddess, and her skin would have been the envy of Olympians gods. The smoothness, the golden hue embellished by the bright light surrounding her. If she was a figment of his imagination, then as her Pygmalion he was rightfully fascinated, his eyes drew the contour of her full pink lips with the wish of drink from those rose's petals. Her eyes held charm and grace, a sea of untamed emeralds, the artifice on the masterpiece, the single detail in which reside the art.

It was becoming evident that she was another of his night illusion but he need to hold longer at her. He fought hard the desire to believe that she was real but perfection was never reality. He counted the minutes, the seconds until the spell broke. Until the dream shattered, he had never dreamed of her but he never had memories of her before. The wolf had shared and he had let him see her since that he had been obsess, he had dreamed to hold her each night since then, he had talk to her or to another hallucination . The loss would be painful once the hallucination gone.

"You aren't here, as beautiful as you are. Soon you would have to leave. I don't want to talk tonight." He voiced his thoughts louder and Bonnie frowned _what was he talking about?_ She held at him tighter and she felt his colder skin. Something was wrong; she was slowly waking up of her torpor. Her hunter reflexes were awakening. The daze of mating evaporating, the need of protecting less strong. She stared at him, trying to figure out his emptiness. Her hands left his body, she became slowly more defensive as in the same time Klaus was convincing himself that he had made her up.

Still the Hopkins girl could not fight her fascination, it was flickering, less strong but she felt the tug. The mating bond was less strong, there were no emotion to back it up or strengthen it. There were no believe. Klaus was letting it slip and Bonnie was more in control of her emotion. Her hunter instinct were growing stronger. It was a mind battle for the both of them. The wolf had been tame; he hid behind the fear of losing her again. Klaus passed his hands through Bonnie's mane one more time. His baby blue eyes stared at her filled with emptiness letting go of his hope. Feeling the tug dying, he wanted to say bye before he opened his eyes to the violent reality.

"I have implored so much to see you again, even if it is through madness or evil trick as this. I wished I could be with you, I wished I could have saved you or at least perished with you. Thank you for coming please don't go now." He whispered as he rested his forehead on hers and his nose caressed her.

Bonnie leaned into the embrace, she was lost, could not understand his words. Had she found the wrong one? She had felt something was wrong. She felt at odd with this man, he lacked of warmth, he lacked something major but still the tug was fragile but it was there. His lips grazed hers and she felt the shivers traveling through her body. Her pulse quickened. She was lost between reality, instinct and fear. Voice broke her emotional turmoil.

"King, your highness king Niklaus." Shouts erupted from the castle and men started activating themselves around. Klaus broke away from Bonnie, a sad smile appearing, Bonnie took away her hands from him. Panic slightly installed itself, he was not who she thought he was, he was the tormentor. _Was he king Niklaus?_ He turned to face the echoes of voice and she took the opportunity to disappear. The magic had disappeared replaced by fear and anger. _What was wrong with her, how, was it her hunter instinct that had led her in the arm of the hybrid king?_ She doubted that but she needed something to justify this night.

He turned to refocus his attention on his Bonnie but as he suspected, he had made her up, but truth was he was unwilling to believe his luck not ready to lose her again. Lucy and Stefan appeared. He looked at the Bennett witch angrily and spat "fix this witch, you need to fix this. I am having hallucination"

"I know I was present the other nights when it happened. I have tried, and I don't know how, I have tried for three night to fix it." Lucy barely dared to say. Klaus became angrier. He was still trying to get used to pain

"Then find a witch that can." Klaus spat as he left.

"Yes your highness" Lucy replied not certain where she could find the help needed, their king was certainly on the verge of destroying this kingdom. He had just mated and if Stefan was right then fury was about to unleash on the entire kingdom.

"And where are you going to find one." Stefan asked

"Sheila is my only hope."

* * *

 ** _Now tell me what you thought about their actual second meeting. Because they met but Klaus can just put everything correctly together and well Abby has a plan of her own. Will Sheila push Bonny in Klaus' arm? Would they use one of their own by mistake? Review let me know, fav, follow. Kisses until the next chapter._**


	6. sunlight lies

_**Sorry it took me so long to update this fic but it is a busy semester. So I had to put some fic in the back burner. However, the muse was insisting. So here we go. Thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed and added to their fav. Y all deserved a new chapter. I have a second one almost ready but I had to stop because I almost dislocated my elbow but will be fine soon.**_

 _ **I disclaim everything**_

 _ **Unbeta chapter, hope my proofreading was useful.**_

* * *

 _ **Sunlight lies**_

* * *

Her hooded cloth fell on her shoulder and for a fraction of second; it revealed her face. Lucy hastened to put it back on. This was no place for someone like her. This was not a place in where she wanted to be recognized. This was old inner kingdom and in old inner kingdom, mated witches were unwelcome. The place was filled with rebellious witches and detractor to the king.

She was a Salvatore, a Bennett and a mated witch. There she was more in danger than anyone else was. Her guarded carriage attracted the wrong crowd but Stefan had insisted. This was the only way she was living Salvatore' castle during time like this. Any other day she would have made it incognito, she always did because old inner kingdom was the place with the best witch's supplies.

She hoped Sheila was not wrong. It had taken some convincing and countless rude words thrown at her but the old Lady had cough an address and a description of a girl but she had given no name. However, she would not complain about the last detail, it was mere luck if Sheila had agreed even to offer some kind of help to fix the mess with king Klaus.

The Salvatore mate never understood her grandmother's position, the woman had found the way to resent every of her relative for a situation that she had helped create. The desire to please her grandmother had partly motivated her treatment of Stefan. However, she was not naïve or blinded by false sanctimonious pretenses, and she knew that she had her own pride. She was as much a Bennett as another member of her family and it came with his advantages and responsibilities.

Lucy chose to act that way, she chose to go against her bond but it was that or ending like her cousin Bonnie. However, she was slowly turning into Klaus. She was scared of what was at head if they did not rectify the situation. How long until all hell broke loose and the hybrid king plunged the entire kingdom in an eternity of war.

The witch would not take the offense longer and the other creatures were patiently waiting to eradicate them. It was not visible to her stubborn grandmother or to her years ago but now, she could see that Klaus was the one whom kept the fragile peace together. The witches were scared of him and he kept the vampires, wolves, and hybrid at bay.

The passers were pushed out of her way as she stepped out of the carriage. That was why she wanted to go alone, she hated the commotion, and she hated everything to do with her new life. "Please" Lucy whispered to stop the guard. She stepped deeper in the street and all eyes were on her. There were no benevolent stare or caring look. In some eyes, there was hatred, in other there was envy but no one wished anything good to a mated witch. They were pariah of the witch community, how you became one did not matter, the essential was that you were one.

The stares, the rejection from her own people and the disrespect from vampires. The constant loss of her identity was some of the underlying reason of her rejection of Stefan. She wanted to elevate herself above the status of mate; she was a witch. She was a Bennett witch, the most powerful witch family that ever inhabited inner kingdom but she was reduced to being a pariah. It was hard to swallow and what was worse was the fact that she could not hold her grudge against Stefan. He was the reason why she was in that situation but he was her mate, her everything and the only one who saw her as more than a mate.

Lost in her though she almost missed the little shop, it was made of old wall barely standing together and the ensign was ready to fall. With a raised hand, she stopped the little battalion guarding her. _What was the purpose of half a dozen of guards when she was capable to protect herself?_ Stefan's over protectiveness never sat well with her. She lifted her heavy dress and climbed the fragile wood stair at the entrance. The commotion behind her stopped and the crowd went back to their normalcy.

* * *

Recently, life with Klaus has become the equivalent of a tour in Jekyll and Hyde universe. He never knew in which mental state he would wake up, he was the person whom he feared the most. It was a scary matter not to comprehend your mind, but it was even scarier to know each corner of it and still battle the truth that it hid.

"Bonnie…" he called out in the manner the martin girl never heard him do before. On instinct, she moved out and dropped what she had brought. She had no need to be caught in another crisis. She started to doubt her choices. She needed to reconsider her loyalty or she needed to find a way to solidify her place inside the court without Klaus' help. Eighteen years and nothing had moved in her favor. There were corridor's noise; there were complaint to steer. She could maintain herself if she played her card right. She was not falling with him.

The curl haunted him, the way the wind blew them away, and how they rebelliously fought their way back. A shade of green that he never succeeded to recreate in his dream. Her cupid bow mouth, the smoothness of the skin around it. In his illusion, it had almost felt real. He woke up breathless even in his dream she had the ability to astound him. Even when she was less vivid, he could not get everything to make justice to his ethereal mate, still she was the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on.

He rose from his bed, unhappy that his sleep had been interrupted. He heard steps, he was convinced of it, but right now, he was sure of nothing when it came to his senses. He walked into what was supposed to be the remnant of his breakfast; he breathed a sigh of relief. He had not imagined that one; someone had walked into his room. He picked the empty cup and absentmindedly followed the trail left by the spilled blood. His mind never really left his dream rather it never really left his hallucination or her.

It had been three days, three day since he saw that divine apparition. A goddess made from scratch by his mind, the eyes he could recognize it everywhere. He had stolen it from the imprint, the green of those irises belonged to the wolf imprint. He was acting on impulse; he left his room and walked into the empty corridor. It seemed his court was still afraid to come near him. He appreciated the silence and the calm. In any other day he would have dreaded it, the noise and constant rumbling often shut the wolf's thoughts and saved him from boredom.

* * *

He strolled; he needed his mind to settle down and readjusted to the internal silence. There was no nibbling at the gate holding his conscious, no wolf whining. It had been peace for three days or rather his mind had been distracted by her memory. He found himself stopping in front a large wooden door; his hand carefully touched the object. He hesitated an instant but the impulse took the better of his restraint. He pushed the door, he expected dust, but it was well maintained. Since that night, he had not been in his painting room.

He had not felt the desire to draw for eighteen years; it seemed three nights ago something had been unsealed. Drawing was all about the emotion; it was his brunt. He unleashed all sort of emotion on the meticulous work he executed on his canvas. In eighteen years, he had little to no emotions and when he felt something, he was too busy exterminating witches. Witches, he had made his fantasy a witch, it was evident his mate was model after the wolf imprints. Maybe because all he knew of love, he had seen it through the eyes of his wounded self.

He sat in front of the empty canvas and grabbed the pencil, the little object felt so unfamiliar in his dulled finger. He was tempted to give up but his mind had little freedom. It was a dominating trance; he felt the need to anchor her to reality, to his reality. The strokes were light, a bit unsure and guided by a trembling hand. However, the dark mane took form in a maze of coiled curls, the game of shadow and light became perfect. Her perfect features illuminated the taciturn white canvas.

After hours of secure brushing and polishing, she came to life just as he had seen her but quite different. He could not bring to life the viridian of her eyes. It was an exceptional case where art could not imitate reality. He became frustrated, the portrait now taunt him like a bitter reminder that she would never be real. She was nothing more than fantasy brought to life by his mind during troubled times. He left the room in faster speed that it took to reach it. Already life had started crowding high castle.

* * *

Bonnie was preoccupied, she absentmindedly placed the jar filled with herbs on the wrong shelf. She had been lost in thoughts for the past three days; it was a surprise that she was still functional. She descended from the little wooden ladder. The commotion outside had stopped, she stopped hearing the voice but now it seemed the street was back to its normal pace. She grabbed a jar full of dry herbs and climbed the stair once again to replace it where she had just picked it.

She had been doing this for the three past day, she was distracted and picked thing she had no use for then noticed it later. She sighed; she had not slept for two nights. What was wrong with her? She could not spend her entire life staring at high castle. The bell attached at the shop entrance ringed, it announced a new client. _Another girl could take care of her or him._ She was too irritable to deal with a client. She needed a cold head and more than anything she needed to sleep.

She heard whispers around but gave it no attention, the shop sellers were always gossiping. However, it seemed the outside commotion had followed whoever created it inside. The feet started picking a rhythmical pace, it seemed the other sellers started running, and the voices became sweeter. The Hopkins girl assumed it was just another one of those high family witches. The shop had various clients, from the common witches to the high court ones. However, the treatment reserved to each varied with the status.

For the young witch it made no difference; she hated this job. She needed to lay low after her last hunting job and this was not the worst she could do. Her field of abilities did not cover much; it happened that she was good with charm and potion. She felt eyes on her, the stare made her neck tingle. She bent in diversion but she was trying to have an easy access to her dagger, just in case it was an attack.

It was evident Bonnie was paranoid. Now more than ever with the lack of sleep, the witch was punishing herself. She knew her heart would not be at ease if she did not meet that man again. _Was it a man or was it some creature she had no affection for?_ Until she figured it out, she was staying clear from him or high castle.

However her careful attitude was costing her more than she wished for, her health was at its worst. She could not sleep; she could not eat. Her body was working against her; it was shutting down until she broke down. It was matter of time until she complied, _maybe falling into a trap was better._ The eyes never left her; she rose and calmly covered her legs with the layer of clothes.

She moved, choosing the cover of the shop's dark corner but she heard very soft step following her. She abruptly stopped and whoever was after her did the same. Was it payback for one of her victim? _Certainly killing one of those filthy creatures could only elevate the moral._ She smiled and cleaned the textile of her cumbersome dress.

* * *

Such clothing were so bulky, the multiple layers of textile considerably slowed her down. She placed her hand around her corseted waist and sighed. Trouble seemed to find her way when she was not the one looking for it.

"If there is good reason to why you are following me, I want to hear it before I pull your throat out." She turned in a swift motion to face whoever it was. All trace of hostility left her face when her eyes fell on the young woman. It was the woman from the castle. The witch that put him to sleep.

"I know you, I remember" that was the only explaining Lucy issued. From the almost attacking posture Bonnie took, the Salvatore mate knew she needed to reformulate. The other girl stared at her, letting her eyes run from up and down along her body. Bonnie was in guard, she did not expect anyone from high castle to find her. She had given her work address to Sheila just for safe precaution and because the woman inspired her trust.

"That is not what I asked." The young witch pressed, she did not appreciate to be followed, and now she considered Lucy a hostile element. She had no patience to find out if it was true or not and she was definitely too much lacking sleep. She raised her eyes and threateningly stared at the tall woman. She took two steps back; she needed space to attack. It seemed that the other woman felt it. She raised her arms in surrender.

"Sorry, I was sent by Miss Bennett. She said you could help." Lucy calmly stated. She was unfazed by the threat, she could feel the young witch was definitely powerful but she had a heartfelt feeling, which convinced her that she would not harm her. She instinctively felt a sort of familiarity mostly with her eyes. The tall woman was relaxed; she removed her cloth and held it. If it had been another witch threatening her, she might have had another reaction but with this one, she easily felt the need to let it slide.

The mention of the Bennett matriarch helped Bonnie to calm down. She finally let the sympathy she felt toward the new comer overtake her defense. She let a little smile hang on her face. She continued walking and as expected the other girl followed her. They ended up in the shop back street and Bonnie grabbed a wooden box, she gestured to Lucy to do the same and sat on hers.

* * *

"I never gave Miss Bennett my name. So how did you find me?" The Hopkins girl inquired as she looked at a dot on the wall. Recently she was easily distracted or she always thought about him. His long blond hair, his sad baby blue eyes and so much more. He haunted her dream; this was why she did not sleep.

"Your scent, grams said it was very particular. You should cover it in a place like this. It might get you in trouble." Spinning her finger to had core value to her words, the Bennett girl answered. Her words brought Bonnie out of her day reverie; it seemed even awake, he found his way in her thoughts. The petite woman simply nodded. Damned be her scent, she had masked it, but it seemed it had become stronger. Normally the concern about what could happen to her annoyed Bonnie but from this woman it sounded sweet. She had no problem with it.

"So what do you need help with?" Bonnie asked nonchalantly, she stood from her improvised seat and kicked a little rock. She covered her pretty face from the blinding sunlight so she could get a better view of the Bennett girl.

"Saving inner kingdom" Bonnie chuckled at the absurd answer but Lucy kept a composed expression. Admittedly inner kingdom was not the best in the world but the Hopkins girl doubted it needed saving, again the woman was from high castle. Bonnie kicked another rock, another time she lost her concentration. Blond locks blinded her vision as much as the ray of sun did. A minute or two passed until she could broke down the spell.

"And how you propose we do that? Who is the big bad threatening everyone piece of heaven." in an attempt to a sarcastic humor she added the last part. Lucy did offer a smile. She appreciated a woman with humor, _surprising her grams would refer her to such witch_. The girl sounded and looked carefree. She did not look like the type to follow the rules and grams was all about them.

"Are you any good with casting and binding spell?" Lucy asked still taking in the awkward behavior of the girl. Since they had started conversing, she had zoned out of the conversation multiple times. Now she was meticulously smoothing her heavy chignon of unruly curls. She was definitely a very beautiful young girl probably soon to be mated or imprinted. Hiding in old inner kingdom would not stop such fatality maybe taking her to high castle would be a bad idea.

"A thousand, I know a thousand good one. If you are looking for one I definitely know It." it was nothing pompous. It seemed magic covered every inch of her skin; Lucy felt it as she sat near her. However, it seemed quite agitated, weary much like herself. It was constantly changing when she wore that concentrated or dreamy expression. She almost felt the need to ask her what was wrong but she knew better than to pock on other's business.

"I will need you to execute your best one on someone. It might be risky and…" Lucy followed up but quickly a raised finger stopped her. Bonnie finally stopped covering her face from the sun. She walked closer to the door. She grabbed the handle and pulled it open.

"As long as I am getting payed you just have to tell me when. And considering that saving inner kingdom come as a bonus, I won't need much explaining." she started stepping back to the shop; she still needed to work.

"What's your name, mine is Lucy Bennett Salvatore" it was the first time she used her full name, Cleary thing were changing for her. She waited for the judgement, the one every witches carried when they found out that she was a mated Bennett. However it never came, feeling how she was feeling right now Bonnie had been humbled in her opinion.

"Bonnie Hopkins" she replied. The expression on Lucy's face would have made anyone believe that Bonnie had just let the filthiest word came out her mouth.

"Bonnie… make sure you never scream it that loud. Here that name is synonym of misery and can set some soul in fire, but it suits you." the other girl replied nothing and walked into the shop. Few minutes later, Lucy gave her the address.

* * *

"Where is that prodigy of yours Bennett witch?" Niklaus asked impatiently. He hated to wait; time was a precious resource. The number of life he could end while he wasted his time in the Salvatore castle. Lucy at the last second had picked this place, that woman and her beauty in high castle would have precipitated the inevitable. If she could stop one to become a mate, she would do so.

"Klaus, not now" Stefan intervened. He knew his best friend like the back of his hand. The hybrid was bored as a consequence he wanted to antagonize someone and a Bennett would be perfect.

"Your mate is able to defend herself Stefano. Young Lucy do tell him" the Bennett witch chose to ignore their conversation. She was anxious; this needed to be a success. Anyone else she would have been worried that they reconsidered but with this young girl, she just had that instant trust. Klaus was about to follow up with a snarky comment but his words died in his throat.

The sensation was familiar, he could feel her miles away, and he heard each of her steps. They were as light as feather. However he could not catch her scent _was it another hallucination?_ He had nothing to tell but the steps resonated as a clock countdown. The hair behind his neck rose and his dead heart found a way back to life. He suspiciously looked at the Salvatore couple. They were not result of his imagination. They seemed unbothered by her approaching presence.

"Witch?" Klaus hissed and Lucy quickly stopped what she was doing. The poor woman was a bit startled but she had no time to follow through. The butler let in Bonnie and Klaus was the only one not facing her. However, from everyone in the room he was the most affected by her presence. As she entered the room his pretended breathing slow down. Marcel followed Bonnie; he too was late.

Bonnie nodded to the group in an awkward greeting; she had not felt it until it was too late. She had been so concentrated in her previous attempt to shut down the connection that she did not notice the surge of power in it. When she stepped in the room, it strangled her. It was violent, much more powerful that the other times. Klaus was fully conscious; he was not in the midst of a psychological crisis. His consciousness solidified his weight on the bond. It was the first time; she did not have to carry it on her own.

She hesitantly stepped in the room; her eyes almost perforated the sofa on which he was sitting. She stared until Lucy passed a hand in front of her face and even there she attempted to bypass her barrage.

"Is there anyone there?" Klaus asked in-between worry and excitement. He did not want to have all of his nonexistent hope removed.

"A woman" Stefan replied his eyes never living Bonnie. She was quite a strange woman; extremely petite with an athletic built but it took nothing from her femininity much like his own mate. The most extraordinaire was the size of her dark mane or was it her crooked jaw.

Listening to his voice awakened something in her; she was already heading toward him before she thought about it. It was melodious, with an extremely commanding baritone that seemed to serenade all her sense. It was as hypnotizing as a low pitch snake whistle. _Was it a trap?_

"The color of her eyes?" he asked now with a slight hope but still unsure of his reality. He slowly stood as he heard those feathers like steps coming closer. Her heartbeats interloped the sound of her steps until it deafened him. Stronger her heartbeat grew; wilder they became as his in exchange settled. As they all in unison replied "the greener I have ever seen", he stood and blue irises embraced greens one. Now he knew why he could not draw them; nothing could do justice to her eyes. Nothing could do justice to her beauty, nothing at the exception of life itself.

* * *

Niklaus came so close to Bonnie that all he saw in her emerald irises were a reflection of himself. He circled her in a preying way; she did not attempt to move. He span around her like her personal moon. Taking a painfully slow time, letting his skin grazed hers. She seemed to have a certain notion of his parade; she only stepped to the side to accommodate his rotation. Her moves synchronized with his, she moved her left foot away when his right foot tentatively came closer. Her eyes never letting go of his blue ones.

He finally stopped right in front of her, the impromptu waltz interrupted. _A woman in leather pants how strange._ He smirked and she cocked an eyebrows. Few glimpse of her scent escaped, it was tempered but still smelled beautifully. It has a hint of death _a hunter, a witch._ Never had he considered himself the suicidal type. _However, his choice of mate screamed the contrary._ He was impressed; _he loved it._

Defiant, she was without any doubt; he came so close that she was almost standing on his toes. She raised a hand to push him away, but he only leaned more, to the point where his mouth was grazing on the skin of her neck. He bared his fang out and she was already out of his gasp. He sped behind her but her hand extended with a stake. The wooden stick grazed at his shirt taking on its path piece of his clothing.

 _She was quick. This was going to be fun._ He squatted and rested his elbows on his knees. He was giving her a chance to a fair fight. She stared at him unfazed _so she was though._ She used the time he gave her to tie her unruly mane but few curls still escaped the restraint. _Was it a trap? Was it what had led her to inner kingdom?_ She could not answer. Even right when he was baring his fang at her, she had never felt so at ease. _Estranged feeling,_ and to have a vampire make her feel that way was abnormal. It felt challenging.

When Lucy tried to intervene, the strong grip of Stefan stopped her, already Marcel was stepping in front of her to block the way to the Bennett witch. "What is wrong with you? He is about to kill our only chance to fix what is wrong with him." the poor girl pulled with all her strength but Stefan grip was unwavering. He shoved her back.

"If you walk between them, they will both kill you. This is not something you stop. That is the old mating way," Stefan hissed to counter her shout. His tone was enough to stop her but his words froze her. She understood why Marcel and her mate had observed the first scene fascinated, it looked similar to parading, but it was an actual mating parade. In _What mess did she bring that carefree girl?_ However, Bonnie seemed to know instinctively what to do. Even now when they were staring at each other. They seemed alone in their universe, privy to a silent conversation. Floating on the gigantic waves created by the pre storm built up.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt her, I can't say the same for her. All Klaus is trying to do is to assert his mate status." Marcel added to calm the erratic Bennett witch, Stefan had still not let go of her. As to echo Marcel's words, Bonnie pulled her favorite dagger out of her boot. The gesture brought a smile on Klaus' lips. _She was tantalizing._

* * *

Once the battle started, it looked like a choreographed dance. Their movements were Suave, passionate and controlled. It was beautiful to see. It seemed as if Klaus was merely playing, taking his time to appreciate the anger overtaking Bonnie's face. He easily moved out of every hold, he would voluntary stay just to enjoy the naked contact of her arm or how comfortable were her curves.

Finally, it abruptly stopped with Bonnie holding a stake on his left pectoral. The little chuckles that escaped Klaus' throat startled her. In a quick motion, he pulled it out of her hand and with a swift motion; she brought up the hand holding her favorite dagger just to notice that it was empty. Her naked palm was now resting on top of his silent heart. He used his hand to press on top of hers. He lifted his other hand and placed her dagger right on top of the center of heart.

"The witch is coming to high castle. She is perfect" Klaus winked at her and placed the stake back in her empty palm after removing it from his chest. She replaced her hand by the stake but she was shaking. She did not think she could do it. He looked at her and whispered something only for her to hear. He started pushing her hand so she could stab him. She did her best to stop him, _what was wrong with her?_ She started panicking; she was ready to pull her hand from the stake and his heart. _What was wrong with her?_ Tamed, mated that was what was wrong with her.

He smirked when the stake touched his chest and she closed her eyes. She could not, a pearl of tear escaped and she felt the wood evaporating from her hand. He looked at her and knew that she had fixed him. It was not scared of the wolf because he knew it had more than he did. He had a mate, he had no reason to leave or relinquish the control. It seemed the wolf agreed because he was for the first extremely quiet. However, it had not seen the breach. The breach, he just had widely opened because he cared.

"Good job Bennett, she would make an excellent mate. She is royal" and it finally echoed to Bonnie that where her instinct had led her. _A mate_ , _a mate to king Klaus._ It would not happen; she would not let it happen

* * *

 _ **Oh, vampire Klaus made a mistake but is the wolf really gone or it has another meaning. I would probably update the next chapter in the following day, I would have done it today, but I almost dislocated my elbow, so now I am resting my arm. Review, follows, and favorite. Thanks to you everyone who read last chapter, kisses until the next one.**_


	7. moonlight truth

_**This is the second part two; I hope you will like it. Mostly because I felt like the different meeting left everyone frustrated and I became hesitant to tell the story but I had this in my head since my muse decided to come up with this story. This meeting in two part. This is the second one and the first one was sunlight lies**_

 _ **I disclaim everything**_

 _ **This chapter is unbeta, and my proof reading abilities do not allow me to say that I have not missed some errors. So sorry.**_

* * *

 _ **Moonlight truth**_

* * *

It had been a mistake. She quickly threw her clothes in a bag. She could still make it out of town if she left before dawn. The penumbra would be a welcome cover. She looked around her discarded room; panic had never been an Allie for her mind. She needed to leave no trace of her exit. Right now, the room looked more like a war zone than a room to which she would come back.

She stopped in her tracks; she sat and regrouped her thoughts. Where did she go wrong? Where was she supposed to start? Coming to inner kingdom was a mistake, what she felt must be a charm or magic gone wrong. Now she knew that it was impossible to feel as she felt for a stranger. It could only be dark magic's work. He had enough witches to render it possible. The longer she stayed, the easier it would be to lose herself. She has a limited amount of options. She could go to Bennett castle or the border.

W _hat will happen if king Niklaus chose you?_ The foreshadowing words of that young witch echoed in her brain.

 _He doesn't like witches and I can defend myself._ Damned be her arrogance if she had not been so wrong. She could defend herself all right; she had no problems taking on old vampires, young wolves, or baby born hybrids. However, with king Niklaus, she had a run for her money. He could have pushed the blade in, deeper than he did and it was her own blade. Her fingers carefully trailed on her left breast, the cut did not heal yet, and it would take some time. She could heal it but her pride would not let her do so. She needed a reminder of her stupidity. She moved to face her mirror, a glimpse at the cut and she reminisced the scene. His deep mocking voice, the glimmer of mad joy in his eyes, and all his attention entirely directed at her.

 _Your dagger on my heart, my knife on your heart. Look at us both unharmed_. The chuckles were sickening, and they were response to her agitation. She had hesitated; she never hesitated. She was a skilled killer. He had pressed on her wooden dagger. He had willingly walk toward death by her hand, she had panicked, and she was willing to stop. It had appeared that it was not in her power to hurt him. With an aghast expression, wild eyes and an erratic heart she had been powerless. She had been incapable to stop the chain reaction he started. Her dagger broke, it burst, and his fingers stopped a piece of wood on the point to collide with her eyes. She had opened her eyes just to meet his fascinating blue one. It was intoxicating and it lured her.

Then she had dropped her guard and on top of her heart's center, the dagger edentate her skin. If pushed deeper it would have been the end of her. It felt like a burning mark. It felt like hot iron colliding with her soft cold skin but it was the opposite. It was cold blade meeting her warm skin. A small cut, it almost could be invisible but it was right there in the middle of her chest. It was small but deep, only few inches away from the beating organ. Reddish line, tainting her smooth and perfect skin, it was deep enough to leave a scar. _The bastard marked her_

She pulled her collar higher; she wanted to hide it. She could not clear his grin from her mind; she simply could not erase the invading thoughts of him. Him so foreign but so familiar to her. Him so repulsive by his nature but so attractive to her because he was he. She pulled the meager reserve of food she had and she grabbed her bag. She was ready to leave.

She veiled the room, removing all trace of her past presence. A last glance at the mirror, her new mark once again revealed itself. Her collar had fallen; another invading memory of him licking her blood from the blade in a lecherous manner came in the front of her mind. She pulled the collar and was out of the room. She embraced the darkness of the night and hoped for the best. Decision made, she was leaving inner kingdom, and even the Bennett castle would not be a safe haven. She needed to run where he could not reach her.

* * *

The haze of the full moon would have tempered his sanity any other night, however tonight the rush of energy was welcome. The wolf's inner impute was less present. He needed a way to kill the endless rambling about the imprint. Their Bonnie was gone but the mate, she was here. She was all he could dream she would be and all he wished she would not be, a proud witch.

He had suspected that she would not be cooperative. He had miscalculated, he never did. Klaus never did a miscalculation; it was an advantage of having no emotions and no consciousness to weight on his choice. Cold hard reasoning was amplified. He had challenged her, judged her strength and he was impressed. He had shown to her, the disadvantageous position she was in, and her incapacity to best him. Therefore, she would fall in line. She should have fallen in line. However, he had miscalculated; she was the untamed type. His mate was one of a kind.

She chose to run. She was a smart one also; she had hid her disappearance well. Mere vampire, Wolf, or hybrid would have had hard time tracking her. There was no scent left behind, it was all wiped clean. Sadly for her and fortunately for him, he had consumed her blood. It was not out of pure pleasure that he had licked that blade. Yet there had been great pleasure, bliss of sensations. It would be quite easy to find her but he had to do it before losing to the moon.

"Keep the house safe, everything must be left undisturbed." He shouted the other to his accompanying guard. The last thing he needed was a search party distracting him and alerting her. He pulled his son Marcel to the side and whispered something to his ear. The prince nodded and sped out. Extra precautions were welcome. He took a last glance at the room and he was on his way to get her.

This night brought all sort of memories. Deja vu was never a comforting feeling but having the wolf whining almost rendered him insane _. Destiny seems always to repeat itself, such a cruel joke. I lost my imprints and it broke me. You want to follow a similar path, I thought you more perspective_. There were no lies; it seemed to be a reenactment of that fatidical night. The scenery was the same, the main actors were technically unchanged or just the leading lady was replaced. The other perpetrators were eliminated of the board. It was she against him

She had to choose the border, it would have thought her more original, but she was a witch. They were predictable creature, even the exceptional one. He sped and made his way through the plethora of trees. Avoiding each of them with ease, tracking her was easier than he thought. She was making no effort to mask her presence.

He started to be alert; paranoia was a second nature. He was quite right; he dodged it just fast enough. Magical traps, he could have been absorbed into one _. This was promising_. He landed on the branch to map the perimeter. If she had placed a lot of her little parting gift, it would be easier to find them from this height.

* * *

 _Screw that bastard_ , she thought she had more time, a boom detonated and she looked behind her. He activated a trap; he was close. She had underestimated him, she should learn from past mistakes. The hybrid was sneaky but she could outsmart him. He had no way to track her; her scent was completely dull. The border was only few miles away. She could make a run for it or be smart about it and let the wolf take over. She was a mate not an imprint. She would have no difficulties out running the animal if the need to follow her took him.

She settled behind a bush, it might take time but she had learned her lesson. She could not take the hybrid, so she would not attempt to do so. She touched her little cut again and looked at the dark sky. The moon draw bigger, it rose higher and illuminated her surroundings. She would not have to wait long; it would be full and bloody soon. Twigs cracked, her breath died in her lungs, she could sense him; he was closer than he should be. He had avoided her remaining trap, she had put them to slow him down, and she still had no heart to wound him. She needed to fix that if she wanted to survive him.

She stood up; her plan was falling in pieces. The speed to which he was moving was knocking out the machinery of her well thought plan. The leaves whistled as they hit the floor, more twigs cracked, and her heart skipped a beat. She could hear each of his movement; he was teasing her senses. There were no way a creature of his caliber was that loud, he must have found her, and this had turn into a hunting game for him. He was playing with his prey; he was playing with her. She put back her backpack; it seemed she had no choice. He left her no choice; he pushed her into a narrow corner. _It was a run for it, so be it._

The wind blew her heavy mane away, her skin heated from the effort. Her feet almost flew from the ground, her bag bounced in every direction. She was running; she ran until her lungs could not comply with the demand of oxygen. However, Bonnie never stopped; the thought of possible captivity under a tyrannical king pushed her. Nothing could stop her, four miles approximately or maybe five she could reach the border.

A little blanket found its way out of a little opening in her bag; she hastily grabbed it before it could fly away. It was an old baby blanket, a gift from her mother. Her mother, the silent woman, the stranger. That woman her father made so little reference about and when he did, his voice was full of sadness. She hurriedly pushed it in. she barely cared that half of the soft fabric was still hanging out. She ran faster, her feet only making contact with the ground for millisecond. The wind brought tears to her eyes and clogged her nostril.

Another twig broke, and then successively leaves whistles and the wind blew a sad lullaby. How close was he? How far was she? Two miles or two miles and a half, she had no way of finding out, she looked behind her with despair. She thought she heard a mocking laugh; maybe it was paranoia. She wanted to stop, to take a breath but he was so close. He was so close that she felt his emotion overlapped hers, the slight sickening joy, the empty need, and the constant duality. He was doing it again; he was talking to her without words. He was hijacking her thought but this time it was less strong. She could still escape him.

A mile maybe or less, she would make. The witch raised her head but it was too late. She had not seen it coming; his thoughts had lured her. Every other day, it would have never gone unnoticed, every other day Bonnie would have avoided it. However, she was busy eavesdropping in his thoughts, she eavesdropped out of fascination. The Hopkins girl was so fascinated that she lost connection with her surroundings. She walked straight in.

* * *

Precautions, he never failed to take them. He had learned his lesson; prey always escaped when one was not prepared. She was as clever as a fox; she was making him proud mate. However, in this current situation all her cleverness was unwelcome. Avoiding all her trap had taken a considerable amount of time. If Klaus dared say, his mate represented a challenge. The moon draw behind him, it grew bigger and his extra senses were triggered.

His natural abilities were heightened; it was a welcome help at this time. If the wolf became cooperative, she held no chance against him. As if fortune had picked his side, the wolf behaved. Gone were the snarky comments, it seemed being in this forest had frightened it. _Coward, always the coward leaving him to clean the mess._ Klaus hastened his steps and was on the right path. With the full moon to amplify his abilities, he became capable to track the scent she put so much effort to hide. _It should be a crime to mask such delectable fragrance._ His olfactory sense seemed to have merged with his fine palate; he could taste on his tongue the citrus and the vanilla that heavily coated her scent.

His skin vividly came back to life reacting to the embrace of the wind, which carried her scent. He sniffed the air and easily found her; she was hiding in one of the bush. He climbed higher on the tree and rested. He eyes rested on her beautiful silhouette, she was deep in thoughts _beautiful pensive_. Midnight hair spread in unruly manner around her shoulder, a single beautiful curl traced the path of her spine and dangled until her lower back. Wind offering suave caress on her shivering skin, his eyes focused on the single goosebumps raising on it. He purposely walked on a twig and on cue, her head turned to face his direction. She felt watch and the usual tingle were back.

 _Sharp senses._ He thought. Her beautiful green irises glimmered in the dark night; she took in her surroundings. Her eyes looked for him and found him even if it was with no visual were not physical but in the instant, she knew she found him. Her body instantly tensed, she stared again alert to any sound, and so he teased her. She started running and making no effort, he trailed after her. The chase was entertaining; Klaus had missed the thrills of such activities. In eighteen years, life had turn in a taciturn monochromatic event, he was literally dead inside, and only his different episodes brought him to life.

He saw her erase the distance between her and the border. It must have been ready by now; Marcel must have executed his order. He only needed to wait until she ran straight into it; he doubted it would work that easily but it would be enough to stop her. The moon grew wider and he felt his control slip away. Not right now, not when he was so close to his goal, he only needed a bit of his time. He had leaved on borrow time for eighteen years but he was steal greedy. The wolf slowly started creeping to the surface; he could feel his skin warmed to the change.

He grew distracted and the moon called to his nature; the call went unanswered. He was making a herculean effort to maintain the change at bay. Here they were maybe a mile away from the border. As he became in touch with the wolf, she started to seem distracted. Was it that the duality of his personality affected her? Therefore, he let it spill a bit more. If his fragility affected her, so be it. She was so unfocused; her head repeatedly strayed away from her original direction. His mates lost her focus or more accurately changed her focus. She was focused on him, her eyes were staring to what seemed like nothing, but there were staring at him. There were staring to place where she assumed him to be.

In her distraction, she walked straight into it, Klaus was sure that in any other day, she would have noticed, and she would have tried to work her way around it. The Claire girl was not as powerful as his mate was. However, she was powerful enough for that little task.

* * *

It was too late when she took notice of it. Bonnie tried to whisper a counter spell but it was too late, her petite body slammed into the shield. Her head hit the invisible barrier first and her body collided next. The collision's strength propelled her backward. She flew meter away, she lost consciousness as she collided with the barrier.

She reached the ground as his fingers grasped on her backpack. Her temple busted open and blood spilled as her blanket flew out of the bag he was holding. Guided by the wind, the little piece of textile found his way on the pool of blood forming near the Hopkins girl head. He had been too slow; _he was never slow._ The moon distracted him and the wolf preoccupied him. If anything happened to her.

He looked around to catch a glimpse of her body; he still held in his hand her broken backpack. In his panicked state, he missed her unconscious frame. If she was hurt or if a single curly hair was misplaced on his mate head, may the lord have mercy on the Claire girl. He had asked for a barrier not a weapon. He looked disoriented; his hands flew to the ground looking for her body. He could see in the dark but right now, his abilities were impaired because of the full moon.

He was losing his perspicacity, a vivid color stood out. The light pink piece of textile contrasted with the dark surroundings. He glared at it _not right now, not another round of this Bonnie madness._ The forest must have been affecting him more, the possibility that his mate was hurt must have been playing trick on his mind. He was less lucid because of the imminent shift. He tried to run opposite to the object of discord but curiosity bested his reason.

He carefully made his way toward it and stopped when his vision abruptly came back. _Destiny seemed always to repeat itself. It was a cruel joke._ How many times did he have to relive that scene? As if the nightmare, the continuous lash out were never enough. The portrait painted were not vivid enough, the wolf memories were too blurry. Life had made a choice to produce its own reenactment.

Where did he go wrong? What missteps did he make along the way? He felt the tremor rise from deep in within. Was it a gloating laugh? Was it a mad laugh? He could not run like the wolf, he could not bury himself. He stared at the pink blanket just near to it laid her body. He fell on his knee; his legs had lost the ability to support him. The blood scent invaded his nostril, clogged his mind. He had no control on his primal instinct during the moonlight. Right now with the successive episode, he had no control on his shift. Klaus was still in his vampire form because he did not want to let go of his mate.

* * *

The moon became overbearing, it started to gain a bloody color. _How fitting_ , he thought. He looked at the sky with languishment then dropped his baby blue eyes filled with a dying flame on the ground. His irises started to shift between melting gold and fading cobalt. As quickly as the moon grew bigger and overtook the sky, his most primal instincts started to rise. Niklaus could not keep it at bay longer. There was already a crack. Something was pouring through his broken self.

The wind blew violently and leaves flew around them. They whirled around his frozen body and circled her unconscious frame never quite touching their bubble. It was an extremely beautiful night, the sky was bath in orangeade color, and the capricious moon illuminated her mocha skin. The leaves seemed to create layers of wall around them as they flew where the wind guided them. The pool of blood was brought to light and green leaves where lazily falling from the sky.

It was too much of a beautiful night to have such a tragic ending. Losing his mate where he lost his imprint. He wanted his chance to hide too; he wanted the wolf to take over. However, awkwardly the animal had never been more silent. He did not notice that he was showing emotion until his hand accidentally was exposed to his wet skin.

His hand shakily searched the origin of the tears traveling from his cheek to his eyes. He was crying; he was feeling something as a whole being, not as a wolf nor a vampire but as a hybrid. What had triggered the symbiosis of his being? The wind blew one more time and her scent, her true one. Unmasked, not tampered by her magic her scent assaulted him, the exact same pink blanket. He took him time to comprehend what he had done by instinct but he had switched on. The wolf had sleep through the crack not to take over but to help. It was silent because it was free.

Vanilla orchid, dry hibiscus , citrus, _wolf and vampire_ or rather vanilla orchid, dry hibiscus, citrus and a hint of his own scent. A hint of his own scent deeply ingrained in her skin, deeply linked to her own scent. The moon amplified his most primal aspect; imprinting was primal. A bloody blanket could she be clearer about her identity. The familiar sensation, eighteen years, and it felt the same.

 _ **Boom, boom, and boom**_ it echoed so loudly that it almost deafened him. Eighteen years, a full circle closed after another chase. She was there; she was lying on the ground with her pink blanket tainted by her warm blood. He found her the way he lost her. More leaves fell isolating her body as if they drew a path toward her, he could not walk, and his bones were starting to crack. He crawled toward her, he did his best but the moon was working against him and his newly found emotions had quickly triggered the shift.

The moon became omnipresent, its weight slowing Klaus' motion. He pushed with his last resolve; he needed to know that she was here with him. This night had fused her into one his mate and his imprint much like it has fused his fractional half. It was she; it was his, "Bonnie" he whispered when his hand circled her face. Her scent now filled his entire space there was no mistake it was his Bonnie, alive, she was unconscious but she was alive.

He let out a little cry; it was more painful than everything that he could was his first real turn in eighteen years. His back broke to rearrange itself. He did not let go of her, his finger were breaking against her soft skin, his phalanges rearranging themselves. His newly heated skin warmed her cold one. "Bonnie…Bonnie…bon…" he repeatedly called her name until his vocal cord started producing sound closer to howling. Fur started covering his naked skin, as his body broke free of his close restraint.

"Hun… yes" she answered to her name and fell back in the welcoming bliss. The sound of her voice, he had never believed he would hear it once. Her responding to her name made him let go, it brought him back from his own death. That death, which had followed her fictive one. The last remaining of his skin was covered by fur, the wolf was reborn by her feet, and it licked her cut to heal it. Niklaus laid by her side as the wind blew more leaves and he howled to the benevolent moon.

* * *

 _ **The wolf died because she died so it was only fair Bonnie brought him back to life. Please review, follow, and fav. Kisses until the next chapter. And my elbow will be fine It is swollen but just need to have a lot of motion to get the joints active.**_


	8. war, love, and you

_**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Hope you will also enjoy this chapter. Please review , follow and fav.**_

 _ **I disclaim everything**_

 _ **Unbeta chapter sorry**_

* * *

 _ **War, love and you**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

The earthly cold of the leaves below her cooled the skin of her back; chill ran through her bareback while her chest seemed wrapped in a hot blanket. She sank under the heavy weight of his stone like muscles. She elongated her arms trying to grab the sky and softly groaned as she stretched. Her muscles ached and her lower body was a bit numb, paralyzed under the weight of an unknown body. Bonnie was the first one to open her eyes, her green pupils fell on the dark green coat that the humid forest wore. The dew was still settling in the atmosphere and little droplets were kissing her forehead.

She felt a little light headed and thirsty; she coughed to free her lungs. She had a pounding headache, the awful aftermath of the violent contact with the barrier and on top of it; there were the shame of her fail attempt to run away from inner kingdom. Her eyes were quick to scan the perimeter looking for whom she was sure had become her captor. She saw nothing in the surroundings; however, she was well aware of his presence.

She was half-aware of her environment; she still had to acknowledge the mass that made motion impossible for her legs. She definitely felt a heaviness and warmth around her lower body. From her umbilicus to her toes, she felt a certain heaviness and friction between her leather pant and skin. Soft and warm skin that warmth her much colder body needed. The Hopkins girl let her fingers hesitantly slide down; she finally made contact with something soft, sweaty, and warm.

After few palpations, she was sure it was a skin, naked skin. She pursued her inspection and soon the palm of her hand made contact with a block of muscle. She pushed her second hand lower, so she could have a better idea of whom she was touching. The body lying on top of her lower body was definitely male. She sighed, somehow she was well aware of whom he was. Her leg had found a way to circle his waist and now her hands were freely roaming on his skin.

There were a certain familiarity to the touch, she moved her hand from his lower back to his upper back very slowly in an inquisitive caress, and he groaned. She let go of him like a burning metal and she exhaled the hot hair, which itched her upper throat. She hesitated for a second as she looked at his bare back. What was she supposed to do? Was he asleep? She poked him with her forefinger and she let her sharp nails leave a print on his skin. He made no movement and her heart slowdown but her curiosity grew bigger.

She bent and whispered against his skin, the hot air of her mouth caressed his skin, and her words vibrated trough his lungs. "A mate right, a sleeping one that is my luck. Should I run or tried to wake you with a kiss." She shook her head. She sounded absurdly wrong. What was she talking about? She looked at him with growing interests, firstly because she had never seen a man naked before despite her age, also she was being acquainted with sexual desire. Before Klaus, she had never had a remote attention for males and even less their anatomies.

* * *

She poked him again just to confirm that he was asleep, he only groaned, and the Hopkins girl stopped breathing for a second. She clasped her fingers together to stop the twitching in her digits. When he made no sign to awake. She felt her curiosity devour her mind and the freedom, which came from touching him unsupervised forced her decision. She extended her hands again to encircle his broad shoulders. She would have never dared acting so out of character if he was awake, and she would have been shy or arrogant; whatever would have suited the circumstance better.

She looked at him still fascinated that her pull toward him brought her in the cursed land that was inner kingdom. She bent again to whisper at his ear "what dark magic did you do hybrid. You seem to live in my mind?" she could not really understand but he did live in her mind, soul, and heart. She breathed and refocused on the despair that this reality brought. She was a witch, he was a hybrid not just any hybrid, the original one, but still here she was flabbergasted by how majestic he was to her.

She felt a magnetic pull to him before, however right now it was overwhelming. She felt like a gravitating satellite around him. She was the moon and he the earth; she tightened her grip on him still attracted by their natural magnetism. She needed to fight this, she was a witch, a hunter, and she had vowed her life and honor to more. She felt disappointed in herself but still she could not feel any shame out of how she felt at the instant, on how she felt exploring his muscle with her unexperienced sensuality because it felt right.

She stopped; she needed to lift him so she could see his face. However, from the warm between her legs, the increasing dampness that was drenching her inner thighs and her quick heartbeat, all could easily tell her who it was. She knew the answer; she had known from the first seconds her hands had grazed his skin. The familiarity and the sentiment of comfort that washed over her every time she was near him. She knew it was Niklaus.

Now she could not really deny it that she had developed a new reaction to his proximity. Since the mating ceremony, she could add lust at the growing list of emotions that he made her feel. Imprinting was all kind of emotional connections, it had it physical aspects, but it was mainly dulled by the cosmic emotional connection. However, mating just accentuated the physical side and the passionate side of the relationship, that was why mating was not possible until the mate reach the age of sexual maturity.

At the instant that her finger ran against his burning naked skin, she knew who he was. Her body had reacted on its own. Her emotions became a jumble mess; she felt the usual softening of her emotions. Calm washed over her and waking up in the dark forest did not bother her, as it would have usually done. She just did not want to admit that he made her feel like that.

Bonnie's right hand stopped on his silky mane and absentmindedly, she started passing her fingers through it. Niklaus mumbled something unintelligible and switched for more comfort. She smoothed his hair for few minutes until she noticed the absurdity of her behavior. Rather than thinking to formulate an escape plan, the texture of his hair fascinated her, and the smoothness of his skin as her left hand was still tracing pattern between his lower and upper back.

* * *

Klaus cringed under her touch; he awakened as soon as she did, and it was hard to play dead while she tentatively drew her path on his body. He felt like he was awaking for an eternity of sleep and he straightly fell on the heavenly coziness of her arm. His muscles still hurt from the previous shift, his bones were back to their familiar alignment but he was not use to himself, and the world around him was normal still he felt like he inhabited a new body. He groaned when she grew bold with her touch and he felt the need to stop her fingers but he did nothing.

His entire world was different and emerging for the slumber of his soul was complicated. He was in no rush to face the reality nor to reorganize his life around the new development. Her lovely scent was a cherished comfort. She felt like an oasis in a very arid desert and a haven grandly needed. He knew that when they left this forest so much would have to happen. He would have to face the mess created by his torn-selves. Bonnie might have put his broken piece together; still she had not put the entire world, which tore them apart eighteen years ago together.

He let the weight of the world slide from his shoulder as her hand entered in contact with his skin. He did not attempt to reveal that he was awake, he wanted to know how much the imprint, and mating affected her. If she were unaware of him, she would act more naturally and slowly surf on the emotional wave the imprint built. He did not want to scare her because he was sure the pressure and the emotional restraint that emanated from her exhausted her entire being.

In addition, he did not know where she stood, was she aware of her trouble past? Did she know what she meant to him? Did she know that she was a Bennett? As he woke up, his first thought were worries, he was worried for her, of what her own family will do to her. Even as his brain was still trying to reconcile every part of his nature, his ultimate thought and worries were for her. He indulged in the comfort of her feathery like touch, the softness and the curiosity of her touch took him out of his mind for a second.

She only called him a mate. He understood that she was unaware of the imprint bond; he felt his heart sink as she let her full and soft lips rest on the skin of his back before she voiced her question in her whisper. Running, the wise decision maybe he should let her do that, run away from him and the future trouble. He could just let her go, she would be safe from them, and she would be safe from her own family. This time, if they came for her and they would, they would attempt to kill her. After what he did to her family, the Bennett would be out for the pupil of his eyes.

He knew it and was sure of it, as soon as they left the hidden comfort of this forest. She would become a moving target. Could he do that to her? Did she know that her family would want to kill her? Did she know her family? He had so much questions that he wanted to ask her. He wanted to hear about where she was when he was losing his mind. He had that little nibbling anger, it was a stupid one, but still it was there. He wanted to ask her why it took so long. How could she go through the suffering?

He knew she had suffered too because somehow he had suffered so much that it would have hurt her. He was angry that he had died and left her behind to suffer. Through his angry thoughts, peace came in a bliss when her arms circled his shoulders. Her touch felt so consoling, it was like a soft hug, and a balm spread on his heart. She whispered again against his skin and now her voice had that longing despair. His emotions were heightened, they had just resurfaced.

Listening to her and her complaint that she was somehow unlucky to be stuck in the old magic that was imprinting and now mating, he felt the crushing sensation that he might have really to let her go. There were so much more to risk; he knew and understood the pain that he would carry if this time she really died. He knew all the awful things that he did. Through everything he did, he never had the fear to be judged for it because he cared about no one opinions until now.

If she ever rejected him, would he be able to take everything. He knew it would destroy his entire being not quite as bad as her fake death but he would have to live with the pain. There were no possibilities to hide behind his lack of humanity. She had stripped him of that mask once and would do it easily every time. Did he regret what he did to the Bennett? No, he would never regret that act; he still had lost eighteen years. She still had to live through pain because she was incomplete and he had now to fix their wrongs. He was so taken in his though and worries that he started to let his feelings escape and she quickly started to have a grasp of his presence.

* * *

"You can't let go of me now, I gave up on the idea of out running you." Bonnie said as she noticed that Klaus ceased to sleep. He did not have a heartbeat or anything that could betray him but she could feel the shift quickly in her surroundings. She was super aware of him and it had worsened. The link was not as weak as it used to be, his presence used to alleviate the inner need that tugged on heart. However right now, being by his side exacerbated the feeling that was why she was so eager to touch him.

The Hopkins girl was not stupid and she could feel the change, there were something changed and it strengthened their Bond. Even as she was asking him to let her go, she still had to let go of him, her body language contradicted her words.

"Do it first and I will follow witch" he taunted her with his words and his voice was still raw and throaty because of the sleep remaining. He tightened his grip around her waist to defy her also he knew if he released her, he might let her just run. Klaus could not decide if he wanted to take her to high castle and just start to put in motion everything. Bonnie walking inside high castle would become the firing point of a potential war. The Bennett when they would find out, the ones who were not in the secret that he mated with one of them would seek revenge for the humiliation.

Sheila would be caring the pitchfork and she would conduct the inquisition, he was sure of that. He was well aware of the little army of witches; the old Lady was forming in her castle. It never mattered before because he was waiting to be put out of his misery, but now he had to keep his eyes open. That was why he wanted to stay nested in her arms, and that was why he prolonged his sleep the longest.

He did not want to decide the faith of his kingdom the first morning he awakened next to the love of his life. He did not want to make harsh decisions since he just found his soul back. He pushed deeper between her leg and his head rested higher on her chest, now just very close to the echo of her heart. He breathed in her constantly changing scent. For a second he was distract by the little arousal mixed to her normal scent. He quickly figured out that she was still accommodating the mating process.

He stupidly did not finish everything or more likely, he purposely did not finish the ceremony. You could blame plenty things on his no humanity version but never lack of preparation was part of his flaws. She was walking around with a mark that had heightened properties because it was imperfect. She sighted when he held her tighter but she could not understand that maybe in a second, a minute or a hour, he might be forced to let her go for her safety. He loved her more than everything he could lose to honor her name.

He needed to take a decision when all he wanted was to rejoice in his forbidden love, a love, his lover would be the first to prohibit. He might have to decide between his love, the kingdom, and her. He sucked the air filled with wild aromas but the smell never compared with her celestial scent. He let the tip of his nose rest on her shivering skin, he wanted this smell anchored in every of his sensitive neurons and on his skin as he was on hers. He needed to choose, this could only last a fraction of an impossible dream.

* * *

She tried to remove her left hand from his back but he kept it in place. He lowly growled and the small wound on her left breast slightly itched. It felt like a small punishment. His vampire version never left things to fortuity. The pain was the mark acting up. She removed her right hand from his hair and tried to push him away. She sighed with a little pain when the wound on her breast tingled as if a little lightening had hit the spot.

He was exhausted from last night previous events, He raised his hand slowly and tried to touch her wound but she moved away of his grasp. By the same action stopping him from making the pain go away. The pain in her chest became sharper with a radiating burn. She bit on her tongue what kind of infernal thing was happening to her. She looked at Klaus and was ready to ask why she was suffering every time she pushed him away.

Niklaus finally removed his head from the comfort of her chest and instantly regretted the sweet softness of her body. He stared at her a bit in an awe, still shocked that she was alive and incapable to resist the intoxicative feelings that her beauty induced in his mind. He looked at her beautiful features deformed by pain. Using the strength of his arm, he only helped himself to rise slightly and was now parallel to her. He was fully on top of her and compressed her little frame as he slowly lower himself down. His blonde hair fell in cascade on her face and recovered her skin as he lowered his head closer to hers.

Bonnie's eyes opened wide, what was he attempting to do? However, instinctively she spread her legs to accommodate him; she made abstraction of his warm naked body solemnly focus on the tantalizing blue of his irises, which were locked on her aroused and scared green eyes. He leaned closer to her face until his scent became the only smell she could distinguish in a forest full of sophisticate aromas. His forearms formed an unbreakable cage around her and immobilized her as his lower body pressed his warmth against her forming wetness.

He lowered his face until Bonnie could distinguish every pore of his almost perfect skin and those freckles that beautifully flawed the alabaster skin. Her heart rate increased and her wound tingled with impatience. She opened her eyes wider when Klaus let the tip of his nose ran along her smooth golden skin. It trailed from her cheek to the notch of her clavicle and sniffed her. Her breath was caught in her lung and she felt as if her entire throat was burning. The fingers that were just touching him seconds ago were once again itching to be in contact with his bare skin.

She followed her instinct and started to caress the tail of his vertebral column. Her left hand travelled through his skin lazily as her sharp nails grazed and teased his burning skin. Klaus growled and got distracted, his head fell on the center of her chest resting on top her heart, which was beating furiously. He let the sound of the beating organ devocalized the forest lullaby. He appreciated how the softness of her skin enveloped his entire being. He whispered words against her chest when her left hand started getting bolder. He almost begged her to stop he needed to be done with his task.

* * *

She was exploring his body in an awe, his chiseled back muscles molded by her exploring fingers. She was slightly in trance and in a lust haze. The mating was still fresh and clouding her mind. She had a newfound hunger for his body and her ministration were distracting Klaus for his primary mission. She somehow succeeded to move out of the mating charm and slightly tried to push him away again, as it happened the first time, her wound burned her. She cried in pain and Klaus remembered what he wanted to do.

Niklaus wanted to complete the marking, so her pain could end. He could not believe his no humanity-self had used an old mating ceremony and weaponized it. There were reasons why they were not use anymore; it was because they were physically binding. Distance between mates was painful mentally; but old mating ceremony added the weight of physical pain. The mark on Bonnie chest was incomplete and not properly done because it was done by a knife, however it was a seal. He had cuffed her and she was unaware of it.

Somehow, his old calculating-self had been prepared for the eventuality of Bonnie trying to escape. Once the mark healed, it would have physically forced her to be near him or excruciating pain would have forced her body to the edges. He forgot how he was a mean bastard without his humanity. The mark needed to heal. If she healed it on her owns or naturally, the binding would result on what his vampire-self wanted. However, if he healed it for her, he would still be able to localize her like he did last night but she would not have that amount of pain if she were not in his proximity.

After eighteen years without her, he was tempted to let magic do it works, he wanted to be wrapped forever in her as he was being now, but something told him his Bonnie would rather die than submit under a charm. In addition, he still had the imprint for the pull and his need to protect her would never allow him to enjoy that amount of control on her or to see her in pain. He moved his face from her mid chest to her left breast, his plump pink lips grazing on her skin as he made his way down. She moaned and her skin shivered as his wet mouth travelled on her skin. She pulled his hair and Klaus slightly hissed. She was very distractive; it almost seemed as if she was working against her own good.

He let his fangs slide and teased the smooth skin of her breast around his previous mark. He felt no need to do the marking faster, he bathed in the voluptuousness of her delicate and particular feminine scent. He loved how her scent was a very balance mixed between her singularity, particular natural aromas, and that special extra touch that belonged to him. She carried him everywhere for eighteen years; everyone for eighteen years could smell him on her, as if he and she freshly had a sexual intercourse. His territorial nature rejoiced in that fact.

His fangs slowly sank in her milky soft breast and they went deeper than the wound. He pierced through the elastic muscle beneath her brown skin. He drank for her pure oxygenated magical blood, letting her nectar and divine blood coat his starved fine palate. She pressed his head against her chest as the amazing sensation shot through her, she moaned louder than the chirping bird around them and her voice echoed on the trees. The wind sharply whistled through the dry leaves and nature shied away from the imprinters.

He broke into the skin of his wrist and lifted his head so he could look at her. He retraced his step back and rested his nose on hers, after a sensual trip of his left hand from her arm to her cheek. She looked at him still a bit lost and aroused by him feeding on her. She was also a little scared, never someone had fed on her, or even been so close physically, her breathing was shallow and labored. He brought his arm before her mouth and he expected her to start automatically drinking.

She looked at him and then frowned with disgust. She Bonnie Hopkins drinking from a vampire or a hybrid, his blood _what the hell?_ She already had no idea about what he had done to her, she really suspected black magic and now she had let him feed from her, it was few drop and barely lasted seconds but never she would have let it happen if she was in her right mind. _However, nothing you make around this man is made in your right mind._ She would not lie if he had not stop she would not have stopped him.

He slightly made her face him; his eyes borrowed her volatile attention. It was like a hypnotizing trick. The blue electrifying and similar to a flies trap, she was caught before she even attempted to fight him. Her shy green eyes answered to the dominance of his blue ones. He stopped mesmerized by how beautiful she was, the wound on his arm was starting to close and his blood was clotting and sticking on his arm.

"You need to drink." He said softly and still waiting for her to grab his arm and bring it to her lips. He needed her consent; old magic was tricky and definitely, she needed knowledge on that. He had taken and now finally he had to offer, so he could close the circle. She hesitantly grabbed his arm because her eyes were still locked on his and she had no right assessment of her surroundings.

She brought the arm to her lips and started sucking on his skin to get the crimson fluid before his wound close. The opening was small and she had to press on her suction. It was Niklaus time to experience a bliss of sensations. Her green eyes trapped his mind; the emerald like serpent charm lured his passion out. He lowly growled with each of her suction but just the power of emotions playing in her eyes galvanized him. He rested his forehead against her, feeling like he could not breathe when he had never needed oxygen before.

She let go of his arm for his biggest regret, Niklaus let his face slide away from her, and never had he broken contact with her skin. He instinctively kissed her inner neck and nested his head across the center of her chest. He liked the sound of her beating heart maybe because for long he had believe the organ dead and her with it. Bonnie was still heavily breathing and was more lost than ever.

* * *

"What was that?" she asked whilst heavily breathing. Speaking had asked an exhausting effort from her. She tried to move a curl that had escaped from her face but she failed to do so and he helped her. He tucked it behind her ear as his mouth rested on her earlobe

"old mating and old magic" Klaus answered his voice still raw and still feeling the taste of her blood beneath his tongue and all around his mouth. It would be hard to feed on anyone beside her after these but he knew she probably would not allow him to feed on her right away. This was merely him taking advantage because his mark was still working on her also he was planning to let her go.

"I thought we already did that," she answered as she finally regained her breath. She moved his hair away from her face and for the first time since she woke up; she did not feel the need to have her finger inside it nor to roll around her finger a strand of his hair. She sighed happily; she was getting worried and was wondering what kind of magic was controlling her mind.

"Did not do it right the first time." Klaus simply shrugged, he was still high from her blood, and having her scent clouding his space just prolonged the effect. He finally moved back to rest his head one more time on her chest. This time she looked at him wondering what was he doing. The last remaining part of the mating charm dying with the few minutes he still wanted to share with her.

"It is always so mind blowing?" Mind blowing was the right word, she could barely think and her entire body was still in trance. She felt like jelly, another being should not make her feel the way that he made her feel. If half of the mated witches felt like she did, she would now reserve her judgement. This thing was unmanageable

"I can't tell love, I have never been mated before. You are my first one. However, I guess it get extremely better and more rewarding when it is you and me." Definitely feeding from her was an experience but feeding her was what pushed him further in the edges. He could not believe that he was ready to relinquish that amount of ecstasy and complete bliss. However, he was worried for her life, worried that if he went to war for her, and with her family, everything would change. She would just break everything up and let go of him and her.

That was surely the imprint side acting on the last part; it felt more emotional than physical in the last seconds. He took a glimpse of her psychic and she had no idea of everything at stake. She was just somehow lost in him and the feelings she was fighting and losing against. As he fed her, his light cobalt eyes stared then got lost in the green ocean that camped in her orbs and led to her soul.

He was deeply lost in her. Feeding her was as if he was protecting her and accepting her claim over him whilst feeding from her was he claiming her. It felt like a full circle and he doubted every common vampire experimented that. Mostly why was he binding himself to her so tightly when he was planning to let her go. He needed to think about her safety.

* * *

"Maybe you should have stuck at not mating, this is not an ideal situation" she finally pushed him away and she expected pain on her chest but nothing happened. She looked at him wondering why it did not happen this time. Her words seemed to answer his thoughts. She had a peak at his mind too, even if she did not understand the real wager and the situation. However, she could feel the future abandonment and instinct was making her fight, but arrogance made her panic sound like an obfuscation.

"I can believe a witch so powerful has no idea about the effect of magic as old and simple as mating. I did not choose to mate with you, I have no say on whom the universe create as my half. Believe me a witch was never what I wished for." The last part carried his disdain for her kind but also he was keeping the Bennett term to himself. Her emotion and anger were overlapping his. He needed to get a grip of it all because he was also getting scared. War and all the risk to lose her or just peacefully let go, so much for a first day with a conscience.

Bonnie frowned to his sentence, she felt offended when literally she shared the same feeling. However, his words just hurt her, she sighed annoyed and stood from the ground but Klaus made no move to rise. He stayed on the ground laying on his back. She could go and run but she did nothing. His heart jumped of Joy. Eighteen years had been hell, this little second when he thought she would run had been the seventh circle of Tartarus. What was he doing? He would have destroyed this entire kingdom to avenge her death and now that the gods were graceful enough to give her back to him, he wanted to be noble.

"You are the one to talk; I am mated to the being that has dedicated his entire existence to erase me and all my fellow witches. You chose to mate with me and now you want to insult me. I was forced into this if you were not satisfied by the universe choice, you did not have to come after me. You put me in this situation and the least you could do would be being the willing one." She said as she became angrier. She cleaned the moist from her leather and looked at him with consternation. She was so arrogant and proud that she forgot that she did not care about how he perceived the situation.

Klaus brought his hand to his temple; he was still hangover on behalf the past eighteen years and she was already scolding her. Regaining his humanity felt like waking up after the longest binged drinking in the universe. Not only the universe gifted him with a witch mate and imprint but she was also a punishment rightful as the Bennett she was and it seemed strongly opinionated. However, she was answering his inner monologue without even having any idea on his question. She just had order him to fight for her and he was a good imprint he would do as she asked.

If she wanted to blame him for the mistake, he made with the witches well she might just kill him for what he did to her family. Did she knew? Did she knew that she was a Bennett? None mattered, he was sticking by her side, and he would protect her.

"Forced, you did not mate with me once but twice and all of it voluntarily. Better than anyone, you understand we have no choice in the universe scheme. You were made for me to claim and I would claim you at all cost." He made a promise to her at that instant.

"I was not myself when I did both of them, I have no idea of the mambo jumbo behind this. I pretty sure, there is some dark spell behind it. Claiming me want be a problem but taming me would be impossible. I am too proud to bend. "She snorted and grabbed her bag from the ground. _Claiming like could he get more primitive? Witches were not to be claim_. She wanted to see how he would manage to claim her when she would fight with every drops of her blood against his claim.

"Yeah soul mate, karmic lover that type of dark magic. Again made for me only me, you might not want it but you are my path and I am yours also I love challenges." Marcel interrupted him before he could add imprint and taunt her more. Klaus sighed he wanted the argument to be endless, he found the sound of her voice comforting and well her attitude was attractive. She was not bowing or bending for him. Marcel threw a set of clothes to him that he quickly wore. He thanked his son and grabbed Bonnie before she had the genius idea to run again. They would go to high castle and from there they would find anything coming their way, he had that certitude.

* * *

 _ **Kisses until the next chapter, with all the trouble awaiting the pair and Bonnie is ready to fight her bond.**_


	9. The thought of hurting u is a punishment

_**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favs. It helps into the writing process so here a chapter for all of you who let me knows that I am not losing touch with the story. Please review, follow, and fav.**_

 _ **I disclaim everything, I only claim that tvd ended after season 2**_

* * *

 _ **The thought of hurting you is a punishment**_

* * *

The little pieces forming his mind's beautiful machinery started to fit together. He carefully tried to engraft his thoughts on the current reality. What now that he had set things in motion? He yet needed to face past and future consequences. Engulfed in his thoughts, Nicklaus almost hit a tree, he avoided it in extremis, but Bonnie's shoulder did not have the same luck.

She shut her eyes, cursed, and winced because of the pain. Why did she trust him with her safety again? When did she decided that vampires were a safe mean of transport? Assumingly, his muscular arms were comfortable; she liked how they flexed and grazed against her arm's naked skin. Nevertheless, the contact of both their skins unsettled her because it made her feel good. Klaus carefully stopped to check on her but she ran away from his touch. He sighed and started running again.

"Whatever is going on in your mind should not be a reason to lead in an early grave." She scolded him and he frowned. He thought so hard that she was also getting anxious. She moved to place a hand on his cheek, trying to comfort him her finger lingered on his bottom lip. Her skin's warmth seemed to do the trick. He kissed the tip of her thumb and her eyes grew wide.

Marcel quickly glanced at the pair, which was in front of him. Niklaus was no different. As every other vampires, he was under the charm of his mate. How was it possible without humanity? It made the young vampire interiorly laughed but also questioned things. Embarrassed, Bonnie quickly removed her hand. She decided that she was just trying to save her life and he tried to twist everything.

Klaus finally came up with a semblance of a plan, his mind drifted to stillness. He started a slow transition back to his normal-self.

As soon as he landed in high castle, Bonnie leaped out of his arm as if she was in flame. The constant contact was too comfortable and natural; it was against her new agenda.

She did not say anything or even threw a glance at him. She was in a hurry to distance herself from him.

"Though crowd to please!" Marcel commented in a mocking tone. "That's a lovely mate. You're in same trouble water as Stefan." If he only knew, how right he was. It seemed all Bennett were difficult women to please.

"Indeed son, indeed" Klaus replied contemplating his troublesome situation. Marcel thought himself lucky. His mate was tough but she did not reject him.

* * *

Klaus quickly thought of Lucy. Marcel just put it all back in his mind. She was the only Bennett to who he offered some sort of mercy, but now he wondered if it was the right decision. Now that Bonnie was alive, he had to be aware of every single being with affiliation to the Bennett clan. He looked at the feline frame in front of him; she was strolling away from him. He needed to take breath. Would it always be so intense?

He had an extremely simple plan, he needed to act as nothing had changed; he needed to act as if his humanity was still off. However already they were flaws to his plan, the way his son was looking at him, and the slight suspicion. He could trust Marcel, but talking to Marcel would lead eventually to Stefan. There laid the problem; Stefan would open up to his mate, and having secret from your mate was extremely difficult.

It only had been few hours and Niklaus was already willing to confess all his dark truth and mistake to Bonnie, he could understand Stefan's potential dilemma. King Niklaus looked at his imprint, now she was a fading blurry vision.

He remembered the run. How she winded her curvy body all around his and for the first time, her scent was not calming. It was making him weary; he was weary of their future. Which organ would she take first when she realized just how much he did in her name?

She was so righteous and witchy; he intended the second term as something pejorative. So self-righteous and sacrosanct, she might just force him to fix the entire kingdom to match her ideology and he really needed to do so. He needed to secure the most witches by his side; and when the truth became known, he would have an army to protect his imprint.

"You're genuinely thinking." Marcel asked and that drew Klaus' attention. The hybrid just looked at Marcel waiting for him to elaborate. "It is been eighteen years, the witch you worry about her. She might just bring you back." During the last part, the younger vampire's voice took a hopeful intonation. Marcel missed the original Klaus and as everyone else; the constant episodes exhausted him. This situation made him hopeful, he felt it and somehow saw it. There was something different with Niklaus.

"She already did, son. She did that the first second we mated but it took me sometimes to come around." Klaus answered; there were not a need to reveal everything. However, he saw no need to torment Marcel longer. In addition, he would need him from the upcoming battle.

"Niklaus...father" the brown skinned vampire asked. A wide grin replaced his former hopeful smile. "How, why. How long?" He fired multiple questions as he tried to process the news.

"Will explain when the time is right. For her sake, I will ask you to hold your tongue." Klaus offered these words for answer and he was already running after Bonnie. Was it what would be his life now? Would he always run after her?

* * *

Klaus needed to rethink his plan; his hypersensitivity when he came to his mate would ruin everything. It would be hard to portray an emotionless creature when all urges in his body were to protect her, to cuddle her with love and to groom her. That was the wolf talking. There was already a test ahead of him. Klaus made a herculean effort not to tear apart Gloria's throat.

He had forgotten all about the Martin girl until the moment when her venomous tongue started to offend his Bonnie. The little growl that escaped his throat signaled his growing anger. He looked at Bonnie's tense body language. He felt the need to defend her. Doubtfully, his vampire self would not have done so. He would have done worse; right now, the one calling from Gloria's blood was the vampire. Protective that was his nature.

"Stray and wild animals are not allowed in the castle, and you young girl look like one. Low witches are even less welcome." The Martin girl snarled. She tried to reaffirm her territory and show to the surrounding crowd that she was still Lady Martin. One look at Bonnie and she knew who it was. News traveled fast in inner kingdom. In one night, Bonnie's name had been in all mouths. The Martin witch glared at her rival.

The tale overly praised the Hopkins girl's beauty but she saw nothing worth replacing her with. She looked at her own sophisticated aristocratic appearance. Something in this entire universe worked against her. Almost an entire lifetime dedicated to him, he chose to mate with a basic witch, and before he chose a baby. Years waiting for more and she always had to fight for leftovers and crumbs.

She looked at Bonnie with disgust and anger. She was a small witch and she could easily take her out. Not now, but she could arrange it later, this was no Bennett, there were no family to terrify Gloria. She had sacrificed so much and she was losing again. A mate would mean that he would cast her out of the high castle. It was not an option.

"I am talking to you, young witch who let you in. You're not sight for the king." After hearing her words, Klaus was already zooming toward Gloria; that little insult crossed the line and just broke his attempt to mind his business. However at the hybrid king's, a wrong look toward Bonnie deemed anyone worthy of death eyes. He felt the need to compensate eighteen years of care; he was also forceful because she was not incline to let him play his imprint's role. Therefore, every occasion when he could appear on better light he ceased it. It helped to clear his conscious and to heal his confidence.

"Motus." Bonnie finally decided to intervene. She finished taking in the inside of the castle and her patience had run thin. She settles her mind on the beautiful woman in front of her. What was the problem with her? She felt Klaus stopped behind her and it slightly angered her.

From the speed to which he came to the rescue, she wanted to draw conclusion. _Was he trying to defend this girl?_ She inspected the other witch with interest and gauged her strength. If she quickly terminated her spell then she would have to be careful. The animosity that this girl displayed toward her, it was clear that she wanted Bonnie's head.

She looked between Klaus and the witch. She slowly started to remove some of the leaf from her curly mane, taking at heart the harmful words. The insolent witch could wait and it was taking too much time for her to end her spell. Bonnie looked at Gloria who struggled with her glued tongue and her paralytic muscles. The Hopkins girl removed more leaf from her hair and the entire room had their eyes on her.

"Who is that women that the king brought?" some murmured around the corner, so much voices were rising at once. Was it always like that? Bonnie started to wonder. Did she have to deal with the cacophony every day? It was already something she hated. Klaus could feel her discomfort, he slid closer to her, and instantaneously Bonnie's body betrayed her and leaned closer. The hostile environment helped, it made her seek comfort and land marks, and Klaus was both.

"Is she stupid or suicidal why would she confront Lady Gloria?" Some other voices continued to fuel the present brouhaha. She felt Gloria tug on her magic so she tightened it.

"Low life witches, surely one the king brought to feed on or make an example of." This time Klaus hissed very aggressively. He did not appreciate any slander toward his imprint; he did not appreciate any low court members feeling entitled to have an opinion on Bonnie. In addition, they were portraying him under a bad light in front of her. He did not need more on his plate and he did not need more obstacle on the path to conquer her. Appreciative of the silence in the room, she turned to face Klaus; she looked a bit angry. Bonnie heard the name Gloria and she definitely knew who the witch was.

She turned to face Klaus, if there were a flaw in Bonnie emotional armor, and it was her jealousy. From the way that girl came at her, definitely she felt the competition. Her temper flared; she felt like Gloria was coveting who was hers and the one who would always be hers. Her eyes deeply darkened and she lost her little façade of indifference that she had so perfectly portray for the last hours.

* * *

"Who is she?" Staring at Klaus, she asked. The question meant, _who is she to get any idea that she has the right to claim what is mine?_ Definitely, Gloria was the woman before her; she was also the woman willing to be with Klaus. The way her anger rolled from her body to hit Klaus with full strength, there were no ways that her little jealousy crisis would be unnoticed. He took him back, how she could so easily be jealous when she claimed herself uninterested by what he had to offer? He looked at her and could not hold his laugh.

"This is cute, you're possessive. I will keep that in mind" he taunted and ignored her question. He could feel that she had it figure out and obviously, she could handle Gloria because the girl still battled against the Motus spell. He kissed Bonnie cheek; she grunted and pushed him away. She was annoyed. He bypassed her and went to sit on his throne. She rolled her eyes and turned to face Gloria. The witch was still silent.

"Sorry for making you wait but you kind of disrespected me. I will make this quick and give you a warning, if you ever use your tongue to speak to me as I am beneath you. I will take it out and hurt you badly. If somehow you fill entitle to Niklaus, the man is mated. I am the only one entitled to claim him. Even if I don't want to do it." She looked into Gloria's eyes waiting for the arrogant witch to understand, but it turned in a stare contest. She waved her hand and cleared the charm away.

"You will just let her act like this against me Klaus. A little witch disrespecting me." Gloria shouted when she regained her voice. She would make this little bitch pay and it would start now. She was still the madam of the place. She was still Lady Gloria. Plenty feared her and she still had Klaus by her side.

"Love, those are witchy business and my mate is terribly feisty. I am not sure you would want me to do what I am planning as retaliation." Gloria smiled at the words retaliation; she knew Niklaus would clean the offence. "Truthfully I would have taken your tongue and maybe taken your life in the process. This quite entertaining woman, this grumpy little thing is my mate, and everyone knows how vampire feels about their mate being attacked or threatened." That was enough to shut Gloria's protest and to warn the others in the room. The martin witch mouth fell open, she was aghast, and she was embarrassed.

Bonnie did not stay to appreciate the reaction; he was already claiming and displaying her like a trophy. She groaned at the idea. _Vampire, what did she do to deserve that? One who had women ready to fight and probably kill for him, just my luck?_ However, she still appreciated that he was threatening people for her sake. _That was stupid, that is not the point_. She could easily take someone throat out by herself but still listening to him said that, it did warm her insides. She walked out the room and Klaus was quick to follow her.

* * *

She had no idea where she wanted to go but she needed to rest. God be damned if she asked anything to Klaus. She would just figure it out and it seemed she was accustomed to the place. She randomly picked a room and already there was a knock at her door. She knew who it was and she did not want to open. She turned on her belly and put a pillow to block her ears.

"Mate, soul mate." He taunted her more. He knew she would try to shut him down.

"Motus" she said as she opened the door.

"You will need more than that parlor trick with me." He smiled and he was still mocking her.

"Go bother your mistress, I am tired and really have no intention to argue or mate more." He smirked at her and put his hand against the door. He only had the intention to taunt her.

"That is the most adorable thing. You look beautiful when you are jealous." She snorted and tried to close the door but he easily pushed pass her.

"What are you doing, what is with you and this constant need of being undress?" Bonnie scolded as Klaus was shamelessly removing his shirt.

"are you uncomfortable with nudity, you are a hunter and surely had seen many men naked" the last part came out as a reproach. He was falling in the same trap that she did previously. Jealousy, had she known as man before?

She was beautiful, a goddess and not just because he was imprinted. She was literally beautiful and even right now when it looked like she had wrestle for hours. She was breathtaking. He could only assume. He really was going to have this conversation right now. Flaring emotions, he was now growling and hissing. Eighteen years was too long to be emotionless, now he did not know how to work around it.

"You look beautiful when you are jealous" she threw his words back at him as if she had find a way to shut him up. Klaus simply smiled.

"Thank you, I knew that you were not indifferent to me." He threw his leather shirt on the bed and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You are the only man, if you can be called that. I am only familiar with your nudity and I am comfortable with it. I just don't need you undressing yourself around me." Why was she revealing that detail? She felt compel to give that reassurance to him. Be damned this entire mating, she was doing things before she even thought about it. Just like now and her hand on his chest. She quickly moved away.

"If you don't want me naked around you then don't be in my room, second if you want to be there then be dressed to." He pointed at her nightgown and she just noticed that she was awkwardly too comfortable with him and second she subconsciously picked his room. She wanted to say something but she was fuming from anger and embarrassment. She looked at his bare chest and she really needed to go. _Screw this mating thing; it was really working against her_.

"The opposite door that is your room, if you want but I will prefer if you could stay." The way he seductively looked at her and had his arm circling her. She lost some neurons. For a minute, she considered staying. She quickly shoved him away and walked straight to the door. Klaus just chuckled.

* * *

Lucy hated Bennett castle, the old wall full of pompous history that just reminded peoples their failures. Visiting the place was more of a chore than a pleasure, she had done it for years because Stefan though she needed her family. She knew nothing good ever came out of those visits. It was mainly Sheila giving orders left and right or she distributed criticism. Right now, she was sure she would be having an ear full of criticisms.

As if she did not feel guilty enough, she had thrown that young witch straight in the lion den. From all the possibility, never had she expect Klaus to mate with anyone and even less this Bonnie. However, it did not seem hard to believe that he picked her. She was a beauty and she was powerful. She had that very charismatic charm and candor. The entire high castle was talking about her, the witch who threatened Lady Gloria.

Most of the beings that crowded the court hated the Martins girl, like the others, Lucy had dreamed to do what Bonnie did. Her arrogance and the way she thought herself above of the crowd, there were plenty of reasons to hate the girl. However, before they were no way to act on the anger that she could ignite in people. Nevertheless, Klaus granted Bonnie privileges above everyone.

Until now, dealing with Gloria meant offending Klaus but apparently, yesterday statement just made it clear whom was the newly favored. Still she doubted the fact that Klaus stripped the girl of everything. Last, she saw Gloria that was this morning; she was still carrying herself like the queen of inner kingdom.

Sheila gown slid against the floor and announced her presence before she even appeared in the room. It helped Lucy to steer away from her thoughts. Her grandmother's high voice was already barking order. It would be a hard day for Lucy it seemed. The young Salvatore mate stood and straightened her dress. She did not want to give her grams a reason to talk. Sheila could and would say rough comments on anything, from your appearance to your personal life. All she needed to do so was the feeling that a behavior was an embarrassment to the Bennett name.

She still remembered an event that marked her past years. She had been in one of those annual visitations and she was eighteen, Stefan had dropped her inside the castle and she was still holding his hand. At the time, they were still familiar with each other and she was less self-conscious.

However, Sheila had caught sight of the scene, and in matter of seconds all else had broken loose. The scolding had a long lasting impact, until now, she had never dared to touch Stefan in any affective manner in public. She had learned the importance of her name, and people expected of a Bennett. Duty, always duty that was what they expected of a Bennett.

"did that leech of yours knows that you are here." Sheila asked as she entered the room, from her first sentence the reproach already transpired. Lucy sucked a deep breath. Why did she come? She had already heard it all. It was ridiculous how Sheila made the situation sound as if it was Lucy's fault. What was she supposed to do at the age when Klaus forced her to mate? She breathed deeply again and she was ready to answer, but Sheila lifted her hand. "Don't answer that, mated witch are not allowed the freedom to have a single personal thought; I assume he dropped you here."

"He did not see the need to do so and I have thought of my own." Lucy answered; she had no patience for those stupid jabs at her. She used to be more compliant but when someone took a jab at Stefan, she really had those flare of temper.

"Anyway, I did not call you to talk about him or whatever goes in your household." Lucy just frowned, she would never get used to the disgust oozing in her grams voice. Her grams, this woman was so far from her. It seemed years had changed everyone for the worse in her family.

* * *

Sheila had turned into that cold, judgmental, and unloving woman. The only thing that mattered was the family honor, but long ago, they lost it. With what happened in the forest, nothing had survived, not even honor.

However, it seemed since that day, the Bennett matriarch had held stronger to family pride as if the actual situation could revert to the former glory. Said glory was fragile postwar, it was only a gift of whom she hated so much to appease the heated soul. It was ridiculous.

"I assumed it is about the king mating to the girl. I did not expected that and I am sorry for letting happened." Lucy tuned down her confrontational tone. She was really feeling guilty about that little incident. She felt as if she did to Bonnie what Klaus did to her. She had thrown that carefree girl to the wolf.

Sheila silently observed Lucy, judging if she wanted to accept the apology or just act as if the matter was of concern. Could her granddaughter be trusted? Did Sheila Could bring her into bigger family's secrecy? She was a mate and those were only loyal to their partner if as Lucy they had spent a great time together. That was why she needed to get to that witch mind before it was too late. For that she needed Lucy, Sheila was not welcome in high castle and Abby was under scrutiny. Lucy was the only Bennett who flew under the radar.

"It was quite expected. Does that hybrid not take pleasure on staining the purest witch? You clearly made a mistake by letting her get close to that abomination. If I had ever known that you would be so reckless, I would have not let the poor girl get involved with that farce." Sheila faked the anger. She had expected something when she offered Bonnie's help. She had not expected a mating and felt angry that she offered so much to that monstrous creature.

It seemed every time she wanted Klaus to meet a witch for her people sake, it ended up with him falling for them. She had agreed for Bonnie's presentation just for the sake of maintaining peace and the vile creature had imprinted. Now with that young woman whom she only wanted to secure a position as a future weapon in the court, he had mated. _Was she his private matchmaker?_ She sighed, if the first time it had been wrong, this time the twist in the original plan was perfect.

"The real problem is how you are going to fix this mess. We, Bennett are supposed to protect witches not endanger them. With your recklessness, you did just that. Do you have any idea on how to help that young woman?" Sheila pressed the issue. She needed to weaken Lucy's mind and weaponized her guilt. She needed her grandchild to help bring Klaus down without she even knew it.

She had no trust for her own flesh. A leech partially raised her in middle of leeches. She was almost one of them. Such a loss of potential, Lucy was one of the most powerful witches. If they succeeded in defeating Klaus, a war might arise and powerful witched needed to be on the good side.

* * *

The Bennett-Salvatore witch was at loss of words, she blamed herself enough. However, through Sheila tirade, she could smell something fishy. It was the same speech about protecting witches, but she could read the underlying hypocrisy. If she had expected Klaus to potentially mate with Bonnie, Nothing would have led her to help and never would she have referred the witch to Lucy. The younger Bennett was now on her guard, Lucy did not trust her own family, and they were the only one to she could blame for it.

In the Bennett family, the individual did not matter. What you felt was lower than the family agenda and the matriarch wish often twisted the family agenda. It happened with qetsiyah and her vendetta against Silas; Alanna followed her friend Ester in a ridiculous vendetta and dragged the entire kingdom to war.

Now the same was happening with Sheila, the family agenda was just her own personal vendetta. She was so sanctimonious that she refused to see her wrongs; everyone had tarnished the family name. She was the only exception. However, she set it all in motion, this awful situation they ended in. The sooner she admitted, the sooner they would heal and return to their glory. Lucy simply decided to play along because now she was curious.

"That is why I am here; I was hoping you could help. I have no idea if she is safe with an emotionless creature" Lucy voice her original worries. She would have been less terrified if Klaus had an ounce of conscious. Her mating situation was different from Bonnie's one. She knew she was safe with Stefan because there was an emotional connection to protect her. However, she assumed Bonnie was dealing with a wild card. Bonnie what an awful coincidence that she carried the same name.

"Aren't you safe with a leech? That should not be the real cause of your worries; you have felt the girl power. Have you seen all the pain he had inflicted with a basic witch as the Martin girl? What do you think he will do if he succeeds to bend such a witch? The girl is amazing; you probably felt it and him too. That is probably why he mated with her." Sheila tried to start painting a dark picture.

"It is not the same Stefan does not have his emotions switched off. He is not walking around with no conscious and no care for anyone. She is actually in greater danger when I have never been in any danger with Stefan." Lucy tried to explain her consternation. Now that she was more and more leaning toward Stefan, it infuriated her. She did not take notice of what more Sheila said; she needed to defend Stefan.

"Your attachment to that leech is disgusting and again in my house I don't want to here any plea for those creatures. They took you when you were a child, is that a sign of humanity? They groomed you and forced you away from your tradition. What happened with your little cousin, it was entirely their fault. She is dead because they wanted more than what they deserved. Humanity please, they have none of it." Will she ever get tired of twisting history to fit this present martyr narrative? Lucy could not fathom an answer to that question.

"Bonnie is up on us. We could have just let her choose when time came. She might have chosen that foolish Bennett pride as we all do. Can we just for once stop portraying ourselves as the only one with clean hands? All the different wars in this kingdom, our pride initiated them and even when we lose, we can't accept to move on. Klaus could have taken more than your daughter and granddaughter; he could have destroyed every witch. However, the only thing that kept him from doing so was his imprint bond. A witch needs our help; can we finally do what we so often claim to do?" Lucy was inflamed. She craved to tell those truths.

"They did a good job raising you, look at you defending them and blaming your own. However, I will do what is necessary to protect that young witch and I will need you to keep an eye on her. You are so eager to help her. Report to me when you judge my prideful help needed also, I will need to meet the girl. For her own sake, i hope she does not share your love for those creatures or she will be beyond help. You are free to go now Salvatore's mate." Sheila did not care for more. She had expressed her demand and she was now convinced that Lucy was too far-gone but with Bonnie she had hope to bring her to the right side of this war. All she needed was to talk to the young witch and to make her see the need to end Niklaus' life.

* * *

The discomfort she felt in this crowd was astronomic; Bonnie could barely breathe. She was now reduce to be an actor in this farce. She tried to find Klaus with her eyes but the hybrid was still absent. She sighed even though she was happy that she did not had to deal with more of his heavy charming smile or his attempt to swipe her of her feet.

Her eyes fell on Gloria whom was glaring at her. She smiled politely; she would deal with the woman if needed. Tonight nothing could be said about her appearance. She placed her hand around her corset; she did not know what was more uncomfortable, this extremely tight embroidered fabric or standing in that hostile crowd as if she was fool. She quickly turned on her feet; she would just leave and go to him.

It was ridiculous the craving she had for his presence. He lived across her and still it did not feel close enough. She needed a plan to fix this and she needed to understand the magic behind their bond. Maybe she could reverse it or just dull. Dull would be perfect; the idea of reversing it seemed to wrench her heart.

She lifted the material of the lower part of her golden dress, which was overly covered of ornament. She was not used to such parading clothes and she had no idea why she picked this dress. She knew why she did it, to be worthy it of a king's glance. Gloria's words seemed to have an impact. What was she doing? The plan was to displease Klaus not to impress him with her beauty.

Her lips were bright red and she barely wore make before but here she was making effort. Her green eyes stood out in a cat like style. Her hair was beautifully done and it took the poor maid multiple hours to achieve a perfect semi classic half chignon with a cascade of define curls. She looked ethereal and words of praises from the guest honored her, maybe that was what made her extremely uncomfortable and some of the reverence. She really felt like a king mate.

The room was full of vampires, hybrids, and wolves that definitely made her uncomfortable but the way they acted threw her off. It was excessively normal, so normal that it scared her and made her feel ridiculous to have some prejudice, not that she ever thought about a banquet with those creatures.

She was a hunter and she was destine to see them under a bad light at the exception of Klaus whom a golden, glorious hue surrounded.

She was trying, she was really fighting her attraction, but sometime she found herself doing something silly like dressing up to please him. It was always too late when she noticed it. She turned to leave and before she made it to the door, someone grabbed her hand. Shortly, she was being dragged inside the immense palace's corners and corridors

* * *

"I am sorry," Lucy said apologetically. She looked at Bonnie expecting anger, frustration, and reproach. However, the Hopkins girl just looked baffled by the apology. She stared at Lucy trying to figure out where this was coming from. She readjusted her corset and breathed deeply, air had never been such a luxury. She was suffocating but the accessory made justice to her waist.

"You did nothing wrong Lucy, and I would blame you if you had a hand forcing me into the ceremony but that was all Klaus." She answered and quickly held to the other young woman's hand. She felt some kind of pain looking at the Salvatore mate wallowing in guilt. If someone was to blame for mating, it was Klaus and slightly just slightly she. Klaus would beg to differ. _Twice Bonnie not once but twice_ his words, with the deep timbre of his voice echoed through her mind and she slightly frowned. _Why must I always do this?_

"I kind of organized the meeting that led to this and even if you might think it is not my fault. I feel guilty for pushing you in the arms of a man without his humanity. I really wish I could help make it better. I am afraid of the help I might bring to you." the tall Bennett girl extended on her thoughts and doubts. She could lead Bonnie to Sheila but it was a risk, she felt protective toward the petit woman. She was aware that her family was trouble and a mate to the hybrid mingling with the Bennett. It was bound to be a catastrophe with people attempting to use her.

"But you did not organize the second one and you did not foolishly mated traditionally with the hybrid king. My mistakes are my own but I am willing to take any help and about the humanity…" she stopped instinctively for pursuing her sentence. How did she know that his humanity was back? Bonnie just knew that something attached her more firmly to Klaus. The connection was dense; she smiled thinking about their connection. She could still feel the trail of his fingers and her thought derived to their second mating ceremony. It had seemed like a clothed lovemaking; it was carnal on the way that he fed on her and how she had sucked on his wrist. It was also soulful and that was why she knew he had a soul.

She was zoning out from her conversation with Lucy. She now wanted to find Klaus, it was such a craving, and she was getting lost in memory of how he made her feel. Lucy pulled her shoulder and that was how she came back to the present regretfully leaving the forest behind and their bed of leaf _. What the fuck was wrong with her? You pride yourself to be a moral and dutiful witch then be that one._ She needed the help. She would beg for it if needed. Any other way, she would not be so much of a challenge for Klaus.

"Lucy I need your help" she sounded so pleading that it softened Lucy heart. She could not consciously hide all of her options. If her grandmother claimed she could help then maybe she could with Bonnie. Bennett protected the other witches from trouble and torment; they had saved plenty from future mating. She might not trust her grandmother fully and she had the slight impression that Sheila would also use her or they planned to use her to spy on Bonnie. However, it was worth giving her the shot she never had or her baby cousin never had. Choice was important in a matter where destiny seemed to have it all plan.

"Sheila might know how to help and she wishes to see you. Now I am going to tell you to be careful not only with Klaus, with Sheila also. Klaus might not have his humanity on but Sheila is not an angel. Only go to her if you are ready to lose a lot or if this mating situation is unbearable. " she gave in and did help forward Sheila agenda. She could bid all her warning but Bonnie was one to be reckless and her pride already made the mating unbearable. Lucy tightened her grip around Bonnie, it quickly felt to her like a mistake. She really felt wrong about this.

* * *

Bonnie looked at Lucy curiously, why would talk about her family bring some much pain? She had heard so much about the Bennett and most of the witches she thought were heroes were part of that family. However, Lucy face told another tale. She tried to offer some support to the young woman in front of her and she tried to listen. She forgot for a bit her blind need to sever ties with Klaus.

" maybe just maybe you could try to give your mate a chance, vampire are not as bad as we can think" she tried to amend. She would keep an eye on Bonnie just to protect her because she felt as if she owed her that much.

"It is not any vampire it is the hybrid king. The man who has threaten and killed all of us for almost two decades. It is unbearable because it is against everything I believe in. this bond between him, me it is abnormal. If I can fix it then I should take the risk. You better than anyone can understand right." Bonnie confessed how she felt. Talking with Lucy seemed to allow her a certain intimacy and need to confine. Was it because she was another mate? Was she because she could sense her magic better than the magic of most witches?

"Believe me if it is to blame, the Bennett deserved their share. I understand, so I am saying. He did have peaceful vision before we pushed him to darker side. Maybe you can bring that back in him or attempt. Maybe that would be the way to help the witches. He lost his imprint maybe his mate can help heal the wound. Before letting pride guide you, take time to see a bigger picture." Lucy felt the urgency to add more because now her mind was roaming around. She started to think that maybe that was what worried Sheila and the other. It sounded ridiculous but why could they not live in peace. She knew her cousin Bonnie could have stopped that and maybe now she was projecting her wishes on this Bonnie.

"I don't know why I am telling you this but I also heard today that I was a vampire whore maybe I am brainwash and not much of witch anymore. I have lost the meaning of pride. All I have to say is trade carefully because high castle and inner kingdom are dark waters. I will go join my husband but if you decide to visit Sheila be careful and don't let all her words charm you," she kissed Bonnie on the cheek and left the young witch flabbergasted.

What world had she stepped in? She heard those words and somehow they touched. The tale about saving Klaus or bringing back his light made her heart cease to beat with anxiety. The thought to that he needed her to protect him, a creature who everyone deemed evil. It felt like a true calling. She felt like protecting, loving Klaus was something natural and meant to be also she was not willing to accept it. Her pride was loud; in a very reckless fashion, she fought harder the bond.

In attempt to fight her deepest desire with reason and moral, she made the choice to give a shot to Sheila. She did not want a look at the biggest picture. She needed to find a way to Bennett castle. How would she do that he could sense her at every location on earth?

In addition, why did she feel so bad after taking that decision? She felt as if she was arming and betraying Klaus. Pride would be the end of her and already it was physically painful. She left the party ready to return to her quarter. She would plan a night escapade. Her heart felt sad that he did not see in that golden dress that she picked to please him. Confused was her mind, her emotions were miles away from her thoughts.

* * *

She bumped into a hard chest, she was too distracted to watch in front of her, and she was not at peace with her decision. Pain, incapacity to think for herself and the desire to protect someone whom she had only seen as tyrant. Those were all reason why she needed to end this imprint. This thing she could feel it from deep inside, it was more than a mating and she needed to get rid of it.

She was now shaking because she started to do something that could be physically painful to him. She felt the strong chest where her head was now resting. Why had it not move out of her ways? She knew why it was he the plague of her life.

She felt him scoop her from the floor and she wrapped her arm on his neck. They moved to the corridor toward her room and he laid her on her bed. Her head sunk on the feathery material but it did not ease the building pain. He looked at her as if it was hurting him to see her like this. He needed a seat because this was excruciating and he did not even understand why she was in this state.

"Are you okay?" he sounded so weak that she finally had to look at him because now she was also worried. He bent to stare at her, his baby blue eyes quickly looked for her green irises, which she was furiously hiding. His hands grabbed both side of her face carefully and made her forcefully face him. Of course, she was crying that was why it was so painful to him. He was having hard time breathing, it felt like hundred deaths.

Her sclera was reddish whilst the green of her eyes had softened and tears were stupidly flowing. She tried to push him away but he had her pined against the bed now. "Who cause this, who made you cry? Who do I have to erase from this world because they made you cry." He asked between growls and he needed the anger to dull the pain.

"You did, you just fucking did this to me. How am I supposed to be good with the idea of such weakness? I don't want to belong to you but it just feels like I do and I hate you so much also in the weird way I am crying because I am about to maybe hurt you." she whispered and let him hug her once she was done talking.

"Do you want to tell me what demise of mine you are planning? I could make it easy for you and erase myself from earth. I did promise." Klaus asked somehow relax that it was not someone harming her but just the imprint or the mating playing trick on her. Poor little thing, it was too much to deal with such an amount of binding feelings. The fight against her emotion must have been exhausting, he better than anyone could understand.

"Are you stupid? I would be in worse pain. I am crying at the idea of hurting you. What would you think that would do? I want tell you my plan because I am still planning to go through it." She answered once she stopped crying. Whatever she felt she was not willing to follow it. She would ask help from Sheila. He could live without his mate. However, could she? This situation made her doubt it.

"I am giving you the permission to hurt me, if it can make you see that it is a lost battle. You need me as much as I need you but you are stubborn and need to come to the realization on your own times and turn." Klaus only assumed she intended to run away or fight the imprint. However, he was confident that it would just drive the point across. If he knew the Bennett might be involve, it would have changed everything. He stood after kissing her temple while she closed her eyes because she wanted him to leave. He was making it worse because it was just playing bigger trick on her mind.

"By the way you look beautiful and I appreciate the effort." He said as he left. He heard her grunt but a small smile creep on Bonnie's features. What type of roller coaster was mating? She was crying her entire soul a minute ago and now a compliment that she had wished to hear the entire night just easily drove her to a peaceful bliss. Did she really want to end this or should she listen to Lucy and look at the bigger picture? Why was she so confused? However, there were definitely a soul inside Klaus and it was just what she feared.

* * *

 _ **Kisses until the next chapter and it might take long because exam time right ahead.**_


	10. You're a so rebellious that it becomes c

_**Thanks for the reviews, follow and fav. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**_

 _ **i disclaim everything**_

* * *

 _ **You're a so rebellious that it becomes charming**_

* * *

The servants pushed the drapery aside; they eagerly cleaned the dust away from the tables and pulled the chaises away. The furniture's wooden legs grazed the marble floor, with a swift motion multiple brooms cleared the dust sitting on the ground, and with floor clothes they meticulous polish the floor until gold would be envious of the marble clean shine. It needed to be perfect toady was the court law making session that only happened every two years. It was the day when the kingdom big families all sat at the table of negotiation. The Mikaelson, the Salvatore, the Claire, the Martin, the Lockwood would all be present, and the Bennett would shine by their boycotting absence.

The curtains opened on a new anticipated day in high castle, immediately the sunlight chased the darkness that rested upon the grand amphitheater away. The waltz of aristocrats started earlier than it ever did, high castle opened its doors to the crowd of people eager to reform the kingdom also those eager to take advantages of all the possible gain for their family. They quickly filled the room until lower court was not allowed anymore.

The lower court took the higher floor of the amphitheater room, those were witches and some lone wolves, and there were the one who arrived the earliest. Later would follow few more witches, maybe newborn vampires, and new wolves pack, they made the middle floor. The closest you were from the ground the higher you were in high castle hierarchy and when you were sitting on the table in the center, you were almost royalty.

Textile grazed the floor, left almost invisible scratch on the white marble and noises carrying echoes of voices filled the corridors. Politics and vampire's laws were back in motion. Klaus entered the room uncertain of the task ahead, he knew what changes needed to happen and he knew what he would take of him to make them happen, but half the policies he implemented years ago were for revenge's sake.

He looked around the room, often it reminisced him of the gladiator's spectacle. It was fitting, those law making session often turned into war and vicious stabbing. The Martin and the Claire were already on the negotiation table, he always wondered whom chose those families to represent the witches. They only fought for personal interests, sometimes the Claire tried to do the noble thing, but the Martins were a lost cause.

He looked at his seat at the head of the table, he passed it has he always did in official days, and he sat on his thrown to wait for the other main families to join them. The Mikealson stepped in, that included Marcel his son, Elijah his brother, and surprisingly for the first time Finn and his mate Abby were of attendance. He nodded to Elijah and Marcel, and he did his best to hide his surprise to Finn. They all silently took their seats.

* * *

Revenge, years had passed and now that the truth had enlightened him, he did not need revenge. However, he needed to protect her. The law making session often helped him to conduct his vengeful plan; today it would be different and groundbreaking. It was already groundbreaking with the people in attendance. He had wished for Bonnie's presence but right now with Abby in the room, he thought better of it and was happy that she was giving him the cold shoulder and she did her best to avoid him.

He looked at the ex-Bennett witch and a little fear invaded him, when his imprint would discovered what he did to her mother. Klaus followed the motion of Abby's eyes; the witch seemed quite interested in the Martin's girl and that was enough to rise some suspicion in the hybrid. He turned his attention to his brother and it seemed today was one of those weird day because Finn was trying to converse with Elijah, from that moment he could only assumed that his mate Abby and him had a plot in motion. He let a smirk dig its way on his lips and shook his head; the sordid ways of politics never gave him a break.

He looked at the motion in the court, the vampires, wolves carefully managing the politics, he observed the quiet gossip of witches and listened to their conspiracy, and he could say that he did not miss this at all. He smiled and sat with irreverence on his throne. It would be a long day.

Most of the laws that touched the witches, he created them in a grieving state and there were all barbaric things. He looked around his palace and started to think about all he had to do and everything he needed to fix. He sighed at the mess he created during those eighteen years; the mess the Bennett assisted him in creating. As if she birthed himself out of his thought, Lucy was entering the court following behind Stefan. Klaus arced an eyebrow and surprise carved on his feature.

This was uncommon, a Bennett present in court law making session. Times have changed, the first session were all the high families were present. The Bennett never attended those event, the purpose of those were based on opportunities for vampires, hybrids and wolves to come up with cruel law against witches, or at least it reversed back into that after Bonnie's faux death.

The empty chair that belonged to them was another arrogant way they found to taunt the entire kingdom. He looked at the table with excitement when Lucy pulled her chair out and sat gracefully on it. Shock affected the others participants, silence expended in the room; and the eyes in unison fell on the graceful appearance of the Bennett witch.

With all the dignity she could mustered and that elegance that was very Bennett, she offered a respectful smile to the entire assembly and went on ignoring them. She really hated court and politics, however it was the first time Stefan forced her to come and he convinced her that she needed to fight for the witches. She did not know why but he promised that her presence would help with the enterprise for some changes. A day for changes, it would be and now she even noticed, her aunt was of attendance. Lucy worried about what to except.

In inner kingdom, changes were hardly expected. What more humiliating ways could be thoughts? She would stand for her people because the Martins and the Claire would not and she was a Bennett, as most of her family members she was talk but no actions. This would be a complicated day. Stefan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he sat between his brother Damon Salvatore who was much like Stefan standing as reagent for their family and her. Their niece Sarah was sitting across in the first row and both Stefan and Lucy politely nodded at her.

There were only an empty seat on the table and it belonged to Klaus, so as protocol indicated he had to walk from his usual throne to the second throne in the room that was at the head of the table. He looked as the first row rose in a swift collective motion and recited their allegiance to their king, he nodded to accept their respect, and he gave his own back. He looked around regretful that Bonnie was not by his side because the following words were supposed to be for her. However, as it was done all the previous years, Gloria stood to accept them.

For the first time, it sounded wrong and Klaus could hear some voices rose in the crowd just to state the same fact.

 _Those are words for the mate and Lady Gloria is not king Klaus mate._

 _Well king Klaus' mate is not here. Do you think he already discarded her?_

 _There is talk that she has no love for him, she is a hunter there is no surprise in that._

 _He does not share a love or respect for her if he lets Gloria stands at her place._

Some protesting voices might have stopped their praise and some might have just stated the curious fact. However, in between the recitations, the gossip did not ceased to come from the different floors. Questions were being asked and no answers were yet offered to quench the thirst for the king's personal matters. They all made Klaus' ears ringed, he tried to calm himself, and he stopped himself to throw the temper tantrum, which the entire kingdom knew him for this past eighteen years. Today was special and it was his rebirth as a king.

* * *

When he became king, Klaus promised to be better and to do better than Mikael did. He had not failed himself or that promise because on some points his rule was perfect, but with the witches he was worse than his father was. Inner kingdom under his reign had become wealthy and he had kept peace the longest, even if the peace was unstable and fragile.

He knew it, the way he ruled with his humanity off was pragmatic and practical. He equally treated the wolves, the vampires, and hybrids but with the witches, there were those biases. Even now, he could not bring himself not to resent them. However now he could add compassion in their treatment just because he was in the situation where he cared about a specific righteous witch.

Klaus loved everything in his imprint but still he could admit that he hated the fact that she was a witch but she was one and she would be the most adamant to protect that heritage. Did the fate of witches in inner kingdom honestly interested him? No but he was worried that all the laws made against them applied to Bonnie, obviously those awful laws never really applied to the mates and the witches that filled his court and that was how he pacified them.

The most powerful witches of high castle filled his court, each of them was mated or linked to a hybrid, and that was how he kept rebellion at bay. It was almost impossible for a mate to stand against her mate or so it thoughts until he met Bonnie Bennett. The young woman was the proof that if one wanted to fight a mating bond they could do so, she was giving him a run for his money. In the almost two weeks that she lived in high castle, Niklaus had become accustomed to the color of her door.

She has closed it at his face thirty-two times, yes, he had counted, and he was sure he would reach thirty-three today. She has closed herself more since she broke down in front of him and he was suffering of her absence, she punished him in retaliation and weirdly he was doing nothing to force contact. He did nothing apart for standing in front of her door like a lovesick puppy. He had tried everything to draw her out of her room but she was the most stubborn being he knew. He was sometimes tempted to beg but he still had his pride.

He did his best to get her out of his thoughts at the instant; he wanted to focus on policies that he made for her sake. In addition, he hoped that if she saw some change in him, she might be generous enough to let him hear the sound of her voice. She was extreme in her isolation, she did not speak to him and that made him alert of every sound she made, he was sure he could hear speaking miles away now. He knew it because he caught glimpse of her fading laugh when she was in Lucy's company.

He blessed the constant argument with Gloria; the only time that she saw fitting to speak in his presence, when she was making her demonstration of power or she was claiming the borders of her territory that extend all over his body. At this point, he only required the Martins' girl presence because he drew out his imprint. She seemed to be incapable to hold her jealousy at bay; unfortunately, it seemed enough to convince Gloria that nothing had changed.

Now that she was once again standing in the amphitheater as the all-powerful Lady of high castle, it only confirmed it to those whom doubted her or those whom witnessed the dominance Bonnie could display on her magic. Gloria was still bitter and angry, she was biding her revenge, and she could not forget the humiliation. The anger was heavy and putrid as it circled her rancid heart.

She was talking to few people whom were willing to turn on Klaus, she looked at Abby and smiled but her mind was changing every minutes as she had the impression that Klaus was resituating to her the former status she used to have. This past week, he seemed to entertain some of her behaviors and all of it in front of his mate.

Even if he happen to ignore her the minute that Bonnie bitch leaved the room. However, it did not matter because she was once again the queen in high castle, now with people pledging allegiance to her, it could only confirm one thing, and Bonnie Hopkins would not last. She would make sure of it and use that foolish Bennett mate, Abby to do it.

* * *

The second floor stood and much like the lower court, the middle court started to pledge their allegiance to their king, Niklaus extend the respect by tilting his head more than he did for the first batch because they were to receive a bit more respect. Then the crowd was ready to do the same for Gloria.

"The mate is not here and in her absence, you don't have to speak word of glory she can't hear." Niklaus said and the room gasped. Some look followed and embarrassed Gloria who was still standing.

 _Well it seemed those things have changed._ Some said and other witches that always admired Gloria had that very angry look and others simply pity her. Cleary Lucy was satisfied because she so elegantly chuckled and she had to put her hand in front of her mouth to stop the laugh. Stefan looked at her with question in his eyes and she just bent to whisper in his ears to quote her words _never liked the bitch_. In the room, it was practically useless to whisper because only the witches would not be privy to the comment. It was Stefan turn to chuckle and some other vampires, wolves and hybrids did the same.

"Did we not all" Damon added his two cent to the comment but in a louder manner.

He smirked to Lucy and she just rolled her eyes. It had always been awkward that the only complicated relationship she had with a Salvatore was with her own mate. With Damon, they had an easygoing friendship. He was around in the castle when they brought her in and Sarah had always been one of her best friend. With Stefan, she seemed incapable to see past what he was supposed to be because she had to deal with more feelings.

Stefan suddenly stopped chuckling and became more attentive to the exchange between his mate and his brother. It was odd but Stefan was extremely jealous and the attraction his brother often seemed to feel toward his mate often made him wished that he could just tore Damon in pieces, however he was conscious that it was only an old friendship and he used to be a friend too until she cut him out. This little interaction would have put him in agony but now the effort that Lucy seemed to do in his direction eased him.

Since she came back from Sheila's home, she seemed to have lost some of the cuffs that maintained her firmly away from him. She had moved from her quarter to his and if still she did not allow him physical intimacy, her presence meant a lot. He looked at her with the same loving eyes he always did and whispered something back in her ears. She chuckled again and Klaus seemed hopeful for a second. if Stefan could make Lucy smiled and chuckled like a teenager, then he was hopeful that he could convinced Bonnie to talk to him rather than closing her door at him.

Gloria quickly recovered from her embarrassment and sat as she glared at the opposite side of the table where the Salvatore and the Bennett witch were. She silently held her anger, her brother placed a consoling hand on her shoulder and her father had that very disapproving look. Gloria was the reason there were even sitting on the table with the big name in inner kingdom. Whoever was that mate, Gloria could not lose her position and the family its seat at the table. The Martins patriarch looked at his daughter, his eyes were promising a serious conversation.

The last floor full of high nobles and mainly composed of vampires, wolves' ancient packs, and all the hybrids that were seconds to Klaus bowed because that was the way they pledged allegiance. They waited for a minute and rose back to accept the respect Klaus returned by bowing his head. He could finally walked to his throne and the major family all stood until he could sit. He sat into the special throne and gestured that they could sit.

He was mid-sentence when he abruptly stopped and turned his head swiftly in the direction of the main closed entrance. He smiled brighter than anyone has seen him do in the past eighteen years and they all tried to see the reason why. There were only locked doors and guards who were protectively standing near them. No one could blame them for not noticing her fluttering presence, she was his imprint, he was the one in tunes with her, and when she was near only him was victim of the waves she emitted.

They resonated at their own frequency, he could track her with a country in the middle, and recently that ability had become stronger because she often forced him to do so. She would run out at night and the temptation to follow her was getting stronger each night but he never did because the reward of hearing her coming back to him on her own was to amazing not to rejoice in it.

* * *

Soon everyone could hear her soft steps and the room was extremely silent. It seemed the entire audience hanged on the soft sound of her approaching steps hitting the marble floor, as they would hang at the sound of an amazing tenor's voice after he succeeded to nail the hardest passage of Dante opera. Some looked at Niklaus with expectation because already few in the court started to like her. First, they did it because she kept Gloria in check, she was respectful of most, and she was charming with everyone who was not Klaus. She was even making considerable effort with vampires.

The echoes of her steps stopped at the main entrance and her scent invaded Klaus, he stood up and went back to his usual throne. Never had the king stood when he already sat at the negotiation table. Even mated vampires were shocked that he would do this and they understood that a vampire admired his mate with reverence. Abby became suddenly suspicious, from all the people crowding that room only her stared at the closed door with the same intensity and eagerness than Klaus did. She was praying that it was not who she was thinking about.

This could not happen to her, not when she was already manipulating Finn and trying to convince him to engage himself in the war. Not when she was trying to bring the Bennett on the throne and she had finally regain some of her mother interest. she looks at that door apprehensive and begging the spirit to not play that trick again in her family but a look at Klaus and the way he was smitten. She just braced herself to see her daughter for the first time in eighteen years. She was lost in her thoughts and only the whispers and murmurs in the room once again drew her out of her mind.

 _She was expected as much as the king was_. Some witch told her vampire mate, whom simply nodded.

 _Oh, I have not seen her yet, all I know of her was what Lucy told me also the tail that all inner castle know now about her and Lady Gloria._ It was the Salvatore girl. Abby's heart that had eighteen years ago ceased to beat found a way to remind her that stress could still affect it.

She took a deep breath and Finn looked at her with concern but she quickly feigned a smile. She needed him calm and not aware of anything. He wanted a real Ester child back on the throne and she wanted a Bennett on the throne. They both wanted Klaus down but one did not know toward what goals he was working. She went back at staring at that door cursing fate for putting obstacle on her path; if it were Bonnie then she would have to set everything in motion. Right before the truth came out Niklaus needed to die.

* * *

She abruptly stopped at the sight of the humongous doors that were standing between her and the crowd that eagerly awaited for her entrance. She contemplated going back to her room, she took a deep breath, and she could let him go through the humiliation, which was her original plan. After Lucy told her about the importance of this little event, she found herself unwilling to go. It was too early and she was not accepting her new position.

It had been almost two weeks since she moved in high castle and to say the adaption was complicated would be embroidered the truth with a lot of sugar coating. She had locked her mind and herself up after the break down in front of Klaus. She was still trying to find a way to Bennett castle and every night she was running out for it. She could not look Klaus after her nocturnal escapade and she knew that he was aware of them. She expected him to follow her but he never did, he was holding on the promise that he would let her hurt him if he could help her. She was feeling more and more guilty, which was why she avoided him.

However, she could not stand the idea of that Martins' girl and he was aware of it. She breathed deeply trying to forget about her rising anger, if she started growling again as the last time she argued with the other witch; she could only imagine the new gossip in the kingdom. She took a big gulp of her and with every single day she doubted this was simply mating, she was getting more in touch with the wolf in him. She tried to silence that thought, she felt like a glutton for punishment as if mating was not enough, now she wanted to think that he also imprinted on her.

She looked at the door with anxiety and some of Lucy's words came back to her, the Bennett witch had really tried to convince her to come to the session and she had great arguments. Brilliant reasoning, which was a thing that Bonnie noticed with the witch whom was slowly becoming her friend because both had the misery of a forced mating bond. Even when the advanced arguments did not please her, Bonnie could admit that they made sense.

 _You're inner kingdom queen, you have your place in the law session, and it would be a humiliation for the king if you were not by his side._ If Bonnie quoted her perfectly those were the exact words she used.

There were enough to scare the Hopkins witch; it became obvious that this mating had more consequence. It no longer only influenced her life but it seemingly did influence the rest of inner kingdom's lives. Moreover, when Lucy went on to explain how she could be a good balance for their king's madness, it only added onto the pressure. She had never wished for any of those responsibilities or any other complications in her life. She stood purposeless in front of that closed door trying to decide if she wanted to carry the weight of responsibility or just stick to her attempt to free herself from her mate.

She took two steps back and balanced herself from a leg to another, she was trying to decide if she would turn and walk away but she never had to make the decision because the guard widely opened the two big doors, her eyes landed on a grinning Niklaus and she felt her body move from its free will. She cursed silently for the constant weakness that always drew her to him but she enjoyed the little weight that lifted from her heart. The pressure that install itself since she made that vow of ignoring just evaporated by the second she saw the tenderness of his arrogant smile.

* * *

They all expect the smooth noise made by the heavy textile of a dress grazing against the floor but all they could hear was the loud noise of boots hammering the precious marble ground. Those, whom were further away from the doors and could not yet see, only heard the echoes of enchantment from the ones whom set their eyes on her. Her surprising and rebellious appearance was only more intriguing by the clamor that accompanied each of her steps.

The new queen of inner kingdom captivated the attention, she looked nothing like any noble women but she could never be confused with a woman of poor birth, she was definitely to the image of her mate. Between the sophisticated chignon on her head that enhanced the grave beauty of her features and the golden hue of her skin showcased by the modesty of her make up, it was hard to look at her without having desire paired with envy. Women would be envious of her goddess like beauty and men would be cursing the luck of Niklaus Mikealson whilst they desired her.

Her appearance would be matter of discussion tomorrow and through all the cacophony, she walked gracefully with no idea of protocol and not a single idea of where she was supposed to stand. Therefore, she went straight where she rightfully belonged: by his side. Her dignity seemed to silence the distasteful exchanged of fresh gossip on her path. People no longer worried where the royal mate was, now they rather regretted why she did not grace them of her daring presence before.

 _She is a woman in pants quite shocking. She is a vampire hunter and nothing can be more shocking._ Few people talked between them, still shocked that Bonnie was boldly dressed in very form fitting but rather masculine leather attire.

If on her head, everything was screaming sophistication from her perfectly tucked in curls to her very humble make up. Her clothing just was a bigger statement and it was accidental. When finally she decided to go for the event, her handmaiden brought everything necessary to make her look like the Lady of the castle but it made her look less like who she was. The hunter, the witch warrior, after they were done with her hair and she could barely recognize the carefree girl she was only two weeks ago. She decided that she would rebel and dress like Bonnie Hopkins would.

Now she was standing in the middle of the amphitheater dressed like a queen going to battle and it seemed to make a long lasting impression. Her leather coat that was a bit too big for her was grazing the ground along her path and making the sound of her step impossible to ignore. It was black with heavy layers of leather and a sophisticated flowing magenta cap on one shoulder that could be use like a protection against cold wind. she had not closed the coat but just draped it on what could be called a leather magenta cat suit and the last daring touch was her blade attach to her calve and tucked in her boot. She continued felinely to sway her way until she reached Klaus.

It seemed the crowd did not distracted her or they never seemed to be present for her. She was so focus on Klaus; she had a complete tunnel vision when she was around him. Now that she was looking at him and his alluring appearance, she wondered why she was such a glutton for punishment. Why was she fighting her attraction? Why was she hiding from him when just being in the same room with him made her believe that everything was perfect? She barely recognized her own thoughts, the imprint bond was aggressive when it was not feed and nourished in a long time, and two week was long.

* * *

"Beautiful coat, you do have excellent taste." Klaus said when she finally made it to his side.

She rolled her eyes to the fact that he was complimented the only object that technically belonged to him. It was one of his war coat and still carried some of the military escutcheons. She had found the clothes on her door, one of those night when she was attempting to escape the castle's walls and she had taken it and return in her room the heart heavy.

She was being shitty and extremely abrasive with him, she was ignoring him, and still he found the time to worry that she might be cold in one of her attempt to run away from him. He was not playing fair and he was seriously creating holes in her defenses. He might not be worried about her attempt to escape but they still meant that she did not want him. however he only cared about her not getting cold whilst she attempted one of the useless run, she might never recognized it but this coat often was the reason she came back to him. it smelled like him and it seemed to force the thought of Klaus in her head, not that she needed anything for that, he was the owner of every single thought in that brain of her.

"It complimented the outfit. Don't praise yourself. Hope you like the entire ensemble." She countered on a taunting tone and she offered one of her naughty smile that seemed to shatter his heart so she could fixed it back together again.

After that little flirty exchange, the court decided that the rumor that the mate had no interest in their king, were only rumor. Some already were talking about the end of Lady Gloria's reign; some noticed something different in Niklaus. However only one fact was sure the couple would be center of talks and gossips in inner kingdom for weeks. It would not matter people whom had seen the exchange with their own eyes would exaggerate it and the gent would turn the entire story in fairy tales.

"Some outfit it is, if I did not know better I will think that you are hunting for a better mate." Niklaus said and under the undeniable joke, there were a bit of unhidden jealousy. It barely took a minute before he showed it

He pulled her closer to him and he knew that right now she would not push him away. He would profit of the moment to replenish every of his cell with her scent and with the way his hand was resting on the small of her back, he was eager for contact. He was also trying to stop some of the vampires' ardors; he was not blind to the way some of non-mated vampires looked at her.

At that exact instant, Damon Salvatore was looking at her as if he was ready to risk it all. Klaus had to hiss and growl to stop some of the continuous stares. Bonnie just looked at him with an innocent smile and she went back to facing the expecting audience.

"It is less funny when you're in the receiving hand. Now to quote your own words there are no better mate for me than you, soul mate and more." She answered once again without a thought and she blushed when she understood what she just told him.

She was ready to brush it off when she felt his lips on the crown of her head. From everyone in the room, she was the least surprise. Stefan seemed to be tipped on the truth; Lucy seemed to regain hope on the possibility that Bonnie could really find the humanity in king Niklaus. Damon knew to keep his hands to himself because well their king was seriously deep in this mating thing if he could manage to show more than lust with his humanity off.

Abby was feeling nauseous. Eighteen years of sacrifice, her life lost to vampirism and yet here they were. A Bennett was blatantly showing affection to their worst enemy, to the creature, the monster who took everything from their family. She had been weak and she was at some extent still weak because she could never arm her daughter but with Niklaus, it would not be a problem. She needed the Martins girl help, she could secure it after this humiliation and if she could not she would turn to the girl Sheila chose.

* * *

From the moment her eyes landed on Bonnie, it was evident that this young woman was her daughter. The ex-witch was livid, her anger surpassed her joy to see her daughter breathing, and it surpassed the joy to see the beauty her daughter had become. All she could think about was that a Bennett had mated with a hybrid and the worse of them all imprinted on her. She could not erase the thought that her dupery could be revealed and at the instant it would be all out, Sheila would killed Bonnie and her. Niklaus needed to die soon.

However, she maintained her external composure she was a Bennett after all and they were embodiment of dignity. She threw a faux concern look at the Martins girl whom would put paper to shame if one dared to compare it with the pallor of her complexion. Gloria's family interest was the only reason she was holding it tightly together. Nine laws session, since the Bennett baby died and never he showed any sign of public affection.

 _Eighteen years hoping to fill the empty spot and another bitch with the same name just come and snatch it. Don't know when but the mate would pay. I'm the only queen inner kingdom has known and the only one that would remain. I need to find what Abby Mikaelson want and once I am in the secrecy can use it to gain Niklaus trust and maybe frame the bitch with all those nocturnal escapade._ The machineries were activated in her brain.

Gloria looked at the pair with a plastered passive smile; she would not go down without rising hell. Niklaus was she and would still be hers. Once again, the Bennett would do her dirty work. She returned Abby's concern with a beautiful smile, which hid all her hopes on the future involvement of Finn's mate.

Klaus asked the last rank of noble to rise because he wanted Bonnie to receive the most important pledge on her first law session. Vampires, hybrids and wolves all stood in one swift motion. It was the first time ever they would pledge to a witch. Even through the other session, Gloria was never the queen or the mate, she received her respect from the third and second floor, and those lower in inner kingdom hierarchy.

Some in the crowd never even believed there would hear those words utter. They looked surprised, today was a day to remember. They all hesitantly started barely remembering the words to say. They never had a queen before, Niklaus mother died in birth, Mikael deid in the fifth year of peace, and they lost all hope to have a proper queen with the death of the imprint.

 _Mate of the king, mate of the gent and the kingdom_

 _Owner of the king's heart, owner of our heart._

 _However only our own queen in that we do not have to share you with the king._

 _We bow to you with respect and swear to serve you at the best of our abilities._

 _We may only stand against you if the king does so._

They all bowed their head and Bonnie looked at Klaus for an indication on what to do. He pushed her slightly forward so she could enjoy the honor and whispered that she needed to bow her head. However she decided to go with what seemed right for her. She made a graceful reverence and the people were stunned.

"Then I pray the king never decide to do so" she turned to smile at Klaus as if it was a warning but it was playful. In the crowd, some chuckles could be heard and it seemed from some reaction she was definitely their new queen. Only Gloria and Abby whom were too busy plotting could notice the charming effect Bonnie seemed to have on the court. It was almost a miracle that a witch received respect around vampire but the king's imprint was commanding enough, respect seemed the only thing able to fit her.

* * *

 _ **Kisses until the next chapter**_


	11. bourgeoning queen

_**Thank you for the reviews, follows and adding to your fav. Here is the new chapter**_

 _ **I disclaim everything**_

* * *

 _ **Bourgeoning queen**_

* * *

The room was a burgeoning field of opinions. It was a vicious battlefield. No compromises were reached and sooner than expected Bonnie found herself the center of attention. Once the magic of her entrance left, rather quickly they noticed that she was a witch from unknown family. She was not a Bennett; she was not a martin nor was she a Claire. In inner kingdom it made her a 'nobody' or lower than that but suddenly they had to bow to her or respect her. They barely respected a witch but a witch without a name.

Any other time, someone with her previous status would have never attended a meeting of such amplitude. Queen or not she would still carry the stigma that other witches of her social category would have carried. This table, those peoples were all things that would never be associated with her any other days.

 _It is a sort of abnormal fairy tales. Think about it from all of the witches that fill higher court, those witches that roamed high castle corridors and the king fall for her. A witch from the border, a hunter. They should not be together_

 _I can't imagine how this session would go; they are never clement with witches. They say the queen is proud and the king often picks the worse laws, those that maintain the witches below everyone else. This might be the worst law making session or just make history._

Anyone with super hearing or anyone whom was simply attentive enough had heard similar exchange from every corner of the room. Both of which were Klaus but Bonnie missed all of it in her stressed state. It was a first and she never confronted a sea of voracious politicians. She was a hunter and fought with rough creature but here she was scared actually to argue for things she believed in.

"How do you actually do it, it always seems so easy to you everyone town I observe you." Surprise colored Klaus 'face and he tried to process her words.

He had that taunting sentence on the tips of his tongue but a look at her and he knew that was not the right moment. It was a slight change but those were probably the moment that he cherished as an imprint. The moment when she bared fragility, she was so strong and invincible that he needed to create space and control his instinct not to suffocate her. However, when she willingly came to him and just let show some fragile side, he melted.

"It is about finding the balance between leading and bossing around. You luckily know how to do both perfectly and it should be easier if you just be yourself." He placed his hand softly around her temple so he could whispered right into her ear. He did not want anyone in this room aware of her fear.

It was the worse way of conversing with Niklaus for Bonnie, her petite size made it almost impossible to whisper straight in his ear but it was necessary in such crowd. He was not planning to ease her task and right now, she had to wrap her arms around his neck for support while she raised on her toes. She pressed herself against him and he only made the slight effort to tilt his head. It felt so much like a display of privacy.

 _If they are always like this then I understand Lady Gloria frustration._ The Martin girl was livid and still fuming from her precedent humiliation but she could not wait for the ordeal to start. From this instant, she would show why she was most legitimate into the function of queen. She had the experience and could easily find her way in this political masquerade. She could still marked the mind and people's spirit as their real queen.

* * *

"I am not a queen to an entire kingdom. I am simply a witch whom is unlucky enough to be your mate and maybe more…" she extended the world more as she tested the strength of some of her new theories. Klaus did not pick the rest of the sentence but he still had a slight smirk that she referred to herself as his mate unlucky or not.

He slightly chuckled and pulled her impossibly closer and he did that completely improvised thing when he kissed the crown of her head then slightly pushed her out of the embrace.

"I'm here, that should be enough if you trust me." He did not await for the reassurance that she would trust him. He just knew that she would. She slightly came back and dropped a thankful tender kiss on his cheek. The gesture was as good as the verbal answer that she would do just that. She took a deep breath and stared at the rest of the people in the room.

He took time but it finally started. The servants brought pile of file containing motion and suggestion. The meeting always started by treating human's concern because usually it was easy to agree on them. Laws on vampirism and werewolves always intermingled with the witches on so the council analyzed everything as one. The witches' matters took hours, blood, and often took a certain amount of violence to be implemented. However, this time Klaus knew where the opposition would be coming from and he did not change his mind, not after their little moment. Not after he felt that proud by her side, he wanted to be worthy of her, and he wanted to make her happy.

He stole a look at her concentrated-self , she was so beautiful that he sometimes thought that he was not worthy of her. However most of the time he was convinced that only he could make her happy, he was the only one deserving of her and the entire attitude and pride that followed with. He looked at her and smirked, she would be a better ruler than he was if she feared so much to fail a simple law session.

"It seems almost idyllic to look at them interacting, few would not believe that they are worse than us at that mating thing" Stefan commented in a low whisper to his mate whilst his eyes never left the royal couple. "He looked at her as if she hangs the moon and well she seems to be too busy staring at him secretly."

Lucy moved her focus from Stefan to Bonnie and Niklaus. She had to admit that it was impressive how they could display unbreakable unity so easily when every other day Bonnie often thought about a way to be free of him. They seemed to move, to think, and act as a single man at this specific instant. It was quite rare to observe and the way they caught the entire room attention was fascinating. The Bennett witch looked ahead of the table and she felt a little bit envious. Klaus was whispering something into Bonnie's ear and she extensively seemed lost in thoughts.

"We are getting better at this thing" Lucy commented but she still had her eyes on the royal pair. "Now I don't stare secretly and you're out of the dog house. Hopefully Bonnie come to her sense faster than I did." She continued hoping that her words could soon turn into truths.

She maybe did not destroy Bonnie's life by accidently pushing her into Klaus' arm. They could just fix inner kingdom before all the tension between witches, vampires and other creature cause a war. This pairing could be the only chance to keep the peace going and Bonnie needed to get down of her high horse as Lucy did herself. Maybe if she finally met Sheila, some truths would repel her; it was all Lucy could hope. Her grandmother's mighty and sacrosanct attitude that often reposed on false sense of righteousness had been enough to send her on the rebellion path and she hoped it would show Bonnie what was at stakes.

Niklaus just needed to show to the carefree and proud witch that he could be better that a vicious monster. He was doing it right now; Lucy could perceive bits of humanity. This vampire was probably the one that could receive Stefan loyalty and he must be closest to what he would have been before what her family did. She looked at Klaus and wondered if she might have to be loyal to him and speak of Sheila interest in Bonnie. It would protect Bonnie and the kingdom. She needed to have a proof that maybe he was the best for her new friend because her grandmother would be good to no one.

* * *

The session was a back and forth between the different factions and at this point of time it was intense. They all seemed incapable to find a ground on where they could all agree. They had easily cleared the human issues but now the controversial subjects were lining up and trouble would rise soon. The next session was the matter of witches. The room took that overall agitated and volatile atmosphere; the designated victims tensed and only expected the new laws to be a bearable discomfort. Witches in the room expected nothing good and having one of them, as a queen did not help built any sort of hope. The higher up witches were sold-out and only had their personal interest at heart; a new queen did not change anything.

Gloria had occupied the seat for years and she always threw them under the bus to please the king, so why the legitimate mate would act differently. Mate never strayed a way from what their vampires wanted them to think or so most witches believe because there were full of prejudice. Bonnie and Lucy through the entire meeting seemed to help crush that idea, they never hesitated to go against their mate and now the Claire girl Davina was just shutting down an attempt of Marcel to argue a point. Maybe a presence of a Bennett did change things.

This time would be different; some really wanted to believe it. The way she was fiercely fighting for the humans, she would champion the witches. No one ever cared about the human but Queen Bonnie seemed to care. Some even became impressed when she dared to oppose Niklaus on the matter, mates were not supposed to act like that or at least ignorant group of people had a preconceived idea. She turned trying to smooth the head in her temples, it was an endless argument, and Niklaus Mikealson was the most stubborn creature to squat the earth.

It was fascinating to see them interacting, they were quite beautiful in their intense argument forgetting about the world around them. The quite amusing part was that they argue with whispers and it intrigued the entire room. She would threaten him with the angriest and exasperate looks; he would have a mischievous twinkle in his eyes when he crawled deep under her skin. Bonnie took a deep breath; she never expected it to be this agitated. She looked at Niklaus whom at the opposite of everyone seemed to be at ease and she could not understand why he did not want to agree on this point.

"We do not prohibit the witches to act on their nature, so why the vampire basic instinct should be restricted." He countered her previous argument.

She looked at him fascinated. How he could effortlessly lead all of their argument, she was impressed but she was not backing down. Arguing with him in such manner was so stimulating and she found him oddly attractive at the time. Power and ruling suited him; naturally, he was assertive and authoritative. It was like observing a fish in his natural element; he swam through the hot water of politics with ease and he was trying to charm his way through her brain. She closed her eyes and tried to erase his image in her mind. She could win this, she loved winning against him, but she supposed he was letting her get away with a lot.

No one could have tell that Bonnie attended a law session for the first time. After all the back and forth she was now perfectly maneuvering and she gained some confidence with Klaus as a backup. In the long period of two hours that lead to this point, she had gotten what she desired more than once. Yes, Klaus had tendency to give in but it was only after she made a good point and had half of the family backing her up. Now it seemed clear the Bennett and the Claire would continue backing her up, she had convinced them.

"Then do it without killing them, human are not commodity. If it is blood that you want why take their lives" she lowly hissed, he was making her blood boiled. He looked at her and never lost his amused expression.

Klaus placed his large palms on her shoulders and tried to smooth away the tension. He was massaging her shoulder very softly and was mentally taunting her. He was so silent and only continued trailing his finger against her skin. The crowd, and the entirety of the table expected him to give in on all her demands but she knew better. She now understood him, by the amount of pressure in his touch, it said much, and right now, he was not giving in. However, for the crowd, they had observed the parade long enough to understand it when they lacked details that only her could have.

It was a repetitive pattern; they would argue on something and at the end come to an agreement and they would convince the rest of the table to agree. So far, Bonnie won most of it and they started to suppose that the king was easily bending under her will. This law session was turning into a discovery on how their king and queen would rule together.

* * *

Niklaus was agreeing with her on most position that she took because he wanted to install her in everyone mind as his equal also she was a great thinker. He wanted the vampires, hybrids, and wolves in the room to understand that she was as powerful as he was. They should treat her with the same amount of respect that they directed at him and so far, it was working. She was also winning points with certain witches. Niklaus was playing a simple political game and it was doing so wisely. After few of the exchange that he observed today, he was sure that he needed to rearrange some of the alliance and weaken some of the families on the table.

The Martins were getting bold and entitled. His brother Finn and his mate Abby were looking for more than a fragile alliance. He was sure that they were recruiting. He looked at Bonnie and at the crowd, she was captivating, she was really his and their queen. In matter of second, she had secured him the most moralist of the witches and she did so without any awareness. Her vehemence to defend human gained their respect because no other family of high witches would have worried.

Those purist witches, those whom thought that they needed to protect humans would be eating right in her hands. He could hear it through their comment of praise, he was losing some vampire in the process, but when war would arise he could always get them to join his side, the witches will only follow a sister. Bonnie was impressive and she drove her point across better than most did. It was easy to agree with her without losing his credibility because she quickly ended up convincing the rest of the table. So far, Damon Salvatore seemed to eat up everything she said with reverence.

He kissed the crown of her head, he was impressed that she could hold her own, Bonnie stopped surprised by his action. She stopped the argument and looked at him waiting for an explanation. He took his time observing her and making the rest of the room a third wheels. Gloria stopped looking at them after a quarter of second and with the rising glory of Bonnie diplomacy, she needed to rethink some of her plan. The crowd fed on that love displayed as they impatiently waited to nourish the sources of rumors about the king and their new queen.

"Hunting matters are not negotiable." He countered with the most authority that he could mastered. This also was another political move and right now, he was trying to test if she was capable of humiliating him in public or she would let go of her pride. It was something related to his wolf instinct, a call to her loyalty as imprint. She might have not agreed to his point but against everyone else, she needed sometime to give up on some pride for him, the same way he did the different time. He accepted and made her will possible even with the risk of appearing weak.

* * *

Bonnie looked frustrated but there was something in his tone that made her comply. She really wanted to be of help to those humans but her instinct told her to trust him. They could always come to a compromise but if she dared argue more at this instant, she would weaken his position in front of people that were expecting just that. She felt no pressure when he covered her shoulder with his cold palm and for an instant, she really felt protective of him. From the second she stepped in this room she felt protective of him, it was easy to see that some were plotting, and they made it painfully obvious. She turned her attention on the one they called Finn Mikaelson and she saw the eager look on his face.

The original vampire had that obnoxious smile from the entirety of the session and every time Klaus gave in or let her have her ways, he seemed ready to jump and argue of the weakness of the king. The gloating and some of the taunting remark that he made, she felt her blood boiled few times and she only drew comfort on Klaus' palm that never left her shoulder. Right now Bonnie was considering burning to the ground that vampire, every action of Finn made her more protective of her imprint.

She could barely understand how Niklaus was so unbothered, she heard of his temper but she also heard about his capacity to rule with a calm head. People said he was emotionless but she doubted it because she felt all of his emotions. He was showing extreme self-control and on her, it was just bottling up. She looked at Lucy and thought about few of her words. She always said that peace in inner kingdom rested on Klaus' temper. She understood why he needed to control it but her she could just act upon it.

He was proving it every second, this table and the constant arguing seemed impossible to manage. However, he was doing just that, he was controlling an entire room. She was so fascinating that she never ceased to look at him when he made some point and she was aware that she must have looked like a groupie or she was drooling because he would wink at her when he caught her staring. In addition, she would have to listen to Lucy telling her that she should be more open about how she felt about Niklaus because she could pretend but her body and action always betrayed her.

"Then I will follow you on this one." She did not whisper and she put her palm on top of his hand. She did not believe that it was fair but she felt as if he needed her to stick by his side, so she did just that. She quickly returned her attention on Finn and his smile faded. Klaus kissed the crown of her head again and she leaned more in his throne whilst he was standing behind her. It was quite an original setting, Klaus had let his seat to Bonnie, and he was standing right behind her. It was a meaningful arrangement it made it evident whom was the direct leader after him.

"That makes two votes and we will take it for the rest of the table." Klaus stated and just like that, he had gain a battalion of witches. For the two first hours, Niklaus and Bonnie never voted opposite to each other, that particularity engraved the idea that the pair was indeed one. If one sided with Bonnie they automatically did so with him.

* * *

Damon looked at her in a sort of awe; she was sure pretty and if in other circumstance, he was sure that it would have urged her to mate with him. He understood their king, the woman had Grace and extreme beauty to witch no one was blind to. He observed her for longer than Klaus judge descent. In matter of second, he could field the Amber iris on him and hear a very low hiss as warning. However she was a sharp mind and she was a great queen, he was to captivated to care about Klaus' primal jealousy

The Salvatore was not one to be scared and it was not something he wanted to do but he suspected that their king thought that he had specific intentions. Any other vampire could contest a mating claim, given he was more powerful that the first mate or the witch had more affection. Damon looked at Bonnie, she would have definitely been worth the risk, but he could see either way he would have lost. She was looking at Niklaus whilst he moved on to more pressing matter than human. She was also loyal and she just proved it second ago.

Evidently, the elder Salvatore would lose a fistfight with the hybrid. Niklaus had skills worth a thousand years of war, from his five hundred years Damon only spent two hundred years in the front line of the war. He still had memories of Klaus' viciousness. Klaus was clearly issuing a challenge with those very low growls and prompting him to refocus his attention and desire on someone else. Damon only smirked and tried to follow the exchange because now it was Abby Bennett-Mikealson and Klaus was planning his assassination.

He was alarm with the way the Salvatore boy looked at his imprint, for the first time his jealousy was rational. The vampire was tricky and shameless when it came to others mate. He was uncertain of what Bonnie felt for him, Damon could take advantage of such hate and that was a loophole on their mating rule. It rarely happened, but it could because Bonnie was not one to conform and she could always hurt him. He literally could tear that insignificant creature but for a second it scared him how easily he could lose her. He really needed to make her fall for him and to stop relaying on their bond only; he would just do that once this was done.

Klaus looked at Damon again and clearly, he was still staring at his wife. He maybe wanted to risk it all and Klaus had no problem making his wish come true. The meeting could officially turn in a blood bath, it happened before. Stefan would be forgiving, or at least he could only hope. It was matter of second until he did something in very king Klaus style.

It would be worth it or could be worth it. The low treats barely scared him. It was Klaus, he was not a close friend, but nonetheless a friend, the worse would be to lose some limbs but he already happened once and they grew just fine. As he looked at Bonnie, some of his thought became bold but he was well aware that he had no choice and now he was just taunting and annoying an old feud. He was getting bored at this meeting.

* * *

The queen was pretty and lovely to look at but she was not looking at him with adoration and nothing short of love. She reserved those to Niklaus and definitely, that was enough to discourage any reckless attempt. One could not win a fight against Klaus and certainly trying to court her, it would lead to failure. The way she looked at her mate, it rivaled the strengths of those longing look Stefan received from his mate and he so often envied. She softened so much when she looked at him and it was such a contrast because she would own the entire amphitheater just before turning into a longing lover.

However, the way their queen looked at their king, there were no other way to call it than pure love. It was so lovely, adoring, and he doubted that she was aware of it because she stole those look. She seemed to disregard anyone else in the room, she sometimes glanced at the crowd, but she only looked at him for a long period. This was something Damon envied. He wished anyone could hang on the expectation of seeing his chest rise like Bonnie was doing right now with Niklaus.

He saw as her hand went on Niklaus hand, she was trying to calm him, and that was when he noticed that slowly Klaus had shifted in attack mode. The posture, indeed the Salvatore had stared too long. He shifted his eyes to look confidently at Klaus and certainly, it was not looking pretty for him. If it would end in such manner, at least he would deserve the punishment. He smirked and turned to stare at Bonnie and then he was quickly holding his pounding head.

Niklaus was whom was angry, he was ready to pounce on Damon, but Bonnie was whom attacked. She rather defended Klaus, she was aware that the meeting could often become battles but she expected it to happen once their exchange words on witches not at the right instant she just sat and started to get a grip of it. She was a bit too distracted to understand what was really happening. Shamefully she could recognized that Niklaus in royal attire stole her attention. He was beautiful beyond what her words could formulate and she had wiped her mouth few times almost sure that she might have drooled.

He was wearing midnight blue leather ensemble and those pants were sinfully tight, the way his deep black shirt under the open jacket was discarded and let everyone admire his muscle and the heavy royal chain sat around his clavicle, truthfully she had forget most of the people around. She must had look ridiculous lusting so much and she really did not care. She was allowed to find perquisite in this status of mate.

However, the growl and hiss drew her out and in a second, she was already defending him. She followed his look that was fixated on another pair of blue eyes that were now staring at her; the vampire she could only guess had then smirked as a challenge for Niklaus. She could not tolerate any disrespect toward him or a threat against her mate. it was pure instinct. She had acted before fully analyzing the situation.

In matter of second, she was plaguing the arrogant blue eyes vampire with aneurysm after aneurysm. She was taking great pleasure popping capillaries in his brain and now the screaming for help, he would think twice before threatening her imprint. In minutes were she acted on instinct she was sure that Niklaus was more than a mate. She had started reading about other supernatural creature, mostly wolf and hybrid, and she was sure that some of her feelings were too overwhelming and reckless to be blame solemnly on mating and recently she found texts about imprinting. She immediately started suspecting it, and it scared her.

* * *

Right now, she was focusing on ending a threat to her mate or imprint she was not sure, all she was sure about was the fact that she hated everything that threatened Niklaus and her instinct would make her protect him. When he had switch in attack mode, she had switched too and she could fight for him if required to. She was extremely protective and until now she was unaware of it, she was already attacking before he needed help or even fought himself. She was hitting Damon with a great amount of magic; she was releasing it uncontrollably because she was furious that he could be a threat to Niklaus.

At the table, Damon was in excruciating pain. Definitely, he had no chance to win her over but she was powerful. He had been to war and this was one of the most painful thing a witch did to him and then it stopped. He hesitated to look up and to meet her eyes. However, he wanted to understand why she stopped. Niklaus had wrapped his arms around her waist and he was whispering something in her ears. She frowned then she looked at Damon. She had that shameful look and her green eyes dimed. She bit her lower lip and looked distressed for a second. She whispered an apology when she met Damon's eyes again.

"I don't have to chase your suitor away, you happened to be very good at it yourself." Klaus added and it was audible for everyone in the room.

It had that same teasing tone and after he was done explaining to her why he was going to kill Damon Salvatore, she had stopped and added " jealousy of all reason is not valuable enough to kill anyone." she had stopped inflicting pain on the poor vampire but nothing could wipe the smile from Niklaus face. She cared more than she had let him perceive.

He kissed her cheek and answered at his turn" I will make sure to remind you that when you once again attempt to destroy Gloria." She had frowned at the thought of it happening in the future days then she had found the Salvatore man staring at her again when she looked at him.

"I am sorry I misunderstood your intention." She had whispered well aware that he could hear her and apparently he had quickly forgave her because he winked at her then gave her a drop dead gorgeous smile which made Klaus growl louder than necessary. Certainly, this meeting was an interesting in multiple ways.

Some of the crowd was already gathering gossips. The romantic young women made sur to record how Niklaus was still holding Bonnie in his arms. They would talk about the way he calmed her with a kiss because they were not privy to what he whispered so charmingly in her hear but they could make that up to fit the narrative. Those whom only hours ago rightfully doubted the affection of their absent queen, the same one whom thought that she was probably fighting the mating like the infamous Salvatore mate were proved wrong in two different ways.

However, everyone unanimously agreed that Queen Bonnie was powerful and pretty much had the same tendency that her mate. King Klaus could behead someone out of boredom that was a difference. Queen Bonnie apparently was loving and protective. They could all see it in the way she apologized to the Salvatore. They noticed that she had a very soft voice with rasp undertones. Now she was playfully bantering with their king and maybe it was the most impressive because Niklaus was too volatile to banter with anyone.

"I thought he was threatening you, I would have not attack him if I only knew that you lost reason because he was staring at me in the way you dislike." Bonnie argued and adamantly tried to erase the smile on Klaus lips but she only made it bigger by her declarations.

"If it can ease your soul my dear mate, he was indeed threatening my status as your mate but it seemed you are way too taken by me to allow anyone the right to entertain such dream." Klaus answered with cockiness. She wanted to give him a smug answer but she was lacking wit at that instant. She pouted as she often did when he was winning the argument. It always seemed to soften him.

"That was adorable and you also frightened half of this captivated crowd and my hybrids and my wolves pack must definitely have fallen in love with my little queen." He kissed the crown of her head and finally stopped teasing her.

* * *

He sat on the armrest of his throne after he helped her sat in it. It was an inconvenience that they did not accounted a second throne for their queen but everyone in inner kingdom needed the time to adjust to the reality of having a rightful queen not just a concubine parading as one. Because they were sitting so close to each other, it was easy to notice the contrast of personality. It seemed the law making session was the ideal period to observe the royal couple for those whom were curious and it was everyone.

Abby looked at the pair with mix feeling and regretfully she had to admit that they perfectly fit even better that she did with her mate Which was hard because whatever the circumstance that stuck her with Finn, they often happen to think as an unique mind. She looked at her daughter, she was beautiful just as she expected, and she was graceful and classy as a Bennett should be. It was easy to say on this table whom where inherently royal witches. Lucy, Bonnie, and Abby really stood out by their postures and auras.

The Bennett vampire looked at her daughter with an obvious confusion. How could she seem so happy with a hybrid, not any other that the hybrid king. It was evident that she was completely taken and maybe they could blame it on the imprint. However, Abby knew that it was not enough, they had been too long apart, and their imprint bond was growing. It seemed to feed on the mating bond. She could not believe what she had created by not going through everything that night or maybe standing against her mother.

Years of secret just to face what she had tried to bury in that Forrest. She was extremely perplexed as a mother the same reason that led her to save her child was now softening her heart, she looked at them, and he seemed good to her. She looked happy and maybe he would have been better with her if they had harvest their imprint like fate had intended.

However, she had a dilemma. This situation in front of her would be everyone downfall, it was not just about her daughter. Her mother Sheila was a brilliant woman, an incredible witch. How long would it take until she figured everything out? When she did her daughter, Bonnie and she would be dead. She swallowed at the thought. She looked at Niklaus and he stared back, he offered an answer before she asked the question.

 _War indeed war._

Every mother wish for her daughter a great love, that partner and sadly Abby's wish was a cumbersome reality. If Bonnie died Niklaus would exterminate the witches, this time he would not be as reasonable as eighteen years ago. He would not simply mourn the hope of a certain future; he would mourn a stolen present and an actual love. She created all of this but she had been weak.

She could not kill her daughter; she should have always aim for the king or she should have confronted her mother. Niklaus was whom she needed to take care of. She looked at her beautiful, happy, and smiling daughter.

She thought about how she so quickly defended her mate and now a question rose. What would she do if he died? What would this powerful witch do if she lost her imprint? War on witches, attempt to join him in death, Let herself die at some point because of the pain but just after they all paid, what would she do?

She wondered what herself would do if anyone took the only support she had in this world when she transitioned. He was so much like her. Her mate Finn hated vampirism with such a passion, he shared her hatred for Klaus and her view on witches. It was a bit hypocritical that her everything out of her family was an original.

She suddenly avoided the look of the Martins girl; she had made the mistake of confiding to her mother. Abby was in an impossible situation and suddenly she understood that maybe for Bennett glory and the kingdom sake none of the imprint could survive. They shared the throne and it was answer enough. She was lost; she only knew that Klaus needed to pay. What of this imprint, she needed to question her priorities because it was her daughter but her only fault was to be weaker than Sheila and often bending to her witch.

* * *

As if the seat she occupied on the table was not enough, she was strongly opinionated.

"Sitting on the King's throne does not make you a leader. Here young child your opinion merely mattered and attacking a vampire of the high court. Never an intelligent witch would dare" The Martin patriarch threw at her with exasperation. He looked at the golden throne with the artistic ornament curved into it and the brightest letter m in both armrests.

It stood for Mikealson but could also stand for Martin. The Martin were no Bennett, not a royal blood line until Gloria clawed her way through the center of high castle, they were still seen as traitor by other witches. If they fought for the throne, no one would back them up and they would never last more than few months generously. They only shot at royalty were proximity but this girl stole it under their nose. They might have to find new allies to survive.

"She is your queen, his queen and she less with me. You are aware of the respect due to her or it seems your entire family seems to forget etiquette. I will gladly remind everyone of it in the way that makes it unforgettable." Klaus intervened before Bonnie temper and passion became her downfall.

it really mattered to be diplomatic and it was turning into a crab nest when everyone was trying to bring each other down, he needed her focused but she was extremely proud and when someone tried to minimized her or humiliate her, she had the tendency of lashing out in the worse way.

She needed to learn diplomacy and he would just teach her that. She was all action when sometimes a threat would just be enough. He looked at her and she was very much what he expected her to be. She was furious and she leaned to whisper in his ear.

"You don't have to fight my battle. I am able to voice my thought." Bonnie said exasperated that Klaus stolen her opportunity to bring her point across.

"I am simply stating a fact, I don't take kindly to be insulted, and I hate viciously when they insult you. Clearly, he did both also remember that when you want to defend me like you did previously. What you feel when you think that I am attack, it is worse for me. I have to protect you." Klaus calmly answered as his hand grazed against her smooth skin.

"I apologize for my father and obviously my family. We are all getting use to the idea of a queen. Most of the kingdom has to do the same." Luka Martin quickly jumped in; he really did not want his life endangered by his family eagerness.

Klaus only nodded and rearranged himself finally letting go of Bonnie's skin.

* * *

"Well here the part the entire council and kingdom dread, shall we then?" Klaus stated his voice barely concealing the excitement mixed with a certain level of dread. The real kingdom political game started and he risked losing some of his supports when he might need more in the days to come. He already expected the riot when they read the first line and he did not have to wait. The first one to speak was the Lockwood boy. Tyler was one of his first hybrid and when he was not a rebellious child, he was one of his best weapon.

" we already happen to be third when it comes to picking our mate because vampires and wolves are prioritized but now if we have to explicitly have the witch consenting we will have nothing left." Tyler complained and was ready to add more but Damon cut him short.

"Don't worry puppy, at this rate none of us would get a mate. If now a witch can chose to reject the mating process. Whom of them would voluntary do so?" Damon asked exasperated, he threw the pamphlet away.

Why was it necessary to change the mating law, obviously, as other vampire from lower court whom could pick a human, he could pick a human but he wanted children of his own and he was high court. He raised his niece Sarah who was from a union between a vampire and a witch. A forced union between his uncle Zack and a witch, if the new law would have existed this union might have never been possible.

"None of them would accept it while it is still an obligation. They can still fight it even whilst mated" Lucy said from personal knowledge and Gloria vehemently tried to argue.

"I did accept to mate; I voluntarily did so why not assume some might too." Bonnie said as she stood by Klaus and his unexpected law.

She was proud of him at that instant. She hated the idea that a union could be imposed on anyone. The witches were the one mostly threatened by inner kingdom law. If something could alleviate some of the burden, she would fight for it and help get it.

"Witches are not vampire groupies or human those so often hope to have a vampire giving them the opportunity to join higher sphere of society. We can't risk it. The majority of hybrid children born from those union are part of our best soldier. The one with larger vampire capacity help protect the kingdom. I a witch vote against this law." Gloria countered and no one really was surprised. She had made some solid points but she always picked vampires' interests and the martin depended on those mating.

The kids born between witches and vampires were not always hybrids they could also be solemnly vampire with heightened abilities or extremely powerful witches. A matter of natural selection, most of the male tended to fall on the first category and the female were more diversify with hybrids, vampires, and witches. Sarah was a hybrid but she strongly tended to be a witch.

"yet here you are a groupie to one, if I am well informed" Lucy added incapable to pass the opportunity to take a jab at the Martin girl. "I am assuming that if the practice stops being something barbaric and more of a choice then witches might consider. We birth stronger witches with vampire, wolves, or hybrids. The thing with vampire looking for mate in witches is the increase in power promise but for most if the mate is unwilling, the progress are stagnant. I made the spell I should know."

"Well there are not enough of you witches to leave such option." Elijah countered and Finn agreed.

"What about the one who are already stuck." Davina asked and she looked at Marcel who seemed offended. She pressed her hand on his cold one "I'm obviously referring to someone as Lucy." She amended but now making Stefan reconsidering the matter.

"Previous mating would not be influenced by those new laws." Klaus was not stupid to attempt to have the majority of his court plotting his demise also; he could not risk his own union. Bonnie bent to whisper something in Niklaus ear and he grinned because she was bright also he did not expected her to be able of such moves.

"From my understanding we don't count hybrids, witches born from those unions are not treated as witches, so there are exempt of those laws. However Klaus just did just confirm that witches law should apply to them too." Bonnie stated after getting the confirmation of her thoughts. Those higher courts would not hear reason until them or their children were threatened to.

" now that solves the matter of number, all the family of the table happen to have a daughter that could be forced in mating if you don't do anything. Damon how is Sarah; I have noticed that some of my hybrids have an unnatural interest for her. However, I heard you adore the child. Now it is not only Damon but also most of you have at least two daughters…" Klaus jumped right after Bonnie, he loved how they could so quickly worked as a team.

"That only fix a problem of number and give us an insensitive to protect our daughter, how do we convince a witch to enter into the union." Marcel asked really expecting a good answer because he would side with his father as he did most of the time.

"Maybe if you gave them more rights and treat them with more respect or try to stop your entitlement on them. Your biggest competitions are humans and most witches are eager to increase the strength of their bloodline. We could also make it possible for wolves to mate with vampire if you still want to rebel against the new laws. As your queen, I can impose my wish on you but I still think you deserve to have some options; my kind never had the opportunity. " Bonnie said without fear.

"Then the queen and I are in favor, the Bennett, the Claire and the Salvatore, Marcel. That should be enough and like the queen said the children born between vampire and witches should be under the same law as normal witches. for their sake, half of the laws on witches should be abolished." Klaus finally ended and did not leave a space for discussion.

* * *

The room quickly emptied itself and it was quieter than expected, some vampire had gone into a violence attempt but it was mistake because Bonnie and Niklaus had quickly disposed of them.

It only fueled more the myth of the new queen. Some would be talking about the first summit that led to a better status for witches, not every laws were abolished, but it was better than the previous situation. They still could not attack a vampire without great sanction but it could be done in legitimate defense. They could choose their mate and Bonnie would make sure that it was followed carefully.

When she approached Bonnie under the intrigued look of Klaus, the younger was cleaning blood from her blade and she had that beautiful chignon falling apart. Abby had to come close and she was a bit shaking but nothing could stop her, not even Klaus' angry look.

She looked at her daughter and she could not know what to say. The beautiful green eyes smiled to her after she quickly turned aware of someone behind her. Bonnie ranged her blade back into his original place. It convinced her of the choice she made. She looked at the grown woman that had replaced the baby she remembered; maybe she could survive and save them all.

"Queen Bonnie, I am Abby Bennett and I wanted to tell you that I was proud of what you did for the witches and you are a skilled fighter." She said with a voice softened by emotions, she looked at the girl when she brightly smiled back and she wanted to say more but she could already see Klaus defensive stand. Abby controlled her emotions, she had made her decision, but she still wanted to understand her daughter and the relationship that would define the fate of an entire kingdom.

"Oh I did nothing but helping king Niklaus. The new laws were his idea; he left me maybe two vampires just to avoid my anger but thank you. I read about you in my history book so I am touched to actually meet you." Abby listened to Bonnie talking in an awe, consoled at the idea that in a manner she had been part of her daughter life through tale of grandeur.

From that moment, she was convinced that she was finally getting the strength needed to fix her past mistakes. She understood that she only did one error eighteen years ago.

"He did it for you I am sure of it, so you're still to thank for the bit of change." Bonnie looked surprised at what Abby implied but she smiled brighter than before and she looked at Klaus who was carefully staring at them. She returned her attention on the vampire in front of her and continued the conversation. She really seemed to like the woman and it was a rare thing because she was often uncomfortable around vampire on a first encounter.

"Does he treat you how you deserve to be treated?" She needed to know the answer to that question. It was her consolation

and the pivoting point of her decision.

"When I let him do so, he treats me like a queen as you can see but in all honesty he tries more than I wished he did." Bonnie answered incapable of hiding little details, she felt as if the woman deserved to hear it. That would ease the mind of vampire in front of her; she felt it so she said it. Quickly Abby hugged her and it surprised Bonnie but she replied until she had to break apart from the embrace because Klaus was by her side and he had that threatening aura.

"You won fair and square hybrid but make sure to keep her safe because they will come." Abby said to Klaus and she walked away.

She needed to stop everything she had put in motion. She knew the answer to her question, it would take time but Bonnie would give in to the imprint and killing Klaus was not the solution if she wanted to do what a Bennett would actually do. She loved too much her daughter to hurt her in anyways. She needed to prevent her mother from finding more or she needed to stand up for what was right. They already had a Bennett on the throne and she was helping witches.


	12. wrongful allies

_**Thank you for following, reviewing and adding to your favorite. Here another chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Wrongful allies**_

* * *

There was a bit of new history but the castle was predominantly build on old ones. So much legends and fantasies told by half of the kingdom and books filled with myths of the Bennett family. She looked at the portrait on the wall and no familiar faces, only historical figures. High castle had a familiar touch, maybe because it was her home but Bennett castle was intimidating. She expected to feel excitement but all she felt was a heavy nagging in her heart. She was betraying him and he would not forgive her if he found out.

Bonnie looked at the old gray bricks that formed Bennett castle's wall and her heart constricted. She was unsure of her decision to walk this corridor, it felt wrong and distasteful. She hated being so loyal to him, her loyalty to Klaus was a visceral feeling, and now with every steps she made toward the main room she was losing her will to continue her enterprise. She needed to stop thinking about Klaus. Nothing goo could come out of this growing infatuation. She wanted nothing to do with him but she had no control over the building need of him. Her choice to approach Sheila Bennett was a bit drastic. Lucy warning rang loud but she made the choice to ignore them.

This was her opportunity to come close to a sort of solution; she needed a rupture before it meant more than this little volatile feeling. The way she felt was painful, so many emotions in which she drowned, and all catalyzed by a being. With each day, she could no longer fight it, Niklaus was becoming the center of her universe, and she refused to accept such fatality. Lucy told her it should not be this aggravating, it was never this consuming. Mating supposedly never affected the soul so much but she was aware of the change in her.

She knew it was more than a mating; something animal in him enchanted her. With the full moon approaching the young witch felt as if she was fighting a losing battle, and she searched for him every day, every hour, every minute until even a second spent away from Klaus was hard to survive. She wanted to be free, she wanted to return to her old life, and she could leave this misfortune behind. She couldn't wait any longer, waiting meant that she chose to let her feeling developed into something more, she felt it already, it was more than the single attraction created by mating, and it was draining her will.

* * *

Recently she had become so eager for his touch, almost as if her skin could freeze or burn depending on the period she went with or without his touch. She sighed and she rubbed her temple to push the wave of stress. She wanted him out of her head and away from her heart. However, her action shouted the contrary, she was always getting closer, and she no longer tried to escape him. The closeness of the full moon might have unleashed something that she was unaware of, but she was craving him in the most primitive way. She was scared of that feeling, which was so out of her control.

Lucy had begged her not to seek the Bennett matriarch but she could no longer allow it, in some manner, he took away the choice from her. Sheila's help was the last hope of mercy. She smiled with a certain sadness at the misstep that happened earlier this morning and the reason why she took the decision to fight harder. She walked with decided steps toward the room where Sheila waited for her, she needed the help, and she would get it. However, her head refused to leave the scene that sped up everything. She lost some of her confidence in the fact that she could hold herself.

Bonnie had taken the habit to look for Klaus in high castle, since that consul of law something had subtly changed. A mere difference that plenty would have missed and she did missed it until this morning. She had ran to his room and she found it empty. She had no idea why she was even looking for him but it was a craving, an impulse that she regretfully had followed. She looked for him until she found him. She had not seen him for an entire week and maybe she had been worried at time.

Fate was working against her and attraction was working with him when she finally found him. He never turned to greet her as he always did; she found him focus and facing a semi empty canvas. The smart thing would have been walking away, she should have left him to his world, but she stayed trying to gain access to his mind. She had become certain that she was a strong part of his world and maybe that was why she attempted to insert herself into another moment. Now thinking about it and arranging everything in perspective, she felt stupid for preying, for seeking entrance to a world that would have made her see him under another type of light.

His mind was a well-constructed trap; it was so beautiful that it often lulled her, and without a notice, it changed her opinion on him. How many times did she find herself enjoying his company because of the same mind? These past days that was all she did, she drunk what poured out of that beautiful mind. He put in display the same mind, shared the magic of the world her young and impressionable mind might never experience. She would look at him with fascination and hang on every single words he said. He had too much to share and she never understood where she found the time to listen.

When his mind let her escape his control, his beauty weakened him. Men should not be able to display some sort of prettiness even less monster such as her mate. Bonnie was not blind but sometime she wished that she could counter one of Klaus greatest weapon. His beauty was her downfall and most of court ladies weakness. She might have burn that court one of this day with the way females and some male looked at him. Sadly, she was one of those interested look and she needed damnation because he was aware of her not so subtle look and he displayed his beauty for her to drool.

The succession of dark outfit and leather to display the beauty of his skin and his body, whom did she offended? Could he not be ugly and easy to ignore? Her luck assured that her mate would be a walking god with the azure poured in his eyes and the sun kissing the unruly curls that were rarely prisoner in that messy bun that begged for her finger to slid in there. It was hard to have her finger clasped constantly because she refused to touch him. She refused to look into those beautifully charming eyes and god forbid she found herself shyly smiling when dimples dig through his cheek when he offered her a dashing smile.

* * *

He was trying to seduce her and with bare effort, it was working perfectly. She had become avid of those wars and hunt stories because it meant listening to his voice longer and plunging in his mind. He was a brilliant strategist, she had heard enough to recognize that fact and simply put just that point had her hot and bothered. A minute was never boring with him, she was not one to like books or so she thought, but now she was his lecture companion.

"A good book can teach more to life than years of living a monotonous reality." He had told her when she first found him with his nose deep inside a book. She would have never thought him a man with the patience to read, herself was never that patient but she could listen and he was a good narrator. At the end, she picked book now to learn about those lives he insisted that they existed inside those book. He would give her the proud smile every time she did.

Her life was far from monotony, she was queen, and she ruled with a limited margin for mistake. Now with all the witch laws, the kingdom was not under the same control than it was last week and there were some rogues vampire near the borders. She wanted to join his hunt but he refused with a reason that did not sit well with her, but if he was in the field commanding, she needed to be on the throne reigning. She disregarded responsibility but he easily convinced her, her stubborn mind always yield against his. That was another reason to be scared; she often reacted as a beta with his alpha wolf. She was his imprint and nothing could erase that thought from her. Therefore, she was scared and she was acting drastically by running to the only help she could get.

"I am the hunter and you're the king. I should be looking for rogues and you should be ruling." She had told him angry. She hated being locked inside the safe walls of high castle when she belonged to the thrill of the hunt. He pulled her to the side; he always wondered why she was so incline to argue on everything. She was so angry that she had not left when he had discarded his upper clothes and started walking bare chest. She had looked at him a second, forgetting the wit of her tongue and her throat dry.

"I can't rule if I am worried about you, I can't fight freely if you're by my side because my instincts will be to forget about the battle to protect you. Now I know you wish me dead but if I ever bring you along then that wish will become true. I doubt you want Gloria taking over your role and ruling. You rule when I am not there to do so and soon you will discover that it is as bloody as the field." He had worn his sword and she had frown until his lips grazed the skin of her forehead.

His kisses were always soft and misplaced. She wanted more and less proper ones. At that instant, she understood that she was really losing the battle. Desire and lust were out of control; Bonnie Hopkins was always in control of such emotion. What was wrong with her? Since when was she seeking intimacy with Klaus?

"I don't wish your death; I simply wish to be free of you in a different manner. It would be less dramatic if they lose their queen. If you die then whom hold the kingdom. "She could barely convince herself now saying that but this kingdom would fall apart without him. The only reason most vampire were respecting the law it was because they feared Niklaus. In addition, she might not say it loud but she would not be able to take it if he was hurt or worse.

Did she really still wished for the mating bond to be broken? Any response she would be giving could only mean that it was getting stronger and she was losing against it. Another lie she chose to tell herself because the truth made her honor as witch shaky. The truth was that she found the original hybrid charming, worth to know, highly intelligent. She even had affection for his Machiavellian side. She was losing her mind that was the only plausible explanation. The truth was that he was a good king when he tried. Definitely, she had lost her mind the night of that consul. She was seeing many different side to him , behind his nature there was a personality.

"Your attachment to my person is adorable. However if I happen to lose you then I doubt this kingdom can survive the worse of me." She had been speechless and she had to swallow hard his words seemed hard to digest. He had left an entire week and it made the attachment more visible. The attachment had led to subtle change that later result on the reason why she was now running to Sheila. She walked into the room with more hesitation that she thought possible. She thought about Klaus a lot and it was enough to test her will.

She needed to wait for Sheila few minutes; the old witch was training some of the girls living there. Bonnie was offered a seat and really, she felt better standing. Inactivity meant that she had time to think about what she was on the verge of doing. Lucy words were not kind toward the Bennett matriarch, and for Bonnie it meant a great deal also her heart would not allow the traitorous act she was about to commit. She sat and she remembered what happen this morning, the last deed that made the scale bend toward Sheila, and led her to take advantage of his absence.

* * *

 _ **Earlier that day**_

She found him as she did every other days when she looked for him. It had been a week and for a second she had forgotten how her feeling could be potent or they had grown with his absence. She was not able to tell but she did not remember being so attracted to Klaus. She had no memory of looking at him the way she did. Was it the lack of shirt? Was it the view of salient muscles that forced her to look away because she could not stop the unspeakable thoughts filling her mind? He had such a peaceful expression that she had felt bad for invading his space and she was ready to leave when he called for her.

"Would I have never thought you were into voyeurism?" he had teased her and she instantly blushed. She had done it a lot recently blushing. By his side she often turned into a shy girl until he ignited the passion in her after minute spent teasing her and she was back to the overconfident woman he adored.

"I heard that you came back and …" She had hesitated to continue and another smirk had morphed on Niklaus features.

He had stood from his chaise and left the canvas behind to join her. His hands undid her tight chignon, he freed her hair, and he let his hand ran through the river of dark curls. He liked it that way when it perfectly matched the wildness of her spirit. She drew some air in and closed her eyes whilst she gave in his touch. She missed him, his touch and those awkward moments when he was the sole being existing in her words even if she hated feeling that way. She had missed him and she could hardly fight the feeling.

"And you expected to be my first stop." She nodded unconsciously, his baritone voice coercing the truth from her with no effort.

He chuckled because he was aware that she would have hated to admit that little detail. The moonlight was too close and his poor imprint was unable to resist much. He knew he should press in the advantage to seduce her but he preferred to let thing run their course. "I did stop by the court but you were gone and finally when I saw you, I had no heart to disturb your sleep. A week ruling was surely exhausting." He released her and walked back to his seat. Her hand replaced his in her to fight the feeling of void behind.

"You don't look well." She worried once the fog had cleared away from her mind.

Niklaus looked pale and exhausted. He lazily sat on the bed in the room and he barely had his eyes open. She always tried to conserve a distance between them but she had joined him on that bed before the though fully crossed her mind. He laid facing the ceiling and she was by his side, she did her best not to touch him but already her hand was grazing against his chest.

"I am famished love." He said in a low growl and never fully opening his eyes. He had been tracking rogue vampires for seven days and a meal was the last thing to expect in such time and condition.

"And I might sound stupid in the next minute but why did you not feed when you returned." She inquired and switched on her side to face him. He chuckled again being the only one finding humor in her words. He turned to be on his side and grabbed her by the waist to pull her closer. He placed his nose against her neck and drowned in her scent then whispered in her ears.

"I have a sophisticated palate and human blood is the last thing I want to have after starving from seven days." He released her and went back to facing the ceiling. "Gloria or any other witch will do." He said with no intent behind. He always fed on witches when he had any intent to recover for time after long battles. It was efficient and he needed less amount of blood.

* * *

"Here." She gave him her wrist. She would be damned if he fed on any other witch. She had no problem with the idea of him feeding on human but she understood the bonds that were formed while feeding on a witch. Now it made a bit more sense the attachment Gloria had toward him. She needed less of his crazy groupies around this castle.

"I am not feeding from your wrist." He stated with his eyes still closed. Her scent was hard to fight when he was so thirsty, she smelled so good that he was tempted just to take the fill of blood he needed but he was not eating from her wrist. He was not taking charity when he wanted a full menu. He pushed her arm back to her side and she snorted.

"Do you really think you have much of a choice? My wrist or a human." She countered slightly annoyed by the arrogance of his tone. She sat on the bed slightly irritated and still he had his eyes closed. She placed her wrist close to his lips hoping that his hunger would get the best of him.

"It is entire kingdom filled with witches and the majority is willing to let me feed on them. I will assume I have a vast choice. I am not letting you feed me like a peasant. Neck or another witch." he calmly answered and she rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. Were they really negotiating parts of her body where he could puncture? He should be grateful that she even offered.

"Try me my king? I beg of you to try me when I have been itching for a fight. I will be damn before you feed on another witch. So human it will be." She laid back and she tried to ignore him. She extended her arm but he pushed it away again and he nested his head on her shoulder. His nose still carefully inhaling the soft skin of her neck. He kissed her neck and he moved away again.

"Another witch it is then because draining an entire village won't do any good to my image right now." He ignored her threat and he was rising from the bed, he walked to grab his shirt and she snorted her annoyance. He was playing on her instinct and so close to the full moon some aspects of their bond were more primal. Jealousy was her cardinal trait and he had no need to say more. Another witch implied Gloria and she would never hear the end of it, if he did and he was looking extremely exhausted. She cared too much about him not to cave in.

She moved her hair to the side, finally freeing her beautiful neck. "Here but make it quick." She grumbled. This was not her, at this moment, she understood the amount of influence the bond had on her, he needed to feed, and she needed to make sure he did. She, Bonnie Hopkins was willingly giving her neck to a vampire so he could feed on her. The idea would have never crossed her mind few months ago; she was lying in a bed offering her jugular so he could tap in it.

He smirked when she added make it quick. Klaus was far from being stupid; this chance might never present itself for the next months. She would put him in human diet and he would be compliant like he always was when she proposed something. He would make it extremely slow and he would do it in the way that she would ask him to do it the next time. He threw his leather shirt on the ground and walked back to the bed.

* * *

She expected him to be done with it rather quickly so she only freed the area of her neck. He leered over her and for a second he forgot about his tiredness and his exhausted mind. She was so beautiful that he always had his breath caught when he looked at her. His thumb touched the soft skin of her neck and he massaged the area around her pulse. She grabbed his hand to immobilize him, and she sighed when he removed his thumb.

He tried carefully to place himself above of her and he felt her body tensed. He passed his hand in her hair, he massaged her scalp until she moaned, and he used his second hand to spread her legs so he could comfortably install himself between. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist once he pushed some of the layers of clothing. All other day she chose to wear pants but his luck wanted her in skirt with heavy material today.

"Just trust me on this one," he whispered against her earlobe. She looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Since when they had reached the trust stage of this mating, tumultuous relationship, or actually she was unaware of how much she trusted him. Her legs did close around his waist and her own hands found their way to his body. He moved away the layers of silk forming her skirt and she merely flinched, maybe she trusted him more than she knew. He kissed the inside of her tight and readjusted to look at her.

He stared into her green eyes and he expected to see worry but she rather looked excited. She brought her hands to his face and cupped his cheeks. She dragged his face inch close to her own. So closed that the hot air escaping from her inhalation and expiration formed steams against his cooler skin. She looked into his eyes searching for reassurance that he would not take advantage of the situation. After few minutes, she was satisfied and quite dazzled by the beauty of such vivid blue.

"Show me." She demanded in a whisper tone when he tried to hide his face in her neck before switching up to his vamped face. He looked at her a bit hesitantly. She was not at peace with his true nature and right now, it was the wrong time to scare her or to disgust her. They were doing right and she was more incline to give him a chance. "I want to see you" she softened the tone of her voice. It was not simple curiosity but a true need guiding her, she wanted to accept some of him. He looked in her eyes for reassurance and she smiled with her green iris encouragingly.

Slowly black veins appeared on the side of his eyes and she ran her finger upon the root like black vessel. She held his face carefully, his eyes were still switching to the gold and black pupil, and he was drawing his fangs. Her thumbs massaged over the dark veins and she looked at him with a certain tenderness. She felt awkward to find his eyes beautiful and she said so in a shy soft whisper. She nodded as to indicate that she was okay. His nose ran slowly from the soft skin of her cheek to the curve of her neck. He moaned when her scent fully hit him and he licked the side of her neck right where her pulse was strong. The scent became potent because she was releasing endorphin.

* * *

His hands were working on her bare thighs once he succeeded to free them from the layers of material. She moaned louder that she wished. She never expected to enjoy the experience but he still had to bite her, right now he was just dropping feather kiss on her neck and he let his fang grazed against her hot skin and her heart suddenly halted to restart with a strong pressure. When he punctured her skin, she could not hold her shout and she did not expected the pain. He trusted between her leg and she held him tight against her hot body. He trusted again, when he sucked some of her blood. If it was not for the layer of clothes separating them he would have been inside her and the way Bonnie hands was going dangerously low. She instinctively wanted it to happen.

However when he started to suck on the wound and she was distracted again, pleasure quickly replaced the pain and she tightly clench on his body. She started moaning at every draw of blood, he raised his face and offered her a dashing smirk.

She looked in his eyes and she froze for a second unsure of what to do. He went to sink more and she could stop herself from moaning his name. He drank until he felt her overly relaxed and he looked up quite worried but he found ecstatic eyes. She had that growing smile and it was unexpected but his eyes locked with hers. He read some mischief, he missed some hidden boldness until she slid her hand in his curl, and she brought his lips coated with her blood to her full ones.

It was pure instinct that drove Bonnie to kiss Klaus. During the heat of the moment she did not regret it but when she would regain all her faculty it might be an entirely different situation. The taste of iron was stopping her to taste him but after the first soft kiss and his taunting bit, his natural sweetness replaced the taste of her blood. No one ever kissed her before and she had never thought it would feel or happen this way. She felt the ground evade beneath her but she was laying on a bed covered by silk sheet, she felt heat burn her entire skin but his lips were cold and his hand on her thighs seemed to burn her flesh. It was a mix of unexpected sensation but the passion was quickly drowning her and she gave her all to him in one kiss.

When his lips softly grazed her mouth, she lost her knowledge on how to breathe. He bit on her lower lip; she moaned and pulled on his hair. He quickly rearranged their position and she was now sitting over his lap with her body riding his. His lips attacked hers until she offered access of her mouth to his tongue, quickly an inflamed tango erupted between their tongues and his hands forever climbing high on her thighs until they stopped on her hips and he helped her grind on his hard groin. She made a surprised sound but she suddenly regained a grip of herself and continued kissing him recklessly. She felt herself relinquished everything to the mate in her and she would have gone further if they were not that rescuing interruption.

"My king?" the intruder called carefully and Klaus' growl confirmed what he thought. The scent in the air could hardly be missed and definitely, he might have to worry for his safety. He swallowed and continued. "My king we still have another hunt."

Klaus turned to find a very uncertain Bonnie. Her hand was against her neck and he knew from that moment that she had regressed. He opened his wrist, he offered it to her so she could get the wound to close, but she pushed his hand away. She whispered Latin words and healed herself. She could barely looked at him; she would lose this battle if she did not do what needed to be done. She stood and cleaned away the wrinkle and fold on the soft silk of her dress. She fled the room without a look at him. He could not follow her to attempt the salvation of anything; he was trying to stop his kingdom destruction. The new laws were maybe a bad idea.

He would talk to her and tell her everything on the imprint once he was back. He would blame the upcoming full moon if it would smooth her hurt. She cared about her pride and honor, as a witch falling in bed with him might have been hard to take. He cared about her so he could lie to her that she had no control on what happen but he knew better, if her imprint bond was so easily in control it was because she was giving into her feeling. She was definitely feeling something, attachments that were emotional. She had genuine feeling for him nothing influenced by any of their bond. She probably had a young girl crush. She was falling for him and she could only fight for so long until her primal side threw away all her efforts.

* * *

"My queen" Sheila words drew Bonnie out of her contemplative reveries. She stood up to answer with a reverence the slight bow the Bennett witch had done.

Sheila chose specifically to call her by her title to test her reaction; the apparent frown that deformed Bonnie's features was encouraging, she did not want a witch with the arrogance to believe herself a queen. She was not as power hungry as the martin girl, she would easily let go of the throne when the time came, and that was what really mattered. When Klaus died, Bonnie would be the only one in her way. She was planning to use the girl but there was no way she would keep the throne. Only the Bennett could save inner kingdom.

If the girl opposed then she might have a complicated choice between abdicating peacefully or follow the same path as her mate. The old Lady smiled and she pointed toward a ceramic teapot. She quickly put on a mask trying to hide her excitement; she had thought about that revenge for years and now slowly things were coming beautifully together. A pawn close to Niklaus that he would never suspect. She had felt angry when he mated with the girl but now she saw the full picture and the opportunity.

"No need to be so formal, I highly doubt I deserve the title." Bonnie said modestly with a beautiful smile never leaving her lips.

The poor girl was unaware of what moves she had made. She was unaware that she was already consider a weapon by the sweet brown eyes looking at her with care. The Hopkins girl looked around and she felt small in this room filled with history. However, there was that tug in her heart becoming more and more insisting, something felt extremely off, and she should leave. As a hunter, she rarely ignored her instinct and Lucy's warnings were still on her mind. Now being in Sheila presence felt different of the first time she did. The familiarity was there but something around the woman was close to a dark aura. She took on her to push her senses away. It was the bond trying to manipulate her or so she wanted to believe it.

She took her seat back when Sheila indicated that she could do so. However, she really felt the need just to leave this attempt of rebellion behind. She forced herself to sit still and smiled politely again. She looked at the portrait in the room and she did not see Lucy or Abby. She felt a little pain and anger on their behalf, it must have been painful to be erased of their family history, also she found both women extremely charming. It was clearly portrait of every single Bennett women but there were nowhere on the wall. She wondered if she needed to ask.

"That is a beautiful wall but I can stop myself from noticing that Lucy and Abby are missing." She politely made the remarked and sipped more from her cup. She looked at the wall where all the portraits were exposed.

"Neither is really a Bennett." Sheila sounded perfectly unbothered and then she pursued on the same haughty tone. She sounded as if she was displeased by the fact that those women were associated to her family. "Every single of us that matter through history" Sheila said as her eyes followed Bonnie's curious one.

That sentence again did not sit right with Bonnie. Witches that made history then definitely Abby had her place there. All the pages of history books filled with her victory in battle. The only witch with enough genius to win a battle against the first king. She answered nothing and silently stared at the Bennett matriarch. Lucy warnings refused to leave her mind. In addition, she really felt protective of lady Mikealson, they had few more conversation recently. The vampire was caring and the tone Sheila used to speak about her was undeserved.

* * *

"Mikealson are not known to visit Bennett castle." That statement had a tone of an undisguised question all over it but she also attempted to move the conversation away from subject that cleared displeased the young girl. She wanted this girl siding with her but right now, it felt as if she was slowly displeasing her. It might not be as easy as expected. Did he already had gained some loyalty from her? Sheila could only rightfully ask herself that question.

Sheila walked toward a small table to grab some more of her tea. She had expected the young queen the entire week and she had started to lose hope. She had heard so much about how the royal couple was perfect and maybe she was trapped faster than Lucy had been. She prayed this young girl was not one to side with lower creature as her granddaughter did. Today she gladly received her, time was running and she needed to push that hybrid out of the throne. She would do it subtly but if she failed then war, it would be.

"I hardly consider myself a Mikealson or had a choice when I became one." Bonnie answered with a calm tone and grabbed the teacup Sheila handed to her. It was a welcome warmth and she took a quick sip. Travelling at night was a hard task, she could have been more prepared but it was an impulse. She could hardly tolerate the thought that she had let a hybrid feed on her and she would have gone further. She clenched on her teacup at that dreadful thought. She needed a way out and she needed to find it quickly. However now Sheila was looking like a bad idea.

"Does witch have a choice in this world? Mating is such a shame. So many young witch trapped. Lost my granddaughter to it and decided to protect others from such fate. Sorry I could not do that for you. Poor Lucy never deserved such fate and I doubt you did." If there were an ounce of sincerity in that sentence, Bonnie might have missed it. Words were coming out but emotions were the grand absentees.

To appeal to the young witch, she had rehearsed the pity, but she did not care. Bonnie's misfortune could be turned in her fortune, she needed someone close enough to use the weapon and whom could be closer. However, she patted Bonnie's hand and feigned concerned beautifully. The young girl would have believed it; she would have drunk all of it if Lucy had not spoken of her pariah treatment. Sheila could care less about her granddaughter faith after she decided that Lucy sided with the vampire. She attended the law-making consul; she broke years of Bennett tradition to join her vampire mate.

"Then maybe you should have offered her some help" she blurted incapable of sitting through the lie. "I don't think Lucy's situation is that hurtful to her. She is happy or at least she is arriving there." She never possessed tact so she spoke up. If Lucy situation was a concern then maybe Sheila should have done something.

Her audacity took Sheila back and she looked at the young girl curiously, she was wondering if Bonnie could become a problem. She was one to have an opinion and in her enterprise, the matriarch needed a sheep or a puppet. She put her cup of tea slowly on the small table at her feet. She could still spin this around and if she couldn't then she would regretfully turned to the martin girl. That one was bitter enough to follow blindly her wish.

* * *

"Did Lucy ever told you anything about the night when it all happened?" she asked quietly and she looked Bonnie's straight into her eyes. Her lips quivered and she put the façade of a woman affected by the weight of hard memory. The woman in front of her was a little girl; she was sure able to relate to such emotion. Tears could manipulate her and a good story that touched the heart would convince her to join the right side. It was great she had a sad story to tell.

"I lost everything whilst Niklaus gained everything, all in a night. My daughter, my grandchildren, and all because of vampires eagerness to prove their superiority. We were example and a show of power for your mate. He did not care that she was an infant…" she stopped mid-sentence fighting the flow of tears then gracefully regained some control.

"He assured the world that he imprinted on her but it was just a stratagem to humiliate us. A Bennett, it was impossible but he wanted that baby. So he acted recklessly, you obviously understand how they seek for power in their mate or imprint. He chose you because you're one of the most powerful witch he met. That was why he never mated with that martin girl. All they want his power." She insisted and she tried to install the idea that bonnie had only any type of worth for Klaus because he could use her power. Bonnie had read and understood enough about mating and imprinting to know that no one had control over old ways. Imprinting was even more uncontrollable because no magic could influence it. However, she listened and never interrupted.

"That night we had two option, letting Lucy go or losing her like my daughter and my granddaughter. Do you know what he would have done to you if you did not mate with him? The same he did to Abby's daughter, just a newborn. Bonnie never even had a chance." There was a sudden outburst of tears and suddenly Bonnie felt abominable from causing pain to Sheila. She was unaware of the old woman antics. She moved from her seat and she tried to console the old woman. She regretted being so distrustful of her.

"Coincidentally you are both named Bonnie. An infant dead in that forest just because vampire, hybrids think themselves entitle to possess us witches. They took Lucy right in front my eyes and broke Abby neck while they forced me to watch when they forced vampirism down her throat. That is king Niklaus for you because I doubt he shared that dark past with you. When later I tried to help Lucy she was already brainwashed and refused my help. For years not a thought of her own, with a bond inflicting pain if she dared thinking differently. You must already feel it how their will easily overpower the mates will. " She dried her tears and her venomous tone was back.

Sheila was trying to spin the forest tale at her advantage and for a second Bonnie was falling for it. She was aware how it was hard to control some of her action under the pressure of the mating bond. The raw emotion Sheila poured through her regretful tirade about how she lost her family would have been enough to convince her. However, the imprint side of her was so quick to dismiss any attack toward Klaus, so she remained open minded. Even if deep down she wanted to believe this old woman pouring her heart and pain, something seemed off. The lack of passion whilst she spoke of Abby and Lucy but her voice would be oozing of passion and hatred when she talked about Klaus.

* * *

"Why did Lucy refuse your help? From what I heard, she was adamant into breaking her mating bond and she was the one that told me you might be able to help me." Bonnie let her curiosity drive her line of questioning. She did not want to hear only one side on the forest night; she had that instinct that there were some lies hidden in Sheila tale. She felt bad doubting the woman but it hardly convinced her that there was truth in things she said. She was now considering that Lucy might have been right. No imprint could hurt his half. She could never hurt Klaus and she firmly believed that he would never hurt her at least physically. Therefore, Klaus could not have killed that infant.

"The leeches brainwashed her and suddenly she valued their life more than she did witches. Freeing herself from the bond meant her mate had to die. However, the Salvatore raised her and filled her mind. You can't break such old magic, it only ceased with death." Sheila calmly added and she cleaned her last drop of tears away. She actually had no idea on how to break a mating bond but if it were as bad as imprinting, losing your mate would be the equivalent of going through constant hell. Very few could survive such pain and Klaus was a great example of how those whom survived the pain lived the following years.

"Then I guess I am stuck in my predicament, there is no way to kill the original hybrid." Bonnie said without really meaning her words.

She never had the thought of killing Klaus cross her mind. She instinctively knew to protect him and she was fond of him without the pressure of the bond. She could entertain hours of conversation with him, she loved how brilliant he was, and she was curious about some part of him that he only displayed privately. She maybe did not want to sink in the rabbit hole that was mating or imprinting but killing Klaus was not an option. Lucy was definitely right; Sheila Bennett could not be trusted, killing Klaus meant destroying the fragile peace of this kingdom. She had been queen for a week and definitely, he kept the kingdom standing. However, she smiled and put a façade. She was stupid from seeking this help and she was even more stupid for doubting her instinct.

"What if we could find a way? What if said that possibility was a reality. No being is invincible." Sheila said confidently and unaware of how underwhelmed Bonnie was by what she said, the lies she spurted were not enough to convince her. If anyone killed Klaus then her Bonnie Hopkins would go to war for vengeance. However, that sentence was enough to grab Bonnie's attention.

"Then I will tried to get the help needed to be free of the bond." Bonnie did her best not to let the deceit transpire through her words or posture. If they were such weapon, she needed to find it and destroy it. In addition, Sheila Bennett was the last person she wanted with the ability to kill Klaus, she had tried to hide many things, but the only truth that had been hard to miss was the hatred she felt toward Niklaus.

"Then count me as a friend only if you're willing to fight for a cause greater than yourself. Niklaus has taken too much from the witches and it will only be fitting if a witch could take as much from him. You might think you love him but always remember how those bonds brainwashed witches. I will hate if at the end you were victim of my grandchild fate. If he can kill his imprint then he could do the same with his mate." She placed her hand against Bonnie's cheek, she tenderly caressed her skin, and she talked sweetly. If she had her man inside, all she needed was the weapon promise by her daughter. Never Klaus would be on his guard with his mate.

Bonnie simply nodded and walked out. She hated when people tried to manipulate her, she was young, but no one could say she was naïve. She could see through the Bennett matriarch game and she needed to make her believe that she was that gullible. However, her mind would not be at ease until she heard the story of the other Bonnie. Her mate was in for some questioning.


	13. imprint

_**Sorry it took so long to update but the last chapter had underwhelming reaction and it kind of made me doubt myself about this story. However, I found my way back to it and thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and added to their favorite. Also, if you can check out my other klonnie story the client, which is now complete. Here a new chapter and I will happy to have some feedback.**_

 _ **I don't own the vampire diaries**_

* * *

 _ **imprint**_

* * *

Klaus had quickly made his way back to high castle, he felt it the moment he left her alone in his room, and the feeling had stay with him through the entire hunt. He fought ardently to be back by her side, what normally took him multiple days only lasted hours. The growing presence of rogue only confirmed his suspicions, war was slowly brewing, and only a little spark was needed to ignite it. Someone was building a vampire army and some of the rogue where escaping that new vampire army. Once he would have his head into state affair he would focused on finding their maker, but right now, all his thoughts were reserved to Bonnie.

His feet could no longer ground him to the floor, it almost seemed as if he was flying, and when he finally made it to her room only darkness embraced him. He looked around looking for her with a certain amount of dread, his heart was constricting, and he remembered that desperate look after they kissed. He knew something broke at the instant in her, when she understood that she could hardly fight their bond, it sent her to the edges. She would do something reckless or she already did.

He felt like he needed to tear that entire room apart to keep the new cry of anger at bay, but he was already exhausted by the thought that she was gone, and so he stupidly laid on her bed with all hope lost. He could not remember how long he laid on that bed lost but it was too long, it was weird that he did not attempt to chase her, but he was tired of playing the game. He laid in the dark unable to process any thought, he laid helpless until her footsteps startled him, and her beautiful frame blocked his view of the door.

She was pressed against his chest before she even became aware of his presence in her room, she expected to hide her night escapade, but here she was being crushed against his chest. Sadly, he felt like everything she needed after her encounter with the Bennett matriarch. Klaus drew strength in her presence and he nested his nose against the crown of her head. He almost crushed her bone with strength with which he held her.

"Don't you ever put me through such a nightmare again; I can't only lose you once." He whispered those words against her lips, and he recklessly pressed a kiss on her lips. He freed his fear by freeing his passion; something today seemed to awaken the memory of the night when he thought he lost her. Maybe it was a premonition or a strong instinct that he had a moment of happiness that was never meant for him and now fate came back to retrieve what he no longer deserved.

* * *

The adrenaline made him forget how the possibility of intimacy with him still scared her, so he was forward with his kiss, and it was nothing chaste. The kiss had the same passion that their previous make out; no, it was more needy and passionate. He poured all of himself into that kiss to which she was happy to surrender. She kissed him back with the same fire that he displayed and she was the one pushing back until he was against a wall. She had no strength to fight against the passion, the love, and every other emotions she felt in regards to him. She had fought longer that her will could manage but now she was exhausted and she wanted him.

She only broke the passionate tango of their tongues because she needed to breath. He growled at the lost but soon her lips was back on his, she did not know if she wanted to silence her reason, maybe she just wanted to survive that craving of him by giving into her feeling. His hands eagerly roamed on her curved and he quickly changed their position, she was now pined against the wall, and his body was pressing against her. He lifted her and her legs circled his waist, his hands were eagerly tearing the layer of textile that made her dress. He never ceased kissing her as he exposed some of the creamy skin of her breast; it seemed that little fear of losing her unleashed something primal in him.

She tugged on his nape and she continued kissing him voraciously, something in her was eager to match Klaus display of passion. However because she was not fighting it for the first time she felt liberated, she felt fully herself, and that self was someone who had found her mate. At that instant, she wondered why she was bothering to fight him so hard and she remembered her honor as a witch. She ceased to kiss him all at once and she retrieved a bit of her countenance.

"Not again, Bonnie…" He semi-growled against her exposed breast skin; he nibbled against that skin trying to ignite the passion back in her. She moaned but her mind was no longer foggy.

"What is going on? What is going on between us Klaus?" She finally voiced that question that kept her longer awake. She tried to let go of him but her mate maintained her pined against that wall and he kept her leg around his waist. She lifted his head so he could focused on other thing that her bare chest and she wanted him to look in her eyes if he attempted to lie to her. She wanted a response was she his imprint.

"Nothing that you don't want to happen." He murmured after he kissed her with the same tenderness and passion. That kiss seemed just to confirm everything she thought. She broke it again to his biggest despair and finally he just decided to give into whatever she wanted.

"What is that you want to know?" He still kept her pressed against his cold body, she pushed against him until he let her go, and finally she put some distance between them. She looked at the dress that he had destroyed before sighing, to his biggest surprised she just discarded it on the floor, and then she walked half-naked to her closet. He passed his hands through his hair and he growled his frustration.

"Are we not being counterproductive? Do you want a talk or just trying to torture me?" His voice did not disguise his annoyance but there was also lust as his eyes leered on her toned and beautiful body. He felt himself grow hard and now the way she was bending whilst she looked for new clothes in that closet was not helping.

"Bonnie…" It was a warning and she only glanced at him with a sweet smile.

"Then maybe you will think twice about your exhibitionist habit." She uttered calmly and just to make it worse she threw him her bra and now she was just standing there in her lower undergarment.

Klaus' eyes glowed with something feral, he felinely advanced toward her, and he discarded his own shirt in a very teasing way. He grabbed her by the waist and Bonnie simply sighed before his lips silenced every thought in her mind. He nibbled on her lips until she allowed the entrance of his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues started an incendiary flamenco, their kiss was as passionate as a gypsy trance, he set her entire body on fire, and it was harder to regain reason.

"Niklaus enough" she whispered against his lips but she was going against her own wish by clinging on his bare chest, she had closed all space between them.

"Make up your mind love." he kissed her a last time and he let go of her with a great display of control. The full moon was so close and everything in him was primal. He took a seat on her bed and threw his shirt at her. "Help me here." She grabbed his shirt and wore it for both their sake.

"Can we talk now?" she asked a bit timidly as she took a seat by his side. He cocked his eyebrow but he focused all his attention on her. However, there was that dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach, he might have been a bit distracted, but he did not missed the faint scent on her. Now that he had nothing to cloud his judgement, he was not happy that she had been with Sheila Bennett doing god knew what.

* * *

"What made you come back? If you sought Sheila Bennett then you were trying to run away." He said calmly but hostility coated his voice. His tone startled Bonnie but she did not move, she simply pulled on his shirt, and then she took a deep breath.

"I needed answers also I refused to believe that she was right about what she told me." She did not see the use to tell a lie. She wanted to escape him in the midst of panic but she also needed answer about his past. She was utterly confused after the past week they had.

He stopped looking at her and he started looking at a dot on her wall. She saw him slowly close himself to the conversation but she was not willing to give up. She sighed and she grabbed him by the arm, she forced him to face her, and he did it but his eyes were defiant. He was furious that she went to Sheila from all people. He was furious that she was about to open Pandora's box, whatever would be discussed now would just sealed their fate, and he knew that it would be for the worse.

"You're angry." She asked as a way to start the conversation but all she wanted to know was how thin was the ice on which she planned to walk. She looked at him and what she saw was far beyond anger, she had never seen that emotion before on his feature. He was purely hurt nothing mixed with it but just plain pain and hurt.

"What did you expect me to be? I have indulged in this farce longer than needed; I have emitted no complaint when you chose to hurt us both because you wanted to fight as a witch would. I did not forced anything on you when I could have. With your fight of our bond you freaking hurt yourself but that is not enough, every day you find a way to hurt me worse. How do you want me to react? Whatever I do, you're unreachable. So excuse me if I indulge in some anger tonight love. " his words just left her undone. He said all of it with so much nonchalance that it became extremely hurtful to hear. She could no longer look at him.

"Klaus…I don't intend to hurt… I." She did not know what to say. It was the first time that he talked so openly about how the imprint affected him. She tried to reach for him but he moved out of her grip, she never felt such pain, and she had to retrieve her breath from a way or another because it felt like air was sucked out her lungs. She wondered what she did to hurt him so bad, she looked at him and she saw something that she could not understand, and then she did not know if she wanted the exchange to go further.

"Is it surprising that you sought from Sheila Bennett? No, I don't know why I bothered giving you the benefit of doubt. I have no idea why I endangered my kingdom for you, when you will inevitably betray me. I should have let you go that day in that damn forest, I just brought you back into the Bennett craws." He stood and started walking away from her. He was trying to avoid this conversation, he already knew what would be her question, and he had already made his peace with the outcome.

* * *

"Klaus… Klaus …KLAUS." She hurled his name. When he started making his way toward the door, the pain became unbearable, and she started to understand abandonment. She started to face her own hypocrisy, she threatened him with the possibility of leaving every single opportunity she got, but now she could not even stand him walking away from her.

Her annoyance grew when he did not stop so she used her magic to lock him inside her room. She looked at him frustrated and she patted on the side of the bed so he could retake his seat.

"Open the door Bonnie" He growled at her in an aggressive manners but she did not seem scared by that underlying threat. "Open the door." he shouted but she merely flinched to the tone of his voice. She lifted her arm and she strengthened her charm on the door to prove a point.

"You're not avoiding a conversation by walking out this room, I have questions, and I want answers." She shouted back at him but her fury hardly matched his. He was angry because he was trying to protect her from the consequence the truth would bring.

"I could avoid them by snatching your heart out of your chest?" He threatened her with no conviction, and if the atmosphere were not so tense, Bonnie would have laugh. He said his threats with his eyes still fixed on that door, he knew where the conversation was heading, and he did not want to tell her the truth. He was not ready for any of the consequences and now with Sheila in the picture, he knew to expect the worse.

"Due to your reaction I assume that you have an idea about where this conversation is heading." She calmly stated but Klaus still refused to face her. She became tired of speaking to his back. He was unsettling her with his unexpected outburst. Her mood was now latching on her, she was mimicking his emotions, and she understood that he was trying to distract her by using their bond. If she was angry then she was forget about the conversation, they might fight, and he would find a way to steer the conflict.

"We don't talk about her, we don't speak her name?" he growled at her more aggressively, he tried to pull the door out of the frame, but her charm burned him. His reaction just set all the alarm in her body. She felt that dreading feeling crawl back on her shivering skin as she started thinking that there was truth on what Sheila said. She finally stood from her bed and she walked toward him with no fear in her mind, she shoved away his confused and angry emotion, and then she planted herself right in front of him.

"What did you do to Bonnie Bennett?" she asked whilst she looked straight through his troubled blue eyes. It was as if a storm was building into those blue irises, they were no longer light turquoise the color grew somber. It reminded her of trouble water when there was an upcoming typhoon but she refused to back down. She would not let him escape the questions when his fate and life rested on those answers. Whatever he said would help her decide if she wanted to go along Sheila plan or if she wanted to protect him.

* * *

"what I did to Bonnie Bennett?" he tasted the question, rolling the words as if it would make more sense after, and all it did was to leave a bitter taste on his tongue. He quickly shook his head. He did not want to do this, he moved again away from her, but Bonnie whispered a spell and he was no longer able to move.

"You will tell me the truth. You know better than to try lying to me. I am already unsettled by your anxiety at the moment, your anger overwhelmed my own emotion, so don't let your lies trigger my will to do the worse." She softly grabbed his face and she spoke in a low tone. There was no threat, she was simply stating the facts that they both knew.

"I can only assume Sheila filled your head with lies, that is what she does the best, and then she hides behind the witch honor. I should be hurt than you trusted her over me but we already establish my worth to you." he tried to rebound on a twist to the narrative. He tried to play on her guilt, the last thing he wanted was this conversation.

"I did not believe her but here you're doing your best to avoid saying the truth. Now I have no choice than to believe her words. Why don't you defend yourself, what did you do that child. KLAUS TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH." She shouted because his anger was controlling her emotion. The upcoming full moon was really making hard not to be subject to the other emotion, and it was for the same reason that the wolf in Klaus felt cornered. What the imprint demanded, the wolf could no longer refuse to her.

"I did nothing to her, everything that happened that night can be blame on a single person, Sheila Bennett. The right question is not what I did to Bonnie Bennett but what I did for Bonnie Bennett. What did Bonnie Bennett did to me; she left before I could even get to know her, she simply abandoned me with nothing else but hours' worth of memories to make it even more painful. She left me broken and that is the truth of what Bonnie Bennett did to me, and that is what you are about to do again." He pointed angrily at her. He knew where this conversation would lead.

"However, this time it will be worse because I won't have anyone else to blame for my pain but the person I love. I will not be able to seek revenge because the stupid imprint and mating bond prevent such thing." He looked at her with his eyes almost closed but he had never looked at her this way. He wanted to go away but her spell maintain him in place and because she asked for the truth then his imprint bond forced him to spill the entirety of his gut.

However he was also angry for everything imprinting on her had lead him to endure. Bonnie was always complaining about what it meant to be imprinted to a hybrid; however, she was not the only one forced to fall for the enemy. During the war and after the war, the Bennett took so much from Klaus but he did not throw those losses at her face. He lost friends during the stupid war the Bennet started, he lost lovers during those wars, and he lost his mind as a tribute to her, but the worse still had to come because he still had to lose her. Finally, he was freeing himself of such anger, she looked at him fascinated, and she finally understood that she was not alone in a complicated situation.

* * *

"This time when you leave there will not be an Abby to turn into vampire, there will not be a Lucy to throw in Stefan's arms, and maybe I could kill Sheila as a consolation. The things that I did for Bonnie Bennett, I destroyed the Bennett family, and I have no regret for it. I gave up my humanity because I could not go through an eternity without her, I had mental episodes where I went on witch genocide just to silence the pain, and I will do worse if given the opportunity for you. I will burn this entire kingdom for Bonnie Bennett. So whatever she told you about what I did to you was a lie." In his fury, he barely noticed that he has said more than she asked. He just revealed her what he was so eager to keep a secret, he told her what her identity was.

Bonnie's eyes were filled with tears; she was speechless whilst she tried to process what he said. She looked at him and she wondered if she just triggered one of his episode, also she concluded that whatever he claimed to feel for her was pale in comparison to what he felt for his imprint. Her soft hands caressed his cheeks with a certain amount of sadness and anger. Anger for what he did to the Bennett but also sadness what he did to himself.

"Klaus I am not her… I am not your Bonnie." She said softly trying to bring him out of what she thought was a temporary mental dementia. He looked at her and he wondered how she had not yet understood after meeting Lucy.

"Wolf only imprint once that it, when the imprint dies no one else can replace them, and you already figure out what you are to me. You came to me during my episode because you were responding to the wolf cry. Only one imprint, Sheila forgot to tell you how she forced Abby to try to kill you but I guess your mother could not go through with it. If you let your magic tell you then you know who you're. My mate, my imprint, and Bonnie Bennett." He finally answered her touch by covering her hand resting on his cheek.

There never were a doubt on who she was, deeply she knew that to Klaus she was more than a mate, she was his imprint. To Lucy she was more than a friend, she was family, and that was why the Salvatore witch magic felt so familiar. She just for a long time refused to acknowledge it. As a Hopkin, she had no great responsibility but as a Bennett, she had a lot of those. This between her and Niklaus needed to end before it even started.

"My mother, my cousin and all of it because you could not have me." She was so angry now that it became her family. Her magic was lashing out but it was dual at the time. She was trying to attack him but part of that magic was protecting him. She pushed harder until he was hit by multiples aneurysm but slowly she was losing control on it. There was that dual battle of will but she was pushing through because of greater anger against what he did in her name. Those lost witches, her mother, and poor Lucy. It also started to hurt her to use such amount of magic.

"My mother, my cousin, my entire family, and you have no regret for it." she repeated his own words. Her sudden anger inflamed her magic but she was fighting herself, the moment he told her about the imprint, it changed everything because already her magic wanted to protect him. Rather than fully hurting him like she intended, Klaus was ejected out of her room because she subconsciously tried to protect him. That was the last thing she did before her magic turned on her and she collapsed on the floor of her room.

* * *

"The girl, she is not trustworthy. She is in love with Niklaus." Sheila spat as a form of introduction to Abby. She looked around the Mikealson castle where they had shipped her daughter the day after she completed her transition. The Bennett matriarch had never set foot in that castle; she never stepped in even when that filthy original came to beg her for her daughter sake, but today everything was different. She had a plan that needed to come up to fruition and maybe Bonnie Hopkins was not the right woman. She was too old to be played by a child confused by her own feeling.

"Sheila… mother?" Abby could hardly keep her surprise at bay, she looked at Finn by her side with a certain panic, and then shame made her head fall.

She looked at her vampire mate and she refused to look at her mother, she would not be able to go through further humiliation. She stood and attempted to take her unannounced guest into another room. She walked toward Sheila but the old woman just raised her hand to stop Abby. Sheila did not simply come to visit her daughter but she came because she wanted to strike an alliance with the Mikealson who was her daughter's mate, now that she was unsure of Bonnie's loyalty war had become a valuable option.

"I am here to talk to your mate and as for you, you're welcome to stay." Sheila said with a very calm voice, she took a seat and she carried herself with that strong dignity. She directed her attention to a surprised Finn; she did not appear to care about her daughter in the room, and she knew what her goal into this castle was.

"Can I have some tea or blood is the only thing in this house, I will hate discuss alliance with a dry throat." She added whilst everyone in the room was still trying to recover.

Finn was the first one to recover his mind and he lifted his hand to call upon a servant. The poor soul rushed to them with a certain amount of panic, he ordered for tea and something strong for himself. He had only spoken once to the Bennett matriarch, it was when his mate refused to feed after she went through the transition, but Sheila's answer to his plea still sent chill to his spine. He stared at the old woman wondering what could have brought the change of heart.

"I assume you have question on why I will willingly come to your house but I trust you to have the mind to come up with the right answer. If not then maybe it is a waste of time and I should have gone to the Martin first." She answers at Finn and she took the tea that they offered her. She was so commanding that the original vampire still had to regain some of his wit. Abby looked at her mother with apprehension.

"I thought the Martins girl was a liability because she was in love with Niklaus, so why would you want to talk to the Martins?" the vampire asked a bit confused but once again, her mother dismissed her with a raised finger. She drew a deep breath and she wondered why she allowed her mother antics. She looked at her husband hoping he would not take the bait but Finn already had that look, his power angry look came out every time he saw a possibility to defeat Klaus.

"The Martins girl was of no use until today, I thought we could use the mate because I knew her prior to her becoming the queen, and she seemed like an honorable witch but I can't be fooled. The girl is in love with that monstrous creature and the time needed to manipulate her I might not have." Sheila still answered her daughter question. She still remembered how that original vampire pleaded for Abby's life. She would never strike an alliance with a vampire if she had no idea of how to control him, she was sure that Abby would be of help in that department, and she could manipulate her daughter. It only took eighteen years but finally her daughter could help regain the family honor.

"If I have to make an assumption, you wanted a way to kill Niklaus using his mate but now it is compromised by the poor girl attachment, we all saw it during the law meeting session. However, you are not planning to give up and the next option is to rise an army. You have the witches and I have the vampires, is it why you want an alliance." Finn expressed his thoughts and Sheila simply smiled.

Abby was the only one feeling her fear growing. First, she had to face the idea that Sheila tried to use her daughter as some sort of weapon against Klaus and now she was facing the possibility of her mother going to war whilst enlisting her husband into such folly. She knew something was deeply wrong with her mother but now she had the confirmation. There was a greed for power, it was not really about Bennett honor, but it was simply about the throne. If she could ally herself with Vampires then maybe it was just about that stupid throne. Her thoughts ran back to the night when she foolishly lost everything over the illusion that Bennett honor was above her daughter wellbeing. The ex- witch could no longer hold her building anger, so she chose to walk away from the room. Her abrupt departure did not seem to bother the rest of the room occupants.

"I heard that you hate your brother, we already have this much in common. I am sure with both want a lot more for this kingdom." Sheila sipped on her teacup and she glanced at the closing door through which her daughter has left. She would take care of Abby later. She refocused her attention on Finn, she drained her tea, and she stood to leave at her turn.

"I don't need an answer now but after today I will consider it a rebuttal if I don't hear from you or worse I will assume that you chose Niklaus' side. That would make you an adversary and I am ruthless with those and their families." The eldest Bennett walked away whilst Finn was still shocked that she threatened the safety of her own daughter. However, Sheila Bennett was just the alliance that he needed to make sure he had if he wanted a slight chance whilst going against his brother.

"Mrs. Bennett no need to wait."

* * *

"Are we about to indulge into another scene of this tiresome drama?" there was a dangerous edge in his voice but nothing could make her back down now. She raised her head, she finally walked in that room after she spent minute frozen in front that door, and then she took a seat. She woke up an hour ago and all she did until then was thinking.

"Niklaus…" There was a warning to her tone, he never yielded to her threat, and he would not start now. He walked away from that dark spot and finally joined her in that illuminated area of his room. He looked at her completely prepared for the fall out, he would not even attempt to fight, and he knew he had done enough of the fighting. Therefore, whatever happened would be blame on her choice and hers only.

She refused to stop looking at him, she refused to appear intimidated, and so she continued staring at him even when he towered over her threateningly. His facial expression said it all, the truth was already oppressive, but he still had to utter words. She looked deep into those light turquoise gem, she saw exhaustion, and there was the presence of decision. His posture and that lack of care, it all scared her, and suddenly she wanted to back pedal. She had yet to say what she decided but already she wanted to take her thought back as if he had the magical ability to read her mind.

"Bonnie Bennett …" Klaus drew a deep breath and he extended his finger to touch her but he held back, he simply let his fingertips grazed against her warm skin, and he already seemed to regret a proximity that he had yet to lose. He knew that she was about to remind him why he hated her family so much. She was about to do the honorable thing.

However then he made a decision, if it was the last time then he would be reckless so regret might never have a hold of his mind in the future. If it was the last time, he touched her in anyway then he would touch her in the way that matter. He finally cupped her face with no fear, his finger drew on her skin until how she felt became the only thing he understood, and he explored her skin as if he was a new land that he discovered. He sighed sadly because he was only buying time, he could no longer stop fate, and so his hand left her skin the same way they sought for it in the first time, with eagerness and needs.

"Klaus?" Bonnie just whispered, he still had yet to utter valuable words, but she already felt the weight of what was unsaid. She was coiling, she was no longer willing to hear what he had to say, but she still questioned him pressured by morbid curiosity.

It was his time to look at him with wise eyes, she could not even have the cover of the blush creeping on her cheek, he looked at her in silence, and then he abruptly walk away. Her arm shot up to stop him but her finger merely grazed on the black linen of his shirt, and how was it possible to feel his absence when he only moved back into that dark corner of his room. She felt her heart swell with pain and fail to pump the blood back into her arteries, she felt the building storm of emotions, but something of substance still had to be said until he talked only unconcealed emotions made the atmosphere unsustainable.

"It is something we can comeback of Niklaus. It is something that will mark the end of all of this?" her voice was simply broken whisper, there was so much fear, and the tangibility of her suspicion weighted on her. She illuminated the entire room when the dark shielding him became adversary to the truth she wanted; this was the only way to avenge her family. She stood from that seat that she just recently took and she used as her posture like a personal shield, no longer afraid of his truth she advanced toward him, and she already made peace with the possible outcome of this conversation.

He laughed at her face when she stood in front of him, there was no humor in his laugh, but there was that sinister gloom. He took in her demanding frame, he refused to touch her, and he refused to hold his tongue for her sake. His eyes shined with pride, pride on the choice he made, and pride on everything he knew she hated him for now.

"There were no beginnings to this so you don't have to concern yourself about an end." He answered completely apathetic to her pain. He was already preparing himself to the worse, he saw the hurt his words was creating but he never stopped, he looked at her and he did not care because he was already taking revenge for the hurt he will suffer in the next second, minutes, hours, and possibly eternity.

"Don't look so surprise by the words I say, you sabotage us and tonight you will end it. I really tried and I really tried to save us both the heartache but you won't have it my way. You're one of them after all." the accusation in his voice, she withdrew from him, and she looked at him wondering what she did to him. She looked at him and her anger seemed to melt but how could she forget what He did to the Bennett. She came back to hold him but this time he was the one to move out of her arm.

"Don't look at me like that, don't pity me, and don't worry about me. Don't give me anything to hold on when the next words from you will push us into a spiral of hurt. That is all you did since you came back, that all you did since I lay my eyes on you." he was furious but there was no shout, they had passed the stage of shout since he reveals everything about that fatidic night, and now all was left of their strength only allow them whispers. She touched him even when he warned her not to do; she touched him even when he begged her not to do so. She touched him even when she firstly came to seek revenge for her family honor.

"They are my family…" she drew a hard breath, she blinked her tears away, and she drowned her pain to focus on his hurt "how do you want me to react? You destroyed my family…" she sighed and then she stared in the blue of his eyes with so much understanding, still she tried to explain why she would go through whatever honor called for her to do. "They are my family." There were no convictions on her statement.

"And I'm your everything, but that does not matter. I will no longer fight for you because it is meaningless" He would not try to convince her, maybe he was just tired of fighting her at every corner, and he refused to help her in the process of smoothing her ache. He could feel it that she was ready to run back to the Bennett as a grand gesture, truthfully maybe it was the best for her, and it might probably stopped a war that was brewing.

He walked away from her without giving her an opportunity to come up with all the smoothing words she had planned to tell me but he still scarred her enough to last a lifetime of pain, his last words to her made her admit that she might have decided against fate but he was indeed her everything. She looked at him and she finally understood what it meant to have an imprint, she understood the weight of such loss because she just lost him. Her legs could no longer held her upright, she buckled until her knees where on the floor, and she cried until the sleep overtook her sorrow. She drifted to sleep with the idea that she needed to do something and maybe she might have to fight for him. She was probably the first Bennett to forsake honor but at that instant, she did not care her heart was bleeding and trying to overthrow reason. How could she choose between letting a kingdom sink into a war and her beloved.


	14. abby

**_thank you for the reviews, following and adding to your favorite, now if you could review more it will feel better to write this fic. so please review_**

 ** _i own nothing in regards of the vampire diaries_**

* * *

 ** _abby_**

* * *

 ** _eighteen years ago_**

"Shush, please Bonnie stop crying, please, please." she rocked her baby girl hoping that it would stop her cries. Abby looked behind her and the little head Start she had on Klaus was shrinking. They could not make it to the border together. She looked around regretfully and she hoped that at least her niece had made it.

Hot tears started to burn her soft skin and all she could do was pleading with her daughter. "Bonnie please, please they will find us." she begged but the infant in her arm did not stop crying.

Abby could hear the leaves cracking under the soldiers' boots, and then Lucy cries erupted in the sky. _They got her, oh, they got_ _her_. She started thinking frantically. Her young niece what would happen to her. Lucy was her responsibility as much as Bonnie was . Since the young girl's mother died in an other failed attempt to destitute Mikael, she had stepped in as a mother. She needed to do something, she could not abandon any of her children.

"Motus. " she whispered a charm but still tears and cries escape from Bonnie. The Bennett witch had not used her magic in years , her magic was rusty and it was resentful. She closed her eyes trying to focus, maybe it was just panic blocking her.

" motus. " she repeated with more confidence and silence fell around her. She had a difficult choice to make, she could obey her mother command or just be a mother to her children. Bonnie could not fall in the hybrid's hands but Lucy could not pay for the rest of them.

" now baby, listen mommy is really sorry but Lucy needs me. I want you to listen, please when you grow up never come back to Inner kingdom. The ugliness of this place will corrupt you, witch , vampire and their stupid conflict. Bonnie if by any chance a memory stays with you, then I hope it will be this one. " she bent and kissed her daughter forehead.

She did not have enough time, she could try to severe the connection between Klaus and Bonnie but she had no idea how to manipulate an imprint bond, so she decided to cloak her daughter. It would blind them both, him tonight and Bonnie for her young years, but with each year it would weaken. Eighteen years and only fate would have a hand in Bonnie and niklaus life.

"Sorry baby. " she made a small cut on her daughter arm and drew blood. She poured it on her little blanket, she would use the object as the anchor of the spell. She whispered spell after spell until she felt her magic in the air. The crack sound resonated closer and more voices around her could be heard.

"Abby? " a voice called for her and relief washed over her. She rushed toward the bushes. Rudy was waiting for her, he hoped that finally they would be reunited. The man had forsaken is magic to avoid the death reserved to warlock, but to Sheila's eyes it made him unworthy of her daughter. " let s go, I have everything ready. " he said with excitement that she did not render.

" I can't leave, just take her with you. " She carefully placed Bonnie in her father's arms, she bent and kissed her daughter forehead for another time. "Keep her away from inner kingdom. There is nothing here for her but duty or dishonor as a witch. " Abby grabbed the blanket and she made her way toward Klaus. Her second daughter needed saving too.

Klaus had taken the blanket like she expected him to do. She angered him until he no longer cared about Lucy. However she did not expect what happened next, her neck was broken, and she awakened with her throat burning. She could resist the call of blood but if she was not there to be punished then Klaus might turn his anger toward Lucy.

Lucy, she looked for her little girl and whilst doing so she met Sheila demanding eyes. She knew what her mother wanted, she would have let herself died but what did that meant for Lucy. She looked apologetic and latched on the human they presented her, and then she looked at her mother in the corner.

It was like witnessing her funeral, Sheila had no tears , the Bennett matriarch looked at her daughter and all Abby could find in the eyes that used to be so motherly was disgust, hatred and denial. She did not have to face Sheila long, already Klaus was asking that they sent her to his elder brother Finn.

"Lucy? " she asked with a weak voice. The hybrid looked at her and for an instant she found companionship. There were probably the people suffering the most at the instant but it quickly disappeared.

" Salvatore castle." Klaus still replied her and the pressure around Abby heart released, her little girl was still breathing. She never saw the day when she would think mate to a vampire was a good fate but it was better than death. She nodded and just let her present situation sink in her. She could no longer cry, she could no longer breath, and she had become what she hated for her children sake.

* * *

"Klaus." Hope blossomed in her voice and she rushed to door at the first knock. She opened it wide but her face fell with disappointment, it was not him, and she no longer knew how to react. What did she even expect? She had not seen him since that previous night and the pain was just becoming unbearable. She looked ahead of her and tried to fix her expression but she was too exhausted

Stefan was standing in front of her, his eyes bright red and dangerous smirk lying on his lips. She did not spend a lot of time with him but something seemed off with him, still she had not mental presence to care, and she had no need to find out.

Therefore, she just made her way back to her bed. She was feeling sick and tired; her own eyes were swollen after two entire night crying. She felt too weak to care, too weak to think, and she felt too proud to seek for the needed help.

Bonnie was feeling the aftermath of her argument with Klaus. It had been two days and she still had to see him, she just wanted to clear the air, but her honor prevented it. She wanted to understand, she wanted a ground to make her decision, but she wanted her anger to win. Confused was not enough to define the state of her mind, she was lost along the way of her own cogitation, and she thought more than she felt.

She wanted him to feel remorse for what he did so she would not feel guilty to care about him but he was pushing her in another direction. She could blame how she felt on the upcoming full moon, just to reduce the guilt. She laid on her bed not caring a minute that Stefan had not taken the hint to leave.

"Well you look just as bad as he does." Stefan blurted truthfully his observation, he walked in her room without invitation, and he took a spot on the corner of her bed.

Any other day she would have made it clear that he needed to know his place but right now she was tired, and just resting until she found the strength to cry more, but still she warned him with a touch of her magic. She did not want to hurt Lucy's mate but if she had to defend herself, she would. However, she hoped he was clever enough to take a hint, she looked up and he was still there, clearly she would suppose that he was not that clever.

"Pardon, but Stefan can we do this another day." She verbally expressed her discomfort and she expected him to leave, from all the vampire around he was the one with the most manners.

However, she was not dealing with the usual Stefan Salvatore; she was dealing with the one high in blood. He kept silent for a moment trying to decide on what move to make, he looked at Bonnie who was desperately hugging her pillow, and he decided that he could not wait for her and her imprint to get their emotions in control. One was making the weather miserable and the other chose to make the world miserable.

* * *

"We could but I am uncertain any of us will survive another day between your mood and your husband's one." He pointed out the evidence and Bonnie tried to ignore him. However, Stefan would not let her have peace. He cleared his throat so he could regain her attention after she hid her head in her pillow.

"Both of you can have your lover feud without endangering the entire kingdom. We are already dealing with rogue vampires at the border, no need to add a flood and mass murder on top of the trouble." He pointed at the window when she raised her head to tell him abrasively to go away.

"Kingdom?" She asked remembering at the instant that she happened to be the queen and with a great amount of control, she stopped the rain that she was involuntary creating. Stefan nodded a thank you and he stood to walk away from her bed.

"Now I will just need you to talk to Klaus before he burns another village to the ground." He leaned against the wall and he waited for her to stand so he could be done with playing marital counselor. Bonnie's eyes widened but she assumed that the Salvatore vampire was just exaggerating the matter. It had only been two days and he could not have done that amount of damage in so few hours.

"Well you see Klaus has a peculiar way to deal with heart break, since he can't snap your neck because you're his precious mate the rest of the kingdom gets to suffer. Now I don't mind binge drinking but my wife certainly don't appreciate spending days with a ripper. My honesty unsettles her." Stefan pressed and Bonnie was still trying to process his words.

"So he has been killing innocent people because he is unsatisfied with me?" she said exhausted and she sat straight on her bed. it was a rhetorical question, it just perfectly highlighted their conflict. He could not simply do thing in her name and expect to get away with it. Someone had to deal with the guilt and it was she. Someone had to do the honorable thing, but he was not doing it, and he wanted to be selfish. She sighed and she did not know what to do with what Stefan just told her.

"That is the problem with him; everyone has to pay for his discomfort. The kingdom, the Bennett, someone but himself. I can't just forgive what he does. I can't just sweep it under the rug. Those are pitiful excuses, I did it because Bonnie, no one asked him to do it but his excuses it's me." she expressed her frustration once again forgetting about Stefan in the room.

The vampire simply looked at her partly regretting being caught in the midst of the pair first marital argument. He should have asked Lucy to handle the mess, but he hated being around her in his ripper state. He became too demanding and he could not risk forcing her into anything. Stefan sighed, he had no patience for lovers' game, so he moved from the wall he was leaning on and sat at the feet on her bed.

"Blaming Klaus for the Bennett fate is a bit much and a couple of human dying is not that dramatic." He offered helplessly trying to sway her in the possibility of talking to Klaus.

"Your wife is a Bennett, and you can't tell me that she was not victim of the way Klaus deal with his loss." She sounded offended that Stefan would blame her family for what Klaus cruelly did to them. However, she had no idea about what happened, her indignation had sentimental fundaments, but objectively she did not know much even to have a decent opinion.

"Your offense is adorable but naïve. I never understood the witch fascination with the Bennett family; they are probably the worse thing to happen to the witches. I understand that they are powerful, they are charismatic, but like half of the powerful people in this kingdom, they are power hungry. A war, three different rebellions just because they did not like little detail. However, do the witches ever consider those points? Every single major catastrophe plaguing inner kingdom happened because a Bennett happened to be unsatisfied." He threw his opinion at her and it seemed to fuel her anger.

It was far from the idyllic image that she had about witch honor. Bonnie was young and naïve, she really believed the witch higher morale, and she refused considering that both side could be guilty.

"Mikael caused the first war, Klaus forced the second rebellion and he killed thousands of witches because his imprint was dead. He threw a child to vampire; Lucy was a child when he forced her to become your mate. However for you vampire those are detail, witches are pawn you choose to push and uses. You want a revenge so let hurts some witches." She shouted her frustration and Stefan looked at her with an endearing smile. He knew the reason of her argument with Klaus, which made him remember that Lucy still had to learn that her cousin was alive, and maybe it would help her forgive her aunt.

"Let's not be hypocritical here, you almost flooded an entire kingdom because of your imprint, you almost killed my brother at the council because of your imprint, and I believe you would have done worse if Klaus happened to be killed. You should ask your mother what would have happened to you if she had obey the witch code of honor or what would have happened to Lucy if she was not taken away and given to me." he smirked and he continued enlightening her on her family history. Listening about the glorious Bennett when he knew the truth always made him laugh.

"Lucy was an act of mercy, he saved her because of you, but I am not here to share your husband secret. If you stopped judging but you Bennett don't stop to listen, you learn the hard way. I am here because I want to be sure that when I will leave this room you will do right by my best friend not to deal with another stubborn Bennett, my own wife is stubborn enough, but at least she is not so blinded by the perfect image of your family. Maybe you should talk to her. I will make sure to keep your imprint alive until you get it right" Stefan was exhausted by her stubbornness to only see one side of the conflict. He wanted to add more but he simply had heard enough, and if Klaus wanted thing in the open he would have told her.

* * *

Abby last dream led her to high castle, the instinct was too strong, and she knew that the catastrophe was impending. Now she was standing in the middle of the throne room waiting for Bonnie, she expected to find Klaus, but both were absent. She impatiently shook her foot, and she anxiously look around.

She did not know if it was because her mother approached her mate with a war offer or simply because she had not dream about that night in eighteen years. Something had shifted and her instinct was telling her, it seemed something was pulling her toward her daughter.

"Miss Mikaelson" Bonnie cautiously called for Abby, she was afraid to approach her own mother, and after her conversation with Stefan she wanted to ask the woman some questions.

With just a glance at her daughter and Abby knew that the world was about to fall apart. She almost rushed to wrap Bonnie in her arm but she remembered that the young woman was unaware of her real identity, and she was inner kingdom queen. She offered a trying smile and Bonnie politely tried to reply.

"I did not expect to see you; sorry I have been told I look awful today." The young Bennett witch tried to put some order in her wild curls and she looked at her creased outfit. She looked like everything but the queen she was, if Klaus saw her, he would gloat about how she was affected by the distance. She held another wave of tears after her thought led her back to Niklaus.

"I needed to see if you were okay, the rain" Abby voice broke her out of her reflection. The older Bennett just looked at Bonnie with her eyes filled with worries.

She really wanted to hug her child so she gave in and after a second frozen with chock, Bonnie rendered her hug awkwardly. The young witch panicked undecided on what to do next; she really needed a hug after those two awful days. She stayed in Abby's arm for few minutes until she needed to wipe the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She cleared the lump in her throat and she made her choice at the instant.

"I know the truth." She spurted and her mother froze.

Abby knew that she could trust her instinct, and now she did not know how to react. She looked around the empty throne room but still she was not ready to take the risk. They were always the risk to be discovered, so she grabbed Bonnie by the arm and dragged her further in the room corners.

"What truth?" she whispered and cloak _and mute the conversation,_ she mouthed so Bonnie could cloak the room. There were too many preying ears in inner kingdom, too much people that could use the information against them.

"I am sorry he did this to you and Lucy, and Sheila." Bonnie answered after she was done with her spell. Abby looked at her with an all-knowing expression.

* * *

"That's why, crying for your family. Then if you know the truth, please leave Inner kingdom. Leave before she finds out the truth." The first part of her sentence was bitter but then she regained her concern. The truth was already getting out and Sheila would be next to find out, nothing could stay hidden in this place. Now that her mother had an army then her daughter was not safe. Sheila would try to use this as a reason to start a war.

"But Abby I just …" The young woman was speechless, she felt the weight of rejection, but she could hardly understand Abby's fear. Bonnie was unaware of the strength of the upcoming storm. Her mother could see that every details were in place, the actors were ready, and the next stage was a full-blown war. Inner kingdom was about to be destroyed by personal interest and greed. Her daughter could not be caught in such thing. Sheila would try to turn her in a pawn and Abby had no idea what position Klaus would take.

"Listen here, once she finds out that I did not do what I was supposed to do, inner kingdom is not safe. Let them fight but you have to leave, take Lucy with you." Abby started to sound frantic and Bonnie was just trying to understand whom she was, the one that scared her mother so much. Now Abby wanted her children to leave before it was too late, before her sacrifice of eighteen years ago became useless. She did her best trying to keep them safe and now Bonnie was about to be right in the center of a war.

"I can't leave when there's so much to fix. When all happened because of me. I know that Klaus took everything away from the family because of him you're what you're. I know that everyone wants him to pay but if…" Abby stopped her before she could say more. The older woman knew that this did not matter anymore.

"You really don't understand, I forget that you were not raised like a Bennett. I did not give up everything eighteen years ago for any of my children to be raised like a Bennett. You're married to him there is nothing left to fix, there were nothing to fix from the moment that he imprinted on you. I only had a thing to do and I could not do it, I could not do it to you and I could not do it to Lucy." She insisted and at that instant, she almost dragged Bonnie out of the room. If she could only take the time to explain herself.

"Do what mother … mother." She hesitated on calling the woman mother but she just thought it was right at that moment when Abby was so worried about her. She tried to calm the vampire but she firstly tried to understand what the issue was. However just looking at Abby, she knew that it was something terrible.

"Bennett blood stays pure or we rather die, I was not running to take you away from Klaus but I had to keep the blood pure. Fate linked you to our mortal enemy and Lucy it was inevitable if not the Salvatore another vampire would have tried. That night I was supposed to keep the blood pure. However how could I, you were my children but mother she did not care. So I lied to her and called your father, but Lucy was caught, I had to find a way to save you both. If Klaus had you, he would have forgiven us but mother, no." she could still not bring herself to tell bonnie that Sheila tasked her to kill the children. Therefore, she just repeated the words that were often said to her just to remind her that in the middle of witches, the Bennett stood above everyone.

* * *

"You have to go, stay away from inner kingdom. Mother can't find out. She's already preparing for war and if she finds out. That is all I came to say." Abby added completely panicked at the thought of that future could bring. Bonnie was just tired at the idea that everyone feared a war; also it was hard to recover from the fact that her own family had tempted to kill her. She felt her heart break but she focused on what mattered.

"I'm inner kingdom queen, I am his imprint. If he is fighting a war I have to stay." She said with conviction and she did not intend on arguing that little fact.

"You know Sheila still had something right when time would come to choose, she thought you will chose your imprint and forget about what it means to be a Bennett, a witch. I tried to convince her but you chose him over your life. I won't even ask Lucy because she will choose her mate too. So much for sacrificing everything for family sake eighteen years ago." Abby was feeling light-headed, this night reminded too much of the fatidic night. However, there was a difference between these two nights. Bonnie was openly standing against her mother's wish, when at her time Abby had to lie to Sheila.

"I am not choosing him over anything; this is my kingdom, my people. If there is a war, I am not running away. That is what the Bennett are supposed to do; only Lucy and I seem to understand that. Protecting the weakest but everything became twisted because of obtuse minds, it is not about vampire, hybrid, or anything, and it is about power. A war for a throne, my imprint throne. I can't just leave when he needs me, you need me because you will have to go to war too but if I can stop it." Abby looked at her and she understood that nothing could be done.

"You can't, no one can stop Sheila Bennett when she wants something … I will keep an eye on her for everyone sake but think about leaving." She still insisted but she just started walking out, maybe she could convince Lucy.

"Mother … sorry he did that to you." Bonnie called for her and she ran to hug Abby another time, Bonnie just seemed to understand her pain better that everyone around her did. She did not need an explaining on why she did what she did. Maybe it was because they both faced hard dilemma.

"To be fair he could have done worse and if you're going to war for me, then I'm glad to know that he is capable of the worse for you." Bonnie's jaw hit the floor and she could hardly react. Why was she more concerned about past action than everyone who was part of it? If Abby could take distance and have a certain understanding, why was it hard for Bonnie?

"But how does it sound so simple for you to accept? He took what was the most precious to you." she could not let go of that thought. Magic was everything for a witch, and now Abby had lost it because she was trying to protect her children. She had lost her magic because of her.

"As much as enjoyed being a witch, it was not the most precious thing in my life, you were, and you also happens to be his. If someone hurt you then believe me I will do worse then turning one in a vampire and saving another one from a potential death, because when another vampire would have fallen for Lucy... I hate him but I understand the motive, and he has my daughter's heart." She kissed Bonnie's cheek and she walked away.

* * *

She walked in the room with her heart almost beating out of her chest, she tried to find her mark in the dark , but she almost lost her balance. Bonnie did not want to wake Klaus up but her impulse brought her inside his room. She could no longer torment herself with thoughts, she had made her decision, and she knew that once he found out he might just hate her, but she was protecting him.

"I never thought that you were a coward." His raspy voiced startled her and she pushed a vase whilst she jumped. He turned to switch on the light, when she first saw him she understood what Stefan meant, and she felt guilty for putting him in such pain. She looked inside his amber eyes and she wondered why he still had his hybrid appearance. She stayed silent afraid to speak.

"Now don't tell me you're a figment of my imagination. I can't be hallucinating you when I am frustrated and angry at you." he sighed and went to switch off the light. He only assumed that he was high on blood. He missed her so much that he was hallucinating. He laid back and she came closer to his bed. She bent to touch his face and he groaned, she hesitantly removed her hand.

"I'm sorry I can't come to peace with what you did. Abby I understood because if anyone ever killed you then I don't know what I will do to them, I hate what you did, but I understand the motive." She repeated Abby's words because she could make sense of it.

However, there was what she could not understand and that was her major blocking. She looked at him and he looked peaceful with his closed eyes, he looked so at peace with what he did to her family and her all she felt it was guilt. Whatever happened in the past eighteen years she was to blame for it.

"No one is asking you to come to peace with it. I did what I felt were right and I will do it all over again. Now can you leave my head even as a hallucination you're infuriating? You want to judge without understand. You want to feel superior with your witch morale. I am the big bad hybrid who forced you to mate, I am the evil hybrid that imprint of who was supposed to be the Bennett heir." He whispered a bit out of it, he was almost half asleep and not in the right set of mind for conversation.

He was not even aware that he was speaking to the real her, and that helped Bonnie to feel more comfortable. She did not have to put much of a show; she did not have to erect her usual walls. She climbed in his bed and she made her way by his side. Klaus turned and he was now lying on his back, and she put her head on his chest. They both stayed silent, only her breathing sound could be heard, she looked at him, and he still had to retrieve the normal color of his eyes.

"Why are you still vamped out." she caressed his cheek and she let her hand rest on his chest. It was weird to be so comfortable around him when all she wanted was to be angry, but when she thought anger was just a minor emotions in the mix of what she felt. She was confused.

"Because I have not been me in eighteen years, because it feels good not to hide this anymore." he answered and he tightened his grip around her, he hugged her closer, and their legs were now intertwined.

"Who are you? The one who destroys village because he is unhappy or that great king that you often appears to be. Who is you, the man that I am supposed to hate or simply you the one that I am fated to adore." She whispered to him anxious to see him finally, what she always missed because she was stubborn.

"Who do you want it to be, the one you can easily run away from. The one you will abandon once you leave this bed. You can tell me or pick whomever you want. I am supposed to obey to my imprint." He countered unwillingly to show what he had broadcasted al this time and she refused so long to see.

"That is the problem I don't want to be responsible of your action, I don't want the massacre of my family to be on me. I want you to be none of those men; I don't want you to match my wishes. I want you as flawed as you can be but in the same breath, I require you to be as royal as you can be. I want you to be you, my imprint." He could hear her pain in her voice.

"Then just open your obtuse mind, just get over your arrogance because I have shown you whom I am but you're unsatisfied with it. I am the man who snap your mother neck but in the same breath I am the man who save a little girl for your sake, Stefan was the safest choice for Lucy. Sheila would have hurt her, made her pay for being the only one left and when someone would have claim her, she would have asked her to act as a Bennett. She was innocent so I chose the safest home for her, Stefan would have never abuse a child, and eventually she would have loved him. So I can be flawed and royal in the same breath but you don't care, you don't listen because you want to hate me." he begged her to be reasonable and to stop fighting a battle she could not win.

" I don't hate you, I will never be able to do so whatever what you do, and you know it. That is not how this relationship works. We're not allowed such luxury and that is what I hate, I don't get to choose but … it really does not matter but at the end I still feel all of this , it still feels like dying to be away from you." she was finally open to saying the truth. She did not hate him, it was the contrary, and that was why she was scared, angry, and frustrated.

"Prove it, don't go, and just stay with me where you belong." He defied her to be the brave woman he knew she could be.

"I am a hallucination after sometimes we disappear." She attempted as an escape .

"I can feel you miles away do you really think I can't tell when you are real." He finally laid on his side so he could face her, he switched his eyes back to their normal blue, and then he leaned to kiss her softly. Now that his lips touched her, it felt as if they could breathe again. Her hand went to his hair and she kissed him with all the passion she could mustered and she moaned against his lips when they broke apart.

"I have to do this, that does not change that I love you and I am doing this for you." she wrapped herself around him and she tried to bask on his warmth.

"Bonnie…" she silenced him with a shattering kiss and he knew what she was attempting to do. She was thinking stupidly and she was not letting her become a sacrifice for his. He broke their kiss and he found what he expected, she was crying.

"We can't plunge an entire kingdom in war just because we want to be selfish; I know I can stop it." She tried to resonate with him. He looked at her and she became scared of what she saw in his eyes. Why was she so naïve? She really thought she could resonate with Sheila. He would not let her walk straight to her death, not when she had made peace with what she felt.

"Leave this bed and the second you cross this door. They will be war." He kissed her forehead and tightened her embrace. She did not answer but she had an idea and she would go through it.


	15. sheila

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, who added to their favorite and who followed. I hope that you can do the same with this chapter. Give me your feedback._**

 ** _I own nada in this all thing_**

* * *

 ** _Sheila_**

* * *

It could have been an argument, one where they tried to outsmart the other by screams, but they chose to go at it the worse way, silence and Bonnie's ears were buzzing from too much of quiet sounds. They both stared at each other in silence, stealing glanced in the most gauche manners but still not daring to face the other, now Bonnie was looking at the corner of his face, and Klaus was looking at nothing.

The hybrid king was thinking, his head overflowed by thoughts, they had a fair amount of trouble and still no solution at head. Maybe politics was a good escape, he looked at his wife as she played with her dagger and her hunting knife, he sighed even in hours when he had to be a monarch she distracted him. He shook his head trying to get over their past argument but the fact that said argument was two hours ago, made it a hard task. Just for the record she won, which was why she was even still inside this carriage playing with knives and adjusting her leather throw on that she conveniently borrowed from his closet.

Bonnie was everything but fragile, still he did not want her fighting to defend the border, she was a good fighter but it did not matter. Those fights were getting more and more dangerous, the men he previously left there to protect Inner-Kingdom were getting overwhelmed. He knew that he could no longer avoid that war because it was already at his door; he did not believe in rebellion, there was always someone higher doing the thinking. Whoever he was wanted him to make a mistake that would lead to an implosion, and now staring at Bonnie, his walking trigger he could hardly feel serene.

"You're a looking at me as if I am walking to my death." She broke the silence, not only silence of an hour but one of an entire week. He moved his eyes from the flashing landscape back to her, and he wondered if it was another moment when he needed to preach about risk, duty, and understanding of the situation.

She had not spoken to him after he made his position clear, but he was tired of excusing her choices by her immaturity, so he did not attempt to build bridges. Klaus let the situation fester; now, the conversations were hard between them, and the roles clearly reversed.

If she wanted to save this kingdom then the safest way to do it was staying by his side, he knew it but she did not, and her eagerness to do good would come with consequences. Klaus knew of her intention to go to Sheila, therefore he had kept an eye on her. When they had been silent, they also had seen the other every second of every minute turned into hour of each day of their silent week.

Bonnie did not expect Klaus to answer, and he did not, so she just sighed and imitated his posture by crossing her own arms. This was just another matter where they could have divergent view, they would not deal with it because no one was ready to bulge but right now, she could not take the silence.

The battle anxiety must have been the reason behind that unsettling feeling, maybe that bitter taste coating her mouth and rising from deep inside her guts. Klaus did not want her on the battlefield hunting rogue vampires and fighting the beginning of an insurgency, to be true to herself she could have used his absence to go through with her plan and prevent this same thing, but her instinct warned her differently.

* * *

"Have you ever been to a battle...?" She was ready to reply that she survived her fair share of fights, a great amount of , his right hand went up stopping her before she said anything that would make him sigh in desperation.

"Not a hunt but a battle, you need different mindset, another type of focus, and I am wondering if you have those. I am looking at you as if you could possibly die because that is highly possible." He answered and he was ready to return to his musings, but Bonnie was not ready to end the conversation. She moved from the spot opposite to him to his side.

"You're still angry, I understand it." She chose to engage on the topic that made life insufferable and Klaus raised an eyebrow to show that she had acknowledge something that could have hardly been missed, he often did that when he wanted to intimidate her on a matter, but right now, she had nothing but time to use and nothing else to do than to fill the silence.

"You did not want me here, I understand that too, but I can't be left alone because you think I will run to Sheila. So it was this or Sheila." She explained to him fact that he already knew with so much arrogance that he was tempted to take the bait, but he decided to bit his tongue.

Bonnie was only part of the expedition because she threatened him to run straight to the Bennett matriarch as soon as he left, he still had to swallow the pill, but her attitude was making it hard. He had countered that he could leave men to keep an eye on her but she already mentioned that he had seen her fight.

She could take a thousand of vampire without breaking a sweat. He was able to accept that but it was a valid argument that he had no desire to uplift. He hated when she won arguments, she became so smug, and right now, it was scratching on the wrong nerve. He extended his legs and he passed his frustrated fingers in his curly mane.

"Focus on the matter ahead, we can talk about everything another day." He found an escape because he needed a break from the entire situation, she hesitated, and he continued speaking. "Don't get distracted out there and don't try to prove anything. I can't have anything take you away from me." He emphasized every single words. He knew her enough to know that she would try to prove to him that she could hold her own in battle.

He already did not want her around anything dangerous, those newborns vampire were a growing problem, and he knew that it was a way to steer his attention away from Inner-Kingdom. He always wanted her in High-castle because someone needed to rule in his absence and if it became permanent, Klaus had no idea why suddenly he was contemplating death.

He looked at Bonnie, maybe she was too naive to rule over people who were so adamant to destroy each other, and she had no idea of the pain that would tear her from inside if he never made it back from the battlefield. He closed his eyes trying to remove such thoughts, the actual situation of his life made him think in a very tragic way.

* * *

"Don't focus on me, I know you don't want me here because I will distract you, but I can handle myself better than anyone here at the exception of you and Stefan. Keep your head in the fight." Bonnie grabbed his sword and started whispering a spell, she lifted it trying to judge if it was satisfying, and then she passed it back to him.

She did not want to come out here, she had a plan to go and try to negotiate with Sheila as soon as he left, but last night she could not sleep. She had become used to his constant trip to the border, it was nothing new, but the dread that came with it this time was new. It was a bitter taste in her mouth, a cold sweat along her spine, and her heart constricting at every mention of him going out there. She was a witch and never ignoring an intuition was a primordial rules, and every night closer to the full moon, she grew more powerful so her intuition did too.

Maybe it was because the full moon was in two days, she was more in tune with her magic after borrowing his extra energy, but she was seeing too much and hearing even more than she usually did. She knew that it was her instinct speaking; her instinct was deeply linked to her imprint bond, and now it screamed soundlessly about death and danger.

Bonnie needed to be out there with Niklaus, he might be almost indestructible but something could always destroy him, and it was her role to prevent those things to succeed. She looked at her poniard carefully, wondering if it would be enough, but deep down she wished that she were wrong.

She could tell him about her hint but she wanted him focus on his fight also, it was Klaus and his arrogance would make him ignore her warnings, although his anger with her would have the same results. She looked at him and this time she was whom stared with eyes filled with worries, she whispered a prayer. Nothing could happen to him, he had survived the greatest war of Inner-Kingdom, and he was the original hybrid. She squeezed his hand and she felt magic that she disliked, it was weak and it could not protect him at all, she took note of that detail.

"Who did your protection spell?" she remembered that he did not ask her to cast it this time as he did the precedent times. She could only assume how deeply his anger, frustration, and aggravation with her were rooted.

It was too deep to have it fixed by an I love you said whilst trying to abandoned him, he would never get over it until she made amend for it, and she was not planning to do so soon. She calmly toyed with the magic surrounding him, it could barely stand a blow but it was supposedly a shield, and she knew that he had access to the best witches.

"Gloria" He answered simply, Bonnie just kept her opinion to herself, and she understood that it was not the best time to bring those type of feelings to the surface. Her hands started to search him and he started to protest, but her eyes appeared victorious when her hand arose from one of his pocket with the protection charm. She looked at it, concerned that Gloria chose such a basic talisman, and she felt angry because anything could break through it. She threw it out of the carriage windows and a bit of her stress was relieved.

* * *

"Well you care to explain." Klaus frowned, it was not as if he had not gone to war with a protection created by Gloria, so he did not understand what he thought was an exaggerated response. If it was another display of her jealousy, it was not the right moment, and he was in no mood to tease her about it. He was about to ask a confirmation when someone knocked on their carriage and he chose to swallow his words once of too many time this week.

Time had come to face a small militia of newborns vampire. They both got down continuing on foot the rest of the way, Klaus looked at her, and he was ready to warn her again. However he felt different, she was not the only one tormented by bad intuitions.

He looked at her as she passed him because he had stopped in the middle of the road; he grabbed her passing hand and pulled her back toward him. She crashed against his chest and she yelped due to the surprise, his hands circled her, and he offered her a comforting hug.

If they were not on a verge of a great fight she would have broken down in tears, that hug felt right and wrong at the same time in addition of everything she already felt, but she just nested her head more in his chest. Klaus kissed the crown of her head and he nuzzled through her hair disrupting her perfect ponytail. She held him even more tightly than his frame could permit her. Why did it feel like a subliminal message to her, she refused to accept it, and she tried to break that hug as she grew angry that he would do that to her just now.

"I might be angry at you, hurt that you chose to abandon me but that does not change the fact that I love you. I want you to just know it." He whispered against her ear and then he let her go all at once.

He regained his countenance as if everything that transpired these last minutes were a figment of her overactive imagination. However, a look at him told her everything she needed to know. Why was he doing it to her just right now? She wanted to shout at him that she could take plenty of everything he threw at her, but he did not have to scare her this way.

She placed shaking hands around his face, her dread feeling had grown stronger, and her prayers could no longer reassure her. She leaned an kissed him with all the love she could muster, he responded to her greatest relief, through his anger he offered her all of his passion, the strength of the moment consuming what was left of that anger .

She whispered her protection spell against his lips, she did not know how her essence could mix with his but with each thrust of tongue she gave him all of her, and she led her magic through the path helping to infiltrate every inch of his being. She only stopped kissing him when she could no longer share her magic with him without endangering herself.

Even at that moment, she wanted to give more but Klaus felt what she was doing, so he broke their kiss. She tried to grab him so she could force her life energy down his throat but with his eyes he warned her.

"I won't go. When we come back, I promise I won't leave." This time she kissed his cheek. It was an awkward place to make such decision, but she had a gauche moment of Epiphany. No one could take him from her and not even herself, just the thought from this second with out had become tormenting. How had he lived eighteen years through this feeling, she shivered and instantly felt like begging the sky that she never became victim of such fate.

"focus." he kissed her lips quickly and he followed his own advice as she saw the warrior in him appear. They could no longer get distracted, those with acute hearing could hear steps around, and she grabbed her spelled dagger when Klaus threw something just behind her. She looked back and a vampire was falling to the ground quickly turning into dust. She moved away from him ready to fight when more silhouettes started to exit from the forest. Her knife was already plunging through a heart and burning the flesh around.

* * *

"We could just openly attack him, why bind our time when we have the number now. He is far away from Inner-kingdom and only the mate is left behind." Finn asked frustrated. Patience was not his forte and strategy was even less one, working with Sheila became a hard task, the feeling was mutual. Finn wanted to make it to the throne in glorious manner but Sheila she simply wanted that throne and to have the vampires at her mercy.

Since his alliance with Sheila, he had to change the entirety of his plan, and Abby tried to get him to stop. Those random attacks at the border were to cease, Sheila wanted many men, so recently he constantly made new vampires. However now that they had the number she wanted to wait and he wanted to start a war. What Sheila wanted was a legitimate reason to go to war or maybe something close to legitimate. Right now, she had a plan, she would claim that she was trying to remove an illegitimate king but she could not do it with Klaus. She had three well-chosen options and one was just standing in front of her.

Sheila did not dignify his question with an answer, now she understood why Finn stood no chance to sit on that throne. Mikael was right to cast him aside, she had never though it possible to agree with Mikael, and she sighed with the dread of explaining herself to a vampire lacking of brilliance, thus she did not do it. She continued keeping the truth from him and made the steps without his knowledge. She looked at him and she understood why he lost his battles during the war, which was why Klaus was picked.

"Is it what those newborns are doing, openly attacking because I assure you the border are useless area to control. Why waste men when we could win the battle with swift action and strategies. Worry about bringing an army and leading the same army in battle, but let me do the political intrigues. " she abstained from pointing that he had no talent from such things too. Klaus would fall then she would place Finn, and the rest would become history. She had it all planned and contingency were in place, someone would play the puppet king so she could get to glory.

Sheila had been working relentlessly to secure some witches house loyalties and it was going better than she expected. She finally had spies inside the palace, sure it was not the one she wanted but she was close enough to Klaus to inflict arm. There was always a hurt soul ready to be used and lied to, Sheila was happy to oblige in such regards. She was impatient because tonight should be the beginning of glory.

* * *

Tonight she had planned a majestic move and she had told nothing of it to Finn. He was simply a pawn, she was still thinking about overtaking his army and tonight she would see if she swayed their loyalties with simple promises as daylight ring and mates. Vampires often were dumb creatures, but they had their uses. Tonight she could come on top of everything and gained the upper hand in that conflict. Finn would become king and his own army would dethrone him, she had it all cover at the exception of small details.

"The newborns are keeping him out of Inner-Kingdom. The newborns are helping you get to those families without him noticing because he is preoccupied as he fights to keep the fragile balance in this kingdom. If his attention is focused on the borders then we can take Inner-Kingdom right under his nose." Finn pointed out and he poured himself a tumbler of Scotch and offered a bit of the warm alcohol to Sheila, but the Bennett matriarch chose the soft soothing warmth of tea, she never shared alcohol with fools and sadly, her son in law was a big one.

To think that Klaus would leave Inner-Kingdom unprotected was the ultimate proof of stupidity, a mate was always the equal of her vampire, so their new queen was to be feared, and that was why she could not attack openly when she had two powerful adversaries, one had to fall. The witch would be easily done compare to Klaus, he was not there to protect her tonight, and she would not be there to protect him, whomever fell tonight, Sheila would be satisfied.

She could ask something else that those newborns would help her achieve and her spy in High-castle also had a mission, she had made a crucial move, and a king or a queen would be dying tonight. After all, she expected to turn on each of her allies soon enough, left and right she was selling that conceived lie that she just wanted to rid the kingdom of a bad king, the Bennett did not want to rule, they would not interfere with political business once Niklaus died. She told all of them the same lie but in reality they were just stepping-stones, they were all ready to kill for that throne then she would whisper encouragement in their ear and tell them who to kill.

If it all went right Finn would be her first perfectly executed move. If all went according to plan tonight she would take over his army, force some family of witches to side with her. The old witch had it all planned. She was just binding her time. She drunk from her teacup in perfect silence with a warm smile sitting on her lips. She looked at the clock and she knew that the symphony of disorders had started playing.

She quietly sat and observed her son in law with a satisfied smile. He was explaining to her why they should invade High-castle whilst only the queen was left behind, they were both unaware that the throne was empty and only Marcel was left behind. That was the only mistake to her perfectly crafted plan. Sheila informant still had to find out that small detail, because Bonnie's impulsiveness had pushed her to follow Klaus in battle. However, everyone had their own agenda and as reluctant allies, they hardly shared what mattered. Maybe just maybe some could manipulate Sheila too.

* * *

It seemed endless, ashes and dead bodies were hitting the ground left and right, Bonnie cleaned her blade with a quick swipe against her leather pants, but she did not clean the blood splashing against her skin. Sweat pressed her dampen hair against her forehead, already her neat ponytail had turned into a mess of which curls were escaping left and right , and she was having a hard time seeing in front of her with so much hair covering her forehead. With a swift rotation of her entire body, her blade collided with the jaw of a vampire whom had tried to bit her, she snatched her blade with all her strength, and then she plunged it into the heart of the creature.

More ashes spread into the air, she took a deep breath and tried to wipe her dampen forehead. She pushed her hair back trying to regain her vision, she heard steps coming closer, and she braced herself for another fight. She kicked in the vampire stomach and she used so much strength that she was propelled back. The vampire took the opportunity to jump on her and having great reflex saved her. She whispered a spell and more ashes flew around her. She hyperventilated, the fight was taking all of her energy, and she already spent a lot of it protecting Klaus.

The three vampires running toward her caught fire before the words could leave her mouth, and she took a minute to catch her breath. She was getting exhausted, her strength was slowly abandoning her. She looked around and maybe two dozens of those newborns were left, and she decided to put her knife back into her boots. It would be over faster with magic, but her head started spinning when she tried. She needed a minute to recover or she would faint on this field. She sighed and she pulled her poniard out again, she needed to do it like the hunter she was.

Even if he had told her to focus on herself, her eyes always looked for Klaus, and right now, he seemed to be entertained. She looked at him completely fascinated by his ability to fight, it was effortless, and he moved with so much grace that it was hard to believe that they were in the middle of an ongoing battle. Now, she understood why in those history books that she read as a kid, he was always portrayed in such heroic light, he was war itself or maybe the god of it.

Klaus was letting his rage take control of the situation, plucking heart right out of those vampires' chests, and she could hardly keep herself from smiling. She had to will her mind back into battle, she was lucky to avoid open claws swinging at her, but they still cut the side of her leather shirt. She raised her head surprised that it came so close, and she was ready to finish the vampire whom attack her, but she did not have time to reciprocate because already Klaus was plunging a dagger in that vampire. With a swift motion of his arm, he was pushing her behind him, and he cut clean the head of another assailant with the other arm.

She was definitely going to ask him to teach her that move. The battle had pushed away that fear she felt, it was ending, and they were both unarmed. She suddenly felt as if they could win this battle, they could win more, and actually have a chance as lovers. Nothing more than a fear to lose him and her eyes were open. She could no longer play this game and their relationship was awkward enough for her to have an epiphany on a battlefield. She felt like kissing him at that instant but she remembered herself.

* * *

He looked at her quite worried that any harm could have come to her, his eyes fell on that little open cut on her side, and he felt furious. her presence on the battlefield really was a difficult parameter to handle , and he could not fully focus when all his instincts demanded that he protected her. Klaus tried to place her behind him but she was not complying with his demand, at the moment he was the one who was unfocused, he did not notice the pair of vampire running toward him until he saw them evaporated into ashes and the words left her mouth.

"Incendia." she whispered again when a small group tried to attack Klaus again, she faltered a bit because she was burning the rest of her fuel. Klaus frowned and he pushed her behind him. He could handle the rest alone but it was useless to try to protect her. It seemed all their attention was focus on Niklaus, at the beginning, they attacked everyone indiscriminately, but as their number grew smaller, and then all their efforts became focused on Klaus.

However, it made no sense because the hybrid was virtually indestructible. Why would they not try to harm the most people they could? She tensed when that feeling that had disappear few minutes ago started to come back. Bonnie quickly noticed that every new attack was lunched toward her husband, she turned to face the battlefield, and she placed her back against Niklaus' one. She lifted her blade ready to cut through anything trying to get to Klaus, she would fall before he did, and if he still fell then everyone would follow him to the ground.

"Stefan." She called for the vampire who had just finished ripping the head of a newborn, he turned and gave some of his attention to Bonnie, and she did not say anything until she pushed away another vampire by thrusting her blade to his heart.

"Keep an eye on him." She shouted for the other vampire who simply nodded and he started to get closer to Klaus.

Klaus looked at her displeased with the fact that she had suddenly decided that he should be protected. None of these newborns could really harm him as they could her. He could have some bruise at the end but nothing more, but she could die, and that feeling which had haunted him all the way to this battlefield, he knew how every emotion was always about her well-being. However he was satisfied that she chose to stick close to him, he could easily keep her safe. He lifted his sword and made swift work of it, heads fell quickly, and Bonnie's heart slow down.

Now that he stopped worrying about her, his efficiency became terrifying, and eventually they started working as the pair they were. Bonnie would pull a vampire with her magic, she threw it toward him, and Klaus would finish it. The battle was almost done and that dreadful feeling inside Bonnie's stomach started to disappear again. She caught herself smiling at Niklaus, the prospectus of a new beginning excited her, and she was serious when she promised that she would no longer leave him.

Another vampire jumped toward Klaus and in her eagerness to protect him, she focused her mind in creating a shield around him, and her attention was so taken by Klaus that she hardly noticed the vampire in her peripheral vision until his fist sent her flying to the ground. The shield she had around Klaus was disrupted, she focused so much on keep it up even whilst in the ground, she became defenseless; also she was over using her magic.

She quickly tried to crawl back on her feet but she was pushed back against the ground, and a heavy foot was stamping her. She had to fight a bit of the growing fog in her mind to regain some fighting abilities. Those blows coupled with the exhaustion of her magic overuse were a dangerous cocktail.

However, she could release her shield around Klaus but she refused to do so because that was the only certainty she had that he was safe. Therefore, she lied there taking kicks but all her mind was on protecting Klaus, she was not losing him, and she shouted to herself that she was not losing him.

* * *

Bonnie being attacked sent Klaus in panic; he was such in a rush to get to her that he forgot those whom were targeting him. Stefan caught the first vampire, he was ripping off his head clean, but he was not fast enough to stop the second one. Klaus had just made it to where Bonnie was slowly recovering from the different blows she received, he grabbed the vampire that was attacking her by the head and threw him to the side.

He pulled a dagger from his boots and threw it with precision in the heart of that vampire. Ashes dispersed in the sky, blown in different direction by the wind, Klaus smiled at Bonnie, and she chuckled slightly because she knew that he would no longer let her come to battle. He was leaning to help Bonnie up when he eventually noticed that he had been too distract to be aware of his surroundings. Suddenly as he turned to stop that attack, he was not fast enough, and a dagger was pushed deep through his chest.

He did not panic and she did not feel anything the first second, it was nothing he had not already survived but the cry that erupted from Bonnie's lung, and the pain he felt few seconds before he hit the ground told a different story. This time it was different, his eyes fell on the dagger which had a skull as ornament and it slowly started to plunge deeper into him, his cry of pain started to become louder. His eyes searched for Bonnie, he was worried for her, and he expected to find her in the same amount of pain than he was in. He was praying that the stupid imprint bond did not put her through such pain, he frantically looked for her, and she was trying to hold him.

When eventually he found her, she was quickly crawling by his side, and she seemed to have forgotten how to stand on two legs. She tried first but she was shaking, she tried again but she failed, and eventually she fell on her knee. She half crawled, half walked on her knee until she was by his side. Her hand wrapped around that dagger but an outburst of magic pushed them away, she started to whisper incoherent words, and it sound like cries and ancient spell she could remember. However, she could not break into that spell around the dagger. She tried to touch it and her palm started burning, Klaus pushed her hands away.

"Don't do this, please don't do this." She pleaded with him and she started crying. "You can't do this… Niklaus." She tried pulling that dagger again but the magic around it was so dark, it burned her finger too this time, and with a little bit of force that he had left, he grabbed her hands to keep them away.

"STOP… FUCKING STOP." She easily broke out of his hold and he winced from a bit of pain. She tried to whisper more spell when it did not work, she shouted them, and she started bleeding from her nose.

"It does not hurt you right?" Klaus fought to get the words out, he looked at her, and she did not seem in similar pain whilst his inside was burning.

However, she was in worse pain, he knew so much of that pain, and she tried to smile through her tears to reassure him. Bonnie tried again to pull on the dagger but it had the same result, this time it even plunged deeper into Klaus. He started to become paler with every second and in less than a minute, he desiccated.

* * *

The question had linger so long in her mind, he had asked her what she would do if she ever lost him, and right now, she had her answer. She would do everything and nothing, Klaus' actions were child play next to what she would do. As soon as he closed his eyes and became stone in her arm, she assumed he had died, and she stopped crying. Her first cry erupted in the sky, then a scream of fury followed to scare every living being around, and the vampire left around her started dropping like flies.

"Incendia... Incendia... INCENDIA." her magic lashed out like hell fury between allies and enemy she made no distinction. When they were not falling on the ground holding their head and screaming in agony, they were catching fire. Bonnie's eyes changed from burning green to ghostly white, her hold on Klaus iron clad, her nails digging in his flesh. Her mind became hollow and she repeated to herself that he had abandoned her, then she resonate that they took him away from her.

Klaus always said he would burn the kingdom if he lost her, and she was doing it literally, she was setting the borders in fire, trees, vampires, even the sky was burning. Then it started pouring but the flame grew stronger around her and him, it only rained in that space she made for him and her. She had lost it in matter of second, her eyes staring at Klaus' desiccated body, the same body she assumed to be his dead one. Pupil white and voice raw she was whispering spell after spell, she was trying helplessly to pull that dagger out of his body but it kept plunging deeper and deeper in his chest. The deeper it plunged in his chest, the furthest she lost her mind.

She knew that she had witnessed the death of her husband and she wanted them whoever were the responsible to pay. She lost her husband over a fight over Inner-kingdom, so the first to go in flame would be that stupid piece of land. The flame started to devour the land around, She was living the future that scared Klaus so much, and she was reacting in the exact same way he did eighteen years ago except she had no mercy for anyone.

Her magic target no one, it was just burning through everything whilst she was helplessly fighting to pull that dagger out. Her finger clinging on that skull and she pulled but every inch went back in.

"Please stop, I get it now" she pulled again and he did not even move. "Klaus I told you I am not going anywhere please don't." she continued begging him. She wanted this to be one of his manipulative move. She wanted him to wake up and say I told you so.

"Bonnie... BONNIE. " Stefan had to try to get her to stop, it was a miracle that few people were still standing, maybe she recognized them and spare them. He tried to touch her and his sleeves caught fire in a warning to stay away from Klaus. The little group of newborn was now only ashes at the exception of the one who had stabbed Klaus. He seemed frozen and held into a spell, she definitely sparred him for when she would have all her mind.

* * *

"Bonnie you have to regain some control or you're going to kill us all. Even Klaus." Stefan looked around them; they were all locked in a circle of fire rain pouring in the middle. He could only assume that it was done in rage, as soon as Klaus had hit the floor, all the newborns at the exception of the stabber had followed suit. She had single-handedly killed over twelve vampires in matter of second never moving away from Klaus' side and eventually she had lashed out started burning everything even their soldiers.

Now they were all trapped in a circle of hell fire. He needed to get through her before she burned the entire kingdom. Stefan had seen Klaus go through this but it seemed like a spring stroll in comparison, Bonnie was protectively holding Klaus, and the Salvatore vampire remember that she was an eighteen year who probably thought that she lost her imprint, her mate, and her entire world. She would take them all down with her if it eased the pain.

"We have to get him out of here, and you need to focus so you can help him. If you don't he is going to die." Stefan tried again and this time she let him touch her. She wanted to jump on that string of hope but she was skeptical. However she calmed down enough for her eyes to regain some of their natural green color.

"He is dead, he is already dead." she whispered her eyes fluctuated between green and white, and she started to cry again, and the way she cradled him. Stefan's heart broke for her, she was no longer his queen at that moment she was that child whom had been cursed with the best life could offer, but she had never known it until it was almost gone. Bonnie Bennett was eighteen, married to a thousand years husband who knew everything better than she did and he never really tried to explain to her, and they all assumed she knew how to navigate such heavy feeling.

She had never seen a desiccated vampire that was how young she was, Stefan started to look at her differently. Right now, she was not their graceful queen, she was just Klaus' wife, and she was in too much pain. Bonnie had never seen a desiccation so she assumed that it was all done, and now that Klaus was too weak to tug in his side of the imprint, she could not feel him. She felt alone abandoned, she was in pain, and she loved him too much to go through such loneliness.

"Desiccated, he is desiccated. We can still help him but we have to get him to Inner-Kingdom and you will be able to find things to help with the situation but you have to pull through. " Stefan insisted with conviction. He tried to help her on her feet but she pushed his hand away. She carefully rearranged Klaus' head and she tried to clean her tears. It was not all lost, there was a way to bring him back, he was dreaming if he assumed this would be enough to break them apart.

"This is not how it works between us you can't be taken from me. You already know it." She whispered against his cheek as her lips tenderly kissed that rough area of his bearded skin. Bonnie drew a deep breath, the fire ceased all at once, and she remembered all the lessons Klaus thought her about how to be a monarch.

She pushed back her hair and she rearranged her posture. Until he woke up, she was ruling on Inner-kingdom. Until he woke up, she was his wife and the queen that would protect his kingdom. She would save him; she would have tales of her bravery when he woke. She calmly brought herself back to reason.

* * *

"Keep him alive, I want to know where the dagger comes from, I need a witch name." She pointed at the newborn vampire that she kept alive whilst thinking about a revenge, now he had a better use, and her remaining soldier grabbed him. She broke her spell around him, she was doing a herculean effort to control her magic because as much as she tried her heart was still bleeding, and it would bleed until he came back to her.

Whomever was responsible for this, she would make sure they paid, and she was no longer scared of consequences. She sat on her knees and she started cleaning the stain of blood on Klaus' face that the rain could not clean. She was careful of her ministrations and she knew that the pit in her stomach would not go away until she fixed this. She started to wrap her magic around him so she could move him but she almost fell again. She was completely exhausted now that the adrenaline had run out.

"I will take him so it can go faster." Stefan carefully tried to approach Klaus' body. Bonnie hesitated but she only wanted to get him to safety. She leaned and kissed Klaus' forehead, she whispered another protection spell and it seemed to push the dagger slightly out, but she was too preoccupied to notice. If she had seen it, she would have understood that the only thing maintaining him alive was her magic running through him.

"Be careful." it was an undisguised threat but Stefan understood. He nodded and called for another of their guard to help Bonnie get faster to High-castle.

They made it in less than half an hour; already the castle was swirling with agitation. They carefully placed him on his bed, Marcel approached Bonnie to comfort her because they were the most affected. They never really did speak more than polite words but at that instant, they felt deeply close. Marcel wanted to inform her on something that happened in her short absence but right now, it was taking second priority.

"I will send Davina, she knows her way a bit around such type of magic." Klaus' son pointed at the dagger and he made his way out of the room, after throwing a concern look at Stefan but Bonnie noticed. She simply chose to ignore it, she had priorities, and she would start working on them right now.

"Marcel please can we get the Martin's girl in cell and interrogated." The vampire's eyes bulged out when the words left Bonnie's mouth. He wondered if as a witch, she could read his mind, what he wanted to report tonight had to do with the same witch.

"You can't just take a Martin in, these are no times to render the kingdom fragile, and you might need her magic." Stefan already understood the fury of one angry king, so he could easily imagine the motive of Bonnie, but she had no reason to attack the Martins. She might have no love for the other witch; he needed to control his queen's action and to advise her, as he would do with Klaus.

"I'm very well interested on the magic she worked; I find it surprising that the day she chose to protect my husband with a basic talisman he happens to be stabbed. Martins or not, I don't care. As for help my cousin Lucy will do just fine and Marcel mate too." she had regained her calm and every move she made were thought the way Klaus taught her. Her husband taught her about war and crisis management, maybe all along he knew that she was a generous benevolent queen so he had to work on her weakness.

"I think after tonight, she might have valuable reason because I was planning to report something on her. However as to find her, the girl vanished after attempting to assassinate me but I don't think I was the intended target." Marcel eventually decided to share his information, if there was already tackling the matter.

"I would get Lucy." Stefan simply compromised, he was not winning this argument, and to be logical this was the move to make.

"Then Marcel will arrest every single Martins until she shows herself." Bonnie added as she put a chair near Klaus' bed and she stroke the soft skin of his face.

"You could cause a war." Stefan took some steps back maybe she was still locked in her mind. She was being unreasonable, the Martins were not loved but they were still witches, and anyone could choose such as reason to start a rebellion inside Inner-Kingdom.

"Oh who worries about causing a war when it already has started? This is war, what did you think this was if it was not a declaration of war. They would be at our door as soon as the news spread out that the King can't defend his throne. If he is not awake by two days then we might lose this kingdom to whomever lunched this attack. News travel fast in this land. " Bonnie said exasperated. If they did not already start a war, she would start it herself just for revenge.

"I will wait for Lucy and Davina." She softened her tone but it was clear that nothing could be discussed more.

* * *

"Did you do it?" Sheila walked into her living room where Gloria was waiting for her, a look at the younger witch and she knew the answers, and she would lie if she said she was surprised.

However, she was not fazed by it all; she still had use for the witch and her greedy family. She elegantly took a seat and she did not invite the younger woman to do the same, she did not consider the girl a guest, so why should she extend politeness. Her hatred for this family and their members was deep, but right now, she was working with every one she hated. There were greater enterprise ahead, she could support some discomfort.

"She was not there and I foolishly attacked Marcel." The Martins girl said and Sheila just sighed. She would have preferred to sacrifice Finn first but he was of better use. Such incompetency called for punishment, Gloria had sealed her fate and her family's one.

"it is really fortunate I had no hope for you, my daughter thought you could be of use but really as useless as I thought." Sheila calmly said and she started pouring some tea for herself. She finally asked the young woman to sit, but after being insulted, Gloria was no longer willing to share platitudes and to be polite.

"Why are you so full of yourself because you're a Bennett, I knew it was a mistake allying myself with you. I can't believe I followed your lead on weakening Klaus but I will warn you to respect me. I am Lady Gloria and you Bennett are nothing. I could just say to the king that you approached me and …" a loud siren irrupted her monologue, and she started panicking, it could not mean what she thought it meant. They only rang the siren when the royal family mourned or something of great importance like the death of the imprint happened.

"You're old enough to remember the meaning of this sound; you could go and try to speak to a dead king. The king you and your family helped murdering or even planned on your own. Have you ever heard of papa Tunde's blade, of course you heard of it. Your father bragged about stealing it as you stole from every families of witches, grimoire and more. That sweet blade with a lot of magical enhancement must have perforated his heart and that little talisman you made, the queen will find it. I could not find a way to use her because she is smart but that is the trick, she is smart and powerful. She will find it. Your blade and your talisman…" Sheila sipped her tea as if she had just shared an interesting fact but a frantic Gloria interrupted her.

"You little sick old bitch…" Gloria started to chock; Sheila was strangling her with her mind. The old woman sighed a bit bored by the conversation.

"Now that was expected from your low stature family but rather that attempting to attack me, you should try to escape inner kingdom. You Martins are such opportunist and pathetic. However there is a way out of this for your family, the war is here." she released her grip on the young woman neck and she walked out of the room. She had no care for the answer, it was going as she wished it would and she would be marching an army on High-castle.


	16. lucy

**_Happy new year everyone , here is a new update. Thanks to everyone that followed , reviewed and added to your favorite._**

 ** _I don't own the vampire diaries._**

* * *

 ** _Lucy_**

* * *

Making her way through her quiet house, Lucy tried to assess the situation, and Stefan had only told her that her cousin Bonnie needed her. The Bennett-Salvatore did not have the opportunity to ask what he meant by cousin because Stefan was dashing out of the room mumbling about chaos, and the kingdom on the edge of another war. It took the young woman minutes to process the nothing she was given as information, and finally the brilliant woman she was came to the right conclusion.

"The magic!" She whispered with a soft smile carving itself on her lips.

"The magic never lie." She concluded simply.

She had felt it so many time around Bonnie, but for the sake of reason, she had brushed away the connection, instead she chose instantly to like the other witch.

However, whatever Stefan mumbled about an upcoming war made sense now, and she already knew the protagonist on each side. Eighteen years and now one learn anything. She drew a deep breath and she went to take all her grimoires. She would need them through those troubled times; she had no idea how those times were about to be dark until the alarm went on. She let go of the grimoire that she was holding, shock froze her body, and dread crept through every single cell constituting her body. She had heard that alarm sound only once in her life, and it was the hardest time of her life.

Stefan made his way back to the room, he was rushing, he was in such a hurry that he hardly noticed Lucy state of shock. He approached her and he stood in front her, but he didn't notice the shinning tears in her eyes. His thoughts so crowded by everything in he had to foresee to help the kingdom survive, he did not stop to understand the emotion brought up through the surface. He only assumed that she must have been happy to discover that her cousin was still alive.

* * *

"Can you do a protective spell, please?" he asked her softly as he did every time he went for a hunt or to battle.

It never mattered if they were on speaking term, it did not matter if she could not stand him, Lucy always did Stefan protection's spell. It was the only way she had to show her affection, at least until she decided that she would not let the Bennett and witch pride influence her fate and life. Protection spell was the first spell that she really mastered, she was fifteen when with shaking magic she casted that spell, and she bled from the nose the first time she casted it on Stefan's sleeping frame.

However, the hardship of the first time never stopped her from doing it again. why waste her time protecting a mate she hated? The answer was quite simple, vampire or not, he was her mate, and those were feeling often above Bennett pride. Seeing Stefan hurt was painful, scorching to her soul, and unfortunately having a ripper for a mate meant a lot of useless battle, a lot of blood. Therefore, she always tried to avoid the pain, the protecting spells were the only comfort she could afford the both of them, and thankfully, now the situation was different.

"I just found her, not again." The Salvatore mate blurted with her face still staring at the floor, she could hardly look at Stefan because even if she had made an effort to open herself to him, it was still difficult to abandon herself completely. She did show any type of weakness.

The alarm she knew what it meant, and then Stefan told her that Bonnie needed her help, and therefore she came to a morbid conclusion. That very loud sound resonating through the night, and she almost felt the time rewind itself. That sound echoing wolves howling their pain away, she heard it once in her young life, and that was the worse night of her life.

she heard it eighteen years ago , the first time she stepped in Salvatore-Castle, the night when her young cousin died, her mother figure Abby was turned into a vampire, and the night when her grandmother told her that she could never love that leech who was her mate because a Bennett would rather die than sully her blood.

However, that night the only one who stayed awake to console her was Stefan, and from that second her life had been a continuous battle of will, honor against emotions. She could never reconcile prejudice and the traits of personality her mate displayed, Ripper Stefan or Stefan, it never matter because with her he was always what she needed when she needed him to be.

He might have ripped the head of an entire village, but the same night around Lucy, he was a friend when she needed one. When she no longer wanted him around so she could be a Bennett, he did what she asked and let her hurt him in way that could comfort her, and then when she decided that she wanted her mate back he did not even utter a complaint.

"Lucy." Stefan lifted her head when her anguish finally forced him out of his own thoughts.

He found himself staring to brown irises drowning under tears. The Salvatore vampire pulled her in his arm, and he hugged her as if his life and safety depended on that contact. This night started to look like a reverse universe of what happened eighteen years ago. Niklaus was dying, Bonnie was flirting with insanity, and once again, his mate was crying in his arm as if the world she knew was crumbling under her feet. It was not so far from the truth, if Klaus died then they would have to face the worse. Suddenly the hug also consoled him, and it calmed his anxious mind.

* * *

"Lucy everything is fine." He softly said as he broke their hug and he carefully grabbed her cheeks between his hands, his thumb smoothed her warm skin whilst he also tried to wipe the tear.

He started wondering what could have brought this reaction; also, he was worrying that he was doing a wrong job at smoothing her ache and fears. He looked deeply in her warm brown eyes wondering if he could find some answer in them, when your mate was always emotionally closed; her tears were certainly the most frightening thing. He laid her head against his chest, and he tried to whisper comforting words, attempted apology in the case that he was to blame because she was often angry with him for a reason or another.

"It is just like that night." She finally threw a bone at him, and she did not need to say what night. He kissed the crown of her head and he said nothing because he could feel that she wanted to say more.

Lucy's arms around his waist tightened their grip and if he was not a vampire, she might have broken his pelvis. With her moment of anguish, she made him forget everything he had to attend, he just wanted to comfort her, and listen to her talk about her fear. She stayed silent for a moment trying to get past her oppressing thoughts; she tried to summon the strength to deal with another tragedy. She had just found her cousin and she was already losing her. she looked at Stefan and she felt like telling everything she felt, she wanted to tell him that she no longer care about vampire and witches prejudice, she refused to lose the only person she loved without him knowing.

"He will tear the kingdom apart, she can't die again, and he will kill us all, every single witches. I don't want you out there." she pressed her head against her chest and she wished his dead heart could beat so she knew that he was still breathing by her side. Her grip around him was iron clad, but her words cleared the fog around Stefan's mind. He kissed the crown of head affectuously and then he kissed her forehead forcing her to face him, and to put some space between them.

"Bonnie is fine, Lucy calm down." He corrected his mistake and he wiped the few tears still falling on her cheek.

* * *

"So why… Stefan." She frowned with confusion, and now he expected her to break out of his embrace but she just clung on him. She nested her head on his chest for comfort.

"Klaus is dying, and she needs you to do something about It." he finally started to explain her the actual situation, and he also started to remember why he was in such rush.

Marcel had gone to catch the Martins, now he had to return to High-Castle to interrogate them, and he needed to keep an eye on Bonnie. When he had left her by Klaus' side, she was playing on the edge of insanity, he could understand the feeling, but he was afraid that she would do the worse. Which she did if he trusted this alarm resonating in the sky. Why was she announcing the king death or at least the death of the royal family's member?

"I will try my best but…" Lucy tried to speak but Stefan cut her as he broke their embrace and he sped toward the exit. She felt empty with him leaving, he stopped at the door as if he had forgotten to tell her something, and her heart leaped on the opportunity. She also wanted to tell him anything and nothing.

"Try better than your best because if he dies then she will burn this kingdom down, she is already started." Stefan told Lucy.

It was not what she wanted to hear, but she was the one who put them in this situation when they walked around eggs. Her pride put her in this situation; her prejudice put her in this situation when he was careful on his display of emotion and affection. She had tried to be subtle with her changes but she had made her disdain known without subtleties, so why would she be subtle now. She quickly made her way toward him before he could close the door.

"Be careful." She trapped his face between her hand and she closed her eyes to whisper a protection spell.

She had never offered him bits of her magic until tonight, but it only felt right. If finally, she would fully give herself to him, and she was tired of following archaic rules. If he was a leech, a ripper, it did not matter because he was still her. She took a deep breath once done and she did something she dreamed about since she understood what sensual desire was. She stood on her toes and she anxiously pressed her lips against him, it took Stefan several second to process what was happening, and at least half a minute to return her kiss.

However when he did, all the eleven years of restrain passion poured into one kiss, it was so full of love, freedom, desire that it almost combust her soul. She laughed of joy between kisses and he joined her, they kissed for several minutes, their tongues snaking around each other, and his arms caging her into a love prison until they broke the kiss so she could breathe.

"You worry about me?" Stefan asked dumbly, but his mind was just trying to process his luck or he was considering that his mate might have lost her mind. He was aware that she was friendlier but that was the key word friendly, this was passionate and loving.

"And I love you." she clarified for him because he was taking too long to conclude that fact. Lucy looked at Stefan and she hoped that now her intentions were clear. She took two steps back, but he grabbed her arm and he pulled her back to him until her palm rested flat against his chest.

"I am not running to my death." He told her matter of factly. Lucy laughed because she understood his reluctance to see that her feelings were ingenious.

"I know but I am just tired to fight this between us, it sounds bad but I don't want to say it over your desiccated body, and I won't have the time to say it if there is a war." she told him truthfully , honesty poured through every words, and he felt it deeply with their bond. He leaned to kiss her one more time and she answered with the same passion.

"I love you too." Stefan eventually answered

"I know." She smiled arrogantly. She always knew that little fact.

* * *

Shaking fingers grabbed the doorknob and she slightly opened the door, she was slowly emerging from her state of shock, the hybrid king was dead. She cleaned the little tears prickling her eyes, she passed her fingers like a combed to reorganize her disheveled hair, and she carried on inside the dark room. She looked around and she felt so empty, after years living close to abysm had never appeared so tempting.

Her family home had never been so dark and silent, even in the midst of the night, even during war there were always proof of life. The sounds were absent, the fluttering of magic dying around this darkness, and she was scared. Luca would be practicing his magic or her father would be plotting, but right now, it was horribly quiet. Did reality already catch up with them? Did they already blame Niklaus assassination on her family?

The Martin girl felt alarmed, but she embraced the opportunity, after all, she had no idea how she would explain to her father that she needed to run. Marcel first had caught her, she had not accounted for Bonnie potential absence when she blindly attacked earlier in the throne room, and the protection charm she casted on Niklaus before he left. How could she have been so stupid? It would be easy to conclude that she had been planning a coup. The floor was ready to swallow her; it would all end with her death if she stayed a second longer in Inner-Kingdom

* * *

Gloria made her way toward the second floor, everything she needed was up there, and she was not sure she could find much in Martin manor. Everything she owned was in high castle, right now she was just in need of magical appliances, and anything that could help in her attempt to escape Inner-Kingdom. It felt so ridiculous that she was forced to run with only the clothes she had on her back. However, what choice did she have?

At the thought of her opinion, she could not hold the cynical laugh, and laughing was all she could do. The tears were dry, the regret no longer accommodating, all she could do was to mock her own stupidity. Years bragging about being brilliant, she really believed that she could best the Bennett old bitch, but Sheila had her hand in more evil deed that Gloria could dream about with the cooperation of her entire brain. Now she was in this impossible solution, she was forced to bow to the vindictive witch or run.

She had refused Sheila's offer and help as she should have done the first time, and she could hardly understand how she was convinced the first time. Maybe it was that unhealthy need to become Inner-kingdom queen, she had been Inner-kingdom's queen for years, until that Bonnie came along. Fate really liked making a mockery of her life, how twisted it was always a Bonnie, and now she had to run from fear of death.

Bennett castle was one of the safest place in Inner-Kingdom, but she needed to be far before chaos erupted. The constant ringing alarm tearing through the night only announced chaos. Another round of alarm went on as to confirm her fears, and it reminded of what had happened tonight, Niklaus Mikaelson the hybrid king was dead and she had her fingerprint all over it. The thought made her sick, so sick that she could not find it in herself to mourn the lover who had cast her aside. She felt angry, stupid, frustrated, but the anger was the dominating emotion.

* * *

The Martin girl was furious, she might look young and beautiful, barely above twenty-five years old, but she had wasted youth and an entire life on Niklaus Mikealson. Magic could freeze the body in a certain age, but it could hardly do the same for the mind. She had been so eager to be Inner-Kingdom queen, finally demarcated herself from the perfect sister Greta, she had caught Klaus eyes before her younger sister did or at least she had before the end of the war. Always second best, always bested by every other witch.

Living in the shadow, Gloria constantly lived in another witch shadow, her sister during her young years, then the imprint child and eventually the mate. The only time she had taken the initiative to step in the light, it ended with Sheila Bennett propelling her life through hell, and the old bitch had the audacity to propose shelter. Through her entire life, she had only bested one witch, only one and it was her young sister.

Greta had not survive the war, so competition had died before it could become a serious obstacle. However always second best to a Bennett, always the same witches, when she was growing up, in the small kingdom court and witches crowd she was ignored because of the Bennett. However another death and she was back to being Inner-Kingdom queen, but she never truly was the queen, Klaus needed a toy to entertain himself and forget about his loss. He never intended to make her queen, and he found the way to find another woman.

Tonight she was running away like a thief in the night, no now she was consider a king slayer, as if she possessed the magical ability to do such prowess. How conveniently she never had such humility until tonight, if only she had not overestimated her ability and thought herself able to outsmart Sheila. Gloria was paying the highest price for someone else glory, but she simply wanted to be Inner-kingdom queen and the woman by Niklaus side, and now for blindly trusting and abiding Sheila's order she lost both of those.

* * *

She shook her head to push these thoughts back, she could not mourn the bastard, and after all, he never picked her. She looked around the room full of family dark artifacts, she spotted the empty shelf where the blade should have been, just a bed of dust and nothing left, and seeing the empty spot cemented the fact that she was living a nightmare. She was so engrossed in her mind that she hardly noticed all the shelves were empty.

Gloria ran down to pack a bag with all the stuffs she could take or find; she would be running in the night as a thief would just because of a moment of impaired judgement. When Sheila approached her, she really thought she could manipulate the old woman; she could advance her own agenda. She laughed bitterly with tears running down her cheek as her mind reminded her tauntingly of what was promised. The deal had been evenly sweetened with heavy lies, the stupid mate gone, Niklaus once again eager to drown his pain in her. She had been stupid, she had been greedy, and now she had nothing left to hold on.

However, she had been outsmarted, her family on the verge to be framed, and survival instinct was guiding her. She pushed the study door, she carefully tried to close her thoughts, and she was packing quickly. Shoving potion vial in her bag; she did all of it with anger and fear, she grabbed a paper to leave a note for her father behind. How many hour did she have left before they came looking for her, the alarm echoed again in the background, and there was her answer. Her time was almost up.

She was on her way out with barely enough to sustain her, her head filled with dreadful thoughts, and her vision blurred with tears. She had no intention to look behind, nothing was left behind, and Gloria martin was leaving Inner-Kingdom a nobody when she always wished to be more than she could ever be. A cold hand grabbed her before she could make it out and she was shoved back inside her home. She yelped and she tried to shove her assailant away.

"She is here, the witch is back." the vampire part of Niklaus' guard held on Gloria tightly when she tried to push against him. He grabbed her bag with his free hand once he kept her in place. She heard more steps coming and she started to panic.

"Incendia…incendia…INCENDIA" She shouted in despair and the vampire's arm holding her caught fire, he quickly removed it from her, she took the opportunity and she continued screaming her incantation until the vampire was turning to dust at her feet. She looked a second as her bag with her hope burn, and she understood that she no longer had option. The old bitch Sheila Bennett had won. She could not leave Inner-Kingdom they were already looking for her, Gloria quickly ran away, and she made her way to the only place where she could survive this mess, Bennett-Castle

* * *

"Why don't you gloat, why don't you flaunt your victory?" Bonnie took Niklaus' cold hand in her own. She waited for him to answer her question.

The room was silent, she had asked everyone to leave, until she had it all figured out she wanted no one around him, and she trusted no one not to hurt her imprint. She was sitting on the floor by his side and she was holding his dangling arm. She refused to look at his grey face because it made her unstable. Her thumbs caress the back of his hand, he was unreactive, and she had tried everything. She had forced her blood in his throat but nothing.

"I'm sorry I was a coward, I was sorry I put you through this. But you never told me it was so painful, breathing is painful." She stood to sit on the bed after she felt that she was too far from him, and she put his head on her lap.

She cut her wrist and tried to shove blood down his throat even if she already knew the result. she had been doing this for the past hour, she tried first to use magic to pull the dagger, but now her palm were burned and she was drained of magic. She looked at him helpless, the alarm went on again, and she felt comfort. She would draw them all out, whoever was behind the attack, they would reveal themselves if they thought Klaus was dead.

"I know I have been putting you through hell the past eighteen years, but I tried to come home to you and every time you had an episode. That is all I know how to do, I know how to hurt you. I'm sorry, you're right so please now wake up." She begged him with a broken voice, her tears dripping from her cheeks upon his dried skin, still he did not move.

"You can't go. If you die then I die with you. I can't take it is so painful. Do you hear me Niklaus you're hurting me" she tried to guilt him on to waking up. Her mind was running short of idea.

She was whispering threats against her life at his ears because he always promised to protect her, when the threat failed to entice a stir. She tried with promises, she promised him the world, obedience, her life, she promised what she could and she couldn't offer, but still Klaus did not even have finger twitching or an eyelid fluttering.

"I'm sorry…comeback please… I'm sorry…you were right…" she whispered repetitively until the words were non-cohesive. She did not know what to do, she did not care about the fate of Inner-Kingdom, it could burn, and she could care less.

"I'm …comeback… please right… just don't leave me." Her words became a plea, then they turned into a prayer and eventually they died in a fit of anger, and a curtain caught fire and she extinguished it quickly. She looked at the dagger in his chest and it was slowly going down, it was deeper with every instant. It was a constant reminder that the time was counted; she grabbed her head trying to force sense in her mind.

"If they want a war I will give them a war, if they want me to give them this stupid kingdom I will give it to them if your life is in the balance. They will come out to gloat, they will attack the palace, and then I will beg for your life. I know you would never want me to kneel but I will so you can come back to me. I know the alarm is calling all of them." She leaned to kiss his forehead and she walked out of the room.

She could not stay in there longer, she was becoming unstable, and thing were catching fire. Bonnie was slowly turning into a danger, and she needed to calm down. In addition, Marcel brought the Martins and she needed to make sure they told her everything.

* * *

"I have been told you needed me?" Lucy carefully stepped inside the throne room where Bonnie was rummaging around looking for god knows what, she was pacing, and she did not even heard what her older cousin was asking. The Bennett Salvatore looked at her queen and she could feel her immense pain.

Emotions flooded Bonnie's body, the good and the bad ones all invaded her mind at once, the disoriented version of her had the most difficult time processing reality. Things needed to be done, there was a protocol to follow in such situations, she was on her way to question the Martins, but she wanted to be somewhere that reminded her of Niklaus. She hoped that she could do something, but she was just thrusted into the predicament, and she was magically exhausted.

She suddenly stopped and she groaned, whilst standing there Lucy observed how Bonnie acted like a caged animal. After a minute she started sobbing, her emotions were waltzing between anger and complete sadness. She stood in that room helpless and she tried to remember how that room possessed his essence, she had to go back to Klaus, but she just wanted a minute to breathe.

Lucy walked toward the petite witch with extreme cautiousness, she could feel the weary magic bursting out of her, and she knew that if she startled Bonnie , another lash out might happen. Therefore, the Salvatore mate simply took few steps forward and she waited until Bonnie broke out of her trance. She carefully led Bonnie toward the throne and she forced her to sit, as soon as she smelled Klaus' scent on his throne, Bonnie curled herself inside the big chaise, and she started sobbing like a child. Lucy just whispered comforting words; this little moment reminded her of Klaus' episodes.

It took almost an hour until Bonnie even raised her eyes to acknowledge that she was not alone. It took few more minutes until she recognized that the other witch in the room was Lucy. During the entire hour Lucy stood in the room dutifully, she took a careful step every time she noticed that the Mikaelson was less guarded, she offered some comforting words when she felt her cousin heading toward dangerous edges, and now she was enclosing Bonnie in a warm hug.

* * *

"Lucy?" Bonnie asked carefully, her voice barely rising above perceived sounds.

She stopped her crying and she stared at the tall woman with no idea on what to do or what to expect. However, she welcomed the embrace of her cousin; Lucy just caressed her hair until Bonnie's breathing was no longer harsh. The young Inner-Kingdom's queen was eventually calm.

"I don't know what to do." She continued with the same frantic mind. She was hardly speaking to Lucy, she was voicing her fear, and insecurity regarding the nightmare she was experiencing awake, and it was simply freeing her mind of the loud thoughts. However, it was not helping, her voice once again took that anxious tone, and she felt the anger and anguish come back with full strength. Speaking aloud fears and the cold reality made her even more frantic.

"I don't know what to do." She repeated with a sadder tone but she did not cry, she simply tried to stand up and walk away from the room. Lucy maintained her down on the throne

"Bonnie it is okay." Lucy careful tried to offer some comforting words.

She looked at the young queen and her poor appearance, Lucy could only assume the hardship she went through. Bonnie's hair hung between a struggle ponytail and wild curls covering her face. Her clothes slashed at some parts and stained with blood on other parts. Her hair covered with ash, her eyes were blood shot red after crying so long.

"Why don't you go take a shower first?" Lucy offered and she pushed the hair covering Bonnie's face, she moved to stand behind the stressed witch, and she undid the loose ponytail to do a new one. She looked at Bonnie up and down until she noticed the gaping wound on the young woman side, it was bleeding at a steady pace, but the petite woman seemed to be unbothered by it.

It was not that she did not feel the pain nor she did not feel how she was losing gallon of blood, however she did not care, and she had not even try to heal herself. The imprint bond was asking her to focus on only one being, anything regarding herself had shifted in the back of her mind.

"You're bleeding" Lucy stated with voice coated with horror and she tried to take a better look. Bonnie barely moved as Lucy inspected her.

"Hmmm." Bonnie offered in a non-committal manner.

She let her fading look roam around the room. She was exhausted, her magic drained out of her, and finally when she tried to step out of the throne she almost fainted. She sunk back in the throne with a wince of pain, she stared quietly at nothing, and after a short period of having her mind processing every single dark thoughts, she broke into a sob of exhaustion.

After whispering an incantation, Lucy closed the wound and she turned to face Bonnie, the younger girl appeared lethargic, but she stood and she started walking out of the room.

"Bonnie?" Lucy called for her but she did not even turn to acknowledge the witch.

"I need help with Klaus." Bonnie said firmly before leaving the throne room.

* * *

"don't" Bonnie almost growled when Lucy tentatively tried to touch Klaus, the other witch just stopped her hand mid-air and she focused her attention around the room , between burned curtain and broken vases she wondered what really happen. Her cousin was extremely jumpy, and it seemed anything could set her off

"Can you tell me what happen to your hands?" Lucy's eyes settled on Bonnie's burned palm.

The skin was red and blistering but Bonnie seemed unaffected. The younger witch just looked at her hand and rather than answering, she demonstrated what happened. Bonnie was just acting like an automat, and Lucy who had witnessed every stage of Klaus' episode knew what was coming next. No one was safe inside this palace at the exception of Niklaus if her cousin kept this up, Bonnie called her to help, and so she would do just that.

"Let me help you heal your hand and then we can work on Klaus." She suggested carefully and she made sure to mention Klaus so Bonnie would be more incline to listen. Bonnie replied nothing and she simply put her hand in Lucy's one

"Somnum" the older witch quickly said before Bonnie could react and the younger Bennett felt her consciousness slip out of her grasp, in matter of second she was collapsing in Lucy's arm and she gave in to magically induced sleep. She felt slightly guilty but nothing could be achieve with Bonnie acting the way she was. Lucy called for some guard and they took her in another room to rest.

"Now let see what kind of dark magic." She spoke loudly as she turned her attention to a desiccated Klaus, and she knew that she needed to find a solution or Bonnie would end up killing her once awake. She opened all her grimoires and she started reading carefully. She had brought all the family grimoire in her possession but very few Bennett used dark magic. She stood and she tried to look around and examine Klaus.

* * *

"Lucidum" she whispered another incantation trying to brighten the room so she could make a full assessment of Klaus, she needed to make the little hour of quiet count.

She took in Klaus' appearance before even looking at the blade. He looked desiccated but after looking at his skin, the blood clot on the corner of his mouth, and she started touching his skin. As a vampire, he was always cold but now the cold seemed to radiate away from him as he attracted heat. She took note of that abnormality and she stored it on her brain. She looked at his skin, it was not the usual grey of desiccation, but it reminded her of pallor mortis, his blood was being drain. He was into stage of death and now touching some of his limbs, she could say that there were rigor mortis.

"How can a vampire die, literally a human death?" she questioned herself aloud and she stared at Klaus whilst pandering to the question.

Bonnie could not yet find out, Klaus was not desiccated, but he was dead in the human way, and it simply did not make a sense. However, it did explain Bonnie attitude. Niklaus only had his episodes when his wolf was mourning Bonnie. The vampire in him had his emotion off but Bonnie did not have an emotional switch, her reaction could only be blame on imprinting. The entire situation was giving a headache to Lucy, and she could not stop worrying about Bonnie. The memory of the burn palms came to her and she closed her eyes forcefully.

 _What kind of blade could do such thing?_

The Salvatore mate carefully put her hand on the handle of the blade, and she felt the slight burn and she felt a pull, she quickly released the blade. She eyed it suspiciously and she tried to hold it again, the result was the same. However when she looked at her hand she was not burn, there were no blister; no redness and she felt no pain. She passed her hand above the blade trying to scan the print of magic and she felt the burning sensation again.

"Of course, of course." She rushed to grab one of her grimoire and started looking for formula on ability to steal magic. The blade was not burning them but simply feeding on the magic their body emitted or life force. She was not burn because she still had all her magical strength but Bonnie was coming from a battle, she was exhausted and hurt. She looked at Klaus and she had to explain now his death with that theory.

* * *

"Magic, feed on magic until there is nothing. Vampire magic but not natural and wolf, wolf freaking wolf." How did she not think about it? The wolf was dying and that was pushing Bonnie to the edge, that blade was feeding on the magical essence of his werewolf, and once there would be nothing to feed on, it would sink inside his heart. As a normal vampire that he would become, the blade inside his heart would kill him, and Lucy needed to test her postulat.

She remembered how she gave bits of her magic through her protection spell and she closed her eyes trying to do the same with Klaus, but she felt no connection and she felt a wall formed by a magic she was familiar with. _Bonnie,_ her magic was stopping everything, she had poured her essence through him, and it was the only reason the blade had not taken Klaus through the complete stages of death.

He had the pallor mortis with the different paleness of his skin; he already reached the algor mortis with his temperature, and the cold draining away from him, now there was the rigor mortis. Four more stages and there were no coming back, she looked through her other grimoire, that spell around the blade resonated with her magic, it reminded of something she had read. _Ayanna,_ Lucy quickly remembered. She opened one of Emily's grimoire, she needed Stefan's around, and she only had few hours to fix this mess.

Lucy rushed through the room where Bonnie was sleeping and she shook the young girl back to life. They were running behind on schedule. Bonnie woke up slowly and her first words were a call for Klaus. Lucy waited for her to regain her mind and finally Bonnie appeared to regain use of her brain, and there was fury in her eyes.

"Not now cousin, not now, save your anger and magic. I have it figure out." She said quickly and the incendia died on Bonnie's lips.

"Is he awake, is Klaus awake." Bonnie was already on her feet ready to exit the room.

"No he is dead or almost dying." Lucy said taking a careful step to the side because Bonnie was looking as if she was deciding on how to express her hopeless pain, but quickly Lucy continued, "Magical essence death, the blade feed on magic and Klaus is the highest magical being, so the blade is feasting on him. Did you do a protection spell on him?" Lucy asked on the most clinical way and that forced Bonnie to answer.

"I gave him part of my essence before the battle." She answered and Lucy nodded finally confirming every theory she had.

"It is keeping him alive, but it won't last. We can't remove the blade without magic but if we use magic then it feeds on it." She continued to explain everything.

"If it is to be unhelpful then you should just let me die peacefully." Bonnie said as she left the room to join Klaus, she had to be by his side, and she had to find a way to save him.

"What come first for you, him, the kingdom, or being a Bennett?" Lucy asked as she entered the room behind Bonnie. The Bennett-Salvatore had asked herself that question every second since she was propelled in her role as mate, since she was eighteen and she had started to feel the bond.

Bonnie sat by Klaus side and she did not want to answer Lucy question, because even when she was putting honor in the forefront, even when she accused him of destroying her family, that question always had the same answer. She raised her head and she turned it with a sad smile that said it all. Lucy swallowed hard because she had come to the same conclusion earlier.

"Attacking the Bennett is declaring war on witches." Lucy said with no measure. "The blade is spelled with a Bennett incantation, one of Ayanna and the spell can only be broken by weakening the witch who casted it. I didn't cast it, you didn't cast it, and Abby is a vampire."

"Then war it is."

 _I'm sorry it took so long to update but I had kind of a writer block or a sort of laziness concerning this story. It is more reluctance because I hate to put work of low quality out here. I am not fully satisfied with this chapter but I wanted my faithful reviewer to have something to read ._

 _*Which lead to another problem, I have the impression or maybe it a fact, the story is not up to standard because four to five review by chapter should speak volume when there is more than an hundred follower. At least in my clinical mind it makes sense and I don't want to sound arrogant but I have eleven unfinished stories that I have to actually focus and I'm a medical intern which mean I have very few time due to rotational._

 _*Now because I do think in clinical case, the rule of a code black is if there is no hope for a patient then there is no need to waste effort._

 _However, to my constant reviewer thank you for the motivation and sorry for making you wait this way, you're amazing._


	17. Bonnie

_**Here is a new update. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and adding to your fav. Please review**_

 _ **I don't own the vampire diaries**_

* * *

 _ **Bonnie ( part I)**_

* * *

 _She is too young… she is going to drive this kingdom down…_

The whispers, everywhere she could hear them. Everywhere she went, there was someone criticizing her work as a queen though she only had ruled a day. When they didn't wonder about the future, they gossiped about the upcoming end of the peaceful time. Despite how much they had to say, they never were bold enough to speak in her presence.

They cowered as afraid little mouse would have done in presence of a dangerous predator. This people baseness left her dissatisfied and disgusted. Bonnie had no one to help her deal with her frustration and anger. Most of the time, she wanted to scream and yet there was no one around to suffer her wrath. She knew they spoke about Niklaus' fate behind her back.

 _His time has arrived… he will die and it can't be avoided… what foolish idea was it to marry a witch._

She heard them questioned her decision about imprisoning and torturing the Martins. Every whispers in High-Castle's court predicted an upcoming war. They weren't wrong about their assumptions though Bonnie didn't know on whose ground to fight her war. The war occupied her mind more than the whispering voices did, and yet sometime the whispers still disoriented her.

The war and the uncertainty brought by it, she thought of it continuously. Every effort she made toward the betterment of the witches' position in society forever lost. Just with a simple gesture of her hand swept away, only chaos left after. Bonnie tried to avoid thinking of this dreadful future. Anyway, with each minute that passed, the thoughts slowly became an inevitable reality.

Therefore, they talked more around her. The court whispered more and it was never in her favor. The young queen became the center of duke and count's conversations. Was she ready to go to war? Wasn't she too young to reign? Too all these questions, Bonnie answers was very simple. She hadn't a choice. She wasn't ready to start a war nor to confront the consequence of such terror on her kingdom.

 _The king will die._ The voice became insistent concerning Niklaus' fate and they were all waiting for the King demise.

 _She will not try to stop his fate_ _._ Yet she was contemplating a war. She was ready to give everything that she possessed for his life. She might have never displayed it for the world to see but she loved her imprint. It wasn't a secret for the pair and it consoled Bonnie. Klaus at least knew of her love.

 _He chose a witch as a queen_ _…_

 _It was written she would betray him…_

 _fallen victim to dark magic._

 _She betrayed him… she betrayed him… she betrayed him…_ Eventually the whispers became too loud. Bonnie had endured every words in silence, painful though might that be. In spite of that with the last accusation, her anger roared. Wasn't it enough she blamed herself? Wasn't it enough she hurt until her heart was simply dust? Why did she have to suffer through the wrong accusation?

…

…

…

…..

"Is there anyone who has anything to say?" with a commanding tone, she asked to the entire court.

She stood from her throne and walked until the center of the room. Aghast eyes stared at her and yet not a single voice rose to say something. She perused the room and her eyes fell on a bunch of pitiable creatures. She would have laughed about this situation any other day. However, those joyful days were long gone. Now, she only felt angry at the world.

"I expected you to have a lot more to say." She cocked an eyebrow and glanced at a viscount, who immediately looked down.

A man known to share his false and unwelcomed opinions with everyone willing to listen. Nevertheless now, he couldn't look at the girl, who he criticized and called a weak queen and a child. Bonnie sighed with pity. She focused on the entire room, a crowd of gossipers.

"After all, this past two days, whispers have been following me and yet none of you can speak." She walked back to her throne and she sat with a nonchalance, which reminisced her husband's one.

"Yes, I am not ready to start a war." she looked at the entire room and held her head high.

Bonnie saw no reason to hide a truth. It wasn't something shameful. She wasn't simply attacking Bennett castle, she was also condemning children and adult to hard times. Their queen was a compassionate woman and yet she was shamed for such pious quality.

"Should I be happy to plunge this kingdom into chaos? Should you mock me because I'm not the fearless hybrid king? I know the weight of war. I have been on the battle field. It doesn't scare me. What scare me are the lives we're all going to lose. War takes so much. Excuse me for taking my time before engaging every innocent person in Inner-kingdom into one." She continued her passionate tirade and few of the voice, which rose before to complain started to quiet down.

Her charisma was commanding the room. Some for the first time really saw their queen, not simply the witch who the king mated with during a random night. Although most of them saw an entitled child who attempted to scold them. Bonnie understood everything yet she didn't care. She needed to speak her mind and they would listen.

"I have heard every single words. Your whispers might have been too loud and yet now you can't look at me. Not apt to be a queen, she is too indecisive. After the king dies, her fate would be sealed. Not ready to rule. Please feel free to expand on the subject. Why stop there, after all I am simply eighteen, too young to wear the crown. Yet I rule this kingdom whilst you grown men and women gossip. I'm a child and yet I make sure you are not thrusted into a war, which doesn't concern you." She snarled and sat straighter. She expected a voice to speak finally but still only silence filled the court's four walls.

'Silence indeed. Until, any of you is able to show courage and strength, please don't doubt mine. Don't wish for war when you can't stand against a queen willing to listen to criticism. I'm indecisive because I think about the fate of the weak, the coward, and the brave. I don't rule like my husband does because I'm not Niklaus nor attempting to be him. I don't have his strength, his unifying ability, and even less possess the patience to deal with this court hypocrisy. You're all relieved of your function for today. You can freely attend your gossips, as it matters more than anything else does to you." She punctuated her graceful tirade with a gesture of hand, which pointed to the exit.

None of the men and women filing the room move. Her words had flabbergasted some and others were choosing to be rebellious. Bonnie felt the built of a headache. She massaged her head and she tried to temper her ardor. In spite of all her good efforts, she failed.

"I SAID EVERYONE OUT!" She shouted and finally they all left.

* * *

The room emptied itself as Bonnie stepped inside it. Servants and courtesans heard about the little court imbroglio. No one wanted to deal with the queen's random outburst. Only Lucy stayed in the room and she dared to glance at Bonnie. Her cousin's appearance broke her empathetic heart. The petite woman looked the way she felt, broken and dead.

In two days, she had lost so much weight. Bonnie was petite and curvy but now she slowly started becoming petite and skinny. She has no desire to it or drink recently. Her usual bouncy long curls were taciturn and fell flat around her sad face. Bonnie's skin was extremely pale and loss its beautiful golden hue. After placing a kiss on Niklaus' forehead, the young witch sat at her usual seat.

"How fast is it moving?" She whispered fearing to anyone else than Lucy could hear.

She didn't want to aliment more rumor and if the blade sunk rapidly then they would be predicted Niklaus' death. Bonnie took Niklaus' hand in hers. His new body temperature still felt so strange. Warmth didn't suit the decaying skin covering his body. Bonnie squeezed his hand and she kept it in a death grip. Lucy took a deep breath before answering. The last use of magic had mitigate success. It didn't free Klaus from the dark magic dagger though it slowed the progress.

"Very slow as long as I can feed the knife with magic." Lucy answered tiredly.

Her voice quavered. The tall Bennett witch also wore the stigmata of these past stressful days. Lucy has used her magic constantly and exhaustion was slowly claiming her body. The fatigue in her cousin's voice forced Bonnie to peer at her. Another reason to feel guilty and in need of support, she squeezed Klaus' hand. This situation needed to be resolved before it claimed lives of people she loved. Bonnie regarded her cousin with eyes full of worries and regrets.

The Salvatore mate appeared extremely exhausted. Her skin was cyanotic and her eyes were sunken. Lucy had spent two entire nights keeping the blade from syphoning Klaus' magical essence. The voodoo's blade hadn't sink deeper into the king's chest. It rapidly drained Lucy's magic and the Salvatore mate's body threatened to give up.

"How are you doing?" Bonnie asked politely and guilt coated every syllable.

The young witch had forgotten how to worry about someone else than Klaus. Now she was facing her exhausted cousin and she was grateful for Lucy. She felt tears prickling the corner of eyes though she kept herself from crying. Bonnie was tired of crying, she had done enough of it.

Lucy tried to smile reassuringly although the little moan of pain, which escaped her mouth, betrayed her. Bonnie carefully pushed Lucy's hand away from the blade. The imprint placed her own hand above the blade's handle. The dark magical artefact started voraciously siphoning the magic out of the young witch. She had to bite her tongue not to cry for help. The entire experience was painful. It felt as if magical essence was plucked away from her heated flesh. How could Klaus go through it for two days?

"You should take some rest." Bonnie continued to speak to Lucy as she inspected Klaus sleeping frame.

She eventually averted her regard. His pale skin had taken a weird greyish color and it was sweaty. She placed a kiss on his knuckles. Bonnie raised her eyes and she met Lucy's comforting. The petite woman timidly looked away and she started wiping the sweat from Klaus' feverish body.

"As soon as you do the same." Lucy deadpanned and took a seat by Bonnie's side.

….

..…..

….

….

A genuine smile sat on Bonnie's lips. She had no idea how she would have handled the situation without her cousin's support. They both sat in silence and appreciated the other presence. Bonnie would not admit it aloud, she was happy someone was figuratively holding her hand whilst she dealt with this complicate entanglement.

Bonnie simply stared at Klaus but the young woman had a small fragile thankful smile gracing her lip. Lucy didn't miss and she embraced Bonnie. Eventually the queen shed a tear, which quickly turned into a sob. She quickly tried to recover but it was hard to stop the flood once the tears started pouring from her reddened eyes.

"How are you truly feeling?" Lucy broke the silence, which was slowly becoming heavy.

The witch placed her hand on Bonnie shoulder and they both leaned away from the blade, which continued draining Bonnie from her magic. She pushed the hair away from Bonnie's face. With that small gesture, she took away the queen's last line of emotional defense. The imprint didn't know what to answer.

She didn't understand how she felt at the exact moment. Therefore, she simply sighed whilst she looked for the appropriate answer. Although, she knew her cousin simply wanted to hear the truth. Unfortunately, the truth wasn't appealing. She didn't have the courage to uncover it.

"You heard of my last outburst. I shouted at the entire court and only succeeded into looking immature." Bonnie chuckled without humor and her voice started trembling whilst she continued to speak "what does that say about me?"

Bonnie genuinely expected an answer. She questioned herself day and night since she took the decision to save Klaus from Sheila's evil deed. However, what did that say about her? She was preparing herself to condemn every Inner-kingdom's inhabitant to a horrid destiny. What would follow Sheila's attack could only be horrid.

Perhaps a blood bath if they were lucky, but she knew it would result in a war. She cared about the consequence yet she wanted to be selfish. Klaus came above every other life in the kingdom. She would have no pain or fear sacrificing her own life, but Klaus' life she was ready to protect it at all cost. People would die in the future because she couldn't watch her imprint die. Nevertheless, she was Inner-Kingdom's queen and her duty was to her people. Despite her knowing the truth, her loyalty only belonged to her imprint.

"You still have your entire mind." Lucy offered the answer without a second of doubt.

"There are bunches of asshole." The Salvatore mate continued speaking whilst sounding very unlady like. However, time was too dire to care about etiquette and decorum.

Bonnie chuckled but she quickly sobered up. She found the answer to Lucy's question. How she felt was a mystery to Bonnie. The Bennett witch felt close to nothing now. She was numb and simply too hurt to survive feeling. She looked up and down whilst she searched for the right words to express such numbness.

"Truly, I don't know how I feel whilst I am hours away from starting a war. I know everyone will pay for my decision and yet my mind is made. Klaus or my peace of mind?" Bonnie settled for the truth and it wasn't pretty.

Talking helped taking down some weight off her shoulders but it didn't absolve her guilt. Bonnie took another deep breath and collected her thoughts.

"Then maybe you don't have to go that far if it will consciously torture you. We could find another way and convince Grams to see reason." Lucy said hopeful but her voice betrayed the fact that she knew better than to expect Sheila's cooperation.

The eldest Bennett was stubborn. Above of everything else she never compromised unless she could win more by compromising. Bonnie had nothing valuable to offer and the kingdom was not an option.

"I don't have much of a choice." She said with a defeated tone.

"Bonnie, perhaps you should consider every angle." The Salvatore mate tried again to resonate with her cousin.

"There is no time to speak about it. Your mate will be join me in few hours and we will walk to Bennett castle. Take my advice please or learn from my mistakes. Run to Stefan and use your time wisely." Bonnie replied without looking away from Klaus.

The witch wished she could have half of Lucy's luck. Her last hours of peace will be spent watching Klaus' struggle against imminent death. Bonnie was no longer discussing the matter. There was no other choice left if it meant Klaus had to continue suffering. Today it should start and be damned the consequences.

"Bonnie?" Lucy tempted to insist although Bonnie ignored her.

"I just need time with him." The queen pleaded and she caressed Klaus' cheek.

Lucy understood and left the room in silence. She could only understand half of Bonnie's troubles. Her cousin was a charitable soul but the world was changing her. She would carry the guilt of whatever would happen after she attacked Bennett castle. The wounded, the dead, and the orphan, who the war would create, Bonnie would blame herself for each of them. In spite of that, she was willing to live with guilt if it assured a living and biting hybrid. Her love for him was complex and yet pure and unconditional.

The Salvatore mate came back in the room and kissed Bonnie's forehead.

"Do what your heart wants. I will side with you through anything." Lucy hugged her cousin tightly and then she left a comforted Bonnie behind.

* * *

Bonnie's tongue was heavy. Never language had been so hard to use. She didn't know what she wanted to tell Klaus. In the past two days, she had told him everything she had buried deep inside her heart recess. She had spoken about the injustice and the ridiculousness of their pairing. Destiny had a sense of humor or maybe it was cruelty.

Last night she had laid her emotion bare in front of him and admitted her own unconditional love. Therefore, now she hadn't much to say. She had even talked about the kid they would have. She had cried when she thought about aging with him or mostly spending the eternity with him. However, what was certain two day ago, the same thing she was so eager to disprove now was endangered. These thoughts of the future might stay just thought. She had cried until sleep came and she felt angry with herself.

The witch settled for silence. Heavy and uncomfortable silence because few words were faltering on her tongue. There was still so much to say and she simply didn't want to be and feel vulnerable. She didn't want to regret and she had too many regrets. Bonnie grabbed a towel and she dipped it in cold water. She wrung the towel and used it to clean his forehead. The wet cloth pressed against his burning skin, she carefully held his face whilst she helped him in the only small way she could.

Klaus' skin was no longer simply warm. It was feverish and burning. She felt helpful and able whilst she took care of her husband. She was tired of feeling inadequate. Too young to be a queen, too much conscious to start a war, and yet by his side she was perfect. The pairing was flawed but they were perfect. How stupid were she to fight such blessing? She could only blame herself for her high morale and arrogance.

"Thank you." She leaned to kiss his forehead and she softly caressed his bearded cheek with her thumb.

She was hesitant on what to say. However, she knew she was thankful for the fight he put to keep her by his side. She was happy he fought against her when it was necessary. She continued caressing the skin of his face. The moist reminded her of his situation. Her hybrid was sick. His skin felt so strange under her finger.

She missed the usual roughness of his skin. Now the sensation made her body shiver. Klaus no longer smelled like himself and she missed the scent, which often reminded her of violence, safety, and love. She started unbuttoning his shirt and slid the towel along his chiseled and scarred chest. The scars reminiscent drawing of the past war. She had noticed them these past two days. Klaus had scars and tattoo carved all over his chest. She knew the story behind some and the others were his personal secrets.

His body told the tales of war's horrors. She didn't want to hear more about war although in less than two hours she would be the cause of one. How fitting, they were even kindred spirit on that point. Klaus was the reason of the first war and she would be the reason of the second one. She was tired of life cynicism. She continued wiping the sweat away from his burning flesh and she contained her tears. Going to war was scary and she could admit it. However, without him, it sounded like hell though she had been on a battlefield before.

"sorry." She placed the towel down and continued caressing his skin with care and love.

For a long time, she dreaded to apologize and now she could only apologize from thrusting him back into hell. He would wake up and a war would be on his porch. The scars on his body, she never wanted anyone else to inflict one of those to him. Yet she wouldn't be able to prevent it. She wanted to apologize for being an immature and proud individual but she wanted to hear his mocking laugh when she did it. Therefore, she would do it when he woke up.

Bonnie searched inside her dress décolletage. She hated the dresses, which she wore when she was the queen reagent. There were no pocket and it didn't matter how beautiful they were. The dress, which she was wearing presently, was sumptuous and made with deep crimson material with golden print forming beautiful band. Despite the dress beauty, it was certainly uncomfortable and she needed a pocket. She finally succeeded to access the stone she was looking for. She had taken it this morning and wanted Klaus to have it.

The stone was around a thread and it was a miracle it was not broken. She had possessed the stone since she could remember. It used to calm her as a child and until recently, she didn't know why. However, she just had to look inside the core of the enchanted gem to know why. She peered through the clear stone and a blurry image of a smirking Klaus started to appear.

Bonnie strengthened the magic on the stone with a spell and Klaus' face filled every angle of it. She remembered why it used to calm her when she was a child. As a child, she always yearned for him and she would look at the stone until her eyes hurt. Eventually she convinced herself to go find the man in the stone and at eleven years old, she ran away from home to try finding Klaus. Bonnie had made it to the entrance of Inner-kingdom and then Rudy found her. In spite of that, her proximity had caused one of Klaus episodes unbeknownst to the pair.

The witch held the stone at eye level and then she placed the stone, which Sheila offered to her as a kid, in Klaus' hand. She closed his hand around it and she leans to whisper in his ear.

"If…" She had no strength to finish what she wanted to say.

Nonetheless, she wanted him to have something, which would show him anything able to content his heart if she didn't defeat Sheila. Her vanity made her wished he would see her in this stone. Yet she didn't care as long as he was happy. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and she forced the tears back. She swallowed sob after sob. She channeled the queen in her and stood straight.

"I love you now and for as long as I will able to do it." She kissed his lips and placed a last protection charm around his body to prevent any potential harm.

She left the room ready to fight for her imprint's life.

* * *

Long dark braids fell in cascade on her back. Her ponytail was tight and her face was freed. The aggressive kiss of the elements assaulted her beautiful visage. The wind constantly slapped against her skin and until her flesh was cold. Bonnie Bennett Mikealson, queen of Inner-Kingdom, was leading her troupes through the windy dark night. Her age no longer mattered and what anyone could say didn't have value. Respect from a soldier to another was what would keep them alive.

The leather trail of her war coat caressed the back of her horse. She straddled it loosely and her hand rose in the sky to hold the step of hundreds supernatural creature. The young queen turned to face her army of trusted men. She didn't know what to say nor how to motivate them. The witch looked at the sky and she remembered the pledge. She turned her horse around and the imagery was impressive.

Behind her, Bennett castle erected and defying anyone approaching its walls. Her little frame stood out in the dark. Her body was only visible because of the torches held by the soldier casted shadow against her skin. She closed her eyes and she felt extremely small. Too small to be leading a gigantic kingdom to its end. She opened her eyes and looked at the men following her into battle. When the amber lights of the flames hit her green irises, a certain truth settled into her and her men.

"I'm a witch. I will forever be one if you have been wondering about my status in this kingdom." She stated with confidence and she held herself straight. Nothing could threaten or scare her.

Aside from Stefan and Marcel, who already knew Bonnie worth, every vampires, werewolves, and hybrid looked at her suspiciously. They were all wondering what she intended to do. On what ground this little girl had the authority to lead them. She may have married the king, but that meant nothing on the battleground.

"A witch is loyal. If you have a mate then you know it. A witch can be ferocious when she defends her people. I'm also a Bennett and you might now worried if I intend betray you. I will not resent you for doubting me nor will I resent you for disrespecting my authority. However, above everything else than I am. I, Queen Bonnie Bennett Mikealson, am an imprint." Her voice was solemn and she carried on with the same elegance, which first charmed the court during the law making session.

"My loyalty only belongs to my wolf. I'm a mate and my loyalty only belongs to my vampire. The same way you pledge loyalty to your king, I pledge my loyalty to my hybrid. My soul melted into his and his claws carved my heart out of my chest so he could have it. That is the imprint's fate. Now I'm not asking you to fight for your queen as myself, I'm not fighting for me. Fight for your king and do it ferociously as you swear to do in front of every god and above your honor. I will fight for my imprint and I will be merciless. Betray him and I will be resentful. Disrespect him and I will fight you until I hand your child your head." She finished with grace and she looked at the men in front of her. With an unwavering look, she stood proud and she waited for opposition.

"For king Niklaus!" Stefan shouted and his shout echoed against the Bennett castle's walls. From a far the vampires and werewolves could see the witches exist their home and prepare to defend the castle against the nocturnal assailants.

"For the hybrid king!" the warriors answered galvanized by Bonnie's speech.

They might not be able to rally behind a witch, but for their king they would cross the seven circles of hell. In addition, they would respect a queen ready to fight them, she was a woman who appreciated violence the way they did.

Bonnie closed her hand into a fist and the excited shouts stopped. She dismounted her horse and jumped on the ground. The hunter landed gracefully. Her four ponytail braids swung around before falling on her shoulder. They started sliding on her back until they stopped moving. She walked toward Stefan to whisper something in his ear.

"You can't. Bonnie…" The vampire stopped when he loudly addressed his queen in informal manners.

Yet what Bonnie told him stole his breath. She was being reckless and when Klaus woke up, Stefan didn't want to be the one explaining this decision. However, she proceeded to inform Marcel of the same thing. The young vampire surprised as he hugged. She was shocked with his ability to be so open with his emotions.

"My queen, it would be unwise." Stefan tried again but Bonnie was already walking toward the castle.

"Stand until I order any attack. If I'm not back into the hour then end this." Bonnie commanded with confidence and the men behind stood ready for any of her orders.

* * *

Sheila Bennett saw the king's troupes approaching and she started panicking. She was unprepared for a fight of that ampler. Finn's army would take time to arrive. She never expected the palace to attack her first and yet she didn't worry much. Her witches could fight and they were powerful.

She continued to look from up her tower when the little queen, a girl in who she saw great potential, came on sight. Such a waste of magic and she was ready to betray witches for an abomination. Bennett's castle magical shields were up and more than a single powerful witch was needed to bring them down. Sheila could win time whilst they struggled trying to break those shield although now her entire plan was at risk. She might lose her legitimacy to the throne. She would let them attack first and then would use public opinion to spin the original tale.

Her hopes were squashed when the army stopped abruptly and only Bonnie came down from her horse. The young girl started to walk toward the castle and Sheila wondered what this child wanted. The matriarch lifted her dress and she slowly made her way to her castle's entrance.

"Child?" she greeted Bonnie with arrogant and ounce of disdain.

However, the young witch didn't care. She was a woman on a mission and she refused to let petty business distract her. Bonnie stood extremely close to the shields. Her fingers grazed Sheila's shields. She closed her eyes to feel the familiar magical essence. When she opened her eyes, multiple witches stood by the Bennett matriarch's side.

"Lady Bennett or should I say Grams." Bonnie replied to the older woman with the same arrogance she displayed before.

Sheila cocked an eyebrow in exaggerated manners and Bonnie simply chuckled. The young witch passed her hand inside Sheila's shield and her flesh remained unscarred. No harm came to her and she glanced at Sheila expecting a reaction. The older woman's features displayed extreme confusion and interest. Bonnie one more time closed her eyes and she started to chant.

The glacial atmosphere around them became colder and the wind blew violently. The elements hurled like the devil snatching unpurged soul during the dark hour of dusk. The young witch opened her eyes to reveal glowing golden pupils were glimpse of green could be seen. Bonnie smirked in a way that evoked Klaus' trademark smirk. In her momentum of grace, Bonnie dipped both her hands in Sheila's powerful and indestructible shields.

The impossible happened in front of the aghast eyes of the renowned Bennett witch. Sheila watched as Bonnie started to channel the shields. The young woman didn't attempt to destroy the shields. She bathed in their magic and fed them to her essence. She extracted the magic and helped it flow through every particle of her body. Her now amber eyes continued to become lighter until the color resembled to melting gold.

"Cadere (fall)." Bonnie whispered when she could no longer absorbed the magic contained in the shields.

Every witches around the scene heard the piercing cry of nature before it started bending to the wish of Inner-kingdom's queen. The air continued to become cooler and magic saturated the surrounding. It was intoxicating and hard to breath. At Bonnie's order, all the witches surrounding Sheila collapsed. They body collectively fell to the ground. Bonnie eyes reversed back to their usual green and she experienced the extra magic. It crawled out of her body and joined the soil to breathe life back to it. Around Bonnie, the ground was pure ashes.

Sheila stood straight and she was no longer inclined to disrespect the young woman. Only a great witch could pull this type of magic. The older woman stared at Bonnie whilst the wheel in her mind engaged into a complicated thinking process. She refused to believe what she concluded. She stared again and the eyes of the child were familiar. Since she first saw the young witch.

"Your mother always was a disgrace." Sheila spat without batting a lashes.

For the first time Bonnie felt pure hatred arise in her but she tried to ignore it. She swallowed and she regained her serenity.

…

…..

…..

….

"Perhaps you need a better way to plan your murder. You always miss your target grandmother, Klaus is still breathing." Bonnie replied and her tone was colder. She stared at Sheila and she reminded herself what she wanted.

"So what are you here for? Are you here to seek revenge?" the old woman didn't back down even if the news of Klaus' survival shocked her. She started to walk and she came closer to Bonnie.

"To extend the olive branch. The king health or war." Bonnie replied calmly.

"No Bennett shows lack of intelligence. My choice is obvious. You want peace and your abomination survival yet I want war. However, I am open to discussion. I have found something better to regain family honor." Sheila's elegant smile started spreading on her lips and her eyes were filled with a vicious glimmer. She was already thinking faster.

 _ **Please review.**_


	18. Bonnie II

**Thanks for the review**

 **I don't own the vampire diaries.**

 **Please, review.**

* * *

 **Bonnie Bennett (part II)**

* * *

The burning pain swallowed the world around him and broke apart his body. The flame jumped from a limb to another, and excruciating pain consumed inches of skin. Klaus screamed, but the cries were hollow. He heard his imprint weep, and he tried to emerge out of the expending numbness. However, the fight cost him too much. The magic invaded his body and clogged every cell, which formed his being. Dark and consuming, the magic latched on his essence. Bit by bit, it overtook his body. Constantly, the blade fed on his magical core.

Pain, more pain, and it never ceased. Paralyzed, Klaus focused on Bonnie's voice. Her loving words kept the wolf alive and consoled the agitated vampire. He felt her soft touch, and her fingers, which caressed his skin. When the blade dark magic threatens to freeze his soul. Her magic poured into him and warmed his body. The hybrid king had no time notions, but he knew his time had come. When silence fell around him and deafened his mind, he was ready.

"Sorry." Bonnie's broke the deafening silence, which rendered his mind insanely.

Her melancholic tone crushed Klaus. He tried to reach her, but it was a futile effort. Her voice no longer guided him in this limbo of pain. Slowly, death nibbled the millennial king's body. Time slipped between his finger, and the pain never stopped. Yet her voice disappeared, and during his last hour, he felt alone. The hybrid king wanted to mourn is last instant, but the fire, which consumed his body dried the tears bud. It was a strange experience, and a cruel nightmare, which made a mockery of his miserable life. Stuck in between words, he was too weak to return to leave but also too strong to cross over.

"If…" her voice pierced through the fog and offered a second of consolation.

His imprint tears kept him company, and he wished to move his thumb so he could wipe them. Tragedy has bestowed Niklaus with its best work. A found love so quickly lost to embrace death. Ultimately, he had heard her whispers and her soft declaration of love. The thousand years' creature wished to return to his lover, but death has started to gangrene his flesh. From the fire radiating from his chest to the rest of his body, he felt the precious essence of life evaporate out of his burning skin.

….

….

….

Time passed, and she hasn't returned. Death continued its work, and the cold put to sleep his last thought. Bonnie's smile would be his last memory. The Hybrid accepted his fate. The pain became so excruciating, and he could sustain it longer.

Portion by portion, the blade's magic plucked his soul from his body. It apportioned his soul and broke apart the hybrid's symbiosis. For the last minutes, the wolf and the vampire parts of Klaus existed separately.

The hybrid's body shut down, and the first thing to disappear was his sanity. Disoriented, he sought comfort where he could find it. With his fleeting strength, his fingers grazed the stone, which Bonnie placed in his hand.

Flashlights blurred his vision, and the warmth soothed his muscles. klaus relaxed for a second. It felt like returning to the embrace of her arms. They were back in the forest, which enclosed the border. Tangled limbs, her clothed body covered his naked one. Once again, he found his imprint, and his soul roared to life.

The last-seconds were the happy mornings, which they would never share. A Long mane of black curls tingled his bare skin, and her lips were on his. His mind replayed his imprint's visage as a constant thought. Her name echoed inside every crevice of his mind like a prayer, which led to salvation. Her smile was so warm and welcoming. Her genteel warmth engulfed him. As every dying soul, Klaus sought refuge in his brightest thoughts, which meant Bonnie's smile. The hybrid king was ready, and he allowed the cold kiss of death to lure him away.

Klaus waited for the peaceful end, and a smiling Bonnie was his last companion. He waited, but the peace never came. From the lower part of his body, he felt the rising of another wave of pain. He braced himself for the worse, but it was stronger than any pain he felt in his thousand years of life.

"Bonnie?" his hoarse voice echoed in the entire room when he abruptly woke.

His feverish body arose from the bed. Covered in sweat and with a gaping wound on his chest, the hybrid king tried to reach for his imprint. Disoriented and Panicked, Klaus' eyes perused the room, and he couldn't find her. Sweaty fingers grazed on the cold stone, and a thought of a smiling Bonnie invaded his mind.

When he remembered Bonnie's parting words, he wanted to shout, but death stole his voice. Only terror stayed behind. His hour had been close, and he would have wished to have her company. Klaus didn't want Bonnie to start a fight, which would ruin her young life. Unfortunately, she rushed to save his life.

"Bonnie?" With a voice, which projected the emergency, he repeated her name.

His instincts overwhelmed him. It was a sort of paroxysm of his imprint bond. Fear held his heart and squeezed until the pain reminded Klaus of a mortality, which he never possessed. He tried to stand from his bed, but his body betrayed him.

In a matter of seconds, he laid on the cool floor. Between the fatigue, which came from surviving, and the sudden tug on his imprint bond, Klaus couldn't take the pain. A horrifying cry escaped his lip, and his eyes shut down.

"Niklaus…" Lucy shouted while she tried to catch the fragile body of her king.

"Your Highness. Please mind your exhaustion." The voices of many servants filled the room.

They dragged him back to his bed and started to pour blood down his throat. Klaus started to regain his strength, but waves of magic continued to assault him. The wolf in him was under duress, and he howled in pain.

"Bonnie?" He growled and successfully rose from the bed.

Klaus pushed the hands, which tried to prevent him from leaving the room. His vacillating strength carried him as far as the courtroom. It was empty, and there was no Bonnie to extinguish the flame of his anxiety.

Lucy followed him, and it was a futile task. Klaus zoomed out of the room, and he started to search every room for Bonnie. He could sense the corruption of their bond. Steadily, it was losing strength, and it could only mean one of these two things. She was hurt, or she magically destroyed their imprint bond.

The reason why the bond was duller and weaker every second didn't matter to Klaus. He needed to find Bonnie before she did something irreversible. Desperate, He returned to the courtroom. Klaus found a worried Lucy. If she had no answers for him, the Salvatore witch should hide. With anger and desperation dictating his actions, He was ready to attack the witch.

"Bennett castle." When she noticed Klaus' anguish, Lucy gave Bonnie's location.

Klaus' demeanour changed, and he tried not to panic. However, he had many reasons to panic. With each passing second, his wolf was quieter, and he sensed the part linked to Bonnie. Brutally, it stopped existing.

Something was amiss, and it felt the loss. It severed the imprint bond. Something or someone tampered with the bond. The pain and distressed dragged him down. Exhausted, Klaus laid on the cold floor. With tears filled eyes, he stared at the baroque ceiling.

"What did you do?" The sentiment of betrayal, which he felt transcended his voice.

With his eyes closed, her step echoed around him. He barely sensed her at the entrance of the courtroom. With a disappearing imprint bond, her presence felt so different. Bonnie didn't reply, and she walked toward him. The young queen sat, and she laid by his side. Bonnie took his shaking hand, and she sought for comfort. Klaus refused to look at her. Her hand in his felt different. Although, the pull continued to exist. It was less intense, but it wasn't completely dead.

"What did you do?" Desperately, the hybrid king repeated his question.

"Nothing irreversible, but only if you trust me." She spoke while she intertwined their fingers.

She didn't want to stain their last moment together with the intricate truth.

* * *

 **Earlier**

 **:**

 **:**

She stared at her hands, and the tremors had subdued. The magic continued to travel through her blood vessels. A light rush of electricity caressed her spine and intoxicated her bloodstream. If she desired, the young queen could hail the chaos above Bennett Castle.

Having such power did not corrupt her vision, and Bonnie did not want a war to taint her legacy. As a last alternative, she was ready to end what Sheila might start. She would fight for the peace in Inner-Kingdom. However, she wouldn't hesitate to burn the kingdom for Klaus' life. The young woman had a conundrum in her hand, and she needed a pragmatic solution.

If there was a war, Bonnie would win it with her intelligence. The young woman differed from her husband, and violence wasn't her forte. From Klaus' war tale, she learned a great deal. She learned to strategize with the best.

The young queen couldn't establish the Bennett elder's stance. She needed an insight into Sheila's thought. She ignored many warnings, which concerned the Bennett matriarch. Now, she faced the consequences of her naivety.

Negotiation, the young woman's instincts disagreed with such foolishness. Bonnie had the advantage, and she should press on it. The young queen had her personal reservation, and the risk to destroy many lives was too high.

Bonnie could not destroy Bennett Castle. It would only be a temporary situation. The place was a refuge for witches. The witches were innocent, and they were victims of barbaric actions.

If Bonnie committed such an amateur mistake, Sheila would turn the table. The elder woman would use it as an excuse to start a righteous quest and become a martyr. Bonnie could not allow that particular outcome.

The conflict would affect too many lives. Bonnie's genteel nature would not allow the pain to be an outcome. The young queen wanted to protect witches. As a child or a helpless witch, she dreamed to have the power to change Inner-kingdom. Now, she had the way and means to do so, and she accordingly acted. Bonnie chose to be reasonable before being prideful.

Which was why she followed Sheila, and she decided to negotiate. A month ago, she was one of the little people, who the higher up conflicts impacted. A month ago, she hunted a vampire to stop a forced mating. The young woman, who she was yesterday, would fight for the commoners.

The situation in Inner-kingdom was not perfect, but it had greatly improved. The war would take away the progress. Once the vampire prevailed over the witches, there would be no hope for young witches. If she could save Klaus without risking any other life, she would try to do so.

As young as she was, Bonnie could see the bigger picture. However, ambition and greed blinded Sheila. Pride clouded her judgement, and Bonnie understood it. Therefore, the young witch had a contingency.

It was her duty as a queen to consider a peaceful resolution, but as an imprint, she would any mean to save her mate. She wouldn't let Sheila destroy her work as a queen the same way she destroyed the Bennett honour. Decided to win, Bonnie took the chair, which faced Sheila's one.

The young queen's heart didn't beat rhythmically. For the Inner-Kingdom, the stakes were high. Everything rested on the shoulder of a queen, who they considered weak. The lives who filled every corner and street were unaware of the possible cruel future threatening their relative happiness.

Bonnie took a deep breath, and she waited for Sheila to speak. However, the elder woman extended her hand and asked Bonnie to place her palm in the centre.

Confidently, the young queen took her grandmother's hand, and she saw an opportunity to advance her mission. She had nothing to fear from weakened magic. Sheila's magical essence was too corrupted to disrupt her granddaughter's one. Both women knew it, which was why Sheila did not attempt a vicious trick.

"Verum oportet evellere mentis linguas liberamur mendacii (the truth should be pluck out of the mind, and the tongues are freed of lies)." The Bennett women closed their eyes and started to chant the binding spell.

Their magic intertwined, and their natural essences disappeared into one another. Due to the different forces, which fuel their magic, the bond's balance was fragile. They bound their tongue to the truth. Bonnie did not miss the mischief, which twinkled inside Sheila's eyes.

Bonnie noticed how fragile the magical bound was, but she pretended to be unaware. Bonnie was not naïve, and she learned enough from her spouse. Sometimes, she needed to relinquish her pious value. With a sweet smile on her lips, and Bonnie's essence started to infiltrate Sheila's magic.

….

….

….

Bonnie was not a queen, who grew to her strength when a war decimated her kingdom. She was a queen, who desired peace and equality. The young queen needed to negotiate, and so she conversed with the enemy.

With each passing minutes, she noticed that Sheila would denunciate her belief. Accordingly, Bonnie started to consider ways to win the war.

Now that she came to her heritage, Bennett Castle carried different emotions. It felt sacred, and she did not intend to desacralize the place with blood. Bonnie stared at the walls, and she basked in the magic running through them. She prepared herself for Sheila reluctance.

"Think of everyone else." The young queen's voice was soft, and it matched her genteel nature.

The young woman looked at her elder. Sheila's expression did not reflect her was dull and unconcerned. Bonnie hesitated a second. She would use her second plan.

As for now, her magic spread in Sheila's bloodstream. When Sheila tried to tamper with the truth-binding spell, she left her magic unprotected, Bonnie slid through the small opening.

Everyone told her of how unreasonable Sheila Bennett was. She assessed the eldest Bennett mind, and she had to agree with popular belief. Wave hatred inundated Bonnie's mind, and an eagerness to lead the Inner Kingdom glowed between every Sheila's thoughts. A trip into the recesses of Sheila's mind was an awful experience. Bonnie's expression was neutral. With every thought of Sheila, which she explored, Bonnie knew a peaceful resolution would not be possible. There would be a war, but she needed to dig her way to victory.

"You want a fight" disappointed, Bonnie spoke calmly.

The young queen jumped out of Sheila's mind, and she tried to purify her magic from the darkness, which saturated Sheila's magic. The young witch saw the only thing, which would prevent a long war. However, Bonnie was unsure. Was she willing to commit such sacrifice?

"I can bring a war at your doorstep. I am not negotiating with you due to any weakness. The war is beyond us. A petty feud between Mikealson and Bennett should not cost lives." The young queen pressed the issue.

Without faltering, her voice carried the gravity of the situation. However, Sheila was unfazed. A condescending smile spread across her lips. She called for a young witch, who stood by the doorframe. She asked for a cup of tea. Sheila waited to be served her tea. After the sweet beverage warmed her inside, she spoke with poorly concealed anger.

"You sound like him, and I am not talking about your filthy husband." Her voice displayed the disgust, which she felt at when she thought of her granddaughter married to the hybrid king.

Worse, Bonnie sounded like a Mikealson. A blasphemy, the young witch stood in defence of the hybrid. How sad was it? Abby deserved to pay her inability to carry out a simple task. Now, their bloodline was irreversibly sullied. Sheila glanced at Bonnie, and she continued to inspect her grandchild's magic. She wanted to know the extent of her bond with Niklaus. Perhaps, there was a way to reverse the situation.

"You sound Mikael, they indoctrinated you. Years ago, he walked into my family house. He convinced my great aunt Qetsiyah to join his forces with similar words. When he wanted the witches' allegiance, he made promises and married a witch. When we refused to continue to watch him destroy the balance, the punishments followed. What will you do after?" Sheila spoke and drunk her lukewarm tea.

Once again, she bent history to meet her propaganda. The conflict with Mikael was more intricate. Ayanna destroyed the peace, which Qetsiyah built, to stand by her scorned best friend's side.

The elder Bennett witch sipped more of her beverage. She needed time to assess Bonnie's magic, or she needed to win over Niklaus. Her way to victory sat opposite to her, and the naïve child was ready to do everything for a fragile peace. Sheila would never conceit. However, she could let Bonnie believe she would. She had allowed the young woman to see through her mind and projected many confusing thoughts.

"There are very few witches to spare for a war. Why waste more lives when as a Bennett we swore to protect them." Frustrated with Sheila's nonchalance, Bonnie continued to express herself.

"I have nothing to look forward too, and there is no Bennett left but me. Do you think I will care about what happens to this kingdom or witches? We, Bennett, have lost everything, and there is nothing more to lose. I am fighting to restore the balance, which they destroyed." Sheila decided to drop part of her act.

There was no reason to stand as the witches' saviour. She wanted the throne, and she would do everything for it. She crossed her legs, and she rose the shield around her mind. She stared at Bonnie, and she was ready to make an offer. A simple way to stall the war until she had the right ally. If Bonnie was not willing to fight, Klaus will be to fight for his imprint. Consequently, she would force Bonnie to break the imprint bond. Sheila had greater use for Bonnie, and so the young woman would live to see many more years.

"Your mating is incomplete. His essence and scent are around yours but they are not joint." Sheila pointed out when she finished assessing Bonnie's magic.

Their imprint bond was strong, but the lack of intimacy allowed the existence of weak points. For Sheila, Bonnie was still a Bennett, and she would carry the bloodline. She would be the trigger to the war, because of the plan with Klaus, which backfired.

"You're still a Bennett, and that is worth more than a war. You are still pure and untainted by him. I do not care about peace nor war, but I care for my bloodline purity. Abby is a vampire, and Lucy has been mated for too long. You can save the family, the kingdom, and your imprint. However, are you willing to make the sacrifice?" Suddenly, Sheila's face brightened, and she genuinely smiled.

Bonnie had foreseen this possibility, and she made her decision before she was asked to do so. She took a deep breath and prayed for forgiveness. Hopefully, he would understand. She was used to martyrdom. When she could save him and the kingdom, her choice was evident.

Bonnie closed her eyes, and she started chanting. Each of her words weakened the bond, which linked her to Klaus. She hesitated on the last word, and she stared at Sheila. When she said the last word, she felt hollow.

Bonnie Bennett was no longer Niklaus Mikealson's imprint.


	19. Bonnie III

**Long time due update. Thank for the reviews.**

 **Here is the update, and I don't own the vampire diaries**

 **Please, review**

* * *

 **Queen Bonnie Mikealson (part III)**

* * *

For the last days, Bonnie observed the deterioration of Klaus' emotional state. Her desire to intervene was strong, but the thoughts of a tragic future for her kingdom helped Bonnie silenced her agitated heart. When she chose to broke their imprint bond, she understood the consequences of her action. Although, she expected Klaus to use her as a mean to canalize his frustration.

The hybrid king started to disappear in his thoughts. Bonnie had a limited time to spare on the unplanned outcome, and she has a plan to put in motion. She needed him to understand her steps, and he needed to look past the obvious. Klaus taught her the game of war, and he should be able to predict every one of her future moves. However, Klaus directly allowed his broken heart to overpower his reason. As every lover, many selfish needs blinded his understanding of the picture.

Bonnie had two days, and she needed to steer Klaus in the right direction. Soon, she would have to complete her part of the agreement with Sheila. The young woman did not explain to Klaus the entirety of the bargain, which she stroke to save Inner-Kingdom. Breaking the imprint bond was the tip of a crushing iceberg. As she withheld this information, Bonnie felt like a coward. However, telling Klaus the truth would worsen the painful predicament, where she placed him.

Gloom followed her everywhere in High-Castle, and it was in the form of Klaus' lurking shadow. After the supposed betrayal, a different side of Klaus broke free from old shackles. Bonnie waited for the other shoe to drop, and she knew that Klaus would ultimately notice the strangeness of his new behaviors. In the last days, Klaus became more possessive, and he never allowed Bonnie out of his sight. For an imprint freed of the bond, the behavior was strange. His pain made him seek Bonnie's presence in almost obsessive manner.

….

….

….

…..

In Bonnie's absence, the pain became unbearable for Klaus. Although in her presence, the pain ripped his entire soul. The hybrid's primal instinct requested that he stayed in Bonnie's vicinity. The pain was sharper around her, and it almost became physical. It felt almost as bad as if Klaus grew a new organ, but he failed to stay away from her. As the first werewolf to have his bond to his imprint severed, Klaus did not have previous references to explain his situation.

He did not miss the worried look, which Bonnie directed at his person. Klaus speculated that his queen knew more than she allowed him to know. How he suddenly felt in regards to Bonnie was strange. Visceral possessiveness replaced Klaus' usual protective nature. He ceased to worry about who could harm Bonnie, and as for now, his anxiety undividedly focused on a potential rival for her affection. Every second, the hybrid king needed to take his queen and make her his mate. Perhaps, Bonnie could read his intent, which was why she stayed tense in his presence. This new game started to excite Klaus' predator side.

"If it becomes too hard, shut it off." She turned to face him when she heard his steps falter.

Klaus caught Bonnie's scent, and it was exquisite. As the day passed, resisting Bonnie started to become a herculean task. The hybrid king needed more of his wife with each passing second. Should he feel this way with a broken bond? No one could provide him with an answer.

With eyes filled with worry, Bonnie stared at Klaus, and she wanted to tell him the truth in a non-implicit manner. However, High-Castle was not the ideal place to discuss anything of importance. From her trip within Sheila's mind, she retained some details and information. Half of the witches in the court were undeserving of any trust, and the same could be said of the other supernatural creatures, which roamed the castle.

"Have you swiftly lost your crushing morals? Why does the discovery surprise me?" Klaus' tone announced his desire for an argument, and the hybrid needed a distraction from the pain, which her presence or absence caused.

Klaus wanted to get under her skin. The mean to achieve that result did not matter, and the Inner- Kingdom's king wanted to be the reason why Bonnie's blood boiled. Bonnie's blood never appealed more to the hybrid. Every time she was around him, Klaus wanted a taste of that sweet nectar. He wanted a taste of his wife. Those thoughts continued to become more demanding, and an excruciating physical pain punished his resistance.

"Niklaus…" Softly, Bonnie spoke while she closed the distance between them.

The young queen noticed Klaus' absent look. Bonnie tried to regain his attention with her fingers grazing his shoulder. Klaus seized her hand, and he aggressively pulled her body to him. He did not know how close was close enough to silence his need. The hybrid king almost crushed his wife's small frame. His fangs descended to explore Bonnie's soft skin while his lips roamed on the curve of her neck. Bonnie drew a deep breath, and she abstained from giving into his caresses.

The young witch knew that a part of his behavior was the result of her careless use of magic. His frustration with her betrayal could carry the blame for the rest of his venomous words. It was also partly to blame for Klaus' lustful behaviors. Klaus was going through an emotional rollercoaster, and it would soon exhaust him. Gently, Bonnie placed her hand on his chest, and she pushed him away. Klaus growled, and Bonnie shivered.

The young queen forcibly inhaled, and she looked around her. Bonnie did not want anyone to witness her interaction with her husband. It was a time of war, and the spies would notice anything abnormal. The young queen tilted Klaus' head, and she started to observe the shade of his irises. The black steadily bled into the baby blue irises, and Bonnie was glad that it was not obvious to everyone.

"Bonnie?" His voice started to soften, and the poison, which polluted his mind, no longer coated his words.

…

….

…

…

Bonnie's touch cooled his skin, and the pain disappeared as her finger rested on him. Klaus stared at Bonnie, and he intended to understand the meaning of her intense looks. In some manner, the hybrid wanted to trust her, but her last action awakened his paranoia. Bonnie gave Klaus a moment to recover, and she partly felt his pain. Although on Bonnie's side, the pain sensation was dull. It was a strain on her magic, and Bonnie became dizzy. When she swayed to the side, Klaus caught her body.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said while she caressed his cheek with her thumb, and she pulled away from Klaus before she could set his entire body ablaze with few seconds of her touch.

Klaus winced, and he allowed her to leave his arms. When the lust died down, the pain returned with a vengeance. The pain started to eat his mind, and his wolf sought refuge under the vampire's protection. Bonnie continued to stare into his eyes, and she monitored the progress of her spells.

"Apology does not excuse a gullible nature." The words poured out of Klaus' mouth before he could analyze them.

Now, the hybrid was angry, and his stance said as much to an informed party. Bonnie took a step back, and she knew how clouded his mind was in her presence. The young queen underestimated the affection, which fueled the imprint bond, and she started to face the consequence of her mistake. If Bonnie knew the strength of Klaus' feeling for her without the imprint bond, she would have acted with cautiousness.

"Can you trust me before you start judging my efforts?" Bonnie attempted to justify herself, and she wanted Klaus to look beyond the meaning of words.

She wanted her husband to understand why he started to act like a possessive insane lover. Every minute that he spent around her, Klaus was overbearing. His behaviors were meaningful, but Klaus was too furious to think beyond obvious. When the hybrid was not angry, he was jealous or trying to get rid of his lustful thoughts for the same woman, who was the cause of his anger.

"If you were trustworthy, I would have entertained the idea. However, you're a backstabbing harlot, my love." With steadiness, his anger overtook his mind.

Klaus' thoughts were reckless, and his understanding of Bonnie started to morph into something different. The king was angry with his wife, but the words were more vicious that he intended his fury to be.

The young witch did not flinch, and she walked closer to him. Bonnie extended her hand, and her finger grazed Klaus' skin. Instantaneously, his anger morphed into poorly restrained lust. Bonnie removed her hand from his cheek, and she moved away as his eyes became vibrant gold. She could weaponize her touch, and Klaus was unaware of the dangerous weakness that she could have become. If Sheila had seen more into the bond, she would not hesitate to use Bonnie in such manner.

When Sheila brushed the topic of their incomplete bond, Bonnie foresaw the intricacy of the situation. The memory of how Klaus without his humanity had tried to weaponize the mating bond was upfront in her mind. The young queen remembered the pain, the lust, and the control, which it allowed Klaus to have on her.

"When your wolf chose to impose on me, you should have taken such matters in consideration." Despite her knowledge of what was happening to Klaus, Bonnie was not immune to Klaus' rudeness.

For as long as she knew him, Bonnie was Klaus' imprint. Consequently, he treated her as if she was the most precious thing in his world. Hurting Bonnie in any form was against Klaus' nature, but now, he could say what he wanted without the wolf's guilt.

"Isn't it my luck that I'm no longer attached to you?" He countered with sarcasm.

Klaus wanted a reaction, but Bonnie maintained that poised expression, which almost drove him insane. How could the destruction of their bond only affect him? He started to obsess about Bonnie. Klaus' needs were feral, and he desired to retain her attention.

"'I…" Bonnie drew a deep breath, and she decided to ignore his statement.

"I…" She tried to continue where she stopped, but the timing was not perfect. "I understand your anger…" She added with an apologetic tone.

"Anger?" Klaus growled. "ANGER?" He questioned and grabbed her wrist.

The hybrid pushed his wife against the corridor wall. Klaus' body pressed Bonnie's one, and he rested his forehead against hers. If he only had his anger to deal with, then he would be fine. Breathing her scent felt like the best inebriation of his thousand years long life. His lips grazing hers almost burned his heart into ashes. Why were they so many clothes between their bodies? Klaus had a single thought in a loop, and it was so strange because the bond was broken.

"Niklaus!" She naturally surrounded him, and she held him in her arms for a second.

The pain might be too stimulating in his mind. She took a risk, and now, she needed to watch everything unfold. Although, she never expected it to hurt him on a physical level.

"I'm furious, and I'm withholding murderous rage. I don't want to hear your reasons or justifications. A betrayal is a betrayal." He could finally speak after her touch grounded him.

"I didn't betray you. I'm your imprint, and I don't have a choice in where my loyalties lay. When I can freely choose, I will always choose your side." She attempted to calm the anxious side of him, which overpowered his reason.

He should have given up, but Klaus continues to hold on to Bonnie. Her heart constricted because his pain was the proof of Klaus' love. The imprint bond mattered little because he was in love with her in a genuine manner. Klaus felt too much love to allow his humanity less side to take over. Yet, the beast only wanted to claim what belonged to him. He needs to mate with his wife, and Bonnie wanted Klaus to allow it.

"Your actions disprove your words." Klaus groaned, and he found the strength to break Bonnie's embrace.

If he continued to be so close, God helped her. He started to get a grip on the situation.

"Trust me… shut it off." She pressed her lips to his, and the pain disappeared.

The temptation to allow his careless-self to act was strong. If she wanted the worse of him, he was unsure that he could resist what sounded like an order.

* * *

Only a day left until she could claim Bonnie and send Klaus into a fury. His erratic behavior would be enough to create an uproar. Sheila Bennett continued to rethink her plan. Finding her granddaughter was an unwelcome surprise, but she could turn it to her advantage. Accordingly, she started to look into her options. Of what use could be Bonnie Bennett? Her granddaughter had many uses, but she settled for a spiteful act to Klaus.

"The little queen isn't trustworthy." Gloria's voice broke through sheila's thoughts.

The Bennett witch rolled her eyes, and she regretted sharing her air with a fool. The Martin girl was a nuisance, but Sheila started to collect those, as long as they were of use. Some witches in High Castle were loyal to Gloria, and It helped to have eyes and ears in the palace. When the war would start, the fools like Gloria and her son in law would be of use. As for now, the Bennett matriarch would remind herself of their value.

"I hope that you don't believe that I hold your advice in high regards," Sheila replied with a soft smile, which had the purpose to add insult to injury.

The Bennett matriarch poured herself a cup of tea, and she returned to ignoring the younger witch. Some conversations were not worth the effort. The present company infuriated Sheila.

"Have you seen an imprint bond in action?" The Martin witch asked with disbelief in her voice

No one, who experienced such bond, could be certain that it ended with a simple spell.

" I saw it in action for months. You wounded her imprint, and you expect her loyalty." The Martin girl tried to prove her point.

Gloria could not take an insult. Her arrogance demanded that she spoke. Sheila did not bother to look at the younger witch. Gloria was naive, and she was too pretentious to use her brain. There was no need to entertain the young woman. Sheila combated the desire to use a muting spell on Gloria.

" I expect nothing from her, and mostly not loyalty. The same way that I expect no loyalty from you. However, like you, she can be coerced to do my will." Sheila said calmly, as she placed her cup on the table.

She had considered every option, and the pros outweighed the cons. Bonnie Bennett was the last pawn added to her grandmother's chess game, and Sheila needed the young queen on her side. If she could manage Bonnie's magic, the old Bennett would have an invincible weapon.

"She is a witch, and Klaus hates witches. Now, with a severed imprint bond, how do you think he will react to her? She is a child, and love blinds her. She accepted to destroy her source of endless magic, and she will do anything for that monstrosity. If it is disguised as a way to save Klaus, she will betray him. I need her not her loyalty. Bonnie is young, untouched, and a Bennett. She is of value and could be used for an alliance with witches out of Inner-Kingdom." Sheila punctuated her monologue with a sip of tea.

The downside of working with fool was that they needed an explanation for everything. Begrudgingly, Sheila laid her plan. Sheila now had a use for her granddaughter. As soon as Bonnie returned from High Castle, the Bennett matriarch would set her plan in motion.

"You intend to marry her off." Gloria choked on her words.

She stared at Sheila with grand curiosity. Did the old witch have any limits to what she did in her quest for the throne? Gloria suddenly had a stronger interest in the conversation.

"Her lover will turn against her, and she will be alone in this castle. When it is time to propose to her an alliance, Bonnie will take it. I have the perfect coven of witches with a psychotic siphoning witch, who happens to be their leader. I need a solid army, and they need a bride." Sheila answered with a bored tone.

Gloria stared at Sheila, and she wondered how deep her evil run. She was talking about her granddaughter like cattle. What about the grand discourse about the Bennett family values? From her personal experience, she almost was considerate of Inner Kingdom queen's fate.

"Which coven?" Gloria attempted to pry more information

Sheila laughed, and she whispered a spell. In a second, she was lurking into the younger witch's mind. Obviously, Gloria attempted to find information, which she could exchange for Klaus' favors.

"Child, do I look stupid to you? Whatever I said here will be brought to the enemy's ears. However, it will all be useless if I don't reveal the witches' coven." Sheila replied, and she sipped more of her tea.

Sheila continued to explore Gloria' mind, and she made sure the act was painful for the Martin witch. She picked through information, and the Bennett matriarch removed important facts, which she beforehand shared with Gloria.

"He will never take you back. You were holding a spot and filling an emptiness left by Bonnie. Klaus has ceased to care for my granddaughter, and by extension, he doesn't need a poor replacement of her. Choose your side wisely." Sheila added for good measure.

Gloria's heart constricted, and she tried to silence her furious mind. In truth, she knew what her relationship with Klaus was. Sheila didn't lie, and it was what made everything worse. Her anger grew against Klaus, and she forgot about her previous plan to regain his favor. When she saw the turmoil on Gloria's visage, Sheila smirked. A trip in anyone mind was enough to know the right weakness to exploit.

"What if he loves her without the bond? She does love him without it. Bonnie begged you to say by his side until the next moonlight because she wanted time for the wolf to adjust to the situation." Gloria pointed out a flaw in Sheila's reasoning.

With a wave of her hand, Sheila brushed the suggestion away. There was minimal chance that Klaus could feel anything similar to love. His abominable nature would prevent it.

"She is a naïve child, and Niklaus is far from eighteen years old. He hated our kind before this mockery of nature, which was their imprint bond. Bonnie is a Bennett, and it goes beyond hate. He will detest the queen, who he loved so much." Sheila dismissed her statement.

"She is naïve, romantic, and young. However, you expect the queen to agree to marry another man than Niklaus." The Martin witch countered.

She appeared to be able to see the flaws of Sheila's plan. Perhaps, the older witch allowed her arrogance to blind her conniving mind.

"She will do it for or because of Niklaus. I agreed to let her go to him because she must see the real him. He will break that naïve heart, and she will be broken and vulnerable." Her voice oozed with confidence.

She expected Klaus to display his repellant nature to Bonnie. She wanted her granddaughter filled with anger against the hybrid king, and Bonnie would be a mind ready to receive an indoctrinating lecture against her husband. The Inner-kingdom's queen would become a vulnerable puppet in Sheila's expert hands.

"If she is stupid enough to continue loving him after his display of hate for her kind, I will instead threaten her beloved. The palace is full of witches ready to die for the cause." Sheila replied, and her cold tone was an indication for Gloria to cease the conversation.

Sheila returned her attention to the cooling cup of tea. The Bennett witch had everything on a rail, and she needed her pawn to move accordingly to her wishes. Finn was perfectly playing his part, and his growing army of vampires was ready to invade Inner-Kingdom. When Bonnie came to her, she would have a bargaining chip to acquire the allegiance of the Gemini Coven.

"The full moon is tomorrow." Gloria thought aloud.

"Then I should send a message to her future husband. An army of vampires, an army of extraordinary witches. I will restore the past glory of Witches. Smile child, you will no longer have to sleep your way to the highest sphere." Sheila smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

Bonnie could feel his strange presence, though she was unsure that Klaus followed her. She brushes it as her growing paranoia. Bonnie took a deep breath, and she focused on Lucy, who was lecturing her about her recent decisions. The young queen understood the gravity of what she did, and how it could endanger her entire kingdom. However, the Bennett witch trusted Klaus, and she believed that she was safe from harm by his hand. The rest of Inner-Kingdom could not say the same, but his new obsession with Bonnie kept Klaus busy.

"What happens if he doesn't understand what you did? Bonnie, you may have gone too far and created a monster in the process to protect the kingdom." Lucy continues to speak.

The Bennett-Salvatore was the only person aware of Bonnie's dangerous move. Although Lucy understood the reason, which prompted Bonnie to act, she was not convinced by the execution of her plan. She understood the urge to protect a mate, but it did not justify everything. The young queen was endangering herself, and Lucy did not share her faith in Klaus. She had seen him through each of his episodes. The hybrid king always needed a victim to calm his rage, and now, Bonnie was in his vicinity.

"You weren't in Sheila's head. Our grandmother doesn't intend to stop. She doesn't care for witches or any living soul in this kingdom." Bonnie attempted to explain her fatidic choice.

What she saw in Sheila's head was ruins, and it was a complete genocide. People like Lucy or herself, who were witches with imprint or mate, assassinated for destroying the witches' blood purity. Sheila wanted more than the throne. She wanted to establish the old balance. Werewolves, Vampire, and hybrid, she wanted all of them dead. The war would be terrible, but what Sheila planned after was a massacre.

Someone needed to stand between Sheila and her plan. Bonnie was willing to risk an imprint bond and more to protect many lives, which would be lost in the process of Sheila's conquest of Inner-Kingdom.

"Perhaps, you should have told him. I don't make it a habit to eavesdrop…" Lucy attempted to correct her cousin on her policy for secrecy, and she knew much of Klaus' mind because she took the habit to spy on conversations between her husband and the king.

If Sheila planned such a carnage, it would be wise to have the strongest of them involved. She had been present in court every time Klaus reacted to Bonnie, and Lucy was not sure about her cousin plan. It might backfire at the worst time. How would she be able to convince Klaus to let her go? The hybrid king could hardly survive a second when He was unaware of Bonnie's whereabouts. Stefan did share his worries about how unstable Klaus was growing.

"Stefan tells you everything, and if something is wrong, you will let me know. I share my secrets with you, and it is enough for now." Bonnie answered, but she also subtly questioned Lucy.

If she intended to share more, she wanted to be assured that Lucy would not speak a word of what she would say. The young queen also wanted to know what Lucy knew about Klaus progression. He might have been obsessing with her, and it did not mean that he did not have time to kill.

"I haven't told a soul." Lucy clarified, and Bonnie did not doubt her.

She smiled reassuringly at her cousin, and she squeezed Lucy's hand.

"I know because Klaus continues to wallow in misery behind me, and Stefan continues to throw a dagger at me with his cold look. Accordingly, I'm still the inconsiderate monster that broke the bond." Bonnie added as she tried to find humor in the intricate solution, which she created with her inclination for secrecy.

The young witch could fix the situation with a confession and an explanation. However, Bonnie was stubborn, and she wanted to keep everyone out of harm. Klaus' involvement might lead to another moment of horror, and she would not be able to recover if again he was mortally wounded.

"You could have told him that you didn't do it," Lucy said, and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

The imprint bond continued to exist, but at the same time, it was different to fit the current need. Bonnie did not want prematurely to act on the thing, and Klaus was known to rush thing. Until he had to play his role, she intended to continue withholding part of the plan from him.

"I would miss a chance to know the truth," she replied with a soft smile.

There were some benefits to the situation, and she could see the true Klaus.

"What truth?" Lucy questioned.

"Don't you wonder if the love, which Stefan has for you, is more than shiny magic keeping you glue together," Bonnie hesitantly asked.

The last days have tested her love and patience with Klaus. Although there was bigger intent to her plan, it helped Bonnie to see her relationship with Klaus from a different angle. It was no longer a matter in which they did not have a word. She did not have to abide by the saying, which had started to define her relationship with Klaus.

I'm your imprint, and I must do so...

Now, he had the choice to do what he wanted, and it changed nothing to his devotion to her. Bonnie continued to be the center of his universe, and he fought his primal instinct for her.

"You're risking an entire kingdom over your doubts. Do you know how Niklaus deal with heartache?" Lucy incredulously countered.

"The court has grown tired of his tantrum, and I have grown tired of his tantrum," She added for good measure.

Sometimes, Salvatore's mate was brutally reminded that her cousin was an eighteen years old girl, with a heavy crown on her head. Bonnie could act her age in the most inappropriate time.

"Now, that you're assured of his love. Will you be kind enough to alleviate his misery?" She said in a demanding tone, and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Obliviously Lucy would believe that she went to such length to know how in love Klaus was.

"No soul can be trusted in High Castle. I told him this morning to shut off his humanity." Bonnie answered.

She had already told Klaus what he needed to do and know about the next step. Although, the young witch had ordered Klaus' wolf to shut it off.

"I don't think you want to deal with a humanity less vampire for your first sexual act." Lucy offered a piece of advice from her personal experience.

Although, it made the bond almost unbreakable because of how primal the act became. She was not one to share much about her life with Stefan, but she could warn Bonnie about the intensity of dealing with the sexual ardor of a humanity less vampire. There was a reason Sheila never offered to break Lucy's bond with Stefan.

During her naive years or at twenty years old, she allowed the ripper to corrupt her mind. In that state, Stefan was less obedient, and he made it his mission to chase her. Lucy had eventually given in the temptation. It was animalistic and amazing, and Lucy ended up with an unbreakable mating bond. Perhaps, her young cousin aimed for the same bond.

"I have no choice. When Sheila asked me to break the bond, I had to go through the spell to join the imprint bond and the mating bond. When fused, it seemed as if the imprint bond ceased to exist." Bonnie shrugged.

* * *

Bonnie could sense the danger in the atmosphere, and there was something about the volatile nature of the night. The moon becoming bigger until it became full. She could feel the tingle of magic under her fingertips. The full moon was in a few hours, but she could already taste the magic in the air.

Careful of her surrounding, she entered her darkroom. She steadied her steps, and she prepared herself for the worse. Bonnie's magic was wary, and she was unsure of what to do of the tingling sensation in her spine. Continuously, she looked over her shoulder. She has a distinct sentiment that she was a prey into a twisted hunting game. He allowed her to sense him, but Bonnie could not see him. She had to deal with shivers and hair rising on her nape.

"My witch." Klaus' voice broke the unsettling silence of the room.

For a second, Bonnie froze, and she looked for his whereabouts in the darkness of her room. Klaus' lean frame came out of the shadow, and she took a step back. She was unsure of how to proceed. The wolf in him must have been restless as the moon started to become bigger. She glanced at her leg, and she stupidly forgot to strap her dagger.

"Niklaus." She forced her voice to come out powerful and confident.

Every muscle in Bonnie's body tensed as he started to close the distance between them. Klaus placed his hand on Bonnie's shoulder, and he started to run his left forefinger along her right arm. The young woman drew a deep breath, and she reminded herself to control her impulse. His right hand slid from her shoulder to the curvature of her neck. He rested his head on the crook of her neck, and Klaus drew her scent in. He chuckles when he picked arousal between the delicate mixture of aroma, which coated her soft skin. The hybrid placed a soft peck on her bare skin, and he stood straight.

"I thought I would have to chase you." The words rolled on his tongue, and he took a few steps back.

Hungry set of eyes run along Bonnie's body. Klaus regretted Bonnie's hunting clothes, and those heavy dresses hid too much of the wonderful work of art that her body was.

"Do you want to chase me?" Bonnie questions while she tried to hide her uncertainty about what might follow.

Klaus chuckled again while he picked up her anxiety. The young woman strived to rise to his challenge. At a vampire's speed, Klaus closed the distance between them. In a second, He trapped Bonnie's body under his body. She could feel his weight make her body sink deeper into the mattress. A mattress, she ultimately noted that he carried her into her bed.

His large hands started to push the skirt of her dress higher. Bonnie inhaled, and her body shivered with a mixture of anticipation and anxiety. Ultimately, the layers of her skirt were no longer a barrier for his hands, as he meticulously tore through the expensive silk. His fingers latched on the soft skin of her thighs, and he parted them to allow a better exploration of her inner thighs.

"You know the bad wolf thing, love..." He drawled, and contrary to what he insinuated, he did a vampire thing.

Klaus allowed his fangs to drop. Bonnie felt the sharp object press on her skin. She deeply inhaled, and her heart started to beat erratically.

Klaus ran his fang along her pulsating neck, and the call of her blood was so powerful. It was so enticing, and he had yet to break her skin. The hybrid doubted Bonnie would attempt to resist. With her closed eyes and slightly parted mouth, she was a marvelous vision. His fangs continued to graze her skin until she moaned with aching need.

"Wolf?" Bonnie's voice was breathy, and she started to fist his shirt.

She hoped the vampire was in control because she still had a plan to see through. Klaus pressed his fang on her skin until a pearl of blood started to stain his fangs and the collar of her dress. With a vice grip of the lace of her collar, Klaus dragged the lace away from her neck. His tongue darted to collect the drop rolling down the curvature of her neck.

"Breathe, little witch." He whispered near her earlobe, and he took it into his mouth.

Klaus left a trail of open mouth kiss along Bonnie's neck, and his lips started to worship her tempting décolletage. His fangs continued to teasingly graze every inch of her skin. Breathing, Bonnie was unsure of how he expected her to know how to do it.

"Although, you're an irresistible sight," Klaus hooked his finger in her corset, and he drags his fingers down to undo the lace thread.

Carelessly, he discarded the material, and he took her bare breast in his hand. He pinched her erected nipple, and Bonnie moaned in his ear. Her small hand ran on his clothed back. Klaus growled, and he kissed the bleeding spots on her neck. When she once again attempted to caress her, he dodged her touch.

"Patience, witch." He drawled, and his tongue caressed her collarbone as the words left it.

He continued to tease her shivering body, with kisses along every inch bare skin. Abruptly, he sat on his knee and closed his large hand on her wrist. Carefully, he immobilized her, and his hand ran along her thighs in search of any hidden weapon. When he retrieved nothing, he recovered her lips with his.

The kiss was consuming and mind-numbing. For the sake of Bonnie's lung, they needed to break the kiss. However, Klaus was less inclined to care about small detail as breathing. He nibbled her lower lips and broke the fragile pink flesh until he could taste the copper of her blood. Bonnie moaned and winced. His tongue invaded her mouth and lured her tongue into an inflamed pasodoble. Her lips attacked his with the aggressiveness of a sinner clinging to the remnant breath of life to avoid hell. It was tender at once and slipped into bruising violence, but they could not have enough of each other. There was aggressiveness in the collision of their lips, but the trance dance of their tongue was gracious and teasing. Ultimately, the lust, which built up in the last day, was unleashed. After a slow tongue stroke, Klaus pried his tongue out of Bonnie's mouth.

"I shared your eagerness to pursue," He whispered against her half-opened lips, and he dragged his mouth to her neck. " I'm more eager to understand why I felt compelled to obey your order. What are you hiding from me, my love?" he kissed her neck to punctuate his statement, and he licked the drop of blood, which continued to adorn her neck.

Klaus drew a path of teasing bite on Bonnie's skin until his tongue recovered her nipple. His knuckles graze the old dagger scar, which he inflicted above her heart. She did not need to look into his eyes to know that he no longer possessed his humanity.

"Silencio," Bonnie whispered the muting spell on the room.

"Afraid to be loud, my mate," Klaus said with a teasing smirk, and Bonnie started to be afraid of the double meaning behind the statement. Klaus has yet to decide the type of torture, which he might inflict on her delectable body. The young queen drew a deep breath, and she placed her finger around the buttons of Klaus' shirt. On the tip of her fingers, magic pulsated and grazed Klaus' skin.

"I would warrant a gentle approach for your sake, my love," Bonnie replied, and Klaus could sense her magic engulfed him. The hybrid king smirked, and he did not need a reminder of why he sought her as a mate. Bonnie could harm him if she wanted, and it was a pervasive turn on. He freed her wrist and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Klaus did not stop her hand when she undid the first button of his shirt. The questioning might have to take a second place to urgent matters like worshipping his mate's body. He could feel the moon growing complete, and the urge to mate overpowers any other thoughts.

"I will be gentle." Klaus brushed her lips with his, and he tenderly covered them.


End file.
